Echange d'âmes
by Alfa
Summary: Harry se leva en titubant et s’approcha du premier miroir qu’il trouva. Devant lui, un jeune homme pâle de 17 ans le contemplait, la bouche ouverte. Sur ses épaules retombaient une chevelure argent... C'est quoi ce bordel ? Bienvenue chez moi Potter
1. Bienvenue chez moi Potter !

**_¤ Echange d'âmes ¤_**

-

**Le matin de son anniversaire, notre Survivant adoré se réveille comme tous les matins, dans son lit. Comme tous les matins ? Non. Dans son lit ? Non. Mais qu'es-ce que c'est que ce bordel ???? **_'Bienvenue dans ma vie Potter !…_** slash H/D**

-

_Avant le début de cette histoire je vous précise une chose. Lorsque vous voyez dans le texte **«** **»** ce sont les pensées d'Harry et entre **'** **'** ce sont celles de Drago. Quand vous trouvez des tirets au début, déduisez en simplement que ce sont des phrases qu'ils prononcent à voix haute, tout en les pensant. A oui les **( )** c'est ce que je pense moi et les [ ] sont des indications complémentaires entre les pensées de chacun. Je sais pas si c'est clair mais vous me direz ce que vous en penser ! lol. Bisous_

-

**_¤ Bienvenue chez moi Potter ! ¤_**

-

H

arry achevait de prendre sa douche. Sortant de sous le jet, il attrapa sa serviette, appréciant le fait que l'eau dégouline lentement sur ses pectoraux musclés _(attention aux claviers les filles !!!)_. Il s'approcha ensuite du lavabo et commença à se raser. Encore un dernier coup de rasoir par là et c'était bon. Il se rinça le visage puis â tâtons, chercha sa serviette. Plaçant ensuite ces lunettes sur son nez, il se regarda dans le miroir et un sourire doux se dessina sur son visage. Qu'il avait changé en un mois ! Ses bras autrefois graciles, c'étaient considérablement élargis et son corps, à force de passer des heures au soleil, avait prit une teinte brun clair. Il soupira. Décidément, il était bel homme !!! _(Apparemment y a pas que le corps qui a chauff lol)_

« Assez rêvé mon vieux, il serait tant que t'aille au pieu ! »

Eteignant la lumière derrière lui, il ferma la porte de la salle de bains et entra dans sa chambre. Sans allumer la lumière, il jeta son T-Shirt sur le sol et s'allongea sous les draps.

« Ptin ce qu'il fait chaud ce soir ! »

Enlevant son boxer et virant les draps _(il est interdit de baver !)_, il se tourna sur le côté et plongea rapidement dans un sommeil calme.

Le soleil, perçant délicatement à travers la fenêtre l'éveilla doucement lui réchauffant le visage en une tendre caresse. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et lorsque enfin son regard se posa sur la pièce, son premier réflexe fut de porter la main à son bras et de se pincer. Sa douleur lui fit comprendre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Une grande pièce aux murs de pierre, un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux verts ciselés d'argent, des draps en soie pure sentant à s'y méprendre à l'odeur de la vanille…

« - C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Dans sa tête une voix espiègle lui répondit :

'Bienvenue dans ma vie Potter'

« - Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma tête ? »

'Potter je suis pas dans ta tête déjà mais dans la mienne, nuance. Et pense au lieu de parler, tu vas finir par attirer du monde'

« Comment ça dans ta tête ? Je comprends rien moi ! »

'Tu es désespérant Potty. Lève toi _(et marche lol)_ et regarde toi dans le miroir, imbécile !'

Harry se leva en titubant et s'approcha du premier miroir qu'il trouva. Ce qu'il vit alors le jeta dans un état de torpeur. Devant lui, un jeune homme pâle de 17 ans le contemplait, la bouche ouverte et le regard endormis. Sur ses épaules retombaient une délicate masse de cheveux blonds purs, presque blancs mettant en valeur ses yeux couleurs aciers…

¤

Après une ou deux minutes à s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas… notamment en se pinçant de façon plus ou moins violente…

« Malefoy, sois tu m'expliques tout de suite, soit je mutile ton superbe corps ! »

'Calme mon cher potty j'y viens. Ah oui au passage, content que tu apprécies mon corps, je dois t'avouer que le tien n'est pas mal non plus d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir…'

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

« Malefoy tu touches mon corps je te… »

'Voyons Harry, il va bien falloir que je le touche puisque durant 1 mois je vais vivre dedans.'

« Explique moi ! Et m'appelle pas Harry !»

'Eh boude pas Potter, je t'appelle comme je veux. Connais-tu le sortilège appelé, Echange d'âmes ?'

« Vaguement, Flitwick en a parlé non ? »

'C'est bien t'écoutes les cours. Bon, disons que c'est le sortilège en question que j'ai appliqué sur nous.'

« Malefoy ? Normalement je crois pas que ce soit prévu le côté télépathique de la situation non ? »

'Tu m'en bouches un coin, je pensais pas que tu comprendrais si vite. J'ai transformé le sortilège pour qu'on puisse communiquer, ça nous servira sûrement.'

« POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ? »

'Envie de changement Harry chéri. Et vu que t'es la seule personne qui d'après moi, à une vie globalement différente de la mienne, à côté de Zabini & Co, je t'ai choisit **toi**.'

« Tu m'en vois flatté **m**on ange mais l'idée t'as t'elle effleurait que peut être, je ne serais pas consentant ? »

'Je déteint sur toi, même pas dix minutes de conversations et on en est déjà aux surnoms affectueux. Je te rassure, je n'ai rien prévu… de **T**e faire… sans **t**on consentement…'

Harry se mordit une seconde fois les lèvres.

« Garde tes sous-entendus vaseux pour Parkinson ! »

'Ah maintenant que t'en parle. Parkinson est dans la chambre juste à côté de la mienne. Une idée de mes parents…

« Sur ce coup là ils t'ont bais ! »

'Doucement, heureusement pour moi, elle ne m'a pas encore _Bais_ comme tu dis. Oublie pas de fermer la porte sinon j'ai peur que tu te retrouves nu, attaché sur un lit…'

Une image mentale de Pansy nue devant lui, donna à Harry une violente envie de vomir.

« M'en souviendrais t'inquiète pas. Tu m'as foutu dans un de ces merdiers ! »

'Et encore Potter, t'as pas tout vu… d'ici une ou deux minutes un elfe t'apportera ton plateau. Dis lui de dire à mon père, donc ton père, que tu es souffrant et que tu prendras ton repas de midi et du soir dans ta chambre. Ensuite je serais toi, j'irais visiter la salle de bains…'

« Et tu ne veux pas connaître ma vie avant ? »

'Pour ça Potter, nous avons un mois et je suis sur de ne pas connaître … **q**ue **t**a vie, à la fin de cette période… Le sortilège prendra fin la veille de notre rentrée.'

« DRAGO ! »

'Du calme mon très cher Survivant, je ne te quitte pas ne t'inquiète pas .'

« … sans commentaires »

¤

Durant quelques minutes ils ne dirent plus rien. Harry ouvrit la grande armoire de bois ancien et en sortit un jeans noir assortit d'une superbe chemise verte en soie délicate. Sans oublier les chaussettes et le boxer _(nan vous saurez pas la couleur ! Bon d'accord noir). _Un elfe apparut chargé d'un plateau. Harry lui transmit le message. Puis il rentra dans la salle de bains, se déshabilla, et entra dans la douche. L'eau s'actionna toute seule et au moment ou les premières gouttes entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, la voix de son très cher Malefoy surgit en lui.

' Potter tu dors toujours à poil la nuit ?'

Harry soupira et répondit un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il commençait à se savonner.

« Pourquoi tu compte venir m'espionner au dortoir si je te dis oui ? »

' Pour qui me prends-tu ?!!'

« Cesse de prendre ce ton de pucelle effarouchée »

' T'inquiète Potter [ c'était affolant de se rendre compte de la différence d'intonation que Drago pouvait prendre en prononçant la voix de son ennemi. Tantôt moqueuse, tantôt douce et profonde, presque envoûtante comme à cet instant.], je ne t'espionnerai pas… Tu me laissera entrer…'

« Je suis forcé d'entendre tes commentaires pervers pendant un mois ? »

' J'ai bien peur que Oui'

« Génial »

Harry attrape une serviette et se sèche le visage lentement, s'arrêtant sur l'arrête de son nez, et massant son front douloureux. Il s'approche du miroir, prends un flacon de parfum, s'asperge et sort de la pièce.

« Malefoy ? »

'Oui Harry ?'

" Tu penses toujours à moi de cette façon là ? »

Presque aussitôt il rougit violemment.

' Potter, tu n'as pas idée de ce à quoi je pense quand tu passes devant moi…' _(Mais moi j'en ai une vague lol)_

-

Cette voix, suave… chaude…

-

« Pourquoi faut-il que quelqu'un comme lui est une voix aussi belle en plus d'avoir un corps parfait ?! »

' Tu te souviens que j'entends tes pensées ?'

« Et merde ! »

' Je sens qu'on va se marrer durant ce mois…'

« Parle pour toi »

¤

Embrassant la pièce du regard, il la détailla lentement. Tout d'abord, le mur en face de lui. Juste au dessus du bureau, un grand blason était accroché sur lequel un dragon vert aux écailles miroitantes crachait des flammes dorées, flammes qui se dégradées jusqu'au rouge profond pour brûler un arbre au frêles branches argentées duquel pendait des fleurs d'un nacre immaculé. Derrière le dragon, une forêt d'arbres identiques ployait sous le vent.

En dessous, le bureau, en ébène était rehaussé aux coins et aux serrures d'argent pur, ciselé avec talent. Du côté gauche, 4 tiroirs. Au centre, un tiroir long sur lequel on apercevait la même scène que sur le blason. Côté droit, un petit tiroir et un battant. Les poignets d'ouvertures des tiroirs n'étaient pas sans rappeler une certaine patte pourvue de griffes tranchantes…

De chaque côté du bureau se dressait deux bibliothèques d'angle aux livres anciens, pour certains à la couverture brûlée et élimée et aux titres tantôt de magie blanche : _Sortilèges communs de la nature,_ tantôt de magie noire : _La magie des sangs purs par Grunenwald_.

A droite entre la bibliothèque et la fenêtre, un guéridon accompagné d'un siège

« Style Louis XIII »

' Négatif Potter, c'est un meuble Ivan Wladwock comme le guéridon, t'as aucune culture !?'

Harry ignora superbement la remarque de son pseudo colocataire de tête et continua son inspection.

La fenêtre de dimensions importantes, donnait sur le parc du château et particulièrement sur la roseraie très belle même de loin avec ses roses aux couleurs chatoyantes. Elle était entourée de rideaux verts sur lesquels des arbres argentés ployés délicatement à la lueur d'une lune cachée de nuages rouges _(Je parle de la fenêtre bien entendu pas de la roseraie lol)_. Les embrasses en argents rappelaient l'écume de mer qui s'échoue sur la plage, lorsque les matins sont gris et la mer sauvage et violente…

Près de lui, une vitrine. Harry dans son envie toute nouvelle, de connaître par cœur son ancien ennemi, s'approcha pour la contempler. Elle contenait divers objets tels une colombe blanche aux pattes en pyrite et aux saphirs profonds en guise d'œils ; une insigne de préfet ; un hibou grand duc empaillé aux plumes noires irisées de violet portant sur sa plaque « Coquin qui servit admirablement la famille Malefoy durant de longues années » suivit de la date de naissance et de mort qui avait eut lieu deux années plus tôt.

'J'adorais ce hibou'

Harry ne répondit pas, sentant dans la pensée de Drago que ce dernier n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il fut pourtant tenté de lui présenter ces condoléances mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

« C'est nouveau ça, voilà que je m'inquiète pour Drago ! »

' Tu devrais t'habituer Harry'

Encore cette voix suave, envoûtante. Harry soupira et regarda la dernière étagère.

Un balai.

'Le premier que j'ai eut. Un flammèche 300.'

¤

Autour de chaque objet, Harry pouvait voir des cadres photos divers. Une photo de Drago était posée au deuxième étage, à côté de la colombe. C'était en première année à en juger par le visage juvénile qui fixait Harry en souriant. Malefoy était entouré de Crabbe et Goyle dans la salle commune de Serpentard, un gâteau devant lui.

'Mes 11 ans.' Avoua Drago à mis voix.

Une de Blaise et lui en train de jouer aux échecs.

' J'ai perdu la partie. Blaise est un très bon joueur.'

« On devrait…[ Harry hésita puis…] tu crois qu'il accepterait de jouer contre Ron ? »

' Je suppose. Blaise se fout totalement des convenances. Weasley joue aux échecs ?'

La voix était curieuse et étonnée.

« Ouai même que cet enfoiré est très doué. »

' Faut bien qu'il soit doué quelque part…'

« Drago !! »

' Ca va je me tais'

Après cette joute mentale, Harry reprit sa contemplation. Sur la première étagère on voyait une photo de lui récente, entourée de son père et sa mère. Puis suivait une photo de lui en larmes sur son insigne de préfet.

« Dray ? »

' Oui mon chou ?'

« C'est quoi cette photo ? »

Silence radio, puis :

« Je t'expliquerai quand tu auras mang »

A ce moment là un elfe apparut devant le bureau.

- Votre petit déjeuner M.Malefoy.

« Cet elfe est ridicule ! »

' Doucement Potter c'est mon préféré '

- Merci, « Il s'appelle comment ? » ' Eby' « Mici », Eby. Peux-tu dire à père que je suis souffrant aujourd'hui et que je préférerai manger dans ma chambre ce midi et ce soir ?

- Bien sur maître. Ce sera fait maître.

Et l'elfe disparut.

« Franchement t'aurais pu faire mieux. Il avait l'air de quoi avec ce costume infect ! »

' C'est pas moi qui dessine les costumes je te signale.'

« Ca ressemblerait à quoi à ce moment l ? »

' Un petit lapin rose ?'

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« J'aurais plutôt vu le genre cravache dommage. »

' Non ça Potter c'est **T**a tenue'

« C'est reparti… »

Durant leur petite discussion mentale, Harry s'était approché du centre de la pièce et regardait à présent le lit. Toujours en ébène comme tous les meubles de la pièce, c'était un baldaquin typique du XIème siècle. La couverture était en soie argentée et les draps verts émeraudes. Pas besoin de parler de l'odeur des draps, Harry l'avait précisément humé le matin, cette odeur caractéristique de vanille légèrement anisée. En respirant, il se rendait même compte que cette odeur filtrait dans toute la pièce lui rappelant son ennemi avec douceur et tendresse.

« Je deviens fou »

' Pas grave Harry, c'est comme ça que… je t'aime…Je te déteste.'

« Rattrape toi Malefoy, t'as pensé trop vite j'ai entendu quand même. »

' Ouai enfin c'est une façon de parler tu sais' [ Sa voix était soudain nerveuse et tendue ce qui fit sourire Harry ]

« Bien sûre _Dray _»

Maintenant c'était Harry qui avait prit cette voix profonde et basse. Voix qui durant cette 6ème année avait fait de lui un véritable Don Juan. Et vu que Drago ne répondait rien, il déduit qu'il avait fait mouche.

¤

Il se désintéressa du lit et s'approcha de l'armoire. Large de 6m, haute de 3 en ébène toujours, elle se composait de 4 portes et de 3 tiroirs. Deux portes faisaient penderies, l'une contenait ajusté sur les cintres, des pantalons, des chemises, des cravates, des ceintures… l'autre contenait des robes d'écoles, de soirées, des capes aux attaches assorties, des écharpes et des gants. Les deux portes du milieu s'ouvraient pour montrer des étagères de pulls de chaussettes et de boxer.

« Ptin t'es sacrément bien fourni ! »

' Qu'est-ce que tu crois, un Malefoy…'

« Est un Malefoy »

' Tu comprends vite'

Silence

'Potter…'

« … Harry. »

' Harry'

« Oui ? »

' Où sont les casseroles ?'

Harry éclata de rire

'Potter ferme la et répond'

« OK, respire Casanova. Deuxième tiroir à gauche du four »

' Merci'

« Mais de rien »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry s'attabla au guéridon. Le plateau est très bien garni. Jus d'orange préssé, sans pulpe, yaourt nature, bol de café, croissants chaud, pains au chocolats se disputaient le plateau.

« On est bien servit chez toi »

' C'est normal voyons !! [ s'écria Drago amusé ] Tu es chez moi !'

« C'est vrai, je l'oubliais. Maintenant que je suis en train de manger, tu m'expliques pour la photo ? »

' Tu veux vraiment savoir ?'

La voix de Drago était redevenue tendue sans qu'Harry ne parvienne à comprendre pourquoi.

« Si ca ne te dérange pas trop. »

' Bah de toute façon, il aurait fallut que je t'en parle à un moment ou un autre. Alors voilà, l'été de notre quatrième année, je venais de recevoir l'insigne de préfet, mère est entrée dans ma chambre et m'a annoncé que ma cousine Anna, avait été attaquée par une Banshee.'

« Prends moi pour un con mais tu m'expliques ? »

' Une Banshee est un être qui erre, cherchant sa route pour le salut de son âme. Il paraît que ceux qui n'entendent pas son cri son destinés à mourir le lendemain. Bref, ma cousine voulait en capturait une, elles se sont battues et la banshee lŒ

La voix se brisa.

« Drago, ça va ? »

' Excuse moi Potter. Elle l'a griffée. Quand une banshee griffe une femme vierge, elle lance une transformation. Ma cousine est devenue l'une des leurs. Pour l'instant la transformation n'est pas totalement achevée ce qui fait qu'elle est encore à la maison. Le jour s'est une personne tout à fait normale. Mais lorsque la nuit tombe elle se change en une créature transparente au visage blafard et souffreteux. Ses ongles s'allongent et se transforment en griffes tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir. Elle se promène dans le château et ouvre toutes les portes qu'elles trouvent qui ne sont pas fermées magiquement. N'oublie jamais de refermer avec un Alohomora ou un Collaporta sinon tu passeras pas le mois.'

« Je suis désolé Drago. »

' C'est rien. La semaine prochaine une réception est donné chez Blaise. Tu iras. J'ai aussi le malheur de t'informer que Parkinson devra t'accompagner. Et aussi que durant tout le mois, tu devras faire comme si vous étiez ensemble. '

« Ensemble ça veut quand même pas dire que … »

' Que tu devras l'embrasser ? Ben si, mais juste en public, je te rassure.'

« EURK !! Je retire, je veux revenir dans mon corps !! »

' Ecoute Harry, sincèrement pardonne moi mais j'avais pas trop le choix, je voulais changer de vie un peu. Et ça ne me plaît pas plus que ça que cette sale Pute te touche !'

« Oh doucement Drago calme toi. »

Les mots Sale Pute avaient été crachés avec une telle rage qu'Harry avait inconsciemment sursauté. Il continua d'une voix plus douce.

« _Mon Drake_, je te promet qu'elle ne me touchera pas plus que nécessaire. Ne t'énerve pas comme ça. »

' Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que je pense ? Et depuis quand tu m'appelle Mon Drake ?'

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise.

« Fallait bien dire quelque chose pour que tu te calmes non ? »

' Je me disait aussi… bonne appétit Potter.'

Là dessus, Harry se retrouva seul dans sa tête. Drago s'était retiré dans ses propres pensées mais il pouvait encore percevoir la colère qui l'habitait.

Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que je pense ?

Question intéressante si on réfléchit un peu. Oui, sans doute depuis qu'il avait vu cette photo de Malefoy en larmes. Apprendre que son ennemi avait un cœur, l'avait quelque peu ébranlé. Mais le voir si enclin à lui parler, à lui ouvrir son cœur, lui faisait découvrir une facette de lui toute nouvelle… et attendrissante.

« Harry non, je sais que tu es gay mon vieux mais reprends toi, on parle de Malefoy l ! Oui de Drago… »

Le jeune brun prit un croissant, le trempa dans son café et le porta à ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais pas dire ou penser Malefoy… » soupira t'il

Puis il croqua son croissant.

**_Bon bon, mal à l'aise. Alors voilà ceci est ma petite nouvelle. Un peu bizarre vous remarquerez quand même qu'en format Word, elle fait 10 pages !! Pour un premier chapitre je me surpasse. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewers pour le dernier chapitre de Déclin mais je suis désolée, je ne rajouterai aucun chapitre, cette fic est finie. Quand a leur nuit de retrouvailles, eh bien disons que ça ressemblait sûrement à quelque chose comme :_**

Avec fougue nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, s'entrouvrirent pour laisser pénétrer chacun son tour la langue de l'autre dans cette cavité chaude. Mon ange s'allongea sur moi ces mains explorant allègrement mon torse dénudé tandis que les miennes déboutonnaient avec rage sa chemise humide. Nos langues se mélangeaient, se fondaient l'une dans l'autres dans un combat amoureux, enfiévré et passionné ne se laissant que pour mieux se reprendre après une respiration. Son corps bougeait contre le mien faisant naître dans mon bas- ventre une chaleur absente depuis 2 ans. Mais si c'était pour ça, le jeu en valait la chandelle !

La température monte entre nous et il gémit en étouffant une grimace lorsque je retourne la situation en l'allongeant au-dessous de moi. Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse avec fièvre puis descends vers son coup, le mordillant, le suçant, attrapant la peau pour la lécher avec passion tel le plus délicieux des mets. Je laisse un sillon humide et descends encore plus bas pour m'occuper de son torse. Son cœur bas rapidement et ça m'excite encore plus. D'une dent j'attrape son téton gauche pour l'embrasser doucement. Je n'aurais jamais crut que ce serait si bon ! Le retrouver comme ça, après tellement de temps passé à l'attendre…

Il me renverse à nouveau et tout en parsèment mon cou de baisers délicat, il m'enlève mon boxer tandis que mes mains le débarrasse de son pantalon et de son boxer. Lorsqu'il s'allonge sur moi et que nos virilités se touche, le rouge me monte aux joues et mon cœur explose de désir.

Ces yeux sont mis clos lorsque je le pénètre doucement, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Mes mouvements sont doux et ses hanches ondulent au rythme de mes coups de reins. J'accélère la cadence et en dessous de moi, il se tend.

Il gémit bientôt mon nom tandis que je me déverse en lui et m'allonge à ses côtés épuisé.

Il me regarde et plonge vers mon bassin.

Quelques minutes après lorsqu'il me fit gémir je ne peux que dire une chose

_Je l'aimerai toute ma vie_

**_Voil !!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

****

**_Lol_**

****

****

**_ Bientôt tout le monde_**

****

****

**_Alfa_**


	2. Dans la vie d'un autre

**Avant de passer à la facture détaillée lol, je vous remercie tous et toutes pour tous ces mots qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur ( comme si j'avais pas eut assez chaud aujourd'hui lol je plaisante). J'espère que vous allez bien et que le chapitre va vous plaire.**

_-_

_¤_

_-_

**_Onalurca :_**_ Tiens tiens, je te connais toi lol. Mici, j'avoue que j'ai hésité avant de mettre en ligne, parce que j'ignorais ce que ça allait donné. Je commence dans un registre différent de Déclin quand même. Enfin heureuse que ça te plaise, j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas._

_¤_

**_Celine.s :_**_ Kikou spécial à toi. Pour notre petit délire, il avance bien, le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas si je vais oser le publier…(rougit devant l'écran, on se demande pourquoi lol), pour tes deux reviews : 2 reviews ?! Wouah je suis gâtée, tu veux casser mes statistiques sur le nombre de gens qui m'écrivent toi. J' AVAIS DIT DE PAS BAVER !! Je comprends pourquoi ton clavier déconne par moments maintenant…T'es sûre que t'as juste regardé avec les yeux toi ?lol Et oui Drago sait faire la cuisine…tant qu'il met pas le feu ça va (Tiens c'est une bonne idée ça, Oh non, devil est de retour sniiiiiif…). Faut comprendre Harry, tu te réveilles dans le lit de ton meilleur ennemi, t'as pas vraiment envie qu'il profite de la situation pour te défigurer !! Même si c'est pas le genre de Dray lol (vrai il est pire ! Devil va te cacher !!). Moyen de savoir ce que fait l'autre ? Je vais étudier pour l'instant non, ils ne le savent que si l'un pense trop fort ! Genre dans ce chapitre avec Pansy…no comment…Je crois qu'il a moins à craindre de la Banshee que de Pansy, parce que Pansy connaît les contre sorts. Enfin quoi que avec le pois chiche qu'elle a en guise de cerveau…Quand a savoir comment Drago va survivre, c'est une question intéressante, mais j'ai pas encore la réponse !! lol. Heureusement que tu ne peux pas me tuer sur msn sinon j'aurais déjà grillé. Je suis vraiment très contente que tu aimes ce que j'écris et contente aussi de pouvoir te confier mes états d'âme. Bisous._

_¤_

**_Lapieuvredudesert :_**_ Hey salut toi !! Je suis revenue jeudi soir de vacances, enfin façon de parler, j'ai eut un décès familial alors je suis rentrée plus tôt. Bref pour t'aider, Malefoy à l'aide d'un sortilège a intervertit son âme et celle de Harry, il se retrouve donc dans le corps à Potter tandis que Potter est dans celui de Drago. Ils se communiquent par télépathie exact. C'est plus clair l ? Ziboux !!_

_¤_

**_Morganna :_**_ Euh… inspire profondément… MERCIIIIIIII !!! Y a sûrement d'autres mots qui existent mais c'est le premier qui me vient à l'esprit et certainement le plus sincère que je puisse marquer._

_¤_

**_Shiefa Li :_**_ La suite… en fait tout dépend, si je suis dans une période d'écriture intense ça va. Mais des fois c'est la dèche. Et la version Drago, commence dans ce chapitre !!! lol _

_¤_

**_Bob Shiri : _**_C'est très gentil ce que tu marques. Je me suis décortiquée le cerveau pour trouver cette histoire je crois parce que par moments elle me paraît assez tordue lol. __XXxBisousxXx_

_¤_

**_Zick :_**_ Pervers ? Mais non voyons pas du tout !lol Les confrontations vont malheureusement être assez nombreuses mais il faut bien rire non ? Et puis je sans que Pansy va souffrir…lol Voilà voilà elle vient !! Pressé lol._

_¤_

**_Inferno Hell :_**_ Moi aussi j'espère ne pas m'arrêter avant la fin. Mais ça m'étonnerait que je lâche le morceau, je n'abandonne jamais dans la vie, et pour mes fics c'est pareil. Ce que j'écrit, ces chapitres, c'est mes bébés à moi et c'est pour ça que quand je lis des mots aussi sympa et beaux que les vôtres ça me touche tellement. C'est mieux que les reviews, c'est moche, j'aime pas, t'as aucun talent, arrête tout de suite les frais etc…Ca ça démotive assez. Bisous_

_¤_

**_Her-moi-neu :_**_ Descends quelques lignes plus bas si tu es pressée, le point de vue de Drago démarre le chapitre !!!_

_¤_

**_L.P.Y :_**_ Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de savoir que je continuerais a avoir des mots de toi. Surtout si t'aimes ce que je fais lol. Bon travail, ça me rappelle mes profs lol. Et je continue c'est promis !!_

_¤_

**_Ayael De Riva :_**_ Je réponds au P-s en premier, mais malheureusement oui parfois il m'arrive de mettre un temps fou entre deux chapitres. Je sais que c'est pas super mais je suis comme ça, j'arrive pas à me tenir à des dates précises. Il faut que je t'explique, je suis en internat dans la semaine donc je n'ai aucun moyen d'avancer mes fics autrement qu'à l'écrit et je n'ai que le samedi et le dimanche pour publier, alors l'écart se creuse vite. Mais j'essayerai d'avancer un maximum avant la rentrée du 1er septembre. Désolée…_

_¤_

**_Greeneyes :_**_ Mici !!!_

_¤_

**_Mifibou :_**_ Eh bé entre adorable, original, prometteur, fluide, agréable et autres, vous m'avez abreuvé de compliments !! Je vais plus savoir ou me mettre moi avec vous ! Je vais créer la mode rouge tomate !! Pourquoi tu as mis entre parenthèses et que tu feras une fin ?De toute façon oui il en aura une. Mais pour l'instant elle est encore très vague. C'est pour ça que j'ai baissé le rating, on verra au fur et à mesure. Bisous_

_¤_

**_Sinwen :_**_ euh, elle m'est venue comme ça !! lol. Je sais pas vraiment doù elle vient. En fait je voulais conbiner le mélange, changement de corps avec celui de la télépathie, et ça a donné ça. Potter est gay tout simplement parce que c'est spécifié au début du chapitre, c'est un slash. Et que je le voulais comme ça._

_-_

_¤_

_-_

**Voilà c'est fini !! Je vous remercie encore une fois, 14 reviews pour un chapitre c'est le maximum que j'ai eut jusqu'à présent !! Et j'espère que ça continuera, tant que ça vous plaira du moins. Je vous adore !!**

_-_

_Important : Dans ce chapitre vous trouverez des pensées de Drago en gras. En fait c'est sa conscience, il se parle à lui-même. Oui je sais, il est atteint._

-

-

**_¤ 2. La vie d'un autre ¤_**

-

_ Du côté de Drago _

-

'Potter n'est qu'un sale con'

Le jeune Malefoy pestait en lui-même tout en essayant désespérément de trouver où ces imbéciles de moldus avaient bien put cacher leurs céréales.

'Vive les cours d'étude des Moldus sinon j'aurais été obligé de demander à ce con de Potter comment me servir d'une plaque vitro'

En effet depuis la 3ème année, Drago avait prit l'option Etude des Moldus afin de mieux connaître ce que son père appelait : Des têtards visqueux. D'ailleurs il s'était toujours demandé, lorsqu'il observait à la dérobée caché derrière les bibliothèques le trio infernal, où son père avait pu voir une ressemblance avec des têtards. Hermione et Harry ne ressemblaient en rien à des têtards, visqueux ou non, du moins d'après lui.

**'Tu crois pas que tu vires fou mon vieux **?'

'Comme si c'était ma faute à moi si j'ai flashé sur ce prétentieux'

**'Hum comme prétentieux j'ai vu mieux, exemple _toi_.'**

'Tu sais que t'es sensé m'aider pas m'enfoncer'

**'Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire. Si je t'ouvres pas les yeux, t'arrives jamais à l'avoir'**

'Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?'

**'Comme si je voulais rester vierge toute ma vie' **_(on sait jamais lol)****_

'Tu m'énerves.' _(Et attends c'est que le début…)_

**'Je suis là pour ça. Bon ils viennent ces céréales ?'**

'Ferme là et ça avancera.'

**'Emmerdeur'**

'Et fier de l'être'

Là dessus le jeune homme, qui avait enfin trouvé des céréales, s'attabla devant son bol de lait froid. En se levant, il n'avait trouvé personne dans la maison. Il en avait donc déduit que soit, les Dursley étaient partis en vacances sans Potter, soit ils n'étaient pas encore levés. Bref dans les deux cas, il avait la paix.

_-_

_¤_

_-_

'Je me demande comment Potter fait à vivre ici. Sans elfe.'

**'Simple, il se sert de sa tête'**

'Ca veut dire quoi ça ?'

**'Que tu sers d'autre chose…'**

'Pervers' _(Mais non c'est pas son genre… n'est-ce pas ?)_

**'Je suis pas Ta conscience pour rien'**

Drago soupira. Vivre avec une conscience n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus calme. Surtout quand la vôtre avait une fâcheuse tendance à tout ramener au sexe.

**'T'as pas peur pour Harry ?'**

'Pourquoi j'aurais peur pour Potter ?'

**'Appelle le Harry, après tout c'est lui qui te la demandé. Et à cause de Pansy.'**

Malefoy se redressa subitement.

'J'y pensais pas !!'

'Potter !!! POTTER !!'

« Zen Dray, c'est bon qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

'Je… je …'

**'Mon vieux t'es trop éloquent'**

« Euh Dray, pourquoi ma porte bouge comme ça ? » _(c'est parce que le grand méchant loup est derrière …lol)_

'Merde c'est ce que je voulais te dire. Prépare toi mentalement. C'est Pansy qui vient te voir'

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça… » _(Rien j'ai juste envie que tu souffres…ndla)_

-

_¤_

-

L'appétit lui ayant passé d'un coup, Drago se leva, lava son bol, le sécha et le rangea. La cuisine autour de lui semblait tellement impeccable, qu'il avait l'impression de faire tache avec son boxer _(jaune canari lol)._

'Tes Moldus sont de vrais tarés'

« - Pansy écoute non, pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît laisse moi »

« A l'aide Drayyyyyyyyyy, elle veux me soigner !!!!!!! »

Dans l'escalier, Drago éclata de rire _(y a pas que lui…)_. Il imaginait bien Pansy, dans sa nuisette en satin rose bonbon et son décolleté profond en train d'essayer de coucher Harry dans le lit.

'T'as qu'à la mettre dehors'

« M'aide pas surtout »

'Dis lui que si ça continue tu seras obligé de dire à père qu'elle essaye de te violer'

« Ptin ça a marché elle s'est tirée sans demander son reste, Drago je t'adore. »

'Parle pas trop vite Harry…'

« Ouai après tout c'est ta faute si je suis dans cette merde »

Malefoy sourit et entra dans la chambre de son ex-ennemi qui ne l'avait en réalité dans son cœur, jamais été.

-

_¤_

-

La chambre était un véritable capharnaüm. Une couche de poussière épaisse d'une phalange au moins traînait sur les meubles. A droite de la fenêtre, le bureau en bois classique. Ni chic, ni branlant, rempli de parchemins en tout genre, de livres ouverts et de nécessaire d'écriture. La fenêtre sans rideaux semblait misérable à côté de la sienne si chic.

Le mur à gauche de la fenêtre, triste et blanc paraissait moins nu du fait de la commode, de taille moyenne qui était placée contre. Dessus, la cage d'Hedwige, qui avait bien besoin d'être nettoyée, était ouverte. La chouette n'était sans doute pas encore rentrée de sa chasse nocturne.

Le lit, n'était bien entendu pas fait et les draps pendaient misérablement au bord abandonnés comme un navire échoué sur un récif après une tempête. Quand à l'armoire, elle ne ressemblait même plus à une armoire. Il manquait une porte et 3 étagères tombaient. Drago soupira et décida de ranger un peu.

Personne ne le savait mais le Serpentard interdisait aux elfes d'entrer dans sa chambre pour faire le ménage, préférant largement le faire lui-même. Il n'avait pas confiance en son père et avait bien trop de documents compromettants à cacher. Mais ces derniers temps, il avait remarqué que certaines affaires avaient tendance à se déplacer en son absence. Les elfes devaient venir sur ordre de son père. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication seulement voilà, il avait oublié un facteur clé, nommée Pansy Parkinson…

« Dray ? Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Blaise j'en fais quoi ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et la cage d'Hedwige qu'il tenait en main, tomba sur le sol dans un bruit de ferraille. Il répondit tout en pestant à voix haute de sa stupidité.

'Tu la brûles, non c'est une blague, lis là, Blaise est au courant.'

« C'est pas risqué qu'il sache tout ? »

'T'es pas à ça près Potter, tu risques ta vie à chaque seconde au château'

« Drago ferme l »

'Bien chef'

Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter se posait autant de questions sur Blaise. Comme si lui n'appréhendé pas le moment ou cet imbécile de Weasley inviterais Harry à passer la fin des Vacances au terrier !

' Harry ?'

« Oui ? »

'Weasley t'as pas encore invité chez lui ?'

Il sentit l'autre jeune homme devenir mal à l'aise.

« Non pas encore » finit-il par admettre à contrecœur

Drago comprit qu'il ne devait plus en parler et se concentra sur sa tâche du moment. Nettoyer la cage de la chouette. Lorsqu'il eut terminé ça, il s'attaqua au lit qu'il fit, rangea le bureau, vérifia les devoirs qu'Harry n'avait pas encore terminé et passa l'aspirateur. Voyant qu'il était 13h, il descendit ce faire un casse croûte en réfléchissant au contenu de la lettre de Blaise qu'il connaissait bien entendu. Ce qui était parfaitement normal, vu qu'il avait personnellement demandé à Blaise de l'envoyer ce jour là. La lettre expliquait à Harry quelques notions élémentaires qu'il allait devoir tenir jusqu'au dernier jour et un Post-scriptum avait été ajout

-

**_P-s : Drago m'a signalé que si tu ouvrais la table de chevet à gauche de son lit, tu devrais trouver quelque chose pour toi. Je n'en sais pas plus. A samedi prochain Potter et bonne chance avec Pansy._**

-

¤

-

_ Du côté d'Harry _

-

Notre Survivant préféré lisait pour la quatrième fois le post-criptum de la lettre de Zabini n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Tout d'abord, il se réveillait dans la chambre de Malefoy, dans le corps de Malefoy. Puis Malefoy lui avait expliqué pourquoi et bizarrement ça ne l'avait dérangé outre mesure de se retrouver dans cette merde. Au contraire, Harry devait avouer qu'il était enthousiasmé à l'idée de passer un mois dans ce château sous le nez d'un mangemort qu'il haïssait. Ca promettait des moments passionnants et ça le changerait des Dursleys. Après il avait reçut une lettre de Zabini, ça c'était déjà pas banal, mais en plus, en lisant la lettre, il s'était rendu compte que Blaise était loin d'être un méchant Serpentard sans cervelle et se révélait au contraire, amusant, intelligent et compatissant. Harry ignorait même que les Serpentards pouvaient être compatissants, et cette facette l'avait fortement ébranlé. Et voilà que maintenant Blaise lui disait que Drago avait laissé quelque chose pour lui !!

Notre pauvre Harry allait décidément de surprises en surprises.

Bien décidé à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, il s'approcha de la table de chevet citée et l'ouvrit. Un petit paquet bleu et vert semblait l'attendre sagement. Une étiquette dorée y était attachée. Harry sortit le paquet, referma le tiroir et s'installa sur le lit.

Sur l'étiquette était inscrit un mot en lettres calligraphiés.

_'Bonne anniversaire Harry'_

Harry sursauta. La phrase que venait de prononcer Drago était exactement la même que celle écrite sur l'étiquette.

« Merci »

Tout calme l'ayant déserté, il déchira rapidement le papier et se retrouva face à une boîte noire.

« Un écrin ? » demanda t'il à Drago

'Ouvre le'

Comprenant qu'il n'en obtiendrait pas plus du Serpentard, Harry ouvrit le fermoir et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

« T'aurais pas dû Dray »

Une superbe montre de sorcier remplissait l'écrin. Ronde, elle était faite en porcelaine épurée peinte à l'effigie du blason des gryffondors. Les aiguilles étaient toutes en or pur et en forme de cicatrice. A chaque extrémité, un petit rubis indiquait une personne qu'Harry connaissait et apprécié. Ron, Hermione, les Weasley au grand complet, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavande, Parvati et Drago. Il sourit tandis que la voix timide de Malefoy retentissait dans sa tête.

' Tu m'en veux que je me sois rajout ?'

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Pas une seconde Drago »

En dessous de l'horloge, un petit écriteau indiqué ou étaient les personnes.

« Comment t'en vouloir alors que tu viens de m'offrir un cadeau aussi beau »

Puis là dessus, un elfe apparut avec son plateau repas. Il le congédia rapidement, mangea et s'allongea, s'endormant très vite, sans songer qu'à des kilomètres de lui, au 4, privet drive, le jeune blond avait rougit _(vous pouvez pas me dire que l'histoire n'avance pas …)._

-

_¤_

-

Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures après. Dans sa tête, Drago était apeuré.

'Potter, j'ai entendu des bruits'

Harry fronça les sourcils. Les Dursleys ne rentraient pas avant la mi-août donc ça ne pouvait pas être eux.

« Sort ta baguette et attends »

Il réfléchissait à vive allure. _(ça sait réfléchir un Potter dans le corps d'un Malefoy d'après vous ?)_ Un voleur ? Non pas en pleine après-midi, c'était impossible. Un voisin ? Qui pénétrerait chez eux ? Impensable. Peut être simplement quelqu'un de l'ordre.

' Harry pourquoi tu m'as dit que t'avais pas de nouvelles de Ron ?'

« Pourquoi c'est lui ? »

'Ben oui, sinon pourquoi je t'aurais dit ça ?' _(Pour le plaisir ?)_

« Bonne réponse. Je crois que tu vas devoir aller chez lui et faire semblant d'être son ami »

'MAIS T'ES PAS UN PEU FOU !!!'

Drago était hystérique. A première vue, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé aller passé 1 mois chez son ennemi. D'ailleurs à seconde vue, il semblait même que ça le mette particulièrement hors de lui.

« Je suis désolé Drago, mais je vois mal comment on pourrait éviter ça »

'Moi qui croyait prendre des vacances, je sais pas si Parkinson n'était pas mieux'

Harry qui ayant subit un peu plus tôt les assauts de la jeune femme hocha la tête négativement.

« Crois moi, c'est mieux »

Drago se calma mais resta quand même d'humeur morose durant tout le temps ou il prépara ses affaires.

'Potter il faut que je te fasse faire les magasins, t'as aucun goût'

« C'est pas des fringues à moi, c'est les anciens habits à mon cousin »

'PARCE QU'EN PLUS CES SALOPS NE T'HABILLENT MËME PAS ?'

Harry soupira. C'était reparti pour un tour. Ce Serpentard était décidément bien trop protecteur avec lui.

'Harry, y aura Granger en plus'

« Oui et alors ? »

'Dis moi qu'elle ne t'a jamais vu nu.'

Harry fronça un sourcil et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » _(parce qu'il est jaloux pauvre tâche !!)_

' Je veux pas que cette pouffiasse me voit me changer !!'

« Ne vient pas me dire que ça va te déranger, c'est pas la première femme qui te verra nu. »

Il était maintenant clairement amusé par la situation. Drago montait sur ces grands chevaux pour de ces choses !

'Si tu savais Harry…'

« Tu vas pas me dire que t'es vierge quand même ! »

'D'accord je te le dirais pas'

« Oh merde t'es vierge. Qui l'aurait crut ? »

'Je t'emmerde Potter'

« Vas-y explique moi, tu te réserves pour la femme de ta vie c'est ça ? »

' Non pour toi et il n'y a pas de quoi en rire'

Harry rigolait pourtant franchement maintenant.

« Pour moi ? Mais c'est trop d'honneur mon cher. »

' Je te reparlerais quand t'auras grandit, gamin'

Et Drago mura ses pensées faisant ainsi comprendre à Harry qu'il était allé trop loin.

-

_¤_

-

Il n'eut pourtant guère le loisir d'y réfléchir longtemps puisque la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le grand, le respecté, le craint, Lucius Malefoy.

Instinctivement, Harry recula contre la fenêtre. Lucius Malefoy avait l'air vraiment en colère et il ne voulait pas se risquer à l'énerver plus.

- Père ?

Lucius Malefoy referma la porte et s'installa sur la chaise, à côté du guéridon. Debout face à lui, Harry attendait impatiemment.

- Drago… entama d'une voix basse et impérieuse Lucius.

« Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? »

-… tu n'as pas l'air si malade que ça…

« Et je réponds quoi moi maintenant ? »

- … voilà pourquoi j'aimerai beaucoup que tu te joignes à nous ce soir. Les parents de Pansy seront là.

Le beaucoup était appuyé et Harry comprit que cette phrase caché un ordre. Il comprit aussi, au petit reniflement méprisant de Lucius quand il avait dit Pansy, qu'il n'avait pas l'air de trop l'aimer.

- Bien père je viendrais.

Lucius Malefoy se leva et dignement, avec la froideur qui le caractérisait, il s'approcha de la porte. Au moment de passer le seuil, il se retourna vers Harry pour une dernière recommandation. Tout au moins, c'était ce que pensait Harry…

- Je dois signer l'accord de vente avec son père ce soir. Après, nous pourront sûrement cesser cette comédie stupide. Je suppose que ça t'arrange. Nous dîneront à 19h.

Puis il referma la porte et parti. Il était inutile qu'il rajoute sois à l'heure, le survivant avait compris tout seul.

« Drago ? »

Personne ne répondit.

« Dray ? »

Toujours rien. Harry soupira et s'allongea sur le lit.

« DRAGO !!! » finit-il par hurler à bout.

'Quoi Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'

« Il se passe que ton père vient de passer. Il veut que je mange avec eux ce soir. Y aura les parents de Pansy aussi. »

'Oh'

Le balafré soupira en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dis moi que devant eux je devrais pas jouer cette comédie ridicule. »

'Ca dépend. Mon père signe ce soir ?'

« Oui je crois qu'il a vaguement parlé de quelque chose dans ce genre. »

'Super !!!!! Je vais enfin être débarrassé de cette mijaurée !'

« Euh Drago ? »

'Quoi Potter ? Tu veux gâcher mon bonheur ?'

« Non pas du tout juste savoir ce que c'est cet accord »

'Ben j'en sais rien moi. J'ai jamais su. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça fait 6 ans que je me coltine cette conne'

« Ca va calme, je voulais juste savoir moi »

'Ecoute Potter désolé, mais si je continue à te parler, Granger et Weasley vont par arrêter de me poser des questions. Donc bonne soirée.'

Et Drago se retira à nouveau laissant Harry seul pour affronter les familles Malefoy et Parkinson. D'ailleurs en parlant de Parkinson où était passé cette demeurée ?

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et une furie rouge se précipita sur lui.

« Pourquoi j'ai parlé de Parkinson ? »

Elle portait une robe rouge sang au décolleté impressionnant. Les bretelles fines glissaient de temps à autre et des mèches rebelles s'échappaient de son chignon lui donnant un air angélique.

- Tu as appris !!! Mes parents viennent ce soir !!! Oh je suis sûre que c'est pour régler les détails de nos fiançailles !!! Tu sais j'ai parlé à papa de notre amour, il va essayer de faire ce qu'il peut. C'est merveilleux n'est-ce pas ?!! Bientôt nous serons unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire !!! minauda t'elle alors qu'Harry ouvrait des yeux étonnés sous ce flot de paroles.

« C'est pas possible elle se tait jamais ?! »

- Ecoute Pansy, faut encore que je me douche alors si tu voulais bien… me laisser… ce serait bien tenta t'il en essayant d'écarter de lui cette sangsue.

Au mot douche, Pansy sembla s'excitait encore plus.

- Hum, mais si tu veux je peux t'accompagner déclara t'elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sensuelle en se penchant sur lui.

Il recula encore plus. **SE** doucher avec cette horreur ?

« Je préférerai encore me doucher avec Malefoy tiens ! »

Une voix espiègle retentit alors dans sa tête.

'Ah bon Potter tu aimerais ?'

Harry rougit sous le sous-entendus tandis que Pansy prenant cela pour une invitation, glaisait sa main sous la chemise en soie de notre ami.

« Toi retourne écouter Ron et Hermione !! »

- Pansy, je vais t'expliquer une dernière fois avant de m'énerver : BARRE TOI D'ICI AVANT QUE JE M'ENERVE !!!! _(Comme si il était calme là tiens lol)_

La jeune femme à tête de bouledogue le regarda les yeux emplis de larmes et partie en courant, les sanglots l'accompagnant jusqu'à ce qu'elle claque violemment la porte de sa chambre.

« Ouf sauv ! »

Et prenant des affaires propres, il partit se doucher.

-

-

¤

-

-

**Ah ah !!! Un chapitre de fini, pratiquement aussi long que le précédent !!! J'espère qu'il vous as plus même si pour ma part je le trouve de qualité moindre que les précédents. Enfin je verrais déjà. Dans le prochain chapitre : La rencontre Harry Parkinson parents et l'adaptation de Drago au terrier. Bisous à tous !!!**

**  
Alfa**


	3. Petit repas entre amis

**Salut tout le monde !!! Et oui je suis de retour. Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me review si gentiment. Avant de répondre à vos si jolis mots, j'ai décidé de vous embêtez encore un peu.**

**Et pour vous embêtez je vous annonce que les cours reprennent mercredi matin pour moi et donc par conséquent, les chapitres risquent fort de s'espacer. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop mais je suis en internat et je ne pourrais écrire et publier que le week-end donc vous étonnez pas si mes publications se feront plus longues. Voilà maintenant je vous ai bien ennuyés, place aux réponses !!!**

**_onarluca :_**_ Merci, toujours la première à me reviewer. Tu fais un concours pour ? lol non je plaisante. Tu me rassures j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il était moins bien. Bisous_

**_céline.s :_** _(regarde la taille de la review et hurle en s'arrachant les cheveux). C'est pas possible tu le fais exprès de me faire passer dix minutes à répondre à chaque fois ? lol. Bon op, je fais faire un effort mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Cool, je suis pas toute seule !!! Vive moi ! **QUOI ? **Tu oses casser mes statistiques ? Méchante je vais bouder, je viendrais plus te parler. Tu parles je suis en train de faire quoi l ? Tu as la présence d'esprit de mettre un bavoir ? T'en as de la chance, moi en général j'ai dû mal à penser ne serait-ce qu' au mouchoirs avant que ce soir trop tard. Oh c'est triste, pauvre clavier, je compati, finir sa vie oublier dans son coin alors qu'on a servit si admirablement pendant de longues années… Le pauvre. Hum hum, il t'a que fait la bise j'espère ? Parce que là je suis obligé de retenir Drago avec une laisse pour éviter qu'il te saute dessus et qu'il te fasse subir les pires tortures_ (tu sais dans le genre de Severus sur McGo ?**EVIL **_). Alors j'espère vraiment que tu me mens pas sinon je le lâche et après je te regarde mourir. Je suis sadique aujourd'hui je crois… Mais Evil est là t'inquiète pas. Seulement cet imbécile boude parce que j'ai pas apprécié qu'il fouille dans mes sous-vêtements. Je te jure il est impossible, toujours dans mes pattes. M'en vais lui mettre du poil à gratter dans sa niche moi tu vas voir… __Pansy abîmer Harry ? Pour qui tu me prends, tu sais bien que je suis un ange moi !!_ (Avec une joli paires de cornes… va se faire violer le ryry, **PTIN EVIL CASSE TOI !!!**) _Air méchant ? Non ça marche pas avec moi désolée. A oui tu veux m'emmerder chaque jour ? C'est dommage pour l'instant je m'éclate plus qu'autre chose en te parlant sur msn. Dommage que bientôt je ne puisse plus le faire… (S'en va pleurer et reviens). Lol, oui tes histoires d'amour c'est vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus amusant. Remarque mes histoires sont pas mieux non ? Je me demande comment je fais pour me mettre dans la merde jusqu'au cou moi… ne pas comprendre surtout. Oui c'est une idée merveilleuse que j'ai eut non ? Et d'ailleurs j'ai continué puisque tu connais déjà un extrait de Haine !! Et on peut pas dire que ça démarre pas fort !! Je vais devoir augmenter le rating à ma prochaine fic je crois… Remarque je pourrais pas faire pire que dans UACLAAP mais quand même ! lol Oui j'y ai aussi penser. Seulement si je met des commentaires sur toutes les phrases à double sens de Dray on a pas fini alors vu que sa conscience est véritablement une petite perverse. C'est normal c'est Evil qui joue le rôle de la conscience…_ (Ouai et tu vas voir ça c'est de la conscience ! **EVIL AU LIT !!!** **C'est pas possible faut toujours qu'il se la ramène celui là.)** _Comment ça jalouse ? De pansy ? Mais Pansy n'a pas le droit de toucher à Harry sinon Dray va la flinguer et on sait tous que ce serait une perte absolument sans nom. C'est vrai je ferais souffrir qui sans elle ? lol Comment ça l'histoire n'avance pas ? Je t'en mettrais moi des l'histoire n'avance pas. Me vengerais tu vas voir._ Non ça fera pas louper le dîner tu vas voir, ce sera encore pire… Pauvre Harry… NIARK NIARK NIARK !!! **EVIL QU'EST-CE QUE J'AVAIS DIT ?!** _Ouaiiiiiiiiii j'ai enfin fini de te répondre. On peut dire que tu me fais écrire des romans. Enfin au moins vous aurez l'impression qu'il y a toujours la même longueur aux chapitres et vous m'engueulerez pas … lol. Bisous_

**_Sinwen :_**_ Lol, 24h/24 tu dis ? Ca te dit de former un club, je crois qu'on serait assez nombreuses. Je suis contente de voir que les commentaires sont réalistes parce que si tu crois que c'est facile d'être aussi sarcastique que monsieur l'aristocrate ! Et ben tu te trompes na ! lol Vi t'aimes mon humour ? C'est bien ça, d'habitude je fais rire que moi. Bisous et à bientôt !_

**_tete de nœud : _**_Salut toi ! T'inquiète pas c'est pas grave. J'avais juste été étonné vu que tu avais l'air d'apprécier ce que j'avais écrit avec Déclin mais je suis heureuse de voir que tu es là. Faudrait que j'aille faire un tour sur ta dernière fic je suis sûre que j'ai loupé des chapitres… (ce tape la tête contre l'écran en criant méchante Alfa méchante Alfa !!!) __Bisous_

**_Inferno-Hell :_**_ Lol. Zut alors maintenant va falloir que je sorte avec une capuche sur la tête pour éviter de me faire choper par les flics… Sniiiiiiiiiiiif je suis dealeuse !! Ziboux_

**_lapieuvredudesert :_**_ Kikou !! Lol oui tu peux toujours rêvé et puis t'as raison c'est cher les neurones vaut mieux avoir un bon manga à la place. Moi ça va j'ai quelques neurones… enfin très peu comme on me la aimablement fait remarquer hier… sniiiiiiiiif je suis pas aimée !!! Lol Merci ça me touche. Tu sais je m'y attendais vraiment pas ça m'a fait un sacré choc. Enfin. Bisous_

**_Zick : _**_Dis moi juste comme ça, t'es une fille ou un garçon ? Parce que le nom est un peu ambigu alors je demande, maintenant t'es pas obligée de répondre. Lol t'inquiète je suis pas du genre patiente non plus alors je t'en veux pas ! Bisous_

**_Shiefa Li : _**_Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Tu comptes me reviewer sur toutes mes fics ? (Réfléchit et se traite d'imbécile) Non ça tu le fais déjà lol. Merci. Bisous_

**_Ariane-Maxwell-Shinigami :_**_ Lol, a première vue je dirais qu'elle fait marrer tout le monde cette fic à commencer par l'auteur !! Parce que je m'éclate complètement à l'écrire. Fiançailles ? Oùla je préfère ne pas m'étendre sur le sujet non plus… (rouge) Evoluer vite ça risque quand même d'être un peu difficile étant donné qu'ils sont séparés pour encore un mois… Mais non je suis pas sadique. Gros bisous !!_

**_Pithy :_**_ Euh c'est cool pourtant je peux te promettre qu'il y a des fautes. Je relis au moins trois fois le chapitre en entier mais il en reste toujours. Enfin on fait avec. Et puis elles sont pas trop voyantes alors ça va lol. Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii une obsédée de plus. Décidément on va être nombreuses dans le même cas. Pour les commentaires c'est pas ma faute ça viens tout seul !! Bisous_

**_Princesse magique : _**_Miciiiiii ! lol._

**_Aerials :_**_ Et oui ce n'est que du PG 13 enfin du moins pour le moment peut être que ça changera plus tard. A la la encore une perverse ? lol Bisous_

**Et voilà j'en ai terminé pour le moment, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre trois qui m'a beaucoup amusé mais qui risque de moins vous plaire à vous. Mais je n'en dis pas plus… Bonne lecture !!**

**_ 3. Petit repas entre amis… _**

- # -

Drago observait à la dérobée les convives réunis à la table, au 12, square Grimmaurd. Quel n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsque Ron lui avait annoncé qu'ils y passeraient ensemble le reste des vacances !!! Enfin il avait d'abord pensé que Weasley avait franchi un stade de plus vers son statut d'imbécile de roux sans argent ni cervelle. Mais ça bien sur il n'avait pas put le dire à voix haute. Heureusement que Potter n'avait pas entendu.

Au moins il savait où se situait le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce qui ne lui était pas d'une grande utilité vu qu'il comptait bien rejoindre le côté lumière et pas le côté obscur de la force _(j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…)_ comme certains le croyaient.

Bon d'accord, pratiquement tout le monde pensait ça. Mais lui il savait _(encore heureux d'ailleurs)_ qu'il ne tournerait pas mage noir_. (cool on est sauvés…) _Et puis Harry aussi le savait. Harry, l'estomac du jeune homme se serra douloureusement à l'idée de ce que devait être en train de supporter le Survivant. Un dîner avec les Parkinson !! Son ventre se noua encore plus à l'évocation de cette famille qu'il maudissait.

'Si cette espèce de dépravée touche à **M**on **H**arry je l'éclate !'

**'Alors encore une crise de possessivité mon vieux Drago ?'**

'Toi la ferme !'

**'Allez avoue le que tu l'aimes, y a que moi pour t'entendre…'**

'Jamais je n'avouerai, jamais ! C'est clair ?'_(Pour plus de précisions sur cette phrase, demandez Hercule et Disney c'est venu tout seul…part ce cacher…)_

**'Viendra bien un jour ou me crier dessus ne suffira plus pour nier l'évidence'**

'Pour l'instant ça suffit amplement alors motus !'

Et Malefoy se concentra sur le passionnant discours que prononçait actuellement Mrs Weasley en l'honneur de… lui-même. Enfin plutôt de Potter mais c'était pareil. Une grande fête avait lieu pour son anniversaire et beaucoup de convives étaient réunis. A ses côtés, Weasley bien entendu [Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter ça !], puis Granger [Cool Miss-je-sait-tout !], Lupin [il frissonna conscient qu'il n'avait pas été très gentil avec le pourtant sympathique loup-garou], Fletcher, toute la famille Weasley au grand complet, Tonks qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré avant ce jour et Shacklebot, qu'il avait un jour aperçut de loin.

Tout ça pour Potter. Mince alors, ce gars avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir autant de gens pour s'occuper de lui et l'aimer. Remarque, avant Poudlard sa vie n'avait pas été un délice. Pas que Potter lui face pitié mais, il fallait avouer que cela renforçait en lui l'envie de le protéger.

'A l'aide je vais ressembler à une gamine de 12 ans !!!'

**'Hum mentalement t'en est pas très loin…'**

'GRrrrrr…'

**'Ca y est maintenant tu nous la joues méchant chien qui va mordre ? Arrête ça prendra pas avec moi'**

' Ecoute la conscience tordue tu pourrais vraiment te taire ça m'arrangerait ?'

**'C'est bien pour ça que je ne me tais pas…'**

'Enquiquineuse'

**'Dis moi que tu l'aimes et je me tais'**

'Cause toujours tu m'intéresses'

Après le repas, la discussion s'orienta sur la lettre de Poudlard qui était arrivé juste avant le début du repas. Mrs Weasley parlait déjà d'aller acheter les fournitures. Weasley se pencha vers Drago pour lui murmurer :

- Tu crois qu'elle se rends compte qu'elle nous démoli le moral en parlant de la rentrée ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago regarda le roux d'une façon autre qu'antipathique.

'Pas possible il a un cerveau ?'

**'Je te l'avais dit certains pensent avec leur tête et d'autres avec…'**

Un rire clair parvint aux oreilles du blond.

« Tu me fais rire Drago à parler tout seul !! »

'Potter…' averti Drago sur un ton menaçant _(tout le monde a peur devant l'écran je le sais)_

« Mais oui je t'aime Dray t'inquiète pas. »

Et le rire éclata à nouveau avant de s'éloigner doucement. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange, Malefoy se rendit compte qu'il aimerait bien que Pansy fasse souffrir Harry. Avant de se souvenir que si elle osait faire ça, il la tuerait…

Prétextant la fatigue du voyage il monta se coucher tôt. Suivi de près par les sangsues, la sang-de-bourbe et le clochard.

****

****

****

****

****

Pourquoi avait-il fait cet échange d'âmes, hein, pourquoi ??? Il avait mal à la tête au bout de quelques heures passées en leur compagnie alors passer un mois, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Mais le sort s'acharnait sur lui, ou plutôt payait-il simplement son erreur. Il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Cette constatation arracha un gémissement désespéré au Serpentard alors qu'il enlevait son haut… Il se souvint soudain que Granger était encore dans la pièce et se retourna brusquement. Tellement brusquement qu'il dû se rattraper au tenant du lit pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol.

Les yeux de Granger ne quittaient pas son torse et il s'aperçut à son grand désarroi, qu'il était torse nu. Ce forçant à faire un effort de calme et de douceur, il réussit à articuler distinctement :

- Hermione tu veux bien sortir pendant que je me change ?

La jeune femme le regarda la bouche ouverte sans répondre alors qu'un léger filet de bave s'écoulait de sa bouche _(je mourrais littéralement d'envie de la faire cette scène !)_

'Pitié on dirait un escargot ! Je sais que Potter est divinement bien fait mais quand même !'

« Ah oui je suis bien fait ? »

'Concentre toi sur ton repas au lieu d'écouter mes imbécillités !'

« Mais ces imbécillités m'intéressent Dray, surtout si tu fantasmes sur mon corps »

'**P**otter arrête de me draguer !!'

Drago rougissait à vue d'œil. Hermione ne le lâchait toujours pas des yeux et Ron dû la pousser lui-même dehors pour qu'elle revienne sur terre. Bon sang ! Potter le faisait rougir ! C'était inconcevable, il devait faire rougir Potter, pas le contraire !

**'Il est plus doué que toi…'**

« Je ne te drague pas Dray, je constate. Et j'apprécie aussi »

La voix repartie laissant Drago et son pauvre cerveau en perdition essayer de redevenir sain d'esprit ce qui était peine perdue, ce dernier refusant obstinément d'obéir à une pensée cohérente autre que _J'apprécie aussi_…

De rage contre sa stupidité, il se déshabilla rapidement et se coucha.

- On fait rentrer Hermione ou pas ? demanda Ron en se changeant à son tour.

Il aurait bien répondu, pourquoi tu veux qu'elle dorme avec toi ? Avant de se souvenir que si il faut, elle voulait juste parler avec eux.

'L'inconvénient c'est que je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec elle moi !'

**'Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas aimé qu'elle regarde le corps de celui que tu aimes avec autant d'insistance !'**

'Tu peux pas arrêter deux minutes de croire que je suis amoureux de Potter toi ?'

**'Non puisque c'est la vérit**

'Salazar qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?'

Un grognement sorti de sa bouche tandis que ses poings serraient la couverture.

- D'accord on la laisse dehors. Dis moi Harry, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé en un mois pour que tu deviennes aussi, muscl ?

Drago se retint de grogner. En quoi ça regardait le miséreux ?

- Les Dursley m'ont fait travailler.

Voilà, il ne pensait pas vraiment que ce soit un mensonge de toute manière et au moins peut être que Weasley allait le lâcher.

- Je suis désolé Harry, Dumbledore ne voulais pas qu'on vienne te chercher plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai a faire de Dumbledore ? Vous vous amusez bien loin de moi. Je vous manque pas tant que ça, vous ne m'écrivez que des lettres qui servent à rien ! »

Sentant la colère d'Harry, Drago se tût et laissa Weasley réfléchir tout seul. Après tout, si Harry était énervé, lui pouvais bien se taire.

'Tu veux que je lui en mette une ?'

« Non c'est bon. Que si il rajoute une couche comme quoi il est mon meilleur ami et qu'il sera toujours là pour moi. »

Le roux choisit cet instant propice pour dire les mots honnis.

- Je suis ton meilleur ami Harry, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Drago eut un sourire de joie.

'Et là je peux le taper ?'

« On ne bat pas les imbéciles Drago. »

'Dis moi t'es sur que vous êtes amis ?'

« Si ils arrêtaient de s'inquiéter pour moi, nous le serions encore. »

La phrase était tranchante comme une lame de rasoir, et malgré lui, Drago amena sa main sur son front pour caresser la fine cicatrice. Une douce chaleur l'envahit aussitôt, le calmant doucement alors que ses rêves l'emmenait loin de Grimmaurd place…

****

****

****

****

****

****

Harry envoyait toute sa compassion et son amitié à Drago tandis que ses yeux allaient de Mrs Parkinson à Mr Parkinson et Pansy. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver toute cette famille affreuse. Même pire qu'affreuse. Vraiment de quoi avait-elle l'air cette manipulatrice avec sa robe trop décolleté, son maquillage trois fois trop important, ces cheveux qu'elle avait attaché en chignon qui la faisait ressemblé à un chiot abandonn !!! _Quoi que, même les chiots semblaient plus beau qu'elle à leur naissance… _Mrs Parkinson habillé dans une robe vert olive largement décolletée aussi. Avec ces yeux de merlans frits, elle ne quittait pas Lucius Malefoy du regard, le dévorant littéralement et lui envoyant des clins d'oeils appuyés qu'elle voulait séducteurs mais _qui rappelaient plutôt un borgne…_ Sans parler du mari ! Harry avait envie de vomir et se demandait comment il allait faire à tenir un mois en compagnie de cette _'Chose'_ ! Il se demandait d'ailleurs aussi, comment Drago faisait à tenir depuis six ans ! Lui se serait pendu dès qu'il aurait apprit la nouvelle !

Enfin, le Serpentard et lui n'avaient décidément pas étaient élevés de la même façon.

Il plongea la tête dans son assiette et mangea ses encornets silencieusement. Le repas de toute façon n'était guère bruyant. En entrant dans l'immense salle à manger, Harry avait d'abord crut être revenu à Poudlard. Avant de se rendre compte qu'à côté de ça, Poudlard était un simple petit manoir bourgeois.

La pièce devait être au moins deux fois plus grande que la grande salle de Poudlard. Des lustres en cristal de Venise pendaient du plafond et de superbes appliques en argent parfaitement bien travaillées étaient incrustées dans les murs. Chaque applique possédait en son milieu, une petite émeraude. La table, mise avec goût, étalait plusieurs plats digne des grands restaurants. Des huîtres au foie gras accompagnées d'une salade aux ailerons de requin sur leur lit de poulpes… des chandeliers à cinq branches posaient de çi, de là avec grâce, donnait à la pièce un air riche et chic. La nappe blanche représentait une scène hivernale ou des cygnes nageaient tranquillement sur un lac environné de neige. La scène étant animée magiquement, toute la douceur et la majesté de ce couple de cygnes transparaissait à travers l'image. Cela émut beaucoup Harry dont la gorge se noua.

Debout dans sa robe noire aux cols rehaussés d'argent et de vert brillant, il attendit patiemment l'arrivée des parents de Pansy. En espérant être ailleurs quand ils arriveraient. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Lucius Malefoy entra, suivit par Mr Parkinson et Mrs. Pansy lui sauta au cou dès qu'elle l'aperçut et c'est à grands renforts de menaces qu'il finit par s'en débarrasser non sans que son visage se retrouve décoré de marques rouges qu'il effaça rapidement avec sa baguette.

C'est là qu'il vit le plafond. Il pensait qu'il n'existait rien de plus beau que le ciel magique du plafond de Poudlard. Mais il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle du plafond du Château des Malefoy. Sans aucun doute ce dernier était aussi enchanté. Un superbe parc brillait sous son regard, se confondant lentement avec la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Des petites lumières s'allumaient à divers endroits comme des dizaines de lucioles pour éclairer le parc, les buissons, les arbres donnant au tout, un charme indiscutable. Harry était littéralement ébloui. Au fond du parc, il apercevait la roseraie qu'il voyait de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Des lumières paraissaient fusées de l'intérieur même des roses. Si le moment avait était propice, Harry se serait laissé allé à rêver. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Narcissa Malefoy dans une robe noire et or, l'amena vers la table ou il prit place, à ses côtés. Intimidé, il ne savait pas vraiment quelle position adoptée, il attendit. Lorsque les Malefoy furent servis, ainsi que les Parkinson, il s'autorisa à entamer son repas. Un regard empreint de fierté lui parvint de Lucius et il comprit qu'il avait bien fait d'agir ainsi. Il regretta bientôt son geste lorsque la mère de Pansy prit la parole.

- Votre fils a vraiment d'exquises manières Lucius minauda t'elle

Harry eut aussitôt envie de se lever et de la gifler. Pas qu'il apprécie particulièrement les Malefoy mais cette femme était tellement laide ! Etait elle obligée d'avoir en plus une voix aussi désagréable que son physique ?

- Oui je vous l'accorde Rosa lui répondit Lucius calmement sur un ton indiffèrent.

Mais Harry vit une demi seconde la fureur envahir les yeux bleus de son pseudo père. Apparemment, l'amitié n'était pas un fil conducteur entre les deux familles ! Il baissa la tête et continua de manger ces encornets. Il faillit échapper un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit un pied effleurer le sien et il leva des yeux haineux vers Pansy. De quel droit cette… cette ##### ce permettait de lui faire du pied ? Il lui jeta fortement son pied sur la jambe. La jeune femme étouffa un cri et lui balança un regard indigné. Harry sourit ironiquement en se demandant si Drago ne finissait pas par déteindre sur lui.

« Au bout d'à peine une journée ce serait grave ! »

Une petite voix lui rappela que si il réfléchissait, ça faisait nettement plus longtemps que Drago déteignait sur lui. Il l'ignora superbement. _(On se demande tous pourquoi)_

Cette même petite voix lui rappela aussi que Malefoy lui avait offert le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il est jamais rêvé. L'occasion de vivre une vie normale même si ce n'était que pour un mois.

Il allait vite réaliser que normal et Malefoy étaient deux mots incompatibles.

Notamment lorsqu'à la fin du repas, Mr Parkinson et Lucius Malefoy quittèrent la pièce en se parlant par murmures presque inaudibles, le laissant seul avec Narcissa qui parlait vêtements avec Mrs Parkinson et Pansy qui ne cessait de le dévorer du regard comme si il n'était qu'une vulgaire friandise.

'Mais je suis une friandise pour elle. La plus exquise des friandises qu'elle n'aura jamais la chance de goûter.' _(encore heureux je suis pas sucidaire moi !)_

« C'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu te réservais pour ton grand amour »

'Potter tu me réveilles pour te foutre de moi ?'

Harry étouffa un sourire en répondant.

« Harry. Et non je ne te réveille pas pour ça. A vrai dire je voulais te demander quelque chose. »

'Oh ! Et bien vas-y exprime toi, je suis tout ouie.'

« Ce château a été édifié par qui ? »

'Toi t'as vu la petite salle à manger'

Harry manqua de cracher le verre de Jurançon qu'il était en train de boire.

« Comment ça, 'La petite salle à manger' ? »

Si ça c'était la petite, à quoi ressemblait la grande alors ?

'Oui, il y a la très petite salle à manger, la petite, la moyenne, et la salle de réception'

« Dray chéri, je crois que je vais m'évanouir. »

'Evite ça gâcherai l'ambiance et Pansy te ferais du bouche à bouche'

L'image d'une Pansy à moitié nue penchée sur lui en train de l'embrasser et de mêler sa salive à la sienne l'assaillit et il perdit son appétit.

- Drago tout va bien ?

Il regarda Narcissa en hochant la tête. Manquait plus que ça, il se faisait encore repéré.

- Si vous le souhaitez je vais m'occuper de lui Mrs Malefoy susurra Pansy en le déshabillant du regard.

Le peu de couleur qu'il restait encore sur le visage du Survivant le quitta soudainement. Cette 'Fille' voulait sa mort ! Narcissa Malefoy sourit d'un air mauvais.

- Pansy, il vaudrait mieux que tu évites. Ta présence l'indispose déjà assez.

Un cri indigné s'échappa de la gorge de Mrs Parkinson alors qu'elle s'exclamait :

- Mais je ne vous permet pas de parler sur ce ton à ma fille !

Narcissa Malefoy claqua des doigts. Un elfe de maison apparut dans un pop retentissant. Il débarrassa rapidement la table et disparut à nouveau. Mrs Malefoy se tourna vers Rosa Parkinson et se leva.

- Je vous signale que je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une femme qui essaye désespérément d'avoir mon mari dans son lit depuis des années !

Sous le ton froid de la maîtresse de maison, Mrs Parkinson ne répondit rien.

- Drago pourrais-tu aller chercher ton père et Mr Parkinson je te prie ? Il est grand temps que cette comédie finisse, elle n'a que trop durée.

Harry sortit de la pièce calmement. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il respira.

« Dray ? Ou est le bureau de ton père ? »

' Troisième porte à gauche.'

En respirant à nouveau, il se redressa et s'approcha à pas lents de la porte en question. Arrivé devant, il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et aspira encore l'air en essayant de rassembler ces esprits. Quand Narcissa Malefoy s'énervait, elle faisait peur.

Il toqua à la grande porte de chêne à double battants.

- Oui ?

Malgré sa trouille, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer combien la voix de Lucius était impérieuse. Il entrebâilla la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Mère voudrait savoir si vous avez terminé, elle aimerait beaucoup vous revoir dans la salle.

Assis chacun dans un fauteuil, Lucius Malefoy et Mr Parkinson le regardaient.

- Bien Drago, nous finissions justement. Nous arrivons.

En refermant la porte il entendit quand même :

- Grégoire, je ne comprends quand même pas que vous ayez oublié notre contrat chez vous. Tout aurais put être réglé ce soir.

« Drago ? Je crois que je ne suis pas encore débarrassé de Pansy »

'Pourquoi ?'

« J'ai comme l'impression que son père a oublié les papiers chez lui »

'Fais chier, il a qu'à aller les chercher merde !'

Le jeune homme sentait Drago s'énervait rapidement face à ce coup du sort qui laissait encore planait au-dessus d'eux cette épée de Damoclès qu'était Pansy.

« Calme toi Dray »

'Me Calmer ? MAIS COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME ALORS QUE CETTE PUTE DORT DANS LA CHAMBRE A COTE DE LA TIENNE ?'

« Wouah ! Comment t'as fait pour dire tout ça sans respirer au milieu ? »

'Harry te moque pas de moi. Je suis sincère.'

« Je sais. Elle ne me fera rien je te le promet. »

****

****

****

****

****

Une fois revenu dans la petite salle à manger comme l'appelait Drago, il s'aperçut que l'ambiance, déjà lourde quand il était parti, était véritablement devenue oppressante. Rosa et Narcissa se toisaient avec la plus totale répulsion, avec l'air d'être à deux doigts de ce jeter l'une sur l'autre pour se battrent comme des chiffonnières _(du sang !!!! Je veux du sang !! Oups Evil est de retour)_. Pansy observait la scène, postée un peu en retrait.

« Je crois que ça va mal se terminer »

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry Potter, pria pour que Lucius Malefoy se dépêche d'arriver.

Ce qui ne tarda guère. Le port droit, la démarche digne et altière, le grand, l'honorable _(mon œil aussi il est honorable, Mangemort à mort !!)_, le riche et respecté _(ça va ensemble ça, quand on a l'argent et le pouvoir comme lui)_, entra dans la salle à manger un air contrarié sur le visage.

Aussitôt Narcissa s'éloigna de Rosa et respira en reprenant un visage neutre. Harry admira la rapidité avec laquelle elle reprit contenance. Un instant auparavant c'était une lionne qui se dressait pour son fils et la seconde d'après c'était une lionne soumise qui attendait, heureuse, les foudres de son mari sur la péronnelle.

Mr Parkinson quand à lui, paraissait déplacé dans cet environnement luxueux. Son regard fuyant s'attarda sur sa femme dont les regards haineux ne cessaient de se porter sur Narcissa puis sur Pansy, toujours en retrait. Il s'approcha de sa femme et se posta près d'elle alors que Lucius prenait la parole.

- Bien. Narcissa chérie, demain nous sommes invités chez les Parkinson.

Les yeux de Narcissa s'agrandirent mais par un miracle immense, elle retint la réplique qui faillit jaillir de ses lèvres.

- Et pour quelle raison ?

« Je me disait aussi qu'elle ne se tairait pas »

'C'est ma mère. Il faut toujours qu'elle fasse du zèle.'

Mr Parkinson grimaça.

- J'ai quelque peu oublié... il jeta un regard à sa femme… les papiers chez nous. Vu que nous donnons une réception demain soir, nous signerons les papiers à ce moment là.

- Puisque ta curiosité est satisfaite mon amour peut être pourrions nous souhaiter le bonsoir à nos amis ?

Au regard de Narcissa, Harry en déduit que le mot amis, ne s'apparentait en aucun cas à côtoyé des gens de l'espèce des Parkinson. Comme Harry la comprenait !

- Mais bien sur Lucius.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se referma sur le couple et Pansy qui exceptionnellement retourné chez elle pour la nuit, que Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, explosa :

- OUBLIER ? COMMENT A T'IL PU OUBLIER CES PAPIERS ? TOUT CA C'EST ENCORE UN COUP DE CETTE MIJOREE, CETTE ESPECE DE GOUGANDINE QUI TE VEUX DANS SON LIT !!! A DEFAUT DE T'AVOIR TOI ELLE VEUT QUE TON FILS EPOUSE TA FILLE !!! OUVRE LES YEUX LUCIUS ! JE NE T'AI PAS EPOUSE POUR TA STUPIDITE !!!

« Dray, j'aime bien ta mère. »

'Génial, elle aussi elle t'adore, au moins si on se mari, je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes'

« Euh sincère évite de parler de mariage là, parce que déjà la perspective de te voir finir avec Parkinson c'est pas joyeux. »

- Narcissa calme toi ! Il faut que tu comprennes. En aucun cas Drago n'épousera cette dépravée mais il est nécessaire qu'elle croit cela pour que je signe ce contrat !

Devant le calme froid de son mari, Narcissa Black ce radoucit immédiatement mais quand elle parla à nouveau, sa voix empreinte de formalisme ne cachait pas sa rage ni sa colère à peine enfouie.

- Ton fils ne l'aime pas. Et je ne l'aime pas non plus. Alors Lucius tu as intérêt à ce que toute cette affaire soit réglée demain soir quand nous partirons sinon tu risques fort de dormir seul toutes les nuits !

Et dans un envolement de robes qu'elle semblait avoir empruntée à Rogue, Narcissa Malefoy fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce laissant Lucius et Harry seuls. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Lucius s'autorisa un sourire.

- Ta mère a vraiment un mauvais caractère fils. Je sais de qui tu tiens.

Il se tourna vers son fils et passa sa longue main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Il est temps d'aller dormir maintenant.

Sans un regard de plus pour sa progéniture, Lucius Malefoy quitta la pièce suivit de près par un Harry songeur.

****

****

****

****

****

****

« Ton père passe souvent la main dans tes cheveux Dray ? »

Harry se changeait troquant sa robe d'apparat contre un pyjama de satin blanc. Il ouvrit le côté droit du lit, en prenant bien soin de ne pas tout déranger et s'allongea.

'Seulement quand ma mère s'énerve. Tu sais Harry, je crois qu'il l'aime.'

Le cerveau d'Harry était déjà brumeux mais il acquiesça doucement ne pouvant réfléchir trop pour formuler ses phrases.

« Oui. »

Un doux silence envahit la pièce. Harry ferma les yeux. Drago croyant qu'il dormait murmura tout bas.

'Bonne nuit mon amour'

« Bonne nuit Dray »

Et l'esprit plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années, Harry Potter s'endormi berçait par les derniers mots de son ex-ennemi tandis qu'à Londres, ce dernier souriait béatement en dormant.

****

****

****

**_« # »_**

****

****

****

**_ Fin du chapitre 3 _**

**_« # »_**

**Bien alors je pense être honnête en vous annonçant que ceci est le dernier chapitre avant… avant un temps indéfini. Je m'excuse mais avec la reprise des cours… Enfin voilà, j'espère vous avoir diverti. Moi j'ai beaucoup apprécié me moquer d'Hermione. Mais je suis une sadique aussi. Lol**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**Un petit mot ? Please ?**

**Alfa**


	4. Mauvaise nouvelle

**Bijour tout le monde !! Comme vous le voyez je publie peu dans les temps et sans vous faire attendre trop !! Je ne vous embête pas avec mes petits discours aujourd'hui et je répond directement à vos nombreuses et très appréciables reviews ! Merci à toutes et tous !!**

**__**

**_« # »_**

**__**

**_Shakinem : _**_Merci (faudrait que quelqu'un invente un mot qui veuille dire la même chose, je commence vraiment à avoir la désagréable impression de me répéter…). Et comme tu peux le voir voilà la suite ! Bisous_

**__**

**_« # »_**

**__**

**_Onarluca : _**_Lol, j'espère sincèrement que tu sois toujours en vie sinon j'aurais le sentiment d'avoir écrit ce chapitre pour rien ! Ensuite, il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me lis donc d'après toi est-ce dans mes habitudes d'abandonner une fic ? Je sais que je ne suis pas le genre d'auteurs qui update très régulièrement je l'accorde mais jamais, JAMAIS, je n'abandonne et n'abandonnerai une fic c'est bien clair ? J'aime écrire et toutes les reviews que vous m'envoyez me font énormément plaisir parce que ça me prouve que je ce que j'écrit vaut quand même quelque chose. Alors je te promet que je n'abandonnerai pas ma fic, je tiens trop à elle pour ça. Merci, ma rentrée c'est pas particulièrement bien passée mais c'est à cause des travaux, y a tout un changement, et j'ai l'impression que tout part un peu en live ! Enfin, on verra dans les semaines qui suivent. En attendant tu pourras constater que je ne t'ai pas fait et que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre. Bisous****_

**__**

**_« # »_**

**__**

**_Céline.s : (part se taper la tête contre le mur, cherche un verre d'eau et un doliprane puis revient en maugréant_**_) C'est parti pour la réponse la plus longue que je dois toujours donner. J'ai une grande question a te poser : Avoue que tu le fais exprès de faire plus long à chaque chapitre ? Ou c'est juste pour le plaisir ? Ou les deux ? lol Bon aller je commence sinon je finirais jamais et vous pourrez pas lire la suite de l'histoire. Pour Evil pourquoi tu lui as demandé de dégager ? Tu t'es liguée contre moi avoue ? Cet enfoiré squatte mon lit maintenant avec ta muse ! D'ailleurs entre nous, il faudrait qu'elle pense à se faire faire un lifting ta muse, elle a la peau toute ridée… Et t'inquiète pas pour mes cheveux j'en ai largement assez, en plus t'inquiète pas, je me ferais pas trop souffrir, surtout pour toi. **(Sourire innocent)** Tu sais je t'avoue, ce salopio d'Evil passe plus de temps enfermé dans une chambre avec des muses ou des diables autres **(il a pas de préférences)**, qu'à m'aider. lol, t'inquiète pas je viendrais encore te parler. Surtout qu'au moins pour ce week end tu n'auras aucune concurrence, je ne sors pas de la maison et inutile d'avoir à préciser que je déprime, ça tu t'en doutes déjà. Je vais devenir dingue moi. Tu gardes ta salive pour autre chose hein ? Je me demande bien pourquoi … C'est pas gentil d'avoir marqué une telle phrase, maintenant mon pauvre cerveau complètement pervers est déjà en train d'imaginer des hypothèses peu catholiques ! Tu pourrais lui éviter ça quand même ! A je le suis toujours moi ? **(Est justement en train d'ouvrir l'estomac d'Evil à grands renforts de couteaux de cuisine)** Je n'étais pas au courant. Qui t'as dit ça ? Je suis un véritable ange moi **(sourire faux qui ne trompe personne à commencer par toi lol)** A première vue tu n'es pas morte ! Et puis j'ai une nouvelle qui peut être t'intéressera, à partir du 20/09 normalement et si je n'ai pas trop de boulot, je me connecterais à msn le mercredi soir. A condition bien sûr que la salle info fonctionne. Je te tiens au courant. Castrer Evil ? Intéressante idée…. EVIL AU PIED !!! **(Evil arrive et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, ce prend un coup de pied dans les parties génitales)** Voilà je pense qu'il est calmé pour un moment. **(Evil dans un coin pleure, l'auteur se marre )** Quoi mes histoires d'amour ? Tu trouves qu'il y en a tant que ça toi ? Je t'ai raconté un truc et déjà tu t'imagines des films ! Va falloir que j'arrange ça vite fait. Capable de plus ? Je ne sais pas si c'est un concours que tu cherches à faire là mais en attendant je trouve que ça fait déjà long là comme réponse et j'ai encore plein de trucs à marquer sniiiiiiiiiiif. **(l'auteur part chercher des Kleenex et revient)** Non le chapitre n'est pas plus court. D'ailleurs tous les chapitres font environ 10 pages Word sans les réponses aux reviews alors tu vois, moi je trouve que je vous gâte, c'est rare que des fics à moi, ai tout leurs chapitres aussi longs !! On s'en tape un peu si tu veux mon avis de la façon dont elle l'a prit, ce qui est amusant c'est que Ron l'ai mise dehors ! Honnêtement, cette scène, j'en rêvais depuis une éternit !! lol Et oui Drago est jaloux ce qui normal, attends qui ne le serait pas ! Bon voilà j'ai fini et fort heureusement pour moi ça m'a pris moins de place que prévu. **(Saute de joie devant l'écran lol)** Bisous et à bientôt **(sur msn lol)**_

**__**

**_« # »_**

**__**

**_Inferno-Hell : _**_Et bien comme tu vois je profite pour publier, mais j'avoue que je n'ai que très peu de mérite sur ce chapitre, je l'avais déjà pratiquement fini mercredi matin avant de retourner au lycée. Bisous****_

**__**

**_« # »_**

**__**

**_Malicia Malefoy : _**_Tous les quand ? Ben en fait quand ils sont écrits. Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, je suis en internat, et sans accès au net de la semaine, donc pas de chapitres autrement que le week end. Entre les devoirs et les sorties, faut que je trouve le temps d'écrire les chapitres ce qui explique que mes updates sont en général très peu réguliers. Désolée mais c'est comme ça. Je fais de mon mieux pour publier régulièrement et le plus vite possible mais il faut que tu t'attendes dans les prochaines semaines à voir les chapitres s'espacer. Merci pour les compliments, je vais pouvoir aller me cacher dans un trou de souris maintenant le temps que mes rougeurs s'en aillent sur le visage de quelqu'un d'autre lol. Bisous****_

**__**

**_« # »_**

**__**

**_Princesse Magique : _**_Dis moi que t'es pas morte ? S'il te plaît dis le moi ! Ca m'embêterait quand même d'être responsable de ta mort. Surtout que je suis trop jeune pour aller en prison. Bisous****_

**__**

**_« # »_**

**__**

**_Shiefa Li : _**_J'ai jamais dit que t'étais bête. Et c'est pas grave. Oui je comprends, c'est vrai que Parkinson toute sa vie, le pauvre drago je le plaindrais **(je sens qu' à la fin du chapitre tu vas me flinguer…)** Bisous****_

**__**

**_« # »_**

**__**

**_Chris52 : _**_Oui mais c'est tellement marrant de se moquer de Mione ! J'avoue, je n'aime pas trop ce personnage, je trouve qu'elle montre trop son savoir avec un petit air suffisant et qu'elle couve trop Ron et Harry, elle a trop tendance à le placer sur un piédestal comme tous les sorciers alors que Ron ne fait plus cette erreur. Enfin je me suis vengée à ma manière !! Oui je vois le film en question. En fait le thème a été visité plusieurs fois entre parents et enfants. Mais non l'idée ne vient pas de là. En fait elle ne vient de nulle part ou alors mon cerveau nébuleux n'a pa prit soin de me dire d'où… Bisous****_

**__**

**_« # »_**

**__**

**_Zick : _**_Une fille ? Une de plus lol. Ok je retiens. Non il va pas se perdre, tout le monde sait qu'il est atteint de toute manière… No comment… Narcissa ? Vi moi aussi ça me faisait délirer de lui donner ce caractère là. Je me suis dit après tout si Sirius était gentil, tous les Blacks n'étaient peut être pas perdus ! Et ça a donné ça. Elle me plaît lol. Et elle est jalouse aussi. Bisous_

**__**

**_« # »_**

**__**

**_Hee-chan2 : _**_Mici et voilà la suite. Ziboux****_

**__**

**_« # »_**

**__**

**_GenievreBlack : _**_Lol cool j'ai eut droit à se qu'on me prenne dans les bras lol. **(non je vous rassure c'était amical)** Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre comme ça, mais je fais vraiment de mon mieux. Je ne comprends pas les auteurs qui arrivent à publier tous les jours, c'est trop difficile je trouve. Surtout quand miss inspiration se carapate ailleurs. Bon cours à toi aussi !!****_

**__**

**_« # »_**

**__**

**_Sinwen :_**_ Lol, oui Narcissa est pas mal comme ça. Elle me rappelle moi dans mes grands moments **(mais rares malheureusement je ne me retiens pas aussi bien qu'elle).** La soirée chez les Parkinson hein ? Grand je sais pas mais je crois que ça risque de donner des reviews plutôt sanglantes à mon avis… lol oui sauf sans le regard bovin mais c'est ce genre là en effet ! Bisous****_

**__**

**_« # »_**

**__**

**_Petit elfe : _**_Eu pour la cousine non, je suis pas méchante moi, enfin pas à ce point. Lol, et c'est dangereux d'être dans tes alertes dis moi ? Je me renseigne au cas où … Bisous****_

**__**

**_« # »_**

**__**

**_Gwenaëlle : _**_Joli prénom. Et la suite n'est pas petite, elle fait la même taille que les autres chapitres ! Ce qui fait que je suis très fière de moi je l'avoue lol. Bisous****_

**__**

**_« # »_**

**__**

**_lapieuvredudesert : _**_kikou toi !! A va ti bien ? Tu l'as faite baver aussi ? Faut que j'aille lire ta fic je crois !!! lol Bisous****_

**__**

**_« # »_**

**__**

**_Her-moi-neu : _**_Je vais essayer mais je ne te promet rien. Là je n'avais pas trop de boulot seulement à la fin de l'année c'est l'exam alors je ne sais pas si je pourrais y arriver. Je ferais de mon mieux en tout cas ! Bisous****_

**__**

**_« # »_**

**__**

**_CamDark : _**_lol faut croire qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui parle seule tu vois. Et puis je te rassure, ça m'arrive aussi de temps en temps. Voici la suite. Bisous****_

**__**

**Et maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : **

**Bonne lecture !!__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_4. Mauvaise nouvelle_**

****

**_« # »_**

****

Quand Drago se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se sentait heureux, reposé. Mais désorienté. Il crut dans l'ordre :

1. Qu'il était dans son lit.

2. Qu'il s'était fait piétiner par un troupeau d'hippogriffes au galop durant la nuit et

3. Que ça conscience était devenue intelligente. Et qu'elle était entrée dans un couvent. _(Il rêve l !!)_

Savourant pleinement le religieux silence qui l'entourait, il étira les uns après les autres chacun de ses membres endoloris et ouvrit les yeux. La réalité le frappa soudainement et il soupira en voyant se majesté ouistiti _(Imaginez Ronny en petit singe avec l'orgue de barbarie lol)_ dormir paisiblement en face de lui.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à hurler à tous les saints du monde qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter une telle punition des mots jaillirent à son esprit prononcé par la plus douce des voix qui puisse exister : « Bonne nuit Dray »

La rougeur empourpra à nouveau ses joues aussi brusquement que la veille. Il devait sûrement être fatigué pour dire ça à son ex-ennemi. Dire mon amour à Potter. Il se dégoûtait tout seul.

**'Non pas fatigué, amoureux. Tu confonds tout très cher.'**

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Drago quand il s'aperçut que non seulement ça conscience était encore là, mais qu'en plus elle n'avait pas décidé d'entrer dans les ordres. _(On se serait trop ennuyés sinon…)_

**'Entrer dans les ordres ? T'es pas un peu fou toi ? Je veux au moins être dépucelée avant !'**

'Salazar ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait !'

« Laisse donc Salazar ou il est Dray »

Le jeune Serpentard sursauta dans son lit.

'Harry ?! T'es réveill ?'

« Non je dors »

'Sarcastique hein ? C'est mon rôle d'habitude.'

« Oui mais ces derniers temps tu sembles plus occupé à te parler tout seul qu'à te moquer de moi »

Drago se renfrogna en grommelant.

'Tu pourrais pas dire bonjour bien dormi au lieu de te moquer ?'

« Oh excuse moi je manque à mon devoir. Bonjour Dray, bien dormi **mon** serpentard préfér ? »

Malefoy rougit une fois de plus à l'évocation du surnom que lui donnait Harry.

'Potter m'appelle pas comme ça !'

« Comment **mon** doux Dragon ? »

'Gagné t'as réussit à me faire ressembler à une tomate bien mûre !'

Un éclat de rire cristallin s'envola dans les profondeurs abyssales et brumeuses du cerveau du Serpentard.

« Mais c'était le but mon cher. »

'Dis moi tu as l'heure ?'

« On essaye de cacher sa gêne ? »

'Donne moi l'heure s'il te plaît _mon tendre petit lion._'

L'embarras qui ressortait de la voix d'Harry lorsqu'il lui répondit, confirma qu'il avait réussit à faire rougir le jeune homme.

« 8h30. Dray tu peux me dire comment tu fais ça ? »

'Comment je fais quoi ?'

« Me faire perdre tous mes moyens ? »

Se fut au tour de Drago d'éclater de rire.

'J'ai des années d'expérience derrière moi Harry. Dis moi, où est la salle de bain au 12 square Grimmaurd ?

« T'es au quartier général ? Tu sort de la chambre et c'est tout de suite à ta droite. »

S'extirpant avec des difficultés importantes du lit, Drago prit des affaires propres et sorti de la chambre alors que Ron émettait un ronflement sonore. Le jeune homme sourit et franchit la porte de la salle de bains pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un elfe de maison à l'allure échevelée.

'Potter c'est quoi cet elfe ?'

« Harry. Mon prénom est si difficile à retenir ? C'est Kreattur. Il est complètement dérangé et en plus c'est un sale petit crapaud qui mériterait un bon Doloris. »

'Harry, calme toi s'il te plaît c'est pas bon de s'énerver le matin. Je peux jeter le Doloris ?'

« Non vire le plutôt, c'est mieux. »

Le sourire de bonheur de Drago disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

'Bien.'

Et là, prenant Kreattur [ il a la peau sèche ce truc ! ] par la peau du cou, il le jeta hors de la pièce avant de fermer à clé.

La salle de bains était tout aussi luxueuse que celle de chez lui. Une grande baignoire pouvant contenir au moins trois personnes prenait tout le coin du fond à droite de la pièce. Surélevée, un petit escalier en marbre blanc veiné de vert permettait d'y accéder. Une grande armoire à glace emplie de serviettes toutes plus richement ornées les unes que les autres se dressait fière et droite à l'entrée. Les armoiries de la famille Black ressortait sur toutes dans le coin droit. Armoiries que Drago connaissait depuis longtemps puisque sa mère possédait les mêmes sur ses affaires personnelles d'avant son mariage.

Il s'était toujours demandé comment quelqu'un de la trempe de sa mère avait put échouer à Serpentard. Elle aurait plus eut sa place à Gryffondor. Cela devait être une question d'honneur. Après tout, le seul Black à être allé à Gryffondor était Sirius Black et quand on voyait comment il avait fini…

Il remarqua les dorures magnifiques qui habillées l'armoire et ne regretta pas que la pièce soit carrelée de bleu. Toutefois, il n'aperçut aucune scène magique comme chez lui. Du moins pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut quand se plongeant dans l'eau délicieusement chaude qu'il s'aperçut que le plafond, qui lui avait d'abord semblé uniformément blanc, était en fait composé de nuages qui traversaient le ciel à une vitesse vertigineuse laissant entrevoir de temps en temps, un coin de ciel bleu. Les Blacks avaient bon goût.

« Alors Dray tu aimes la salle de bain ? »

Drago se savonna lentement savourant chaque seconde. Il aimait être seul le matin et prendre son temps.

'J'adore'

« Ca tombe bien c'est moi qui ai donné l'idée à Mrs Weasley pour le ciel »

'Ca avait disparut ?'

« Non mais avec les années d'abandon et Kreattur qui ne nettoyait pas, la magie avait déserté la pièce et le plafond était fixe. »

'La maison t'appartient n'est ce pas ?'

Harry parût mal à l'aise.

« Sirius me l'a laissé en héritage c'est vrai. Je fais de mon mieux pour qu'elle redevienne belle mais dépourvue de magie noire »

'Et tu as raison. Elle mérite de reprendre sa splendeur d'antan. Ma mère serait fière.'

Son compagnon se détendit instantanément _(quand je dis compagnon je parle de leur condition pas d'autre chose…)_.

« Et mon corps tu en penses quoi ? »

Drago qui se relevait pour sortir retomba en arrière et bût la tasse.

'Non mais il est fou de me demander ça !'

**'Vas-y dis lui ! Dis lui ! Comme ça t'auras une excuse pour lui sauter dessus et passer ta main partout ou se sera utile…' **_(Bave bave bave en imaginant des scènes…**EVIL CASSE TOI** )_****

'Tu vas te taire conscience de merde !'

« Non non qu'elle continue, tu sais Dray… commença Harry d'une voix étrangement chaude et sensuelle… il n'y a pas qu'elle qui aimerait que tu trouves une excuse pour passer ta main et ta langue partout où c'est nécessaire… »

Le jeune homme qui avait enfin réussit tant bien que mal à sortir de la baignoire lâcha sa serviette de stupeur.

'Po…po… Potter tu peux répéter ?'

« C'est si difficile à comprendre ou je n'ai pas été assez clair ? »

Mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et une silhouette fine, en sous vêtements dorés pénétra dans la pièce… et s'arrêta net en voyant Drago, nu devant elle. _(Bave bave bave !!! Evil bis !)_

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le corps nu, en prenant soin de s'arrêter sur une certaine partie de l'anatomie.

- Hum… Harry réussit elle à articuler alors que ça respiration se faisait rapide.

Devant lui, se tenait Ginny Weasley en petite, très petite tenue même ! _(Va s'en prendre plein la figure elle)_

'Harry ?'

« Oui Dray ? »

'J'ai un…'

Sa pensée fut interrompue quand la benjamine de la famille Weasley se précipita sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le plaquant par là-même contre l'armoire qui trembla sous le choc violent.

Malefoy n'en revenait pas. Cette espèce de Dépravée lui sautait dessus ? Elle osait embrassé le Grand Harry Potter !

**'Si elle ce contentait de t'embrasser ça irait encore mais je te signale que sa main n'est pas en reste !'**

En effet la jeune femme profitant de la stupeur du jeune homme parcourait à présent le torse d'une main avide et pressée en descendant de plus en plus bas.

**'Mais t'attends qu'elle te viole pour lui dire de se barrer toi !'**

Malheureusement Drago était paralysé sous la menace de la rousse. Puis la colère et la rage le submergèrent furieusement et il la rejeta, l'envoyant valser sur le sol. Il prit rapidement sa serviette et l'enroula autour de son corps.

- Ginny tu me touches encore une fois et je te pends au plafond c'est clair ?

Sa voix était basse, haineuse. Ginny fixait le sol piteusement alors que des larmes coulaient doucement sur son visage.

- Oui Harry, désolée je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

'Comme si j'avais envi de savoir moi !'

**'On l'a échappé belle Drago, t'as bien faillit perdre ta virginité avec cette…cette…'**

« Cette sale petite emmerdeuse de première. Attends que le sortilège finisse et je promet qu'elle va souffrir »

Harry paraissait complètement hors de lui.

« Elle a osé. CETTE PROSTITUE A OSE POSER LA MAIN SUR TOI ! Elle est morte. »

Drago qui venait de quitter la pièce sourit doucement.

'Mon petit lion serait il jaloux ?

« Moi ? Non pas du tout !! C'est juste qu'elle a pas à te toucher ! D'ailleurs elle avait pas à me toucher non plus ! »

'Rattrapes-toi, mais maintenant je sais que je te plais.'

« Tu m'emmerdes Dray ! »

La voix disparut.

**'Pauvre con, tu l'as vex !'**

'Oh écoutes j'en ai assez de t'entendre, je sais très bien ce que je dois faire alors tu te tais !'

Furieux contre lui-même et contre sa conscience complètement et désespérément tordue, il claqua la porte de la chambre tellement fort que Weasley ouvrit les yeux brusquement en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hermione a forcé la porte de la salle de bains pour te sauter dessus ?

Drago malgré sa colère tourna un regard empreint de respect vers le mendiant. Deux fois en même pas deux jours qu'il le voyait faire une réflexion intelligente.

- Non ta sœur.

La réplique vint aussitôt.

- Quoi elle t'a sauté dessus ? Ma sœur est définitivement atteinte.

Il faillit répondre qu'il était heureux de l'entendre le dire avant de se rappeler qu'Harry ne réagirait peut être pas de la même manière. Mais Harry boudait…

- Content que tu l'avoues enfin. Si tu veux lui crier dessus te gêne surtout pas, vas-y.

Et ils s'habillèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Drago souriait et se surprit même à trouver le roux marrant.

'Peut être que je me suis trompé sur lui, c'est un type bien.'

**'T'as faillit tromper Harry aussi…'**

'Casses toi.'

**'Ca t'as mis de mauvais humeur en plus. Moi qui essaye de t'aider.'**

Une idée typiquement Malefoyenne germa dans l'esprit de Drago qui la mit aussitôt en pratique.

'Ah oui tu veux m'aider ? Vas soûler quelqu'un d'autre alors'

En riant d'une plaisanterie de Ron, il descendit l'escalier pour aller manger dans la cuisine.

**_« # »_**

Harry installé au bureau dégustait ses œufs au bacon un regard songeur fixé sur la roseraie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de jouer ce jeu stupide avec le blond ? Ok il était gay mais c'était pas une raison pour draguer son pire ennemi ! Enfin pire ennemi non, ça c'était le rôle de Voldemort. _(Et puis des ennemis couchent pas ensemble j'aurais eut un problème pour le déroulement de l'histoire moi) _Mais tout de même ! Lui dire de telles phrases... « Non non qu'elle continue, tu sais Dray… il n'y a pas qu'elle qui aimerait que tu trouves une excuse pour passer ta main et ta langue partout où c'est nécessaire… »

Pourquoi était-il aussi bête ? Ca lui venait d'où cette idée nouvelle faire de tels sous-entendus à Malefoy ! Merde, il allait quand même pas tomber amoureux au bout de quoi ? Deux jours ! Pas question. De toute façon tout ce qui intéresse cet imbécile c'est de coucher avec lui point barre.

Et même si la petite voix lui disait que le serpentard était amoureux de lui, il ne la croirait pas. Même si elle ce mettait à danser un tango endiablé avec des dizaines de gobelins déguisés en ballerines ! _(Bonjour l'image, des gobelins habillés en ballerine lol)_

Il reposa sa fourchette, se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre devenue son poste d'observation préféré. Il l'ouvrit pour se prendre aussitôt un hibou dans la figure.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Un hibou au plumage fauve voleta dans la pièce pour aller déposer une lettre sur le lit. Ensuite, il s'installa tranquillement sur la table de chevet et entreprit d'entamer sa toilette. Se massant les tempes, Harry prit la lettre et la décacheta tranquillement. L'écriture de Blaise s'étalait en courbes régulières. Il allait finir par croire que tout les sangs purs écrivaient en écriture calligraphiée depuis leur plus tendre enfance !

_Salut Potter !_

_Je viens de recevoir une lettre de cette très chère Pansy. Je suis invité chez eux ce soir. Elle refuse de me dire la raison pour laquelle ces parents font cette réception mais elle semblait trop gentille pour que ce soit normal. Je soupçonne une machination et je cherche à me renseigner._

_Mon père a l'air de savoir, il a explosé de rire quand je lui ai demandé des explications. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas jeter de sortilèges interdits et encore moins à ses parents, j'aurais déjà jeté un Doloris sinon. Voire plusieurs. Enfin voilà, je passerai chez toi, enfin chez Drago pour vous accompagner. Mr et Mrs Malefoy sont au courant. _

_Sinon j'espère que tu t'accommodes doucement à toute cette histoire de fous. Si tu veux connaître un détail de la vie de Dray, je te conseille de taper trois fois sur l'applique à droite de la salle de bains. Je pense que ça t'intéressera._

_Avec tout mon respect._

_P-s : Je serais là à 19h30._

_Blaise_

Harry referma pensivement la lettre et la mis dans sa poche. L'applique à droite hein ? Il l'a voyait d'ici. Il réfléchit une demi-seconde avant de s'approcher à grands pas. Il tapa trois fois sur l'applique avec sa baguette et l'applique pivota laissant entrevoir une cachette de petite taille ou s'entassait une pile de photos.

Avec doigté, il prit la pile et referma la cachette. Il s'installa sur le lit et visionna les photos en replongeant dans le passé. Des photos depuis la naissance de Drago jusqu'à cet été y figurait. Il passa les photos de famille classique et craqua pour une des images.

Le premier essai de Drago sur un balai. Son père le regardait en riant tandis que Narcissa, légèrement en retrait, cachait ses larmes dans un mouchoir. Drago enfant, riait aux éclats, simplement heureux.

Puis venait une photo étrange. Sur cette photo ne figurait pas Drago mais Harry. Et à en juger par son visage, elle devait avoir été prise en deuxième année. Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry alors qu'il contemplait son visage timide lui adresser un clin d'œil. A ses côtés Hermione et bien entendu Ron. Il retourna la photo et aperçut quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte.

_Harry Potter. Deuxième année. Couloir d'enchantement._

Suivait des photos toutes de lui.

_Harry, parc de Poudlard. Hiver de la troisième année._

_Potter, rêveur, grande salle quatrième année._

Et ainsi de suite. Malgré sa surprise, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que toutes ses photos étaient très belles et prises avec un style créatif.

« Tu es doué Dray »

'Tu parles de quoi ?'

« Les photos »

'Oh'

Harry sentit la nervosité accaparée l'esprit de Drago. Il lui envoya une vague de douceur qui calma son ami. Il ne se demanda pas comment il arrivait à faire ça.

« Merci Drago »

'De quoi ?'

« Juste de me prouver qu'il y a un cœur en dessous de la carapace. »

'Ben de rien'

Harry sentit soudain son cœur s'accélérer quand il vit la dernière photo dans un cadre argenté.

Lui aux côtés de Malefoy. Derrière la carte était marqu : _Un rêve impossible…_

Son cœur manqua un battement et il rougit violemment. D'un pas peu assuré, les mains tremblantes, il remit toutes les photos à leurs place, s'approcha ensuite tel un zombie du bureau, attrapa un parchemin et griffonna à la hâte une réponse à Blaise.

_Hello Blaise !_

_Mr Parkinson a oublier les papiers du contrat chez lui hier et vu qu'il organisait une réception pour ce soir, ils ont reporté la signature. Je soupçonne Mrs Parkinson d'être derrière tout ça. Et Pansy par la même occasion. De toute façon, cette famille est affreuse ! Une soirée et j'ai déjà faillit me tuer ! Je me demande comment Dray fait à survivre à ça depuis 6 ans !_

_Tu sais pas si il n'y aurait pas un monstre dans le coin qui pourrait éventuellement vouloir la manger ?_

_Enfin je dis ça en passant… faut pas croire que je veuille sa mort… je veux juste qu'elle souffre._

_Pour ce soir c'est d'accord. Je serais prêt._

_Harry_

Le hibou s'envola de la table de chevet et vint tendre une patte nonchalante auquel Harry attacha son mot après avoir posé le sceau des Malefoy.

**_« # »_**

La soirée arriva très rapidement. Harry habillé en robe verte sur lequel un serpent argenté ce dressait, attendait impatiemment l'arrivé de Blaise.

A 19h30 précises, la sonnette retentit. Nerveux, Harry ouvrit la porte pour apercevoir Zabini en robe rouge et argent face à lui. Il l'attrapa par le bras, le fit rentrer et referma la porte.

Il le traîna ensuite jusque dans la petite salle à manger ou il ferma la porte avant de s'adosser au battant en respirant fortement.

Blaise le regardait en souriant.

- Eh calme toi Harry ! Je vais pas disparaître.

- Oui mais moi je sens que je vais pas tarder.

Zabini éclata de rire sans cesser de le regarder.

- Elle te fait si peur que ça ?!

- Peur ? Non, mais cette fille c'est pire qu'un scroutt a pétard ! Une fois que ça t'approche ça te lâche plus. Et puis je la sens mal cette soirée.

Blaise s'avança et passa son bras autour de l'épaule d'Harry.

- Ecoute, reste avec moi et tout ira bien ok ?

- Ok.

Il quittèrent la maison par poudre de cheminette et atterrirent dans une petite pièce. Blaise lui expliqua tranquillement que c'était le boudoir. Après s'être époussetés, ils sortirent et arrivèrent dans une superbe salle à manger. Le style s'éloignait complètement de celui des Malefoy. Chez eux, le mot d'ordre semblait être richesse mais classe. Chez les Parkinson tout était tape à l'œil et vous étiez éblouis par le nombre incalculable de dorures. Immédiatement, Harry eut la migraine. Migraine qui ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'il se fraya un chemin à travers les invités bruyants pour se placer à droite de l'estrade dans un coin d'ombre.

Il reconnaissait fort heureusement la plupart des invités. Mais le heureusement n'était qu'un simple mot quand on se souvenait des crimes de tous ces mangemorts réunis là tel des chiens affamés guettant leur prochaine proie. Harry se serrait presque crut dans une réception mondaine classique, s'il n'avait pas vu les baguettes cachées sous la plupart des robes. L'arrivée de Narcissa et Lucius ne passa pas inaperçue. Dans une robe de satin noire très moulante, le visage pâle et les cheveux attachés en une coiffure très sophistiquée, Mrs Malefoy tenait le bras de son élégant mari, en robe argentée. Un murmure remonta parmis les convives et Harry vit un délicat sourire éclairer le visage de Narcissa.

Rapidement, les convives s'approchèrent du couple et commencèrent leur folle danse d'hypocrisie. Au bout de plusieurs minutes cependant, Mr Parkinson monta sur l'estrade et commença son discourt.

_- Chers invités, vous êtes venus aujourd'hui en espérant célébrer un événement de taille sans toutefois le connaître. Je vous annonce donc avec grand plaisir, que Lucius Malefoy, ici présent, et moi-même venons enfin de régler nos affaires personnelles. Mais une simple signature de contrat ne regarde absolument pas toutes les familles de Sang pur d'Angleterre me direz-vous. Et je vous donnerai raison. Néanmoins, l'événement qui nous concerne est tout autre. Je vous annonce en effet, **les fiançailles de ma fille, Pansy, avec Drago Malefoy !**_

**_« # »_**

****

**_ Fin du chapitre 4 _**

****

**Bon et maintenant je prie très très très fort pour que vous veniez pas m'étrangler dans mon sommeil c'est ça ? Un petit mot de soutient ? D'injures ?**

**A très vite**

**Alfa**


	5. Une discution mouvementée

**Bijour vous tous !!! J'espère que vous allez bien depuis la semaine dernière et (regarde les reviews et hurle) J'EN AI EUT TELLEMENT ??? (Passe par tous les stades de couleur possible, en rougissant, pleurant, riant et sautillant en même temps). C'est merveilleux, merci merci merci à toutes et tous, ça me fait tellement plaisir que vous soyez si nombreux à me lire et à me reviewer, ça me touche profondément et… (vas passer pour une conne mais ne sais plus quoi dire…) Merci encore.**

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_BoB Chiri : _**_Ben oui j'ai osé, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'en veux sur ce coup là et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi (regard angélique qui ne trompe malheureusement personne sniiif). Et si j'ai le droit na ! Lol. Mais rassure toi, je ne veux pas que vous mourriez et je veux pas non plus que Dray et Harry se sucident donc je vais pas laisser comme ça. Je suis sadique c'est pas ma faute… (C'est celle à Evil hein Evil ? Ronflement sonore… Jamais là quand il faut celui je vous jure) Merci, je suis contente, en ce moment que ce soit sur cette fic ou sur Comme d'Habitude j'ai l'impression que je m'en sors très bien pour le côté sentimental et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je me sens bien, épanouie, ça doit m'aider. Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Kaorulabelle : _**_Bijour toi !! Alors ça c'est gentil. Le problème c'est que cette protection ne s'accordait pas trop avec ma chemise de nuit mais bon tant pis j'ai fait avec. La prochaine fois évite d eme refiler un truc rose fluo parce que j'avais l'air stupide lol. Je t'explique même pas les crises de fous rire que je me suis tapée cette semaine la nuit. C'était invivable, je suis sûre du poil à gratter c'est moins gênant que ce truc - Ziboux !!****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Petit Elfe : _**_A cool, reviewage à chaque chapitre tu dis ? Attention à toi maintenant je vais surveiller et ça va barder si tu le fais pas lol. Euh… Méchante moi je veux pas souffrir. MAIS EUH !!! Pourquoi tout le monde y veut ma mort ? Je suis innocente comme l'agneau qui vient de naître. Et la aussi je suis sûre personne me crois lol. Bisous !_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Onarluca : _**_Et oui je suis cruelle mais c'est pas ma faute c'est dans mes gènes lol. Désolée mais à mon avis vous n'avez pas fini de me traiter de cruelle, j'aime bien faire souffrir mes persos et par là même mes lecteurs, faudra t'habituer. C'est dommage, vous pensez tout de suite à la réaction de cette chère Narcissa mais imagine celle de Lucius qu'on rigole… J'espère que la suite ne sais pas faite trop attendre. Bisous artémis****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_lapieuvredudesert : _**_salut toi !! Tu sais quoi, à chaque fois que je réponds à ta review je culpabilise parce que les rares fois ou tu es connectée en même temps que moi, je ne viens pas parler… Je vais finir par me filer des gifles moi. Enfin bon, oui Ginny est atteinte mais bon, depuis le temps tu devrais le savoir non ? lol Pour ta fic il faut que j'aille faire un tour, mais ça ne sera pas encore pour ce week vu le nombre de reviews qu'il me reste à répondre. La semaine prochaine j'essaye promis ! Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Céline.s : _**Pousse un hurlement à glacer les tympans tandis que ces cheveux se teintent de blanc soudainement) Bon alors, (mal à l'aise, respire, inspire, expire et tremble violemment)_ je me lance. Pourquoi je tape contre le mur ? Parce que tu fais exprès de m'écrire des reviews plus longues que les précédentes et que je deviens dingue quand je vois la taille de mes réponses !!! Y en a qui vont dire que je fais du favoritisme… Sniiiiiiiiif maintenant j'ai mal à la tête, va me falloir mon biberon. QUI VEUT ME DONNER MON BIBERON ? (Délire de l'auteur laisse tomber). Moi aussi je t'aime Céline mais quand même t'abuse un peu je trouve. Finalement je ne vais peut être pas te plaindre pour ton entorse à la cheville rien que pour me venger de tout ce que tu me fais écrire. Na !! lol Pour Evil c'est pas grave, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre il a été plutôt gentil, il est resté relativement calme, on l'entend à peine. En fait il m'en veux parce que j'ai refusé de le laisser dormir avec moi. Bizarre je ne regrette absolument pas. Enfin toujours est il qu'il nous la joue véxé maintenant et au moins j'ai la paix. Donc je comprends que tu es voulu dormir. Oui même plus que ridée ! J'ai jamais vu une muse aussi moche, je te promet elle est laide à faire peur sans le vouloir !! Affreux, horrible, ça donne envie de vomir. J'espère que tu la regardes pas quand elle viens t'inspirer sinon je me demande comment tu fais à pas vomir… Souffrir pour toi ? Euh… non je suis pas prête a le faire désolée. Pas tant que tu t'évertueras à me faire souffrir en m'écrivant des romans lol. Après on verra. Mais si moi je t'aime voyons !! Par amitié je précise. Yé mici, c'est ce que je fais malheureusement je suis un peu en hors forfait et j'ai pas le nouveau avant une semaine, et puis c'est pas ma faute. C'est si dur quand je suis loin. Enfin changeons de sujet. T'as pas le droit de me faire des gros calins !! C'est réservé je te signale lol. Ca me fait penser faudra que je t'en raconte une bonne sur msn la prochaine fois, toi qui aime ma vie passionnément tordue lol. Et pour la déprime pour le moment ça va mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Oh tu gardes ta salive pour qui ? Quoi ? Raconte stp !!! (se met à genoux) Piti ! !! Si tu veux envoie moi un mail mais raconte stpppppp !! Lol pas besoin de ta protection merci, je l'ai attaché à un mur et il m'a foutu a paix. A force de traîner avec lui, je deviens aussi sadique que lui (enfin tant que je sombre pas dans le lubrique ça ira). Lol, c'est bien ce que je disait, quand je te raconte des trucs tu t'imagines des choses qui n'existent pas. Mais c'est pas grave je continuerais à te parler quand même. Ca se voit pas mais je t'aime bien tu sais. Mais non ça a pas prit moins de place que les autres chapitres t'inquiète, au contraire il était même légèrement plus long que les précédents. Pas de beaucoup mais plus long. Celui là est un peu plus cours, d'une demi-page. En espérant que tu ne vas pas venir me lyncher dans mon sommeil sinon de toute façon tu ne me survivras pas longtemps _(sourire de démon devant l'écran, ce frotte les mains en imaginant l'effet d'une ponceuse sur ton visage… **_NIARK NIARK EVIL !!!)._**_ Et rassure toi je ne saute pas totalement de joie a te parler moins, mais vu quand ce moment dès que je me connecte je me fais agresser par 4 ou 5 personnes en même temps, ça ne me dérange pas trop que tu sois souvent en entraînement. Vive la fatigue, du coup tu n'as rien dit sur le chapitre. Etonnant moi qui pensait que tu me menacerait de mort en lisant l'annonce des fiançailles mais même pas. C'est bien, j'aime quand t'es fatigué. Allez j'ai fini donc je te laisse. A plus céline et bonne semaine !! Bisous_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Zick : _**_Lol, obsédée, encore une. Je vais vraiment pensé à créer un club des filles obsédées et perverses. Si on s'inscrit, on a le droit de mater Harry et Dray quand ils se déshabillent_… (Ne pas baver surtout ne pas baver_, BAVE BAVE BAVE**… EVIL PTIN !**!) Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous voulez toutes tuer Ginny ? Sa tête est mise à prix ? Parce que si vous la cherchez, je m'en sert comme jeux de fléchettes… Et oui j'ai osé les fiancer ensembles et j'ai même pas honte. Remarque il n'y a pas grand chose dont j'ai honte (à part ma fic classée R mais bon…). Bisous !!!****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_S'L.I.A : _**_Non quand même pas, faudrait pas qu'ils meurent sinon tout le monde va m'assassiner !! Lol. Ils vont juste souffrir un peu… (Tu joues dans l'euphémisme toi maintenant ?- EVIL !! Ouai j'ai compris je me casse…) Bisous !!****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Lily : _**_Comment j'ose tu demandes ? Ben tu sais c'est pas difficile, tu écris, tu met en ligne, et tu supplies ta bonne étoile de te garder en vie encore un peu lol. Bisous_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Lisandra : _**_Ca me rappelle les seigneur des anneaux ton pseudo… Merci pour le mot de soutien, tu es une des rares à ne pas m'engueuler c'est gentil. Ziboux baveux !_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_ElavielTini : _**_Lol, pas touche à Drago tu dis ? T'aurais vraiment dû la tuer je crois mais je ne dis rien de plus tu liras par toi même. Pas besoin de te mettre à genoux je te rassure, la suite est là. Bisous_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Gwenaëlle : _**_De rien voyons. Je connais un gars qui à le même prénom et il est vachement sympa. T'es sympa aussi ? Lol, la question qui sort totalement du cadre de la review. C'est une brave conscience je trouve, très éloquente. Surtout qu'au fond de nous, on a tous cette voix qui nous murmure des mots qu'on ne voudrait pas entendre et qui nous donnent très chaud tu ne crois pas… ? Bisous et merci_

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_ShadowSaphir : _**_Encore une qui dit que je suis cruelle ? Et fière de l'être lol !! Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : _**_POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE POSE LA MEME QUESTION _(s'effrondre sur le clavier et pleure)_. Je vous dit c'est pas dur, suffit d'oser publier. Le plus dur c'est de dormir en pensant à ce qu'on a osé faire lol. T'inquiète la réaction ne va pas se faire attendre. Et elle sera négative je te le dis d'avance. Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Nahamy :_**_ Non je veux pas que vous mourriez, je veux seulement vous donner envie de continuer à me lire. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait vomir, j'avoue que moi j'ai bien faillit. Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Princesse Magique : _**_lol, je suis désolée de te faire mourir et ressuscité si souvent, ça doit être fatiguant. Mais j'ai du mal à imaginer, pour emprunter une phrase du tome 2 de Tom Jedusort, je ne suis jamais mort… lol Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Sheifa Li : _**_Je t'ai pas sonné au moins ? Oui c'est vrai que c'était méchant, mais au moins je t'avais ménagé lol. Oui, par par une pirouette mais ça ira. Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Amy : _**_Mici. Pour l'instant je trouve que je publie régulièrement. A côté de mes autres fics… lol. :__ Je ne sais pas encore si ils finiront ensembles, l'avenir vous le dira !._

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Micy : _**_Salut toi !! Merci. Ben tu sais, un Ryry nu, dans la salle de bain, comme ça au réveil… C'est difficile de se retenir quand on voit qui dégouline lentement sur les muscles de son torse imberbe… lol. Oui aucune chance… enfin perso moi je m'en fous un peu, j'ai ce qui me faut. Bisous et encore merci_

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Miyu : _**_Mici. Que je les sauves ? Arrête ça fait chevalier sur son beau destrier lol. Mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Bisous._

_« « # » »****_

**__**

**_Bouboutix : _**_Kikou toi !! Il va vomir ? lol_

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_clem : _**_Merci pour le remerciement ça me fait plaisir. C'est super de voir que vous aimez ce que j'écris et c'est merveilleux de savoir que vous êtes derrière moi. Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !! Mais non pas les injures ! C'est pas bien après je les répète et on m'engueule parce que je suis pas gentille. Lol Bisous_

_« « # » »****_

**__**

**_Cyrano : _**_Oui je suis malade mais c'est pas une nouveauté seulement une confirmation. T'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas ta mort. Je veux seulement que tu souffres lol. Je blague. Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Sinwen : _**_Bonheur pur ? Pas pour lui en tout cas -._

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_CamDark : _**_Non pas le tuer, l'aider a assumer ces sentiments c'est différents. Je l'aide je lui fait pas de mal. Il me remerciera déjà bien assez tôt. Oui le message est passé t'inquiète pas. Tu fais peur quand tu veux tu sais. Lol. Toi aussi ta une conscience de fou ? Ca me rassure y a pas que moi. Bisous._

_« « # » »****_

**__**

**_Danielove : _**_Merci merci et merci, j'espère que ça va te plaire. Bisous_

_« »_

**Alors ça nous en fait combien des reviews tout ça ? 27 ? Pas possible !!! C'est pas vrai je rêve !! J'en ai jamais reçut autant !! C'est merveilleux, je vous adore tous. J'espère que vous continuerez à m'écrire pleins de mots comme ça. Pas de baratin à la fin, il faut encore que je fasse ma valise pour le voyage alors bonne semaine à tous. Je vous embrasse.**__

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_5. Une discussion mouvementée._**

****

. - .

**_« # »_**

****

. - .

Le visage d'Harry passa successivement du rouge au violet puis au bleu avant de se nuancer délicatement de vert pâle. A ses côtés, Blaise, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, fixait Mr Parkinson sans le voir.

Une furie rose sauta brusquement sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Profitant de sa stupeur elle introduisit furieusement sa langue dans la cavité buccale et entrepris de refaire la déco intérieur à grand renfort de salive. _(Désolée je sais que la scène fait affreusement peur mais il faut passer par là donc un peu de courage_) Le cerveau d'Harry qui semblait s'être déconnecté depuis le début de l'horreur se réveilla aussi rapidement que son estomac et il vomit sur la jeune femme _(Beurk ! Vous trouvez que je peux oser la qualifier de telle ?)_ qui recula précipitamment en hurlant alors que sa robe et une partie de sa poitrine se retrouvait couverte du liquide nauséabond _(je suis sûre que ça lui va bien au teint moi lol)_. Mais elle ne réussit cependant pas à couvrir la voix de Lucius Malefoy qui cria :

- Il n'est pas question que mon fils épouse cette dépravée !

Pendant ce temps, Harry reprit contenance et se remit de sa trop forte émotion. Il déclara d'une voix basse en se redressant, fixant Pansy d'un regard haineux :

- Tu m'approches, je te tue

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il sortit la baguette de Drago et la pointa sur elle. Blaise fit de même et ajouta férocement en s'approchant jusqu'à poser le bout de la baguette sur la jugulaire de Parkinson _(je suis gentille avec elle vous trouvez pas ? Attendez ça c'est le début seulement…) :_

- Tu seras morte avant si tu te poses à moins de 20 mètres de lui

Pansy n'eut pourtant pas le temps de répondre puisqu'un hurlement venant du centre de la salle retentit, leur faisant à tous, convives compris, tourner la tête.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Lucius Malefoy faisait voler hors de la pièce Mr Parkinson dont le visage en sang, ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Narcissa sourit doucement et s'approcha d'Harry. Elle se pencha sur lui et murmura d'une voix inquiète :

- Tout va bien Drago ?

Levant les yeux vers sa pseudo mère pour un mois, Harry lu tant d'amour et de tendresse qu'il faillit s'effondrer dans les bras de la femme en espérant que le rêve jamais ne s'arrêterait. Mais il se contenta d'hocher délicatement la tête en souhaitant qu'elle n'ai pas vu le trouble qui un instant, avait chaviré ces yeux bleus acier.

« Dray j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi »

'Dis'

« Tu es fiancé à Pansy »

'PARDON ??? IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !!!'

Sous les hurlements de Drago, Harry fut pris d'un mal de tête violent et pris sa tête entre ses mains. En même temps, au fond de lui, un rire retentissait…

Blaise passa sa main derrière ses épaules et l'éloigna de la salle tandis que Narcissa, étonnée, parlait à voix basse.

- Lucius arrangera tout, il arrangera tout mon fils, mon Drago

**_« # »_**

Fiancé à Pansy ?! Le blond n'en revenait pas. Jamais au grand jamais il ne l'épouserai ! Si un jour il se mariait, ce serait avec l'homme qu'il aimait et pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même si il risquait fort de mourir avant que son rêve ne se réalise. Son père n'apprécierait pas ses préférences, surtout si elles se portaient sur le survivant. Et bien qu'il se moque de la fortune familiale et même des idées de son père, il voulait quand même atteindre ses 20 ans avant de mourir.

Et surtout, il souhaitait embrasser Potter au moins une fois. Bon même plusieurs mais étant donné qu'après le premier baisé, il pensait fortement qu'Harry le tuerais _(il pense de ces choses le ptio je trouve)_, il ne se donnait pas de faux espoirs. Mais peut importe qu'il meurt après avoir goûté au fruit défendu si justement, il y avait goûté. Et il ne doutait pas un instant que rien, ne serait plus doux que les lèvres du Gryffondor. Malheureusement, l'image de lui marié à Pansy s'apposa à son esprit et il se souvint alors qu'il n'était pas libre, de décider de son avenir.

Enfermé dans la salle de bains il noya sa rage dans un hurlement étouffé par l'eau qui s'écoulait sur lui tandis que des gouttes salées se mélangeaient délicatement et tombaient en petites perles sur le rebord du lavabo.

_Il aimait Harry à en mourir. (oui tout à fait d'accord c'est pas trop tôt)_

Bien sur ça faisait longtemps qu'il s'était avoué qu'il était attiré par le brun aux yeux émeraudes. Bien longtemps qu'il s'était fait à l'idée de vouloir à tout prix le séduire. Mais jamais il n'aurait avoué qu'il l'espionnait depuis des années, qu'il guettait le moindre de ses gestes, ni qu'il connaissait par cœur les goûts culinaires du lion. Quand il s'était rendu compte de cette attirance, chose qui avait quand même pris plusieurs années, il avait décidé de tout faire, pour haïr cette image qui le hantait. Mais ça n'avait pas marché non plus. Ainsi, la mort dans l'âme, il avait du mettre son orgueil de côté et s'avouer à lui-même qu'il voulait être avec le gryffondor à l'âme tourmentée.

Dans son esprit était alors née l'idée d'échanger leurs âmes pour que chacun puisse vivre la vie de l'autre durant une certaine durée. Et Flitwick lui avait donné le moyen nécessaire. Avec le sortilège de télépathie en plus, Drago s'était dit que peut être, il pourrait prouver à Harry que ces 6 années de haine n'était qu'un masque qu'il portait.

Il s'attendait à une crise de la part de Potter et avait été plus qu'étonné lorsque ce dernier avait accepté sa condition sans trop rechigner. De meilleurs ennemis, ils étaient en passe, au bout d'à peine deux jours, à passer amis. Alors Drago se surprenait à espérer, à croire qu'un jour tout irait bien et qu'il pourrait enfin dire à Harry l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

_Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer !!_

Mais l'annonce des fiançailles avec Pansy venait tacher ce tableau idyllique qu'il s'imaginait. Jamais il ne pourrait avouer son amour au brun, jamais il ne pourrait caresser ce doux visage avec ses mains, jamais il ne pourrait poser ses lèvres sur celle de son aimé. Il devrait se contenter de l'aimer dans l'ombre, pour toujours sans rien dire, en souffrant en silence.

Une larme coula le long des joues du blond pour aller se nicher dans son cou. Elle fut suivie rapidement d'une autre, puis de plusieurs autres alors qu'il se laissait glisser contre le mur de la salle de bains.

Prendre Harry dans les bras, le surprendre, le couvrir de cadeaux, tout ça, tout ça ne resterait qu'_un rêve impossible _comme cette photo qu'il avait crée magiquement. Une rage sans nom monta en lui.

- JE REFUSE !!!!!

Secoué par des spasmes violents, il se balançait de droite à gauche tel un autiste alors que les larmes continuaient à couler en cascade le long de son torse.

Une vague de tendresse l'envahit soudainement et surpris, il arrêta ses mouvements en poussant un hoquet de stupeur. La vague venait et revenait par à coups et son cœur petit à petit ralentit sa cadence jusqu'à reprendre un rythme normal. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi protégé de sa vie. L'aura de tendresse l'entourait tout entier et une ultime larme coula quand il comprit qu'elle venait d'Harry.

« Je serais là pour toi… »

**_« # »_**

Les yeux d'Harry le picotaient désagréablement, mais il ravala sa tristesse pour continuer à envoyer les vagues de tendresse vers Drago. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il savait juste que si il arrêtait, il s'en voudrait énormément. La tristesse du blond lui avait serré le cœur dans un étau brutalement et il ne pouvait supporter de le laisser souffrir sans rien faire.

En face de lui, assis dans un agréable fauteuil de cuir vert, Blaise le regardait un sourire discret sur les lèvres. Le jeune serpentard n'aurait jamais pensé, quand Drago lui avait énoncé son idée, qu'il s'amuserait autant à voir Harry céder doucement à l'amour qu'il portait inconsciemment au blond. Oh bien sur, il ne s'attendais pas à ce que le survivant s'avoue tout de suite cette passion mais quand même, il trouvait que le projet ne se déroulait pas trop mal. Les photos notamment avaient été une étape clé dans la compréhension des deux êtres et il sentait qu'Harry n'était pas encore totalement remis de cela. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à s'inquiéter et persistait à ignorer les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Pour lui, il suffisait d'attendre.

Petit à petit, Harry ralenti la cadence du flot de tendresse et calqua sans même s'en rendre compte, son rythme cardiaque sur celui de Malefoy. C'était un peu comme un besoin qui le prenait, comme si il avait toujours su qu'il devait faire cela. Et même si il était troublé, il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que Blaise, des conséquences de ce simple geste. Il senti Drago respirer calmement et ne s'autorisa à arrêter les vagues que lorsqu'il senti que le Blond sombrait dans des rêves calmes et reposants.

Blaise éclata franchement de rire quand il vit le regard rêveur de Potter dans les yeux du corps de Malefoy.

Harry sursauta et le regard nerveusement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire Zabini ? demanda t'il d'une voix froide et lointaine.

- Tu es mignon quand tu penses à Dray.

Le Gryffondor rougit violemment mais se reprit.

- Au lieu de dire des âneries plus grandes que toi, peut être pourrions-nous revenir au vif du sujet. Personnellement je ne tiens pas à trop à me voir fiancer à Pansy, même si après c'est Drago qui subira.

Zabini ne perdit pas son sourire et sa voix paraissait teintée d'ironise quand il répondit.

- Oui c'est vrai que tu te moques complètement de ce qui pourrait arriver à Drago…

Harry continuait de le fixer en se demandant sincèrement si le jeune homme n'avait pas grillé quelques neurones, voir même un nombre assez conséquent, pendant le mois précédent.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ce que je ressens pour Drago mais pour trouver une solution à ce calvaire.

Blaise continua de sourire.

- Donc tu ressens quelques chose pour lui ? Et vois-tu je trouve, justement, que c'est exactement le bon moment pour en parler…

Agaçé, Harry se leva et empoigna Zabini qui perdit une seconde son sourire arrogant avant de rire doucement.

- Oui je ressens quelque chose pour lui.

A cette seconde, il s'aperçut de ce qu'il venait de dire et rougit à nouveau alors que Blaise éclatait de rire.

- Vraiment Potter, quand l'avoueras-tu ?

Harry le jeta sur le sol.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Zabini. Si tu ne veux pas finir en poussière, tu ferais mieux de tenir ta langue.

Malgré le ton haineux présent dans la voix du survivant, Blaise ne se formalisa pas. Il se leva et s'épousseta rapidement d'un revers de la main.

- Drago commence déjà à déteindre sur toi.

Le brun, exaspéré, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Blaise.

- Tu a vraiment intérêt à ….

« # »

Harry n'eut guère le loisir de finir sa phrase puisque la porte vola en éclats pour laisser pénétrer Lucius Malefoy. Les traits crispés, on pouvais clairement voir qu'il était énervé. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se fit apparaître un verre de Scotch.

Il en vida deux avant de parler.

- Je viens de perdre la plus belle affaire de ma vie murmura t'il à mi-voix en jouant avec son troisième verre.

Blaise et Harry, qui s'étaient gentiment installés dans des fauteuils à l'entrée de Malefoy père, le comptenplaient intrigués.

- Tu n'épouseras pas cette mijaurée. J'ai rompu le contrat et par là même les engagements que j'avais envers lui. Il n'était pas prévu que tu l'épouses fils.

Un sourire franc éclaira le visage de Lucius Malefoy quand il posa les yeux sur Harry.

- Je suis sur que ça te désole ajouta t'il en riant.

Se surprenant lui-même, Harry rit à son tour.

- Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point père.

Lucius Malefoy fit apparaître une table basse et posa son verre dessus. Il se leva et regarda son fils.

- Bien maintenant il est temps de renter à la maison. Restes-tu dormir chez nous Blaise ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais mère veut que je rentre. La prochaine fois peut être.

- Bonne nuit alors.

- Bonne nuit Drago, Bonne nuit Parrain.

Et Blaise quitta la pièce. Lucius reconstitua rapidement la porte et prenant son fils par les épaules, l'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer très bas :

- J'espère que la soirée t'as plus.

Puis dans un bruissement de cape et de robe, Lucius Malefoy s'éloigna laissant Harry perplexe.

« # »

Tel un zombie, il suivit les pas de son pseudo père en silence. Arrivé au manoir, Harry ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose, aller se coucher. Malheureusement pour lui, son ventre n'était pas du même avis. Etant donné qu'il avait quelque peu ressortir le maigre repas qu'il avait commencé à avaler chez les Parkinson, son ventre gargouillait pour montrer son mécontentement. Il se manifesta bruyamment à la sortie de la cheminée faisant rire Narcissa.

- Vas dans la salle à manger, nous te rejoignons tout de suite.

Le couple s'échangea un regard éloquent lorsque Harry sortit de la pièce. Ce dernier, complètement perdu dû se résoudre à réveiller Drago pour savoir ou aller.

« Dray ? »

'Mmmm Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'

« Désolé de te réveiller mais il faudrait que tu me dises ou est la très petite salle à manger »

'Couloir principal, 5ème porte à droite. Alors mes fiançailles ?'

« Annulées »

Harry se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il parlait avec Drago. Sa confrontation avec Malefoy père l'avait terriblement secoué, un instant il avait crut que Lucius savait qui il était. Un soupire de soulagement retentit dans sa tête.

'Voilà une bonne nouvelle. Harry…'

« Oui ? »

'Merci pour tout à l'heure'

Le jeune homme sourit tout en pénétrant dans la nouvelle pièce, de taille nettement plus petite que celle de la veille au soir.

« De rien. Je te l'ai dit, je serais là pour toi quand tu auras besoin de moi. »

'Pourquoi ?'

La voix de Drago était douce et nerveuse.

« Pourquoi quoi Dray ? »

'Pourquoi est-ce que soudainement tu es comme ça avec moi ?'

« Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ce soir ?! »

'Blaise t'as fait un interrogatoire ?'

« Il a fini sur le sol avant de pouvoir. »

'Bien mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi es-tu si gentil ? Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé toute cette tendresse tout à l'heure ?'

« Ca t'as fait du bien ? »

'Oui. N'élude pas la question s'il te plaît, je veux savoir.'

Assis sur une des chaises, Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux en réfléchissant. A vrai dire, Drago avait raison de poser cette question, ça le forçait à réfléchir sur ces actes et sur ces pensées. La discussion s'imposait, seule.

« Peut être parce que j'en ai marre de faire semblant de te détester et de nier que je t'apprécie. »

'Tu m'apprécies ?'

La voix de Drago était étranglée comme si il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

« Oui. Depuis toujours. Je sais que tu fais parti de l'équilibre de ma vie et je sais que sans toi, il serait compromis. »

'Mais pourquoi cette tendresse ?'

Harry penché sur son assiette n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, pas plus qu'il ne vit les deux ombres noires entrer dans la pièce.

« Je ne supportais pas de te sentir mal. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Dray »

Deux raclements de chaise lui firent lever la tête. Narcissa et Lucius venaient de prendre place de chaque côté de lui.

'Je, je te remercie de t'inquièter pour moi. Harry, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important…'

Devant Harry, le couple discutait avec animation. La main de Lucius était posée sur celle de Narcissa et ils se regardaient tous les deux avec amour.

Un elfe de maison apparut et les servis.

« # »

Couché en chien de fusil dans le lit, Drago réfléchissait. Comment dire à Harry se qu'il ressentait pour lui sans le faire fuir ? Comment lui avouer ce qu'il avait tellement de mal à accepter ? Et enfin comment Harry, prendrait t'il la nouvelle ?

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et s'entrechoquaient dans une valse effrénée. Il avait mal à la tête. Il tremblait. Ramenant ses jambes encore un peu plus près de lui, il soupira. Jamais il n'oserait.

« Que veux-tu me dire ? »

Pas ce soir, c'était trop tôt.

'Rien Harry, Bonne appétit.'

'Je suis un lâche'

**'Oui et en plus un lâche puceau'**

'Toi…'

**'Oui je sais, je dois me taire. Tu devrais renouveler un peu le genre parce que là, t'es en panne d'inspiration je crois.'**

'Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec moi-même ce soir.'

Ce soir, il aurait voulu que sa conscience l'oublie un peu ou pour une fois, l'aide au lieu de lui sortir des vannes à deux noises. Et par chance, il était tombé dans un bon jour.

**'Le pauvre Dragon est triste ?'**

'Non, je ne suis pas triste, je suis amoureux. Et je souffre par là même beaucoup plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer'

**'Parle lui'**

'Tu veux ma mort maintenant ? Pour qu'il me jette ? Je fais des efforts pour qu'il m'accepte, pour qu'il apprenne à me connaître différemment des six dernières années et toi tu veux que je jette tout cela au feu juste parce que tu veux perdre ta virginit ! Tu me dégoûtes, je me dégoûte, tout me dégoûte.'

**'Arrête de croire que je ne pense qu'à ça. Je pense seulement qu'Harry ne te rejettera pas. Mais si tu tiens à prendre ton temps vas-y, cependant n'attends pas trop. Si tu tardes, quelqu'un d'autre te passera devant et l'aura.**

'Depuis quand es-tu devenue sage ?'

**'Depuis que tu me prives volontairement de sexe'** _(Et surtout depuis qu'Evil est parti en vacances lol)_

'Je me disait aussi…'

**'On change pas les habitudes. Pas ma faute si moi je suis consciente que tu aimerais bien embrasser ces lèvres si douces, caresser ce visage et ce torse musclé, descendre encore et toujours plus bas jusqu'Œ**

'C'est bon arrête !! _(le mauvais mot lol) _T'ENTENDS ARRETE !!'

Drago avait l'impression que son corps avait soudainement augmenté sa température interne d'au moins 15C. Sans parler que son boxer devenait de plus en plus petit au fur et à mesure qu'il imaginait les mains de Potter sur lui, ses lèvres sur son corps, titillant la peau sensible de son cou… Rien que d'y penser, il devenait fou.

'Merlin, aidez moi je deviens fou'

**'Hum, imagine le sous toi, les yeux mi-clos, le regard enfiévré, te fixant la bouche entrouverte prémices du bonheur…'**

Drago se leva et se précipita en courant dans la salle de bains ayant définitivement besoin d'une douche froide !

« # »

Harry ce demandait ce qui avait bien pû décider Drago à murer ses pensées si brusquement. Il finissait son repas et s'apprétait à se lever lorsque la voix de Lucius l'arrêta net.

- Un instant fils.

Harry se retourna doucement, conscient du regard calculateur de Lucius sur lui. Narcissa ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Lucius l'en dissuada en resserant la prise qu'il avait sur sa main.

- Viens t'asseoir s'il te plaît, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps.

Bizarrement, il obéit et reprit place à table attendant la suite des événements.

- J'ai une question à te poser avant que tu n'ailles te coucher.

Narcissa dégagea sa main et se leva.

- Lucius non pas ce soir !!

- Narcissa rassieds toi !

La voix froide calma instantanément la femme qui se rassit, le regard noir. Lucius se tourna vers Harry.

- Est-ce toi qui a procédé à cet échange d'âme Harry ?

**_Fin du chapitre 5_**

**__**

**__**

**_Alfa_**


	6. Faire face quand ton corps crie danger

**Bisoir tout le monde !!! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps avant de publier un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je rajoute comme promis la semaine dernière les réponses aux reviews (excusez moi mais je trouve que RAR bien que plus court est plus moche alors je vous propose ROM (Prononcez Rhum) à la place) Vous êtes d'accord ? lol J'arrête mon blabla**

_« « # » »_

**_Umbre77 :_ **_Dans mon genre moi aussi je suis impressionnée. A vrai dire ça me fait vraiment très plaisir que tu lises ce que j'écrit parce que j'adore ce que toi tu écris. Donc ça me touche beaucoup. C'est vrai qu'au niveau du sadisme je suis assez douée ! Mais tu sais, je suis comme ça de nature, après y en a qui aiment et d'autres pas… Heureusement les premiers sont plus nombreux sinon je serais une abandonn !! lol. Et tu as eut raison de ne pas reviewer tout de suite sinon je crois que j'aurais fait une syncope ! Déjà là j'ai faillit alors… Je suis contente d'arriver à faire ressentir quelque chose à travers ce texte parce que je t'avoue, il y a des fois ou je me met devant le chapitre sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il va arriver dedans. Et puis d'un coup, tout vient, je tape, je tape et je tape encore sans savoir d'où tout ça me vient. Et savoir que je réussit à faire passer quelque chose à travers l'écran, et bien, ça me comble de joie. J'espère que tu continueras à me lire et à me donner ton avis de temps en temps. Bisous_****

**« « # » »**

**__**

**_Onarluca :_**_ Comme d'hab !! Lol, je deviens de plus en plus modeste tu ne trouves pas ? Non blague à part, mici et magnifique je sais pas si on peut dire qu'il l'est mais je te fais confiance pour me le dire ! Comment ils ont su ? Je ne dis rien… Bisous****_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Blackfires : _**_Et oui je suis une méchante invétérée c'est comme ça, on ne peux malheureusement rien y changer. Tant que des cornes ne me poussent pas sur la tête, je ne serais pas perdue. Mais en réfléchissant bien je me demande si elles ne sont pas déjà là… lol Mettre vite la suite tu dis ?? Oulà je crois que je vais aller me cacher un certain temps dans un lointain pays… la Laponie par exemple ! Euh, c'est une question intéressante. A vrai dire je me suis rendue compte de l'erreur une fois que j'avais publié et il était trop tard pour changer alors j'ai laissé comme ça. C'est tout. Bisous****_

****

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_BoB Chiri _**_: Encore une review monstrueuse lol ! Euh… tu es sûre que tout vas bien ? Je veux dire, tu m'as l'air assez secouée quand même. manquerai plus qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi ! Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mon grand père avait voulu épouser la femme qui l'aimait mais vu qu'ils n'étaient pas du même milieu, mon arrière grand-mère l'a forcé à divorcer. Il n'a plus aimer personne après ça. Je ne comprends pas les gens qui osaient faire subir et qui osent encore, faire subir ça à leurs enfants. Chacun à le droit d'aimer qui il veut, qu'importe le rang social, la couleur de peau, le sexe, la religion ou je ne sais quel prétexte à la con qu'on peut trouver pour éviter des mariages. Pour moi, épouser quelqu'un c'est accepter de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin et de tout faire pour le rendre ou la rendre heureuse. Je trouve que l'amour est la continuité de la promesse d'amour, une sorte d'engagement qui montre combien on aime la personne. Et je trouve dommage qu'aujourd'hui encore les gens, par stupidité, malveillance ou jalousie, trouvent le moyen de trouver certains couples ou mariages indécents juste parce qu'ils ne correspondent pas à leur état d'esprit. Le monde est une démocratie, pourquoi n'aurions nous pas le droit d'aimer qui l'on veut ? Je crois que je m'égare un peu, je t'écris un roman sans continuer à répondre à ta review lol ! On ne dit pas chose pas belle, on dit laide à faire peur sans le vouloir. Ou autre chose dans le même goût. Lol. C'est clair qu'il ne lui donnera pas grand chose de plus ! Surtout que je me demande si il ne va pas lui arriver quelque chose de bien gore à la petite Pansy, va falloir que j'étudie un peu ça… Subconscient pervers tu dis ? T'as pas entendu le mien, parfois il est encore pire !! Et puis c'est pas de ma faute, c'est Evil qui joue le rôle de la conscience et vu qu'il est complètement dépravé, ça donne ce que ça donne lol. Oui c'était un peu mignon je l'avoue mais c'est venu tout seul. Et puis sincèrement ça cadrait bien dans l'histoire non ? Sauf que ça va leur apporter des ennuis de taille… Dis moi t'as quand même fait très long. Toi et céline.s vous vous lancez dans la compétition pour savoir qui de vous deux écrira les plus longues ? Pour l'instant elle gagne largement mais je pense que c'est parce qu'elle saute des lignes. C'est vrai que ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews longues surtout quand elles sont comme la tiennes emplies de mots gentils (parce que les insultes c'est pas trop mon truc ). Avec tout ça j'ai fait une réponse monstrueuse, il est 22h13 et je n'ai même pas répondu à la moiti !!! Sniiiiiif lol. Encore une chose, merci de dire que je suis une très bonne écrivain, ça me fait plaisir. Bisous_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Micy : _**_Pour le début j'avoue j'ai même réussit à me donner la nausée à moi-même. En plus je déteste voir des gens vomir alors t'imagine si j'avais été présente sur la scène !! Mais c'était nécessaire, personnellement je ne supporterais pas d'apprendre que je suis fiancée à un truc du genre de Pansy si tu vois ce que je veux dire… J'espère que tu n'as pas détruit ton ordi en attendant le chapitre !! Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :_**_ Oui, dès le début c'était prévu que j'annule les fiançailles. Je ne voulais pas risquer d'obliger Drago ou Harry à se suicider sinon ma fic aurait été assez compromise. Lucius… je ne sais pas comment toi tu le vois, mais moi pour l'instant j'avoue que j'ia du mal à le cerner, je ne sais pas encore si je dois le faire méchant ou gentil ou à mi chemin. Ca m'embête assez. Bisous****_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Aerials : _**_Non il est pas assez méchant pour le filer à Voldy. Mais il n'est pas non plus blanc comme neige même si ces cheveux n'en sont pas loin… Bisous_

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Yuki Chan : _**_Mici. Bisous_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Zick : _**_Lol. J'en étais sûre que tu accepterais l'inscription. Le délai est de 2 mois minimum parce qu'il faut que je demande aux avocats des partis concernés si Drago et Harry acceptent que tu les regardes. Mais il ne devrait pas trop y avoir de problèmes. Il suffit de leur donner autre chose en échange… Cool, rajoute moi sur la liste, moi aussi je veux l'éclater à la hache !! _(sourire mauvais, hache à la main, sang sur le corps… BAVE…)_ Bisous._

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_mifibou : _**_Et oui que veux-tu ils sont très fort c'est comme ça. En fait moi j'essaye de varier les plaisirs. Dans la première que j'ai écrite, Déclin, c'est Drago qui était lent à la détente. Mais là c'est vrai, j'ai pris plaisir à ce que ce soit Harry tout simplement parce que ça correspond plus à son caractère. Il ne se rends même pas compte que Cho ne l'aime que parce qu'ainsi elle peut parler de Cédric. Il est un peu niais au niveau des sentiments et j'aime bien le décrire comme ça. J'espère qu'aucuns des deux ne mourra. En fait je voudrais que Drago change de camp et vienne du côté d'Harry et qu'ils essayent d'être amis. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas en demander plus et je souhaite que JK fasse comme ça. Mais c'est à elle de décider et je ne sais pas comment elle va faire. c'est elle l'auteur après tout ! Bisous_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Cyrano : _**_T'inquiète, on a tous au fond de nous cette petite conscience qui nous fait penser des choses pas très très saines. Mais on s'ennuierais si elle n'étais pas là tu ne crois pas ? Et je te rassure, moi aussi on me prend souvent pour une folle !! Remarque je le suis alors… Eviscérer ? Ca pourrait être amusant à regarder… lol. Bisous_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Clôtho : _**_Il sait !! C'est tout. Non blague à part, Lucius n'est quand même pas assez intelligent pour avoir deviner tout seul. La décision venant de plus haut, il en profite pour mettre un peu la pression à Harry. J'aime Lucius quand il est sadique. Un brin mauvais aussi. Je le vois quand même mal en père abusif et sur protecteur. Mais je ne me suis pas encore décidée sur son caractère définitif, il va donc évoluer un peu au rythme de l'histoire. Bisous****_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Gwanaëlle : _**_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh méchante !! Tu préfères Evil à moi !!! Ca me fait penser, c'est un gars pas une fille. T'imagine une personne aussi détraquée que ce truc ? _**(C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAITES DE TRUC ???**Oups…part en courant -)Reviens le visage ensanglanté, un couteau à la main, avec une tête d'assassin… _Alors tu me feras quoi si je publie pas vite ? Oups rectification qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire… (Evil arrive par derrière, une hache dans la main…) **INQUIETE TOI PLUTOT DE SAVOIR CE QUE MOI JE VAIS TE FAIRE !!** (Argh !!! la scène est censurée…)Bisous_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Céline.s : _**_Je me tape tout de suite ou je viens te taper chez toi ? Zut je sais pas ou t'habite, je vais pas faire tout le village non plus.. ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Bon je passe à la review tout de suite sinon mon exo de math je le ferais jamais… Et si je fais pas mes maths, je vais être privé. Et je veux pas être privé… enfin tu vois de quoi je parle lol. _**ET JE HURLE SI JE VEUX EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ??? COMMENT T'ESPIONNE HARRY ALORS QU'IL COUCHE AVEC DRAGO ???? MAIS TU VEUX TA MORT TOI ! OU ALORS PEUT ËTRE QUE TU CROIS QU'IL VEUT DE TOI !! TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ??**(L'auteur arrête et tousse fortement.) _Bon voilà je me suis un peu défoulée ça fait du bien. En plus tu les espionnes ? Et sans m'appeler pour qu'on regarde ça ensemble en mangeant des pop corns ? T'es vraiment méchante, moi qui croyais qu'on étais potes… Tu me déçoit là… Lol, oui les cheveux blancs je pense que ça m'irait relativement bien mais je ne suis pas sûre… J'ai pas vraiment essayer, tiens ce serait une idée pour la fête d'Halloween mici !! Je vais me déguiser en sorcière… remarque en Evil ça m'irait pas trop mal non plus tu crois pas ? Comme je dévie du début moi lol. Tu sais pour ce que vaut Evil à mes yeux jurer sur ce qui lui sert de tête ne sert pas à grand chose… _**(QUOI CA VEUT DIRE QUE J'AI PAS DE TETE ? L'auteur se retourne et sourit. Non tu as des cornes…)**_ Ta muse a disparut ? Ah oui c'est vrai j'ai oublié de te le dire, Evil à fait exploser sa tête dans un étau quand il en a eut marre d'elle. Désolée, il n'a pas la même conception de l'amour que les gens normaux… C'est cool que la prochaine vienne bientôt parce que je trouve que la dernière t'inspiré plus trop. Manquerai plus que tu nous fasses une période bug. Et non t'as le droit de faire de gros câlins. Abuse pas non plus, t'as déjà le droit de me parler c'est déjà pas mal lol. Et oui t'as plus qu'Evil mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles finir dans un étau si ? - Alors comme ça tu m'envoies des reviews juste parce que dans la semaine tu ne peux pas me parler ? C'est bon à savoir ça ! Je vais être tout le temps en hors ligne moi je le sens bien… NIARK NIARK NIARK _**(ME PIQUE PAS MON ROLE IMBECILE !!)**_ Et juste pour le plaisir de t'embêter je répond pas au reste de la review na ! lol Big Kiss ma petite Céline !!!_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Sheifa Li : _**_Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!****_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Oxaline : _**_Ouah ! Y a pas beaucoup d'écrit mais pas mal de compliments !! Merci beaucoup je suis contente que ça te plaise. Décidément tout le monde aime quand Evil parle… lol Bisous_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Genevieve Black : _**_Pour les attentes entre publications disons que c'est variable la preuve… Mais j'essaye d'écrire régulièrement. Tout dépend de l'inspiration et d'Evil et des devoirs. En fait ça dépend d'un certain nombre de choses…_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Yami Aku : _**_Bijour. C'est vrai moi non plus je ne sais pas si tu m'avais déjà reviewer avant. Mais non t'es pas nulle. Tu dois sûrement pas être la seule qui passe son temps à lire sans reviewer. Moi aussi il y a un certain nombre de fics que je ne review pas et pourtant je les adore. Seulement je ne sais pas, je ne ressent pas toujours l'envie d'écrire un mot tu vois ? Je pense que tu connais ça aussi. Je suis méchante je sais, et le pire c'est qu'à chaque chapitre j'ai l'impression que ça empire !! On fait avec. Bisous_

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Princesse Magique _**_: Lol je vais essayer de la finir vite alors pour que tu puisses ressusciter pour de bon comme ça tu ne te fatigueras plus autant. Bisous_

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Her-mio-neu : _**_Oui je suis cruelle je sais et j'en suis fière _(tire la langue_). Bisous****_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Bouboutix : _**_A bon c'est ton lucius à toi ? Merde moi qui penser que c'était celui de Narcissa… __Oh oh doucement. Je ne compte pas faire de Drago un petit vampire moi !! Bon un petit dévoreur il y a des chances, mais pas jusqu'à sucer le sang… Moi non plus les psy veulent pas de moi. Avec deux amies on voulait se faire interner mais ils ont pas voulu nous accepter soit disant parce qu'on risquer de contaminer les autres. Je ne vois pas de quoi il voulait parler… Bisous_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Petit Elfe : _**_T'as donné un nom à ton pc ? Moi c'est mon popa qui s'appelle Robert. Chacun son truc lol. Des pilules roses tu dis ? Moi les miennes elles sont vertes fluos et elles ont un goût d'amandes amères… Bisous_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_ariane5 _**_: Non Lucius n'est pas gentil ! Ne l'insulte pas, il est juste très épris de sa femme. Kiss_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Lapieuvredudesert : _**_Amie de moi !!! (Délire perso dsl) Pansy n'a pas finie de souffrir ne t'inquiète pas même si dans les deux prochains chapitres disons, on n'aura aucune nouvelle d'elle. Et rassure toi je me force pas pour te lire, c'est juste qu'il faut que je trouve le temps pour lire tout cours. Et j'aime ce que tu écris. Surtout que pour une fois ils ne se sont pas sautés dans les bras tout de suite lol. Bisous_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_CamDark _**_: Et bien parce que si l'auteur c'était pas moi, ce ne serait pas écrit comme ça tout simplement. Lol. Bisous_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Michat : _**_Mici.****_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Danielove : _**_la déclaration d'Harry ou Drago tu dis ? Ne rêve pas c'est pas pour tout de suite… enfin peut être pour le 7 on verra…****_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Kaorulabelle : _**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH je vais mourir de rire à cause de toi ! Mais je maintiens tu n'aurais pas la version en transparent ? Bisous_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_Lulune : _**_Je te rassure c'est dangereux aussi pour la santé mentale de l'auteur d'écrire ce genre de chapitres. Mais vu que je suis déjà trop atteinte pour revenir en arrière ça ne me dérange pas. Désolée pour toi tu n'as pas fini de souffrir !_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_marrypier : _**_Mici****_

**__**

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_tinkerbel Snape : _**_Je n'aime pas Pansy, ce n'est pas ma faute c'est viscéral. Il est au courant de beaucoup de choses le Lucius si tu savais… Bisous._

**__**

**Voilà j'ai répondu à tous !!**

****

**_« « # » »_**

**Bonne lecture !!!__**

****

**_« « # » »_**

**__**

**_6. Faire face quand ton corps cri Danger !_**

_. - ._

_« »_

_. - ._

Harry fixa Lucius Malefoy hébété. Ainsi, il était percé à jour. Au bout d'à peine deux jours, il allait passer du stade Survivant adulé et chéri de tous, au stade cadavre en décomposition abandonnant sa chère délicate et tuméfiée aux vers de terre. Perspective particulièrement réjouissante il fallait bien l'avouer. Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua que son regard n'avait pas quitté les yeux presque blanc de Lucius et il cligna rapidement des paupières, abreuvant par là même ces pauvres yeux brûlants.

_Faire face, je fois faire face _

Mais une autre voix criait en lui

_Je ne veux pas mourir !_

Il jeta ses pensées peu alléchantes et inspira lentement en réfléchissant. Un bruit de chaise lui fit lever la tête pour voir Malefoy senior debout devant lui, fier, les yeux insondables. A cette seconde, malgré tout le courage et l'inconscience qui caractérisait son être, Harry sut, qu'il devait se méfier. Tout son corps lui criait **_« Danger ! »_** et il le croyait volontiers.

Un rictus, fantôme squelettique d'un sourire, se dessina sur le visage pâle du maître des lieux qui paraissait s'amuser profondément de la situation.

Un second bruit de chaise. Harry tourna la tête si vite que son cou craqua atrocement. Narcissa Malefoy vint se placer aux côtés de son mari.

_Faire face !_

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ces jambes lui parurent soudain flageolantes et il crut une seconde qu'il allait se mettre à trembler de tout son corps. Il crevait de trouille. Il était seul, sans baguette, dans la maison d'un mangemort reconnu, qui en plus de ça, le haïssait. Il avait quand même de quoi s'inquiéter.

Il s'efforça d'étirer un douloureux sourire curieux alors que sa tête lui hurlait de fuir. Il pria intérieurement de ne pas trop souffrir avant de rejoindre Sirius et ses parents.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Narcissa le devança. Elle vint se placer devant Harry, les bras tendus.

- Lucius, tu ne le toucheras pas tant que je serais là.

Harry, intrigué leva les yeux vers elle en une réplique muette mais Narcissa, occupée à toiser son mari n'en vit rien.

- Je me moque de savoir si… elle hésita avant de continuer Harry est là de son plein grés ou si c'est à cause de Drago. En tout cas, pour ce soir, tu ne l'approcheras pas.

Malgré la menace à peine voilée, Lucius se contenta de sourire.

- _Mon amour_, que comptes-tu me faire si je refuse ?

Ce fut au tour de Narcissa de sourire alors que les mots franchissaient ses lèvres à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Il me semble que je risque d'avoir très souvent des migraines si tu refuses, _chéri_

Le visage de Lucius se décomposa et sa respiration s'accéléra.

- Tu n'oserais pas…

Harry se retint de sourire. Lucius Malefoy cédait toujours à sa femme à première vue. Sans compter que Drago avait raison, il l'aimait désespérément. Malefoy baissa sa baguette pour laisser retomber ses mains le long du corps. En sortant de la pièce, Harry entendit juste cette phrase franchir ses lèvres.

- Je ne lui aurais pas fait de mal.

Puis la porte se referma sur eux et un long silence s'abattit.

Un moment, ils restèrent à se contempler et Harry esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'apparemment, la femme semblait nerveuse et mal à l'aise.

- Alors comment… les mots lui manquaient comment dois-je t'appeler ?

Les yeux bleus de Narcissa se voilèrent soudainement et une larme s'écoula. Elle tomba sur le sol et Harry la rejoignit.

- Excusez moi je ne voulais…

Il fut interrompu par la voix étrangement douce de la mère de Drago.

- Non, c'est moi qui dois m'excuser.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Elle ? S'excuser ?

_Faire face encore et toujours._

- Pourquoi ?

Elle soupira et se releva doucement.

- Pour ton parrain. Pour la vie que tu mènes. Pour ce que mon mari t'as déjà fait subir. Pour ce que tu vas encore subir le temps où tu resteras dans le corps de mon fils.

Elle le regarda durant plusieurs secondes avant de continuer.

- Entre nous, c'est une idée de lui n'est-ce pas ?

_Jouer carte sur table. Le tout pour le tout._

Il soupira.

- Oui. Mais j'ignore pourquoi.

- Approches-toi.

Il obéit, poussé par une force étrange. Quand il fut à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle, Narcissa le serra dans les bras avec tendresse. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Harry se mit à pleurer. Lorsqu' elle comprit sa détresse, elle le souleva prestement comme si il n'était qu'une plume et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle l'allongea sur le lit, enleva sa cape, et rabattit la couverture sur lui. Déposant un aérien baiser sur son front, elle s'éloigna de lui alors qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil tourmentée, parsemé de morts, de violences et de sang…

- Demain, demain je te parlerai.

Puis elle quitta la pièce avec un dernier regard doux pour le tout jeune homme qui avait volé le cœur de son fils.

**_« « # » »_**

Drago tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Durant plusieurs minutes, il avait senti la détresse de Harry. Il savait qu'il avait pleuré dans les bras de quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas de qui ni pourquoi. Et ne pas savoir le rendait fou. Il avait mal au cœur, doublé d'une envie de pleurer. Sans compter sa rage d'être dans l'ignorance.

Son Harry avait mal et il ne pouvait rien faire. bêtement, il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait normale, il envoya de l'amour à Harry en laissant des larmes couler le long de son visage.

Quand il sentit son aimé ce calmer et s'endormir doucement, il partit lui aussi aux pays des rêves.

**_« « # » »_**

Harry se réveilla aux premières lueurs d'un jour pâle. Le soleil caché par des nuages gris avait bien du mal à percer au travers des fenêtres. Il s'étira calmement, prit des affaires propres et parti se doucher.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni les bruits de pas.

Avec délectation, il se lava, laissant les bulles nettoyaient son corps bronzé sans sentir de regard sur lui.

Sortant de la douche, il s'habilla et quitta la pièce.

Posé sur le lit, Narcissa Malefoy le fixait d'un air tendre.

Intrigué, il s'assit près d'elle alors qu'elle déposait un baiser sur le haut de son front.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Mrs Malefoy

- Appelle moi Narcissa.

- Bonjour Narcissa.

Un doux sourire ce dessina sur les lèvres de la femme et pour la première fois, Harry s'aperçut que c'était une très belle personne. Elle portait une robe miroitante, blanche et pure. Ses épaules dénudées apparaissaient dans une grâce irréelle.

_« La grâce incarnée »_ pensa t'il stupidement.

Loin de lui, Drago sorti de ses rêves brusquement.

**_« « # » »_**

Il se leva précipitamment, courut dans la salle de bains et vomit prestement dans l'évier. Une nausée indescriptible lui sautait à la gorge, montant et descendant par vagues dans son estomac. Durant une dizaine de minutes il vomit sans discontinuer, crachant même à l'occasion, un liquide rouge qu'il put identifier comme étant du sang.

_Faire face…_

Puis tout ce calma.

Pâle, les cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, il se releva.

**'On dirait un cadavre'**

Il n'eut même pas la force de répondre à sa conscience. Ses jambes tremblaient et son pouls ne parvenait pas à reprendre son rythme normal. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette douleur qui venait et repartait sans crier gare.

Dans son esprit la voix inquiète d'Harry lui parvint.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas Dray ? »

Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour lui répondre, l'esprit embrumé.

'Je… je me sens mal Potter'

Puis il se précipita près de la cuvette des toilettes et du sang s'écoula de sa bouche.

« Dray qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis moi ! »

_… quand ton corps crie grâce…_

Mais les forces de Drago le quittaient lentement. Ses yeux se voilèrent et durant plusieurs instants il lutta pour ne pas sombrer.

'Y a un problème'

Et il s'effondra inconscient sur le carrelage froid.

De son côté, Harry sentit brusquement comme un poignard entrer en lui.

**_« « # » »_**

Devant les yeux surpris de Narcissa, Harry tomba sur le sol à genoux en se tenant le ventre à deux mains. Une tâche rouge apparut rapidement sur sa chemise blanche. Il tremblait convulsivement en crachant lui aussi du sang.

Narcissa s'approcha de lui, inquiète.

- Harry !! Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Drago… il saigne… il souffre… J'ai peur

Et brusquement, ce fut le noir…

**_« « # » »_**

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, la lueur du soleil éclairait son visage, l'éblouissant légèrement. Il se trouvait dans une pièce vert pâle, très peu décorée et meublée. Des draps de satin blanc cassé reposaient sur son corps comme une caresse respectueuse. Il se releva un peu et prenant appui sur ses coudes, observa la chambre.

A en juger par les plaintes décorées de serpents, il se trouvait encore au square Grimmaurd. Mais il ignorait à quel étage. Une armoire en acajou emplissait le mur en face de lui ne laissant que peu de place à la petite porte qui menait probablement à une salle de bains privée. A sa gauche, une grande fenêtre ornée de rideaux représentant une licorne dans une clairière, donnée sur un parc de taille imposante.

'C'est étrange, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une telle pièce existait ici.'

Dans sa tête, sa phrase sonna silencieusement en se répercutant contre les parois de ses pensées. Harry ne répondait pas.

Un flash assaillit Drago qui ferma subitement les yeux, se tenant a tête à deux mains. Il vit Harry allongé sur le sol, du sang coulant de son corps.

Une goutte de sueur glissa de son front. Il s'inquiétait.

Que c'était il pass ? Son esprit d'observation soudain éteint, il vira les draps et ce leva rapidement… pour retomber aussitôt sur le sol prit de convulsions violentes.

'Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?'

Tant bien que mal, il se redressa et sourd aux protestations vaines de son estomac, il franchit la porte. La salle de bains était grande, décorée d'un carrelage vert sombre laissant apparaître une clairière. Instinctivement, sachant d'avance ce qu'il trouverait, il tourna son regard vers la baignoire. Au-dessus d'elle, dans un blanc doux et brillant, une superbe licorne le regardait tranquillement posant ses yeux dorés sur lui. Il se figea.

Durant plusieurs minutes, la licorne l'étudia, avant d'hocher doucement la tête et de s'incliner. Puis elle retourna à son repas.

Sonné, il se déshabilla lentement et mis l'eau à couler.

L'esprit ailleurs, il contempla les bulles bleues et savonneuses tombaient dans l'eau claire de la baignoire. Quand l'eau fut à la bonne hauteur, il arrêta tout et entra dedans. La chaleur du bain apaisa sa douleur et il sombra peu à peu dans un semi-coma.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on referme le réveilla et il se redressa subitement. Il passa un peignoir et sorti, encore ruisselant d'eau moussante dans la chambre. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait debout près de la fenêtre et posait son regard sur le parc. A l'entrée de Drago, elle se retourna et sa capuche glissa sur ses épaules.

De longs cheveux pâles dans lesquels se mêlaient des mèches grises et ondoyantes, un regard doux, Remus Lupin se dressait devant lui. Il se tourna vers Drago et sourit.

- Bonjour, bien dormi Drago ?

En entendant son prénom, ce dernier recula instinctivement. Son professeur de troisième année avait bien changé en presque 4 ans ! Son regard s'était fait plus dur, tout en gardant toute la douceur de l'âme mélancolique qui l'habitait. Drago connaissait les problèmes que rencontrait Lupin pour trouver du travail, son père ayant personnellement appuyé Dolores Ombrage pour que la loi passe.

Si il avait eut son mot à dire, il aurait volontiers dit que Lupin était un très bon professeur et qu'il méritait comme toute personne, de pouvoir vivre la même vie que les autres. Mais il ne devait montrer face aux hybrides, qu'une haine farouche.

Résultat, face à cet homme avec lequel il s'était si mal conduit par le passé, Drago se sentait oppressé.

'Et puis là, il sait qui je suis contrairement à l'autre jour'

**'Qui sait, son côté chien primera peut être…'**

'La conscience …'

**'… tais toi, j'ai comprit'**

Lupin dégrafa sa cape et s'installa sur le rebord du lit. Craintif, tel un enfant pris en faute, Drago le rejoint. La main de Remus était recouverte d'un pansement imprégné de rouge.

- Vous saignez.

Le loup-garou regarda sa main et adressa un autre sourire à Drago.

- Ce n'est rien. Alors tu ne nies pas ?

Le blond actuellement brun soupira.

- Pourquoi nier ?

La douleur commençait à revenir. Doucement mais sûrement, elle continuait sa lente avancée dans le corps du jeune homme. Une grimace lui échappa un instant, mais très vite il se reprit. Il ne devait rien laissait paraître, il devait être fort. En attendant de comprendre.

- Ta mère m'a prévenue mais nous étions déjà au courant.

- Ma mère ?

- Narcissa est toujours restée en contact avec moi, bien après son mariage avec Lucius. Sirius n'en a jamais rien sut. Dés que son mari a su pour Harry et toi, elle s'est interposée.

Un flash assaillit Drago, il vit sa propre mère s'interposer entre Harry et son père. Il vit son père partir.

- Mère a toujours été spéciale finit-il par dire

- Elle t'aime beaucoup.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Comment le saviez-vous ?

Lupin fit venir des médicaments jusqu'à lui et entrepris de se soigner.

- Dumbledore le savais. Grâce à Rogue. Voldemort le sait depuis un certain temps déjà.

Voldemort ? Au courant ?

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien changer ?

Une nouvelle vague de douleur le submergea et pantelant, il s'allongea sur le lit en grimaçant.

- Nous avons un problème.

'Comme si c'était une nouveaut !'

« Dray…ne…dit…pas…de…mal…de…Remus… »

Drago sursauta en entendant la voix hachée de son aimé.

'Harry !!! Comment vas-tu ?'

« Je…saigne…dis moi…tout…vas…bien ? »

'Je, j'ai des douleurs et je crache du sang, Harry explique moi !'

« Je… la pensée ce fit plus difficile… je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… »

'Ca a un rapport avec Voldemort'

« Ce rire…Drago…comment a t'il…su ? »

'Je ne sais pas. Repose toi, ne parle plus. Je me renseigne.'

- Drago écoute moi !

Revenant sur terre, Drago porta un regard éteint sur Lupin. Depuis combien de temps ce dernier lui parlait-il ?

- Harry souffre n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Remus cachait à peine une grande inquiétude et Drago s'efforça de sourire.

- Il saigne, mais je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'il va bien.

- Je vais devoir faire des recherches pour savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement. Je pense que ton père a dut vous jeter un sort ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Mais je ne peux rien te jurer.

- Les douleurs ? Vont s'estomper ?

Lupin se releva.

- J'ai bien peur que ce que tu ressentes pour le moment ne soit qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il te reste à subir. Nous devons inverser le sortilège d'échange d'âmes au plus vite.

- Sinon ?

- Vous allez mourir tous les deux.

'Cool'

Lupin s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Drago se souvint d'un détail.

- Professeur ? Comment Harry faisait il pour m'envoyer ses sentiments à travers sa cicatrice ?

Remus fit volte face et revint près de lui en courant.

- Comment ça ?

- Un soir, je me sentais mal, il m'a envoyé comme des vagues de tendresses à travers la cicatrice, je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça.

- C'est ce qui a dut alerter Voldemort. Drago c'est très important : Aimes-tu Harry ?

Drago se releva un peu pour observer le loup-garou. Ce dernier imperturbable, le sondait du regard. Fatigué de mentir, Drago parla :

- Je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

- Et lui est-ce qu'il t'aime ?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Drago alors que sa conscience entamait une litanie.

'Est-ce qu'il m'aime ?'

**'Moi je penche pour oui.'**

'Pourquoi ?'

**'En dehors du fait que tu sois un apollon ? Et bien toute cette tendresse qu'il t'a envoyé, tout l'intérêt qu'il te porte et puis il n'a pas refuser le sortilège.'**

La dernière phrase venait d'éclairer l'esprit de Drago. Il se souvenait en effet avoir lut que le sortilège d'échange d'âmes ne fonctionnait que si l'autre personne ne le refusait pas. Sur le moment, il pensait que la haine d'Harry pour lui, l'avait poussé à accepter… Mais en réfléchissant bien…

'Tu crois qu'il m'aime ?'

**'Il veut te protéger.'**

'Je suis perdu'

- Je ne sais pas.

Remus Lupin sourit sans répondre.

- Tout ira bien. Repose toi.

La porte allait se refermer lorsque Drago fut reprit d'une couleur incontrôlable au niveau des poumons. Se tournant sur le côté, il cracha longuement du sang en se tordant de douleur sur le lit. Des marques sanglantes apparurent à travers ses vêtements.

Lupin se précipita sur lui et d'un coup sec, arracha sa chemise.

Des dizaines de marques noires en forme de tête de mort tatouées le corps de Drago. La plus grande, blanche, s'enfonçait lentement dans le poumon droit du jeune homme.

Drago vomit encore du sang.

- HARRY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Puis il retomba sur le matelas dans un bruit sourd, inconscient.

**_« « # » »_**

Narcissa impuissante vit Harry hurler dans son sommeil. Elle enleva sa chemise, les mains tremblantes pour voir d'horribles têtes de mort à l'allure de serpent imprimées sur le corps pâle de son fils. Et quand elle vit qu'une seconde marque blanche apparaissait à l'emplacement du cœur, ce fut à son tour d'hurler alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle se leva et courut chercher son mari en priant fort pour que son fils et Harry survivent.

**_« « # » »_**

Loin de toute cette agitation, Voldemort riait…

**_Fin du chapitre 6_**

**Alfa**

**  
Bisous**


	7. Et toi qu'est ce que tu ferais ?

**Bijour bijour !!! Alors comment vous vous portez depuis la semaine dernière ? Je suis motivée cette semaine vous voyez. J'ai déjà répondu aux reviews de la semaine dernière et maintenant voilà que je publie un nouveau chapitre avec les ROM (Toujours prononçé Rhum si vous comprenez pas lisez le changement du chapitre 6). Voilà gros bisous à tous et merci aux 21 personnes qui m'ont laissé un mot :**

**__**

_« »_

**__**

**_Onarluca :_**_ Oui j'avoue que mon chapitre précédent a été méchant. Mais c'est comme ça, au départ je ne pensais pas que j'écrirais ça. En fait pour être sincère, je savais même pas ce que j'allais écrire. Et t'as vu ce que ça a donn ? lol. Mais je crois que c'était pas plus mal après tout. J'espère juste que tu n'as pas trouvé ça trop gore ou triste. Je me rattrape dans ce chapitre tu vas voir. Big Bisous !!****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Ptite Elfe : _**_Lol, tu aimes quand c'est gore ? On va bien s'entendre alors. Un jour j'ai rêvé d'un type qui ponçait le visage des jeunes femmes qu'il tuait. C'était assez trash mais bon tout ce sang, je me suis réveillée en sueur. Et avec une forte envie de vomir. Ni incinération ni joli cercueil. Je ne compte pas le faire mourir tout de suite tu sais. Du moins pas avant que Drago ne lui dise qu'il l'aime… Lol. Lucius pour l'instant ne peux pas toucher sa femme mais je vous expliquerez ça dans le prochain chapitre. Voilà la suite j'espère que tu vas te régaler !!Kiss****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Michat : _**_Oui ils vont survivre t'inquiète pas. Enfin pour le moment ils vivent encore… lol. Bisous._

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_marrypier : _**_Lol, merci. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon style parce que je suis fière d'avoir enfin trouver une façon d'écrire qui me soit propre tu comprends. Bisous bientôt._

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Céline.s : _**_yé, je suis sûre que toi tu n'as pas apprécié que je réponde aux reviews seulement cet aprem ! Surtout que la tienne était particulièrement longue. J'ai du bien t'embêter. Et j'en suis très contente lol. Et oui je suis méchante depuis le temps tu devrais le savoir… non ? (tête d'ange trop gnon) Je les fais souffrir parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas non plus ce tomber dans les bras tout de suite ! Sinon l'histoire serait finie. Non je blague mais sincèrement, tout ne peux pas bien se passer sinon, Harry ne découvrirait pas toutes les facettes de Drago et n'apprendrait pas à l'aimer comme il le fait petit à petit. J'allais oublier, regarde le chapitre 6 pour lire la réponse que j'ai mis à ta review, je sens que tu vas apprécier…Big Kiss !!! _

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Drago Malefoy : _**_Merci pour les encouragements que j'accepte avec plaisir. Et aussi pour tout les compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. Merci infiniment de me soutenir. J'ai du chercher mais ça vient de me revenir (j'ai un peu tricher pour ça mais bon tu le dis pas hein !) mais c'est toi qui écrit vacances chez un Malefoy. J'adore je voulais te le dire parce que je sais pas si j'ai laissé une review, je crois pas. Bisous_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Princesse Magique : _**_La petite vampire du groupe lol. T'as encore ressusciter une fois ? lol Non je suis pas cruelle, je vous fais juste patienter. Et puis après l'effort le réconfort non ? Regarde le titre du chapitre et tu comprendras que tout n'est pas toujours noir avec moi… Bisous_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Yami Aku : _**_C'est aussi mes chouchous et les chouchous à pas mal de personnes. Rassure toi ils ne vont pas souffrir trop longtemps, je ne veux pas non plus que vous veniez me tuer !! Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas trop faite attendre !!! Bisous_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_tete de nœud _**_: Kikou toi !!! Lol. Bizarre tout le monde réclame la même chose, à savoir la suite… je me demande pourquoi … Bisous_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Her-moi-neu : _**_Maintenant je le sais lol Les ROM au chapitre précédent sont dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai changé ça cet aprem. Si tu veux aller lire te gène pas c'est là pour ça ! Oui ces cours me stressent je peux plus écrire ! Enfin je peux encore lire c'est déjà ça !! bientôt._

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Lily : _**_Bijour, Non je savais pas que tu m'aimais mais je suis contente de l'apprendre. Bisous_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Zick : _**_Ugh ! Tu vas bien ? Mais qui te dis qu'il y aura un lemon _???(grand sourire de démon digne d'Evil)_ Bisous_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**_BoB Chiri :_**_ lol mais euh pourquoi vous me traités tous de méchante ? Je comprends pas moi je suis toute gentille je publie et je me fais engueuler ! Je vais finir pas plus publier du tout rien que pour me venger na. Et t'inquiète pas je vais pas les tuer. En plus pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis pas assez méchante pour les flinguer. Enfin pour le moment lol. Juste une question tu as quel âge ? Non je blague, tu connais pas l'excuse mondiale des femmes quand leur mari devient trop entreprenant ? Ben disons que maintenant tu la connais lol. Ouaiiiiiiiiiii vas y tue le !! Et que ça saigne bien !! Faut que je me calme je crois. Si ca va jouer un rôle ? Ben oui sinon ça servirait à rien lol. Lis bien. Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Oxaline : _**_Super Voldy ? Vas y doucement sur tes expressions je le vois quand même mal en superman moi. Enfin sauf si on aime le genre face de serpent bien sur. Mici !!****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Sirius.étoile : _**_Une chtite nouvelle !!! Tu veux t'abonner au fan club anti Pansy ? Parce qu'y a déjà pas mal de monde. Faut pas se traiter d'idiote !! T'as le droit de faire ce que tu veux si t'es pas venu lire avant je vais pas t'engueuler non plus. Tu sais, je crois sincèrement que personne n'a aimé le chapitre précédent à voir les reviews que j'ai reçut. Je me demande juste pourquoi… C'est pas mon genre de laisser tomber une fic !! Non mais ! Parfois je met du temps entre deux parutions c'est vrai mais je laisse jamais tomber. Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**_Cyrano : _**_lol Mici !!****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_narcotic : _**_Mici et bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Cam Dark : _**_Lol la voil !!!****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Sinwen : _**_Mais pourquoi vous êtes tous méchants ? Je vais partir et je vais laisser Evil bosser à ma place vous aller voir ce que ça va donner. Bisous et bonnes vacances.****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Lapieuvredudesert :_**_ Lol, je dois tuer Pansy, je dois tuer Voldemort. Je dois tuer tout le monde en clair ? Je suis allée lire ton chapitre 21 j'espère que tu as eut des reviews depuis. Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_fliflou :_**_ Miciiiiiiiiii.****_

_« « # » »****_

**__**

**Voilà c'est fini pour les ROM. Je précise une dernière petite chose encore, dans ce chapitre l'action se passe ailleurs. Vous verrez déjà.**

**  
Bonne lecture !!__**

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_7. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_**

_« - »_

_« - »_

_Ecosse. Stonehaven au sud de Aberdeen, sur la côte Est du Royaume-Uni. Une semaine plus tard._

L'air marin embaumait les rues de Stonehaven. Dans le nouveau quartier d'habitations situé à quelques lieues de la mer, le calme régnait troublé seulement par quelques miaulements étouffés. Il était 7h du matin. L'homme marchait lentement, l'esprit perdu dans un enchevêtrement de pensées plus ou moins noires. Il s'arrêta devant le numéro 6, une petite maison bourgeoise blanche, avec un jardin classique et bien entretenu. Regardant la petite porte en verre droit devant lui, il poussa la barrière blanche et s'approcha d'elle.

A l'intérieur de la maison, trois fourmis s'agitaient en tous sens dans la cuisine dans un silence relatif…

- N'oublie pas les céréales ! Harry ne mange que ça !

- Potter par si, Potter par là, t'as que ce mot là à la bouche Weasley ?

- Blaise ! Ron ! Ca suffit !

En chœur :

- Oui Mione.

La gryffondor, impeccable dans sa robe rose pastel, rangeait tranquillement les courses sans prêter attention aux regards amoureux que posaient sur elle les deux jeune hommes. Ses cheveux châtains si décoiffés à son entrée à Poudlard, lui tombaient à présent à mi-hauteur dans le dos et étaient lisses comme un miroir. Ron fixait les rayons du soleil qui ondulaient sur les cheveux. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir passé une main dedans… Mais il savait que c'était impossible, impossible puisqu'elle ne voulait pas de lui…

Il portait un pantalon moldu assez large qui tombait sur ces hanches et un polo sans manches, vert foncé. Cette tenue le rendait mignon mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il savait très bien que les vêtements, ne suffiraient jamais à séduire Hermione.

Près de lui, Blaise était habillé lui aussi en moldu, jean bleu et T-shirt blanc.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardaient la jeune femme d'un même regard, mélange habile d'amour et de tendresse. Si différents, si semblables pourtant, unis dans la même douleur. Celle de savoir que la personne qu'ils aiment ne veux et ne voudras jamais d'eux. D'ailleurs oseraient-ils lui avouer l'amour qu'ils ont pour elle ? Non jamais, elle aurait trop de peine.

Les bras ballants derrière la table, ils la regardent, elle si belle dans sa robe d'été, elle si belle qui ne voudra jamais d'eux.

La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière envahit le hall d'entrée. D'un même mouvement du cou, les trois jeunes tournèrent la tête pour voir un homme entrer. Hermione lâcha la boîte qu'elle tenait et se précipita en courant.

- Severus !

Et elle se lova dans les bras du professeur de Potions qui, depuis bientôt un an, était l'homme à qui elle avait tout donné. Cœur, corps et âme…

_« # »_

A l'étage dans une chambre…

La douceur du soleil d'août réchauffait la pièce orange et les deux corps qui se reposaient sur l'immense lit blanc. Harry se réveillait petit à petit et ouvrit les yeux pour recevoir de plein fouet, la lumière dans ses yeux bleus.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour constater qu'ils été maintenant courts et en piques. Lentement, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'éclatante lumière et il commença à distinguer près de lui, une forme de corps. Il força son regard pour apercevoir un torse nu et musclé, à la peau délicieusement ambrée. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et il reconnut son propre corps.

« C'est étrange de ce voir comme ça »

Déjà sa main droite guillerette, s'approchait des cheveux bruns, désireuse d'y passer ses doigts. Le dormeur ne sentait rien venir et la main s'approchait tout de suite de plus en plus impatiente. Alors qu'elle arrivait à quelques mètres de son bu, Harry arrêta son geste et la main resta suspendue stupidement dans le vide de l'air.

La poitrine se levait et s'abaissait en rythme paisible et le regard d'Harry toujours dérivait plus loin, caressant des yeux cette peau qu'il connaissait par cœur mais qui lui semblait soudainement désirable comme jamais. Drago rendait son corps incroyablement sexy. C'étiat une sensation étrange que de vouloir caresser ses propres cheveux en pensant qu'ils seraient différents puisqu'ils ne lui appartenaient plus.

Drago se tourna à l'instant même ou la main d'Harry tombait. Elle vint se poser telle une plume sur le front du jeune homme et entama un doux mouvement de caresse du bout des doigts. Dans son sommeil, le Serpentard soupira et la main s'enhardie encore un peu.

Elle caressa d'abord le front délicat, puis s'attaqua aux courbes merveilleuses des joues, de l'arrête du nez et du bord des lèvres. Dans un tendre mouvement de corps, Harry se rapprocha de Drago. Ce dernier encore endormi, passa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry et l'attira contre lui.

Un rire clair s'échappa de la bouche du Survivant qui respirait à pleins poumons l'odeur de pin et d'orange qui se dégageait de sa Némésis. Il ferma les yeux et savourant l'instant, conscient brusquement qu'il n'y en aurait sans doute pas d'autres pareils.

- Tu sais que tu es incroyablement beau quand tu ris ?

Harry leva les yeux et rencontra deux émeraudes. Un court instant les deux hommes s'affrontèrent plus par principe que par envie mais ce fut Harry qui, le premier, détourna les yeux. Ses joues se colorèrent rapidement alors qu'il se traitait mentalement de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables.

Drago s'efforça de calmer le sentiment qui l'envahissait depuis qu'il avait senti le corps d'Harry contre le sien et une grande envie de rire le prit lorsqu'il entendit les pensées du brun.

« Non je n'ai pas chaud depuis qu'il est près de moi ! Non mon cœur n'a pas accéléré ses battements !! Cœur arrête ! Température redevient normale !! Cerveau arrête de réfléchir !! »

Drago enroula ses jambes avec celles d'Harry et vit les joues de se dernier s'empourpraient plus encore qu'avant signe de l'effet incontestable qu'il avait sur lui.

« Trop près… »

Le Serpentard sourit et passa les bras autour du cou d'Harry, de Son propre cou. Il attrapa une mèche blonde et sourit innocemment en l'enroulant autour d'un doigt. Harry déglutit difficilement et s'efforça de parler afin de dissiper la gène, et aussi l'envie qu'il avait d'embrasser Drago.

- Alors… Hum… bien dormi petit dragon ?

En bon petit serpent, Drago avança et stoppa ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles d'Harry. Il savait que le moment qu'il vivait ne se renouvellerait jamais plus mais il comptait jouer le tout pour le tout. Le visage de son ex-ennemi s'embrasa tandis que leurs souffles se mêlaient.

« Impact dans trois… »

- Très bien puisque tu es là.

« Deux… »

Leurs bouches, vibrantes d'une pensée commune franchirent le dernier espace inexorablement comme la mouche va vers la lumière.

« Un… »

Amoureusement, elles s'effleurèrent.

**'Impact'**

Et Drago attira Harry contre ses lèvres.

Soudain, ils réalisèrent la portée du geste qu'ils venaient de faire et reculèrent, les yeux hagards et les lèvres rougies par le baiser à peine échangé. Lourdement, dans un grand bruit, ils tombèrent sur le lit sans se quitter du regard.

_« # »_

Le bruit alerta Ron, Blaise, Hermione et Rogue et ils fixèrent le plafond.

- Je crois qu'ils se sont enfin réveillés

Ron reprit le premier contenance et jeta un regard furieux à Rogue qui souriait.

- Et ça vous fais rire ?

D'un geste Blaise le fit taire _(J'aime quand quelqu'un parvient à faire taire la belette moi, pas vous ?)_ et parla à son tour.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller les voir Hermione ?

Songeuse, la jeune femme s'écarta de Severus et reprit son rangement. Elle mit un certain temps à répondre.

- Il vaut mieux éviter. Et puis lequel de nous arriverai à supporter de les voir ensemble, dans la même pièce ?

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête silencieusement et ajoutèrent presque pour eux mêmes :

- Non il ne vaut mieux pas.

Et prenant exemple sur Hermione, ils reprirent leur travail.

_« # »_

Les yeux hagard, les deux hommes se regardaient interloqués. Aucun des deux ne pensait contempler la pièce, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à scruter le visage de l'autre.

'Par Salazar je rêve ! Il m'a embrass ! Il m'a embrass ! Il m'a embrass ! Il m'a embrass ! Je suis vraiment en train de rêver !'

« Il m'a embrass ! Il m'a embrass ! Il m'a embrass ! Il m'a embrass ! Il m'a embrass ! Il m'a embrass ! Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Et pourquoi j'ai aimé ça ?!! Oh putin il m'a… Embrass !! »

**'J'ai enfin réalisé un de mes fantasmes !!!!'** _(No comment…)_

Au ralenti, tel deux automates, ils descendirent du visage au torse pour voir ces marques, ces marques affreuses sur le corps de l'autre. Au même endroit, au même moment, dans leurs cœurs respectifs, un sentiment nouveau naquit.

- Dray ?

Drago réussit à détacher ses yeux de la marque blanche qui ornait le cœur d'Harry pour se perdre dans deux lacs.

- Oui Harry ?

Sur les genoux, ce dernier avança et une nouvelle fois, s'approcha de Drago cherchant ses mots.

- Est-ce qu'on va mourir ? « Est-ce que tu vas mourir ? »

Drago ne réfléchit pas et à son tour, fit une amorce pour s'avancer vers Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. 'Et toi tu vas mourir ? Me laisser seul ? Une fois de plus ?'

L'horreur du moment les envahis lorsqu'ils comprirent que demain peut être, l'un d'eux ne serait plus.

« Jamais ! »

'Mais si demain, si demain je mourrais tu serais triste ? Si toi tu venais à mourir, à me laisser, je ne le supporterais pas.'

**'Pose pas de questions et embrasse le imbécile !'** _(conscience frustrée lol)_

« Peut être que demain je ne serais plus. Peut être que demain tu ne seras plus. Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes ensembles. On va se battre Drago, se battre pour que Voldemort ne gagne pas. »

'Mais si malgré tout…'

Drago était maintenant tout proche d'Harry et ses yeux cachaient tant bien que mal la tristesse qui l'envahissait à l'idée de penser qu'Harry pouvait mourir bientôt.

« PAS DE MAIS ! On va s'en sortir Drago je te le promet. On s'en sortira, on échangera à nouveau nos corps et tout redeviendra comme avant. »

Harry avança sa main et subitement, serra contre lui le jeune homme en étouffant des larmes.

_« # »_

Severus Rogue finissait de ranger les courses. Derrière lui, Blaise et Ron prenaient leur petit déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien et Hermione préparait celui des deux jeunes hommes. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de l'arrivée brusque de Lupin dans son bureau à Poudlard.

_ Flash Back _

_Severus travaillait calmement à son bureau sur une nouvelle potion pour guérir Lockart quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment et que le loup-garou entre. La cape à moitié défaite, les cheveux en batailles, les yeux rougis, tout ces petits détails indiquèrent à Rogue qu'il était bouleversé._

_ - Severus j'ai besoin de toi !!_

_Le Severus en question baissa la tête et reprit son travail._

_ - Je t'écoute Lupin._

_Il n'avait jamais put se résoudre à l'appeler Remus. Le passé n'aidait pas vraiment. Mais Lupin ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de continuer son travail. Il avait forcé le professeur de potions à fixer son regard sur lui et d'un trait, avait déblatéré toute l'histoire. Attrapant une cape, Severus l'avait suivit jusqu'au quartier général pour constater les dégâts._

_ Fin du Flash-Back _

Voldemort s'était servi d'un ancien sort de magie noire oublié de tous, le légilimort. Bien sur transformé à sa façon. Le sort avait d'abord atteint Harry mais à cause du lien causer par le sort entre les deux jeunes, il s'était étendu jusqu'à Drago.

Rouge ne savait pas quoi faire. Depuis une semaine qu'il étaient dans cette petite maison moldue, protégée de tout grâce à de nombreux sortilèges, les deux jeunes avaient dormis, la marque blanche s'enfonçant un peu plus chaque jour dans leurs cœurs. Il ne savait pas comment annulé le sort, ni comment les sauver, ni comment stopper la progression du sort. Il espérait juste qu'à leur réveil, tous puissent trouver un remède efficace. En attendant cela, il cherchait nuit et jour, avec l'aide des trois autres, dans tous les livres connus, un moyen de les aider.

Pour l'instant il ne constatait qu'échec, fausses routes, et désillusions.

Leur réveil tombait à pique. Il apprendrait peut être quelque chose. Il attrapa le plateau repas et monta l'escalier.

_« # »_

Harry caressait négligemment les cheveux de sa Némésis, l'esprit apaisé. Il sentait une pointe s'enfonçait en lui et elle lui faisait mal. Mais accepter la douleur ne ferait qu'accélérer le processus, il le savait, alors il se battait pour la repousser. Dans ses bras, Drago faisait de même. Aucun d'eux ne voyaient la marque blanche devenir de plus en plus précise alors qu'elle s'éloignait du cœur. Aucun d'entre eux non plus n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Dans la tête d'Harry un rire éclata et il releva la tête.

Sur le seuil, Rogue les regardait une expression indéfinissable sur le visage, le plateau repas dans les mains. Le survivant lui accorda un œil vaguement intéressé puis se pencha à l'oreille de Drago et lui parla doucement. Drago releva la tête et s'éloigna un peu d'Harry. Il se tourna et fit face à son maître de maison.

- Bonjour Severus.

**_ Même pas foutu d'être gên ! Il a déjà perdu la moitié de ce que Lucius lui a apprit _**

Rogue posa le plateau sur une table à droite de la porte.

- Bonjour Drago, Potter. Je repasserai quand vous aurez déjeuner.

Et il reparti.

_« # »_

Le silence retomba sur les deux hommes qui se relevèrent en évitant soigneusement le regard de l'autre. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner _(Bad & Breakfast lol) _dans la paix. L'un après l'autre, mais jamais en même temps, ils s'observèrent à la dérobée. Harry apprit ainsi que Drago adorait la gelée de Framboise _(Moi aussi j'adore ça -)_ et Drago apprit qu'Harry raffolait des pétales de riz soufflés à la noix de coco _(J'ai jamais goûté, je sais même pas si ça existe d'ailleurs…)_.

Vint enfin le moment _(que vous attendez toutes je suis sûre)_ ou ils durent aller prendre leur douche.

- Euh Harry vas y en premier.

- Non toi !

- Aller vas y je te dis !

Et ainsi de suite. Au bout de dix minutes, aucun des deux n'avait cédé. Harry soupira fortement.

- On a qu'à y aller tous les deux.

Drago lui jeta un regard plus qu'étonné et Harry réalisa soudainement ce que sa proposition pouvait avoir comme sous-entendus. Son visage se nuança délicatement.

- Y avait aucun sous-entendu je te le promet !! s'écria t'il

Et bien que Drago n'en doutait pas un instant il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, juste pour faire enrager Harry :

- De ton côté peut être, mais du Mien…

Il sourit en constatant avec ravissement les teintes rouges sur les joues d'Harry. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'attira dans la salle de bains en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clef derrière eux.

_« # »_

_Ca vous dirait que j'arrête l ? -_

_« # »_

- Pourquoi tu m'as pris le bras comme ça ? T'avais peur que je vienne pas ?!

Mais Drago posa un index calme sur ses lèvres et la colère d'Harry mourut subitement. Il l'attira près de lui et murmura :

- Merci pour avant.

Puis se rendant compte qu'il ne voulait prendre sa douche avec Harry que le jour ou se dernier serait totalement d'accord, il s'apprêta à sortir. Harry l'appela doucement.

- Reste s'il te plaît.

Un sourire jusqu'aux lèvres et le cœur joyeux, Drago le rejoignit.

Durant toute la douche, il s'efforça de ne pas regarder le jeune homme même si il connaissait ce corps par cœur. Ils discutèrent joyeusement en se lavant chacun de leur côté. A aucun moment leurs peaux ne se touchèrent.

Quand ils sortirent ensemble en riant de la salle de bains, une serviette autour de la taille, Severus les attendaient impatiemment assis sur le rebord du lit. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de la porte et eurent un sourire crispé. Ils venaient de se rappeler que leur vies ne tenaient qu'à un fil de soie…

_« # »_

Rogue était énervé. Les adolescents d'aujourd'hui, pensait il, ne pensent qu'à faire la fête. Comment c'est deux là pourraient ils comprendre que leurs vies sont en danger ? Que peut être à cause d'eux la mal va triompher et qu'on va tous mourir ? Ils sont là en train de rire joyeusement comme si demain, ils étaient sûrs d'être encore en vie. Demain… un éclair d'intelligence traversa Rogue qui se rendit compte que les deux jeunes n'avaient plus que ça pour tenir. Croire que demain ils seraient encore là.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire tous les deux ?

Drago se tourna vers Rogue en essayant de reprendre son sérieux ce qui n'était pas chose aisée.

- Harry venait de me raconter une soirée particulièrement arrosée qu'il avait eut en compagnie de Ron et ou il avait fini par atterrir dans les bras de Rusard habillé en poussin !

Severus regarda fixement Harry et tenta de l'imaginer déguisé en poussin. Un poussin avec la tête d'Harry et une grosse perruque violette apparut devant ses yeux et il explosa littéralement de rire sous les yeux médusés de ces deux élèves qui n'en revenaient pas de voir Rogue rire.

Quand, au bout d'un certain temps, Severus eut réussit à reprendre contenance, l'interrogatoire commença.

- Drago qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de faire ça ?! Tu t'imagines les ennuis que t'aurait put causer à Potter ?!

-…

- Sans parler que ton père était dans une rage impossible ! Et Narcissa qui s'inquiète comme une dingue ! T'as pas idée de la pression que j'ai sur le dos moi ! _(Moi je pense surtout à Hermione là vous pensez que c'est normal ?)_

- Ecoutez Professeur ça sert à rien de s'énerver c'est trop tard ! Si vous nous disiez plutôt ce qu'on a !

Severus soupira et se préparait aux explications quand il s'aperçut du changement sur le torse des deux hommes.

- La marque …

Harry et Drago se concertèrent du regard et tournèrent la tête vers Severus qui ne détachait pas son regard de leurs torses.

- Quoi la marque ?

Et Harry fixa le torse de Drago.

- Oh !

Drago suivit le regard et il comprit à son tour. _(Non il est pas bête !! Juste un peu lent ! !-!)_ Sur le torse, la marque blanche du cœur avait totalement disparut ainsi que plusieurs marques noires.

- Cet imbécile de Lupin est intelligent. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

'Je rêve ou il se moque de Remus ?'

« Tu rêves pas. Je me demande de quoi il parle tu sais toi ? »

'Non'

- De quoi vous parlez ? Questionna Harry intrigué.

'Je crois qu'il ne t'entends même pas.'

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était un peu dérang »

'Eh ! Je l'aime bien moi !'

- Et pourtant il faut croire que ...

« Ah oui ? Plus que moi ? »

Drago rougit et préféra tenter ça chance auprès de Severus.

- Severus expliquez nous ! s'écria à son tour Drago.

Mais Severus plongé dans des réflexions plus que profondes pour lui, ne leur accorda pas d'attention.

« Alors plus que moi ? »

'Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.'

« Si on devait mourir demain, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

- …c'est possible

'Je… je…'

**'Tu… Tu…'**

Il se releva brusquement et les regarda.

- Drago ! Potter ! Est-ce que vous vous aimez ?

'Moi je t'aimerai…'

_« « # » »_

**_Fin du chapitre 7_**


	8. Affronter ses sentiments

**Bisoir à tous !!! Bon alors je vous passe le j'espère que vous allez bien de d'habitude même si je continue de l'espérer très fort. Je dirais juste vive les vacances !!! lol Et puis par la même occasion, je signale qu'il ne reste je pense, plus énormément de chapitres avant la fin de cette fic. Mais je ne suis pas encore sûre de moi. Ca dépendra si j'ai encore des idées méchantes qui germent dans mon esprit ou pas. Voilà maintenant je répond aux ROM**

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Onarluca _**_: Je remarque que t'es souvent dans les premières à me reviewer. Tu es connectée aux heures ou je publie ou c'est juste une question de chance ? Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, la cruauté ne cause de tord à personne. Sinon je serais déjà morte. Yé le gentil compliment mici !!! Bisous_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_BoB Chiri : _**_Ouaiiiiiii je suis une gentille !!! J'aime bien quand on me dit ça. Lol. Non la mort de Lucius n'est pas au programme. A vrai dire je ne vois pas l'utilité de le faire mourir, mais si tu me donnes des bonnes raisons je peux encore changer d'avis. Bisous.****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Petite elfe : _**_Lol, moi je l'aime bien. Et puis en fait c'était même pas voulu, je me suis rendue compte du rapport entre la chanson et le titre du chapitre qu'après l'avoir écrit. Et j'ai décidé de le laisser. Ce n'était donc pas du tout voulu. Maintenant c'est vrai que ça colle bien alors ça m'arrange ! Lol. J'avoue que j'ai hésité avant de mettre le début de cette façon là. Je me suis demandée si effectivement certains ne seraient pas perdus et puis finalement j'ai laissé comme ça. Vu que personne a part toi et une autre personne n'a fait de remarques j'en déduis que ça vous a pas trop perturbés. Si tu savais pourquoi Lupin était là au bon moment… je crois que tu ferais une crise de nerfs. Mais la réponse est dans le prochain chapitre. Faudra attendre… Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Yami Aku : _**_Hello !! Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas niveau qualité je te fais confiance parce que je ne me juge pas particulièrement bien. Exemple ce chapitre je n'en suis pas fière du tout, j'ai l'impression qu'il est nul et si il faut vous allez aimer. Mais pour le dernier chapitre je t'avoue, j'ai été très inspirée ! Lol rassure toi quand j'ai relu le chapitre la première fois j'ai faillit m'en mettre une. Je me suis dit ça y est ma vieille tu vas sombré dans le mélo !! Mais bon, ça me plaisait quand même malgré que ce soit dégoulinant de bons sentiments fallait passer par la. C'est pas grave si tu fais pas très long, que tu laisses un mot c'est déjà beaucoup. Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Micy : _**_Lol. Ben écoute j'ai pas grand chose à dire à part merci. Bisous.****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Lapieuvredudesert : _**_Je suis allée lire le chapitre 22 mais je ne sais plus si je t'ai laissé un mot ou pas ? Il faudra que je vérifie. Oui j'adore Obispo. Et Calogero aussi. Et Kyo. Et d'autres encore lol. QUOI TES NEURONES SE SONT BARRES ? Mince alors figure toi que le mien, j'ai découvert ça hier soir, va boire de temps en temps dans les bars. J'espère que tes neurones ont pas rencontrés le mien sinon ils ne sont pas près de rentrer !! Bisous.****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Drago Malefoy : _**_A toi tu as remarqué que la fin approchait ? Et bien oui malheureusement on en est plus très loin. Je raffole pas d'écrire des fics longues de 15 000 chapitres et puis c'est vrai qu'non ne peut pas non plus faire durer éternellement non ? Bisous.****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_tete de nœud : _**_Coucou !! Encore une qui pensait ce tromper de chapitre ? J'aurais peut être du préciser plus au début après tout… Merci bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_narcotic : _**_Mici !!! Et voilà la suite !!!****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_fliflou : _**_NON C'EST PAS VRAI JE SUIS PAS MECHANTE !!! SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIF je vais finir par me mettre à chialer moi. Et non je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de monde à l'asile. De toute manière c'est pas les plus dangereux qui sont enfermés alors. La preuve je suis encore dehors… lol Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_céline.s : _**_La metteuse de vents officielle du net. La preuve au moment où je réponds à ta review qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu me met des vents !! T'es pas gentille avec moi qui suis si mignonne !! (regard angélique de la mort auquel tu ne crois pas une seule seconde) Lol espèce de dépravée tu pensais déjà à une scène torride sous la douche t'es vraiment irrécupérable. Pour tes entorses je n'ai qu'une chose à dire tu sembles les collectionner !****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Bouboutix : _**_Mici !****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Hermylove : _**_Et bien je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que tu ne sois pas déçue.****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Loutrina : _**_Lol, ce n'est pas si grave, j'en connais d'autres des personnes qui ont du changer de clavier suite à des complications. Bon c'est vrai, c'est la première fois que j'apprend que quelqu'un a bousillé un clavier en lisant ce que j'écris. Dois-je me sentir flattée ? lol****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Princesse Magique :_**_ Euh…….. Excuse moi d'avoir à préciser ça mais comment dire, mon cou n'est pas à vendre et je le partagerais encore moins pour toi. Je ne suis pas une proie. Surtout qu'en plus, il est déjà joliment coloré en ce moment et je doute qu'une certaine personne de ma connaissance apprécie de voir des traces de dents autres que les siennes dessus. Lol. Tu devras te trouver un autre garde manger (jette un coup d'œil appuyé à Evil en disant ça). Bonne chance lol. Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Her-Moi-Neu : _**_Lol. On peut dire ça comme ça. Il faut surtout ce dire que Voldemort ne fonctionne qu'avec la haine et le besoin de faire mal. Alors forcément l'amour, c'est un truc qui le dépasse de loin. Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Zick : _**_pourquoi est-ce que je sens que je vais me prendre des coups ? lol (prépare ses couteaux et sa hache, Viens donc je t'attends !!)****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Sefadora Firewood : _**_NON A L'AIDE TOUT SAUF ES TELETUBBIES !!! QUE QUELQU'UN ME VIENNE EN AIDE !!! Si tu savais j'ai crut que j'allais devenir folle à l'entendre toute la journée dans ma tête !! Tu as faillit me tuer !! lol Sadique. Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Emilie la Boissière : _**_Lol c'est propos ne m'offensent absolument pas je te rassure. A vrai dire c'est un couple que je considère comme étant intéressant mais sans plus. Pour moi Ron et Hermione sont condamnés à finir ensembles. Mais j'avais envie de mettre Hermione avec Severus. Ne pas chercher à comprendre je suis tordue. Et puis ainsi, Blaise est sur le même pied d'estale que Ron et ça pourra les aider à s'entendre. Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Dark Yuna : _**_Merci autant pour les encouragements que pour les compliments. Surtout que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en ce moment. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi enfin ! Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Kaorulabelle : _**_Mici !! Bises_

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Oxaline : _**_Lol. Tu me rassures quand même ! Quand j'ai lu Super Voldie j'ai eut un flash d'une tête de serpent habillée en Superman ! Je t'avoue ça fait plus cauchemarder que sourire ! Merci pour les compliments je vais finir par ne plus savoir ou me mettre !!!_

_« « # » »****_

**__**

**_Crazy Snape _**_: Bien alors je vais répondre à ta review de la même façon que tu l'as écrite :_

_1 Les consciences sont je crois, ce qui fait la partie humoristique de ma fic lol. Surtout celle de dépravée de Drago qui ne pense qu'à… ben qu'au sexe. Faut pas en vouloir à Rogue il est un peu vieux jeu. Il prends de l'âge et Hermione n'est pas vraiment une personne qui aime sortir et faire la fête alors ça n'aide pas._

_2 Lol. Narcissa est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup. Je n'aime pas la voir être dénigrée par les lecteurs ou les auteurs parce que je pense vraiment que ce n'était pas une personne mauvais au départ. Je pense juste qu'elle a du fortement être influencée par son éducation, sa famille et son mariage. Un peu comme Drago en fait, ils sont ce qu'ils sont à cause des autres. C'est le cas de beaucoup de gens malheureusement._

_3 Comment ils ont fait ? C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas encore précisé. Je devrais le faire dans le prochain chapitre je pense. Donc pour le moment je ne peux que te dire ça : Pourquoi nécessairement Narcissa et Lucius l'auraient deviné d'eux-mêmes ?_

_4 Et bien je ne sais pas. Rogue aspire sûrement à devenir célèbre et riche… et beau peut être … ! Non en fait on se méprends tous sur ce bon vieux Rogue. C'est un type profondément gentil sous ses allures d'ours mal léché. Il veux juste aider les autres et rester au calme._

_5 C'est une idée mais pas du tout impossible. J'y ai vaguement pensé mais pour le moment je ne pense pas qu'ils terminent ensembles. Bon amis il y a des chances. Mais pas plus._

_Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ta question est une très bonne question donc je te remercie de l'avoir posée et je vais y réfléchir très longtemps lol. Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Cyrano : _**_lol. Le pire étant que je n'écoute pas souvent la radio !!! Va vraiment falloir que je relise une fois toutes vos reviews avant de répondre ça m'éviterait de me répéter. Donc comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ce n'étais absolument pas voulu. Et si tu veux tout savoir ce n'étais même pas ça qui passait à la radio à ce moment là. C'était un vieux classique de je sais plus qui, qui s'intitulait je sais plus comment. Lol Pourquoi t'as quel âge ? Oups c'est peut être indiscret comme question.****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Anagrammes : _**_Merci. C'est vrai que j'avais jamais lu de fic basée sur cette idée. Pourtant il me semble il n'y a pas très longtemps avoir vu un auteur qui reprenait l'idée. Bah de toute façon, si il faut ça avait déjà été fait. Lol. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il reste. Ca dépend de beaucoup de choses.****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Sinwen :_**_Lol c'est vrai qu'Evil, dans sa grande gentillesse risquerait de tout faire rater. Enfin je pense quand même que ça finirait en tout le monde baise dans un coin avec plein d'alcool et de drogue. Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je lui laisse écrire trop de lignes. En conscience ça lui va très bien. Et par pitié arrête de marquer elle !! Evil est un démon par conséquent il n'a pas de sexe et de toute manière il 'en a rien à battre. Vu qu'il se tape tout ce qu'il trouve. C'est dégoûtant je te le promet. Bisous_

_« « « # » » »****_

**__**

**Et maintenant :**

**__**

**_Bonne lecture !!!_**

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_ 8. Affronter ses sentiments…_**

« - »

« # »

« - »

Rogue fixait les deux jeunes gens attendant une réponse, positive ou négative mais une réponse. Au lieu de ça, il ne put que constater le malaise ambiant qui lourdement, venait de s'installer dans la chambre.

_« Oh oh ! Problème à 12h pensa t'il. »_

Drago et Harry se faisaient face. Le jeune Malefoy observait Harry, les yeux empli d'un espoir que Severus ne parvenait à définir tandis que Potter, lui, regardait Drago sans vraiment le voir. Les mains du gryffondor se mirent à trembler violemment et sa lèvre supérieure s'agita presque imperceptiblement. Il paraissait drôlement secoué et Rogue en déduisit que Lupin avait bel et bien raison de soupçonner un lien de télépathie entre les deux jeunes. Manifestement durant sa réflexion plutôt profonde, il avaient commencé une conversation qui laissait le jeune Potter dérouté.

- Je pourrais avoir la réponse à ma question si ce n'est pas trop vous demander ? prononça t'il d'une voix grave et lente destinée à les faire revenir sur terre.

Ca n'eut strictement aucun effet encourageant. Les deux jeunes ne tournèrent pas une seconde la tête vers lui et la colère l'envahie rapidement. Severus Rogue détestait qu'on l'ignore.

Tout comme il détestait ignorer quelque chose et manifestement, il avait loupé un morceau du film. Toute cette histoire commençait à lui donner la migraine.

Et puis, précautionneusement, alors que ses mains et son corps tremblait de plus en plus, Harry se retourna vers Rogue. Ce dernier sursauta. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait aperçut dans le regard du Survivant une telle détresse. Tel un chiot perdu qui ne sait plus quoi faire, le Sauveur du Monde planta un regard apeuré dans les prunelles sombres de son maître de possession.

Drago profita de cet instant pour faire un pas en avant silencieusement, sur la moquette.

Le blond sursauta, quitta les pupilles de Rogue pour celles du brun.

Quand il vit toute la tristesse logée au fond de ses émeraudes qui en tant normal lui appartenaient, il sursauta brusquement et s'enfuit en courant sous les yeux étonnés de Blaise qui venait aux nouvelles.

Zabini entra et s'installa au bord du lit, aux côté de son professeur. Alors d'un accord tacite, les deux hommes clouèrent leurs prunelles marrons dans celle de Drago, qui, debout devant eux, ne détachait pas son regard de l'encadrement de la porte espérant sans doute, voir Harry revenir.

Au rez-de-chaussée une porte claqua à grand bruit.

Si Rogue avait put penser un instant plus tôt qu'il ne pouvait voir de regard plus triste que celui d'Harry, il sut qu'il se trompait.

Drago semblait ne plus exister. Ces pupilles dilatées paraissaient prêtes à éclater sous la douleur, son corps s'agitait de tremblements incontrôlables ou qu'il ne tentait pas de réfréner. Avec la grâce d'un félin et la lenteur d'un être qui s'effondre, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba sur le sol. Une fois à terre, de longs sanglots déchirèrent les oreilles de Blaise et Rogue qui impuissants, observaient le spectacle.

Le long de l'épaule droite du brun, une rivière fine de sang coula doucement, colorant la peau bronzé, creusant un sillon tel des larmes le long des joues.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, mais sûrement pas la dernière au rythme ou allait les choses, Rogue ne savait pas quoi faire et désarçonné, il se contenta d'attendre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait, tout comme Blaise à ses côtés, mais il attendait calmement. Il était pertinemment au courant que jamais le Serpentard n'ouvrirait son cœur pourtant il se surprenait à espérer que ce serait le cas. Et il attendait un signe, n'importe lequel même infime, que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à parler.

Drago à genoux sur la moquette blanche criait sa douleur. Puis il renifla bruyamment et l'incroyable se produisit. Les deux hommes assis sur le lit, virent une goutte d'eau salée s'effondrer sur le sol, suivit rapidement d'une autre. Le silence régnait dans la pièce et Drago soudain, braqua un regard embué de larmes sur eux et bientôt devant eux, un flot ininterrompu de larmes, véritable cascade d'eau, s'écoula.

Sa tête retomba sur ses jambes. De l'épaule toujours, le sang continuait de couler tâchant la moquette pure d'un fleuve rouge mais le jeune homme ne paraissait pas le remarquer.

Il avait mal.

Au cœur. A la tête. A l'épaule. Partout une douleur sourde et puissante l'envahissait bloquant sa respiration qui devint saccadée. Elle traversait chaque muraille de son esprit, abaissait ses sens, faisait tourbillonner ses émotions, transperçant son corps et son âme tel des millions de lames convergent vers son cœur.

Pourquoi Harry était-il parti ? Qu'avait-il fait pour le faire fuir ? Ne l'aimait-il pas ? Pourtant il lui avait semblé que… Avait-il rêv ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi continuer à vivre ? Harry était sa raison de vivre, ce qui lui permettait de respirer, de se lever tous les matins. Harry étais sa vie.

Et il ne voulait pas de lui…

Au cœur, à la tête, à l'épaule, des marques rouges apparurent comme une empreinte imposée au fer rouge. Il hurla sous la douleur qui le brûlait de part en part sous les yeux médusés de Zabini et Rogue.

_« # »_

Dehors, dans la rue venteuse, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés tourna son regard larmoyant vers la fenêtre.

Le cri de la douleur de Drago venait de le traverser et il avait horriblement mal.

Malgré tout, alors que son cœur lui criait de faire demi-tour, alors que son âme tempêtait dans tous les sens pour le faire revenir, il continua ses pas vers la sortie de la rue.

Il remonta le col de son pull et à rapides enjambées s'approcha du bord de mer.

Les embruns marins emplissaient ses narines et mêlaient leur sel à celui de ses larmes. Harry voulu se gifler mais il stoppa son geste pour finalement, effleurer délicatement la peau pâle de son visage. Du visage de Drago.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était parti si vite. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qui l'avait empêché de répondre. En fait, il ne savait rien du tout. Son cœur battait aux rythme rapide de ses pas.

Il avance encore de quelques pas en avant et marcha sur la jetée. Un vent houleux se levait et des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient au loin promesses d'un orage qui ne tarderait guère. Mais l'orage était dans son corps, les nuages noirs dans sa tête.

Bientôt le ciel tout entier pleura avec lui et il ne savait plus si il avait commencé avant ou après elle. Sûrement avant. Ses sentiments couraient en lui et chaque instant de plus, était un instant de perdu comme lui criait sa conscience. Il lui fit généreusement remarquer qu'il devait faire le point et elle lui répondit ses mots :

_ Tu l'aimes, il t'aime. Il te faut quoi de plus imbécile d'humain pour lui sauter dans les bras ! _

Ses mots le choquèrent.

_ Quoi ? Ose me dire que tu ne l'aimes pas ? Ose me dire que tu ne veux pas le prendre dans les bras, sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la tienne, le protéger toute ta vie jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, ton dernier battement ?!! Ose me dire que depuis que tu as goûté au goût fruité de ses lèvres pures tu ne veux pas recommencer ! _

Il lui aurait bien dit de la fermer gentiment mais ces paroles atteignait son cœur avec justesse et compréhension. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore… Qui peut connaître parfaitement ses sentiments ? Qui ose prétendre ce connaître sur le bout des ongles, sur l'extrémité de ses changements d'humeurs ?

Les larmes séchèrent bien que la pluie continue de ruisseler sur son visage le mouillant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres fines et d'un geste gracieux, il entortilla une mèche blonde autour de ses doigts… avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

Il ferma les yeux et les images du matin l'assaillirent. Il revit le visage paisible de Drago au réveil, il se souvint de la tendresse présente dans chaque geste, dans chaque caresse que lui avait prodigué le Serpentard. Il se rappela la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, le bonheur qui l'avait envahit quand ils s'étaient touchés et l'extase que lui avait procuré le baiser qu'ils avaient brièvement échangé.

Alors il se traita d'imbécile, de lâche, de trouillard, de Queudver, de sans cœur, et autres noms moins glorieux encore. _(a tenté que ce soit possible…)_

Il devait sauver le monde et tel un oiseau apeuré, il fuyait l'amour que lui donnait sans compter Drago.

Il était englué dans des responsabilités impossibles à tenir pour un jeune de 17 ans. Il était condamné à mourir de la main de Voldemort certes mais pourquoi n'aurait il pas le droit d'être heureux lui aussi ? C'est vrai Sirius était mort, Cédric était mort, des gens innocents étaient morts. Mais tout ça était-ce vraiment sa faute ? Tout paraissait tellement confus dans son esprit…

Pour protéger Drago, il préférait s'éloigner de lui sachant pertinemment que maintenant qu'il connaissait cet amour et le ressentait jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme, il ne pourrait vivre sans lui.

Il ne savait plus si il devait écouter sa tête qui lui criait de fuir, de partir sans un mot, ou bien son cœur, qui lui disait de revenir en courant sur ses pas, de monter dans cette chambre orange et de serrer Drago dans ses bras en lui disant ce qu'il pensait tout bas…

Soudainement, une immense douleur le submergea et il chancela en portant la main à son cœur.

« Drago !!! »

Et faisant taire à la fois son cœur et sa tête, il fit ce qu'il aurait dû faire tout de suite, il repartit en courant vers la petite maison blanche et franchit la barrière à la seconde même ou un éclair zébré le ciel…

_« # »_

Rogue et Blaise étaient agenouillés aux côtés de Drago qui saignait abondamment.

Plus pâle que la mort elle-même, il regarda son professeur et murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Harry revient.

Et les paupières lourdes de fatigue et douloureuses, il s'évanouit.

Les deux hommes le soulevèrent et le déposèrent sur le lit. Rogue se précipita à l'étage en dessous et revint avec une trousse importante de potions.

Avec de l'essence de Murlap il entreprit d'arrêter le saignement et plongé dans sa médication, il n'entendit pas la porte claquer ni les pas rapides dans l'escalier.

Les cheveux ébouriffés, les lèvres rougies et gercées par le froid, le pull tâché de rouge, Harry se précipita sur le lit et s'effondra haletant, le bras sur la poitrine de Drago.

_« # »_

Le ciel était bleu et limpide, pas un nuage n'était visible à l'horizon. C'était le matin, un chaud matin d'été et le vent frais caressait son visage doux.

Il tourna la tête et là, il le vit.

Son ange à nouveau blond qui le regardait. Ces yeux acier emplis d'amour et de bonheur.

Et quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, que leurs corps fusionnèrent pour faire un, Harry su qu'il était pleinement heureux.

Mais il se réveilla…

_« # »_

Une aube pâle et grise flottait dans la chambre quand il tourna son visage pour regarder Drago.

Le jeune homme avait un teint cadavérique et quand Harry lui prit la main, il la sentie froide comme un tombeau.

Un instant il crut qu'il était mort.

Mais la poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait régulièrement lui prouvant qu'un mince filet de vie abritait encore ce corps glacé.

« Mais pour combien de temps ? »

Un murmure inaudible lui parvint de la bouche de Drago.

Il s'approcha pour entendre les paroles.

- Harry …

Harry sentit le froid envahir plus encore le corps de son aimé et il s'allongea sur lui pour lui transmettre sa propre chaleur. Durant un certain temps cette solution sembla convenir. Mais les battements de cœur ralentissaient inexorablement et des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Harry quand il sentit le pouls devenir pratiquement inexistant.

- Drago… Drago je t'en supplie ne me quitte pas !

Il secoua le corps frêle duquel la vie s'échappait lentement, il le recouvrit de tout son amour, de toute sa chaleur mais toujours, il devenait plus froid sans qu'il en puisse trouver de solution. Son cœur explosait de douleur ne voulant pour rien au monde perdre cet amour qu'il avait reçut sans le vouloir.

Et alors que le cœur s'arrêtait il parla enfin :- Je…Je t'aime Dray…

D' interminables sanglots le secouèrent et il tomba inconscient contre le corps glacé de Drago.

_« # »_

Quand il se réveilla, une douce chaleur l'enveloppé. Il voulu bouger mais des bras puissants l'encerclèrent et le pressèrent.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour se fondre dans les émeraudes profondes de Drago.

- Tu…tu es en vie ? chuchota Harry n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Non je suis mort et toi aussi ! T'as d'autres bêtises dans le même goût ? la voix de Drago était rieuse et pleine de vie.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de pleurer la tête basse. Il était tellement heureux que Dray soit en vie. Que Son Dray soit en vie. Il était persuadé que d'ici quelques seconde sûr, son cœur sortirait de sa poitrine pour partir s'échoir sur la moquette blanche. Il n'osait pas lever la tête ni bouger de peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve et ne s'évanouisse quand il regarderait son Aimé.

Des mains douces et fines se posèrent sous son menton et l'obligèrent à se relever. Les yeux bleus étaient noyés dans un lac de perles satinées qui brillaient sur ses cils comme des gouttes de rosée. Drago comprit alors la peur qu'avait eut Harry de le perdre, il ressenti le sentiment profond et indestructible qui les unissaient et sans un mot de prononcé, sans perdre un instant de plus, il avança ses lèvres vers celles de sa Némésis.

Furtivement elles s'effleurèrent et Drago recula pour laisser à Harry l'autorisation de refuser. Une lueur inconnue passa dans les yeux du Survivant qui accrocha ses lèvres à celles du Serpentard dans une pression céleste aussi douce qu'une plume. Posément, amoureusement, il embrassa la lèvre inférieure avant de mordiller avec tendresse la supérieure. Les mains de Drago se rapprochèrent de sa nuque et le pressèrent un peu plus contre sa bouche tandis qu'une langue douce quémandait délicatement l'entrée de son palais.

Avec une douceur irréelles, Harry ouvrit la bouche et joignit sa langue à celle de son partenaire pour un baiser sensuel qui se transforma rapidement en un jeu qui n'aurait probablement pas de vainqueur.

Alors qu'Harry basculait sur le dos, Drago sur lui, il oublia le reste pour se concentrer sur cet amour qu'il recevait sans limites.

Il était pleinement heureux.

La langue de Drago prit lentement possession de la cavité caressant, effleurant, cherchant sans violence aucune à connaître l'intérieur avec le plus de précision possible. Il la passa doucement sur les dents claires avant d'entraîner dans une danse endiablée la langue d'Harry qui suivit le mouvement avec fluidité et soumission.

Quand, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, leurs lèvres étaient rougies et enflées du baiser échangé mais leurs yeux avaient cet éclat particulier qu'on les yeux des amoureux.

De la tendresse, de la passion, de l'amour, et le bonheur de partager avec l'autre des moments uniques.

Harry enserra Drago et passa sa main dans son dos pour le caresser.

- Oh Drago, si tu savais comme je t'aime… _(Oui je sais ça fait cliché mais voilà lol)_

Drago sourit et embrassa Harry.

'Je le sais mon amour, je le sais…'

Et le jeu recommença plus passionnément cette fois. Bientôt la chambre s'emplit de soupirs empressés et leurs mains baladeuses parcoururent le corps de l'autre en s'attardant sur chaque millimètre…

- Hum hum… Je dérange peut être ?

'Non imbécile on faisait juste la causette !!'

« Ah oui tu trouves qu'on parlait juste ? Attends qu'il soit reparti et on discuteras sérieusement… »

'Pervers !!!'

« Petit puceau, je ne te ferais aucun mal, je me contenterais de te torturer…longuement et passionnément dans chaque recoin de ton anatomie ma foie très… sexy… »

'Bon sang !! Où est passé le Potter effarouch ?'

« Hum… Je crois que tu l'as tué à l'instant même ou tu l'as embrass »

**'OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII JE VAIS ENFIN PERDRE MA VIRGINITE !!! TTRA LA LA !!' **_(no comment…)_****

« Ca signifie que j'aile droit de te prendre ? C'est trop gentil Dray… »

'Arrête Rogue mate bête !!!'

Les deux jeunes rougirent et se relevèrent prestement en évitant le regard amusé de Rogue. Ce dernier attendis calmement que les deux hommes se soient revêtis, c'est à dire qu'ils aient remis leurs chemises _(vous pensiez à quoi petites perverses ?)_, pour leur parler.

- Hum, je voulais vous reposer ma question mais je crois que je connais déjà la réponse.

Derrière lui, Lupin arriva, les cheveux gris mêlaient d'argent. Il porta sur eux un regard ébahit puis souris en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

- Oh Harry ! Sirius aurait tellement aimé te voir ainsi !

Harry fit un sourire franc et serra Remus doucement.

« J'aurais aimé qu'il me voit ainsi Remus, tellement aim »

Quand ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue pria Harry et Drago d'enlever à nouveau leurs chemises, pour des raisons plus chastes cette fois et les examina.

Les marques rouges avaient disparues ainsi que les blanches mais les noires subsistaient toujours.

Un rire retentit dans la tête d'Harry et il s'écroula, plié en deux, sur le sol. Drago prit de peu, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et dégagea le bras d'Harry laissant apparaître une trace verte suintante de pus…

_« Hallo Houston problème en vue »_ pensa Rogue en s'agenouillant à la suite de Drago.

« # »

La première chose qu'Harry pensa en s'éveillant était qu'il avait mal mais vraiment très mal à la tête. Une fois qu'il eut suffisamment palpé son crâne et qu'il en eut déduis que non, il ne se fendrait pas en deux, il s'autorisa une courte inspiration.

Une main chaude était posé sur la sienne et quand il tourna la tête, il ne put que sourire en apercevant Drago renversé sur une chaise en train de respirer doucement.

Sa cicatrice lui faisait affreusement mal et portant la main à son torse ivoire, son ventre le tirait aussi horriblement.

Un pansement de 20 cm de large entourait toute sa taille et une grimace lui échappa quand il tenta de se lever. Déchiré en deux par la douleur, il se recoucha et attendit que quelqu'un daigne remarquer qu'il s'était réveillé.

La pièce était paisiblement silencieuse et aucun bruit extérieur ne le troublait. Le sang sur le sol avait disparu et il ne subsistait dans l'esprit d'Harry, que peu de souvenirs de comment il avait atterri là.

'Ca m'étonne pas tu t'es évanouit.'

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers Drago et sa nuque crissa.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

'Je m'inquiétais trop pour dormir. Tu m'as fait peur.'

Drago se rapprocha du lit et Harry se décala. Le serpentard vint se coller dans ses bras et soupira.

- J'ai eut tellement peur Harry !

Harry amena sa main dans les cheveux de Drago et les caressa doucement en lui murmurant tout bas des mots inaudibles.

- Chut tout va bien Dray, tout va bien…

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position puis Drago se releva et entrepris de défaire le pansement d'Harry qui le regardé effaré.

- Eh Drago vas y doucement !! tu pourrais demander avant !

Mais Drago ne répondit pas. Il dénoua le tissu et laissa apparaître la marque verte de laquelle coulait maintenant un liquide blanchâtre et gluant.

Harry essaya de se relever mais la douleur le fit retomber.

- Reste couché imbécile !

La colère et la peur dans la voix de Drago était tellement palpable qu'Harry ne pensa même pas à désobéir. Pourtant quand il sentit la bouche douce de Drago se poser sur la plaie sanguinolente, il sursauta violemment.

- Dray qu'est-ce qui te prends tu devient fou ?

'Hum c'est fortement possible. T'inquiète pas mon amour je sais ce que je fais.'

« Si tu le dis »

Mais il doutait sérieusement. La langue experte de Drago vint bientôt caresser la plaie en exerçant des mouvements cours et précis de va et vient sur toute sa surface. Harry gémit doucement. Lentement, la langue délaissa la plaie béante pour venir découvrir le torse imberbe et blanc. Le Survivant n'osait même plus respirer étourdit qu'il l'était dans des sensations merveilleuses.

Son estomac faisait des bonds et il lui semblait que son cœur entamait une salsa avec son foie. Des papillons dansaient dans son ventre et un sentiment d'extase profonde l'envahissait petit à petit.

La langue sournoise profita de ce moment de désuétude pour venir cajoler la clavicule droite d'Harry qui gémit sous les délicates morsures des dents. Il posa sa main dans le dos de Drago et le plaqua contre son torse ou la salive avait laissé des sillons humides.

Les mains de Drago soulevèrent les hanches d'Harry, le rapprochant par la même contre son propre bassin et descendirent agripper fermement les fesses musclés du Survivant.

Un gémissement rauque sortit de leurs bouches à l'unisson et Harry emporté par son élan, monta sans aucune tendresse sa main dans la nuque du jeune homme. Avec violence il le força à s'approcha de lui et il l'embrassa durement, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs dents.

Alors qu'Harry renversait une nouvelle fois Drago et passait sa main sous le boxer du Brun, une lumière blanche aveuglante les engloba totalement.

Quand plusieurs minutes après, la lumière disparue enfin, les draps étaient froissés et le lit, vide…

_« # »_

_« « # » »_

**_Fin du chapitre 8_**

**__**

**__**

**_Hum hum, record de la plus longue review va à Crazy Snape et ces questions folles._**

****

**_A la prochaine qui je l'espère ne se fera pas trop désirer_**

****

**_Ca vous a plus ?_**

****

**_Alors appuyez sur le bouton Go et donnez moi votre avis._**

****

**_Et puis si ça vous a pas plus, faites la même chose, les critiques constructives sont toujours bonnes à prendre._**

****

**_Bisous_**

**  
Votre dévouée, **

**Alfa**


	9. Apprendre à voler

**Bijour tout le monde !!! Vous savez quoi ? Je viens de relire entièrement toute mon histoire et je suis plutôt fière de moi ! Non j'arrête de m'envoyer des fleurs c'est promis. Nous entrons dans la seconde partie de mon histoire. Combien de chapitres elle fera, je ne le sais pas trop au juste, mais elle sera suivie d'une troisième c'est pratiquement sur. Du moins si ma muse inspiration ne me laisse pas ! lol Et si Evil reste avec moi. Manquerai plus que vous vous ennuyés. Au passage, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier je vais essayer de vous écrire un second chapitre avant la fin de l'année mais je ne vous promet rien.**

**Pour cette deuxième partie, je peux dors et déjà vous dire que vous risquez d'être sacrément surpris et surprises ! Bon j'espère aussi que vous en profiterez pas pour m'assassiner à la fin du chapitre, j'aime la vie moi !**

**Aller place aux ROM !!!**

Bisous

**__**

**_Onarluca :_**_ Bijour ! Tu sais les chapitres ont tous un début et une fin. Et puis je t'avoue que parfois c'est assez difficile pour moi d'arriver à écrire dix pages. Je me suis promis de rester à cette moyenne là et parfois quand je commence mon chapitre et que j'ai du mal, je me dis : Aie mais comment tu vas faire à écrire encore 8 pages si tu bloques déjà là ! Heureusement après ça avance tout seul. Mais je me fais parfois sacrément peur ! Oui je connais moi aussi quand je vois des alertes dans ma boîte je me précipite même si c'est durant mes heures de cours ! A ce demander pourquoi je me suis jamais fait chopé ! lol. Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_crazysnape : _**_Salut toi !! Oui c'est une question intéressante malheureusement pour ce chapitre ça me paraît perdu d'avance. Il me semble, je n'ai pas encore tout regardé, mais Cyrano, Hermione, Bob Chiri l'emportent sur toi aujourd'hui. Désolée, peut être la prochaine fois… Sinon pour en revenir à ta review oui j'avoue que j'ai prit du plaisir à le faire réfléchir comme ça. Surtout que ça arrive souvent, quand on aime quelqu'un, d'avoir peur comme Harry dans le chapitre. L'essentiel c'est que son esprit est trouvé la bonne solution. Vous m'auriez tué, je crois, si il avait rejeté Drago non ? Oui la scène fait cliché seulement c'est dur de parler d'amour sans tomber dans le cliché non ? Enfin tu m'excuseras mais pour l'instant je suis la seule à avoir mis cette scène avec une plaie suintante de pus en fond… lol. Mon côté noir sans doute… Pervertir Rogue ? Honnêtement imagine le une fois au pieu avec Hermione et tu me diras si tu penses qu'on peut encore le pervertir plus ! ta question sur la marque blanche ? Faut que je retourne lire les reviews précédentes je crois. (l'auteur se tire)****_

**__**

**_Intermède musical : _**_Les murs de poussières Francis Cabrel_

_(l'auteur reviens essoufflé). Bon alors pour la marque blanche elle n'a aucune signification positive en rapport avec un quelconque bouclier mais c'est une idée que je vais creuser pour une autre fic lol. En fait elle est située au niveau du cœur, il me semble que je l'ai fait blanche pour souligner son importance dans un premier temps, ensuite parce que comment dire, notre petit ryry est très très innocent et c'est cette pureté qui donne à la marque sa couleur. En fait il a plusieurs connotations. A toi de choisir celle qui te plaît le plus. Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à cette question au chapitre précédent je crois que je l'ai zappé ! Voilà donc ta curiosité satisfaite. Là-dessus bonne lecture et à la prochaine !! Bisous.****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Micy : _**_Kikou !! Ce pseudo me fait toujours rire je sais pas pourquoi. Et oui encore une fois je vous ai fait attendre foncièrement désolée. Surtout que ce chapitre est écrit depuis 10 jours maintenant seulement quand je l'ai terminé je n'avais pas le temps de répondre aux reviews et le week qui vient de passer je n'étais pas chez moi. Donc retard…. Bon oublions mes excuses minables, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop et que tu m'as pas oublié depuis le temps ! Pour Marie-Tempête non je ne connais pas. La ressemblance est absolument fortuite. Mici pour tous ces compliments (vais plus savoir ou me mettre moi !) Bisous_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Mlie : _**_Bijour bijour !!! Tu vas bien ? De rien, je ne savais pas que j'écrivais un chef-d'œuvre ! Tu vas me faire rougir. Vous m'écrivez tous des compliments, vous êtes tous merveilleux avec moi et pourtant moi je trouve qu'il y a des gens qui écrivent tellement mieux que moi ! Parfois quand je met en ligne j'ai la trouille, je me dis, mince avec toutes les fics sublimes qui existent sur le site, personne ne lira jamais la mienne, elle est trop nulle ! Et puis vous m'envoyez pleins de reviews et parfois je te promet c'est vrai, j'ai les larmes au bord des yeux parce que mon cœur explose à lire vos mots si doux !!! Merci infiniment pour tout ce que tu écris, pour tout ces compliments et merci de continuer à me lire. Gros bisous !!!_

_« « # » »****_

**__**

**_Céline.s : _**_Slt Tu fait dans la collaboration, maintenant ? Bon passons. Ca fait un moment maintenant que je n'ai pas eut de nouvelles, j'avoue j'étais pas souvent connectée non plus, tu ne m'as quand même pas oublié ? Moi en tout cas je ne t'ai pas oublié. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu t'es pas encore une fois tordue la cheville au basket depuis la dernière fois !!! **QUOI ? TU CROIS PAS EN MON REGARD ANGELIQUE ???!!! Tu me déçois énormément là. Je vais plus savoir quoi dire… snif. TU CROIS EN MON REGARD HAINEUX ?? PARCE QUE JE T'EN VEUX A MORT !!!** lol Tu mériterais que je les fasse souffrir encore plus rien que pour me venger. Mais j'ai bon cœur alors je vais te laisser une dernière chance et puis, les autres me tuerais si juste pour toi, je leur ferais du mal ! Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_lapieuvredudesert : _**_Bonjour toi !! Ouai ils se cassent Hic ! Ensembles hic !!! Et nous on taxe Hic !! J'en ai marre hic !! Je cours toujours après le mien, il veux plus revenir Hic !! Il a rencontré quelqu'un je crois hic !! Un demi-neurone, brun, et à ce qui paraît hic !!! __Canon… Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif personne m'aime !!! (l'auteur se balance une baffe) Ca va mieux. Excuse moi lol. Pour ton chapitre 23 je sais plus, je suis allée écrire un mot dessus non ? Je sais même plus ce que je fais c'est grave. Pour amour et amnésie, je suis désolée mais je crois que j'irais pas voir, tu sais séverus et Harry, ça a du mal à passer en ce moment… lol. Bisous_

_« « # » »****_

**__**

**_Bob Chiri :_**_ Salut !!! Tu penses qu'ils ont repris possession de leurs corps ? Hé hé… Peut être, peut être pas… Je te fais patienter mais faut pas m'en vouloir sinon c'est pas amusant. Et oui le pire c'est que c'est pas encore pour cette fois çi. Y en a qui prennent ce concours de reviews très au sérieux je crois et qui se décaracasses !! Durant plusieurs chapitres c'était céline.s qui gagnait puis onarluca mais là, je crois qu'il faudra encore progressé pour battre le grand gagnant !! lol Mais t'es dans les plus doués je te rassure. Oulà ça remonte déjà aux vacances d'octobre ma dernière publication ? J'ai honte là (se cache derrière un magasine). J'habite effectivement en France, dans un petit village agréable lol. Non non je fais pas de pub ! Ou ils sont ? Après la version, ils ont réintégré leurs corps et leurs places respectives nous avons la version enlevé par Voldemort… Je dis ou pas la solution ? Lol et ben non… peut être, peut être pas… Plusieurs raisons de garder Lucius en vie :_

_1. C'est un des perso qui fait fantasmer le plus de filles lol. Non je n'en fais pas partie…_

_2. Comment pas de beaux cheveux !! Je t'en prie maîtrises toi ou saute la fin de ma réponse pour aller lire tout de suite le chapitre. Après tu me diras si il a toujours d'aussi laids cheveux ! Non mais !_

_3. Qui te dit qu'il est méchant ? Il a peut être un passé qui l'a rendu tel qu'il est. Il a peut être des douleurs que tu ignores (mais plus pour longtemps je te rassure)._

_4. Et alors ? Par moments j'ai bien envie de jouer au rugby avec Dobby comme ballon moi et je suis pas méchante pour autant ! c'est vrai quoi, parfois faut avouer qu'il est chiant !_

_5. Tuer son fils ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Je veux des preuves ! Dans ma fic jamais !_

_6. Je peux encore t'en citer pleins, parce qu'il aime sa femme, parce qu'il a des yeux superbes lol, parce que quand on supporte Narcissa on peut tout supporter, parce qu'il souffre en silence depuis tellement d'années que moi je me serais déjà suicider… Et encore une, parce que sans lui, c'est pas pareil et que moi ben je l'aime bien même dans les fics ou c'est un parfait salop. On est pas sur terre pour juger les gens, on est pas là pour dire aux autres ce qu'ils doivent faire, comment se conduire ni pourquoi. Les gens sont comme ils sont, bons ou mauvais, ils auront toujours leurs raisons et elles leurs paraîtrons toujours être les meilleures. Alors qui sommes-nous pour juger qui est bon et qui est mauvais ? Petites larves infimes capable de penser pour se détruire entre nous, tu crois vraiment qu'on mérite de juger ? Bon ok, je me suis laissée aller, si t'as pas suivi c'est pas grave !_

_Non la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite bien au contraire !! Je pense qu'on doit être à un peu plus de la moitié de la fic mais je ne suis pas encore sûre. Avec mon cerveau rien n'est joué d'avance ! Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Sefadora Firewood : _**_Je crois que tu ne m'as pas fait assez peur malgré la menace télétubbies parce que j'ai trainé lol. Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**… Roulement de tambours… ****And the Winner is…**

**__**

**_CYRANO !!! : _**_Kikou toi !!! A l'unanimité entre moi et Evil, je t'annonce que pour ce chapitre tu as gagné le concours de la plus longue review !! Et largement !! Lol, de toute manière je ne plagiait pas c'est promis !! Sinon je te rassure côté père moi aussi j'ai la chance d'avoir un père qui me file des cheveux blancs. A force de me faire honte bien entendu.. Les parents de nos jours c'est plus ce que c'était dans le temps !! Surtout le mien, si il continu, on va l'envoyer à l'asile ! Un mélange Dumby et Tonks ? J'ai du mal à imaginer, mais je crois que j'éviterais de m'asseoir près de toi si un jour je te rencontre lol. Sénile à 16 ans ? Moi qui croyait qu'à 18 c'était déjà affreux… je compatis je te rassure. Alors pour t'expliquer, quelqu'un qui sanglote ne pleure pas forcément. Tu vois les tremblements dont t'es prit parfois quand tu es mal ? Avant les larmes ? Les sanglots ne sont pas des larmes, j'ai vérifié avant d'écrire ce passage c'est pour ça que je suis sûre de moi. Lol. Tu me fais rire on dirait que tu écris la review au fur et à mesure que tu lis le chapitre ça fait trop bizarre !! Tu m'aimes ? Je savais pas que j'avais autant de succès moi ! lol A toi aussi tu penches pour la version on atterrit devant Voldemort ? Je sens qu'il va y avoir des déçus dans l'assemblée… T'inquiète pas tu peux continuer à m'écrire des reviews comme ça, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, le plus dur c'est de rester en vie suffisamment longtemps pour y répondre en entier. Ca fait déjà deux heures que je suis sur vos réponses et j'ai même pas fait la moitié ! Mais vous prenez le temps de me laisser un mot, je peux bien prendre 5 minutes pour vous répondre.. Enfin un peu plus de 5 minutes lol. J'aime aussi BlackNémésis, Artoung, Blaise le poussin masqué, et puis une tonne d'autres… lol. Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_jess : _**_Si si ça se fait !! Et même que c'est pas puni par la loi. Heureusement d'ailleurs sinon je me serais déjà tapé une amende parce que je ne publie pas régulièrement lol. Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Zick : _**_Mais si ça avait duré tu crois vraiment qu'Harry aurait dominé ? Lol. Y sont où ? La réponse un peu plus bas… enfin beaucoup plus bas disons. Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_momo13 : _**_Pour tout te dire, leur histoire d'amour est le thème même de ma fic alors je ne vais pas la lâcher si facilement ! Conclusion, ils sont pas encore sortis de la merde crois moi !! Ne meurt pas s'il te plaît !!!****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Drago Malefoy : _**_Tu trouves ça embrouillé parce que je change les lieux d'un chapitre à l'autre ou pour autre chose ? Parce que si c'est ça, c'est foutu pour toi lol. J'aime changer les lieux et surprendre tout le monde ! Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Anagrammes : _**_Merci et à très vite j'espère !!****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_namasta : _**_Grande question lol. La réponse arrive bientôt, dès que j'ai fini de répondre à toutes les reviews. Bisous et merci pour le compliment !****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Her-moi-neu : _**_Bijour !! Oui en effet c'était un lapsus complet. Je voulais dire maître de potions et ça a donné ça. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte j'avais mis en ligne alors je me suis dit tant pis, ça en fera peut être sourire quelques uns. Désolée. Oui oui je sais j'ai été très longue et encore plus pour ce chapitre !!! C'est affreux, je suis impardonnable je sais mais evil est parti en vacances et il ne veut plus rentrer alors du coup j'ai du mal… Lol, c'est pas barbant. En fait ce n'est absolument pour faciliter la lecture du lecteur et qu'il ne réfléchisse pas mais tout simplement parce que je le fais comme ça, parce que ça me plaît ainsi. Et d'ailleurs je t'avoue, je changerai pas. J'écris comme ça et si je change, alors ce n'est plus moi ! Faire découvrir l'amour à Voldy ?En fait c'est en projet, enfin quand je dis en projet, disons qu'une de mes prochaines fics, si je me décide à l'écrire, risquera fort de parler de ça… Et elle sera très glauque. Dis moi si ça te tente !! Lol, tu n'as malheureusement pas gagné, peut être pour une autre fois. Bisous et à très vite en espérant que tu m'attends pas avec un fusil parce que j'ai été mortellement longue…****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Bins : _**_Bijour ! Je crois que je vous laisse toujours sur votre fin ou c'est moi qui imagine ? lol, pour la scène ou Drago lèche la plaie d'Harry je te rassure quand je l'ai écrite je me suis dégoûtée moi même !! J'avais un peu la nausée quand je me suis imaginée la scène. Dans le chapitre qui vient c'est pareil, il y a une ou deux scènes ou peut être je vais te dégoûter, enfin surtout si tu imagines profondément les choses tu vois…Encore une adepte du transplanage devant Voldy !! Lol. Je vais vraiment décevoir du monde moi. Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Blackleloo : _**_Salut toi !! Moi aussi elle a prit un tournant totalement imprévu. En fait il y a des jours ou je met devant l'écran, j'ouvre ma session et j'ouvre le dossier échanges d'âme avec en tête, la tournure principale du chapitre. Et puis paf ! Je lis les lignes du chapitre précédent et je ne sais pas, je rentre en transe, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus toujours moi qui écrit. Et le chapitre change totalement. Voilà pourquoi la fic est si changeante. Quand je me relis je me dis, c'est moi qui est écrit ça ? Et oui c'est moi lol. Alors ça donne étrange. Mais tant que ça vous plaît et que j'aime ce que j'ai écrit tout va bien !!! La fin de ma fic ? Au stade ou j'en suis je suis incapable de te dire comment elle va finir si c'est bien ou mal… Je change d'avis tellement vite. Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Oxaline : _**_Merci, merci et merci. Quand je lis tes reviews j'ai l'impression que tout est bon et qu'il n'y à rien à jeter. Je suis beaucoup plus critique quand je me lis moi je trouve que tout est à refaire et à réécrire. Lol. Bisous et merci une fois de plus.****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_alinemcb54 : _**_Les 8 chap en une journée ? Et t'as pas fait d'overdose ? Chapeau lol. T'as un courage monstre, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais je suis très flattée que ça t'es plue. Vu que t'es nouvelle je t'annonce plusieurs choses :_

_1. Il y a un concours de la plus longue review pour chaque chapitre. Pas de cadeaux à la clé, c'est juste pour le délire, si t'es intéressée tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !!_

_2. Ici les réponses aux reviews ne se nomment pas RAR mais ROM (prononce Rhum), je trouve que c'est plus joli lol._

_Et oui c'est du détournement de mineurs mais c'est comme ça. L'amour se maîtrise pas !!! Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »****_

**__**

**_tinkerbell Snape : _**_Bijour. Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça empire mais on peut dire qu'un nuage noir arrive à l'horizon et malheureusement, on ne sait pas encore (moi la première) pour qui il sera bon et pour qui il sera mauvais. La partie deux démarre !!! Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Melindra : _**_Merci d'être passée, merci d'avoir lue, merci d'avoir aimé, et merci d'avoir reviewer c'est sympa !! Merci. Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Sinwen _**_: Lol Ca aurait pu être une idée tiens pour spok !! Mais je te l'avoue, c'est pas ça du tout lol. Pour evil c'est pas grave mais si tu te trompes encore une fois il risque de venir te rendre visite et je te promet que quand il veux, il n'a aucune pitié. Bisous****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Shinigami : _**_Disons que cette pauvre lumière elle fait juste son travail, alors elle est neutre. Un peu comme la suisse… Et rassures toi je ne vous laisse pas dans le noir, je t'éclaire sur la lumière. En espérant que tu la voies toi aussi… Bisous.****_

**__**

_« « # » »_

**Voilà avant de vous laissez lire tranquillement je tiens à vous annoncer encore une chose très importante… VIVE LES ECUREUILS BLEUS !!**

**Personne ne va comprendre mais c'est un délire personnel de moi à moi alors c'est tout à fait normal !!**

**Bonne lecture à tous !!!__**

**__**

« - »

« # »

« - »****

**__**

**_¤ 9. Apprendre à voler ¤_**

« - »

« # »

« - »

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la lune pleine brillait doucement projetant une lueur incertaine sur les arbres du lac. Il tourna son regard vers l'homme ou peut être la femme, il ne se souvenait plus et cela importait peu, qui dormait près de lui. Il s'écarta brutalement et s'extirpa des draps humides emplis de sueur.

Il avait la nausée.

Conscient de sa nudité mais en ayant cure, il s'empara d'un paquet de cigarettes, d'un briquet, et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le balcon. Il aimait profondément cet endroit, ce parc si particulier. Etre un Malefoy avait beaucoup de qualités. Mais les défauts compensaient amplement ces qualités.

Un spasme violent le secoua et il vomit par dessus la rambarde.

Comme tous les soirs.

Bon sang qu'il pouvait ce détester.

Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés s'envolaient au rythme de la brise délicate et paisible de la nuit. Nous étions au mois d'octobre et dans le parc protégé, les arbres n'avaient pas encore commencé à rougir ni à perdre leurs feuilles.

Il alluma sa cigarette et tira une bouffée. Dubitatif, il regarda la fumée s'éloigner dans le ciel nocturne. Si seulement la cigarette pouvait tuer rapidement et le consumer aussi vite qu'il les fumait…

Il pensa à Narcissa qui lisait dans le salon comme tous les soirs. Dans le ciel, un éclair surgit et se perdit derrière les montagnes lointaines.

Bientôt deux mois que son fils avait disparu avec Potter. Personne ne savait où, personne ne savait comment, personne ne savait si ils étaient en vie.

Des mains puissantes encerclèrent ses hanches et il sentit un souffle court au creux de son cou. Sa nuque se hérissa mais il se força au calme.

« Casses toi »

Deux mots, toute sa rage, toute sa haine. Les mains quittèrent ses hanches et le retournèrent. Immédiatement, il se retrouva noyé dans les yeux dorés de son amant du moment.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Comment avait il pu, un seul instant, cesser de penser à sa condition ?

Un Malefoy esclave, Lucius était vraiment la honte de la famille.

« C'est stupide Lucius, tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien faire »

Rien du tout. Bien sur qu'il le savait ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il aimait se faire baiser par ce détraqué !

Le souvenir de cette nuit et de toutes les précédentes lui revenait en mémoire sans lui donner de repos depuis des années. Pourtant, il cherchait la faille, le défaut dans la malédiction. Son fils était sa seule raison de vivre. Son fils était la solution.

Quand il était enfant, on lui avait souvent parlé de cette légende sorcière. Un frère et une sœur sorciers aux grands pouvoirs s'étaient aimés. Jumeaux, frères et sœurs de sang et âme sœurs. La congrégation sorcière avait jugé ces mœurs dissolues et affreuses. Ils s'étaient enfuis comme des lâches, pour vivre leur amour ailleurs, au grand jour.

Implacable, la malédiction avait frappé. La sœur avait rencontré un homme, sublime, magnifique, doux, attentionné. Elle l'avait aimé, elle lui avait donné son cœur. Mais pas son âme. Cette âme innocente à jamais volé par son jumeau, son double. Trahi, ce dernier s'était vengé. Il avait prétexté comprendre, il s'était fait violence pour cacher l'amour qu'il ressentait pour sa sœur. Mais le soir de la nuit de noces quand les cris d'extase pure avaient traversé les murs pour arriver à ses oreilles, il était devenu fou de douleur, de jalousie et de haine.

Le lendemain soir, il avait violé sauvagement le mari de sa sœur, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix que pour posséder sa sœur, il devait le possédait lui. Et tous les soirs il revenait. La vérité, c'est que ça le faisait triper de pénétrer par tous les trous, l'homme qui se disait aimer sa sœur. Personne ne pouvait aimer sa sœur mieux que lui, personne ne pouvait la comprendre mieux que lui. Personne ne la connaissait mieux que lui. Personne à part lui n'avait le droit de l'embrasser, de poser la main sur elle.

Malgré cela, la sœur mis au monde des jumeaux. Envahie par la peur, elle tua l'un des enfants pour être sûre que la malédiction ne s'abattrait pas sur eux. Mais, elle eut une seconde fois des jumeaux. Les deux enfants grandirent et s'aimèrent de tout leur cœur. Un jour cependant, la sœur voulut s'enfuir, quitter le pays loin de son jumeau. Il eut vent de l'histoire et dans une folie meurtrière, il brûla la maison, sa sœur et son mari dans les flammes. Puis il se suicida. Et, génération après génération, la malédiction se répéta.

Jusqu'au jour où par l'amour pur de deux êtres, elle pourrait être brisée.

Malefoy soupira et tenta de penser à autre chose tandis que des mains fines et pâles parcouraient son corps avec avidité et que des dents pointues mordaient et pinçaient son cou violemment, le faisant saigner. Il s'efforça de croire que tout irait mieux très vite, qu'Harry et Drago reviendraient heureux alors que le pénis entrait en lui sans douceur aucune et que des ongles griffaient ses fesses délicates. Il s'obligea à espérer que demain, tout changerait.

Et dehors, le tonnerre gronda.

_« # »_

**_Extrait du journal de Narcissa Malefoy_**

_Aujourd'hui mes fils sont nés. L'un est mort, le second est plein de vie. Il se nomme Drago et ses yeux sont rieurs. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un tel joyau est pu sortir de mon corps souillé par tant de mangemorts et tant d'horreurs. Lucius n'est pas un homme méchant je le sais, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'obéir à son maître. Je suis heureuse de savoir que cet enfant est de lui. Il est si beau ! Je suis sûre qu'il possédera les mêmes cheveux blonds que son père et le même rire aussi._

_Le rire de Lucius m'a fait tomber amoureuse pour la première fois de ma vie. J'espère qu'un jour mon fils fera flancher le cœur d'une femme ou d'un homme avec ce même rire clair et céleste._

_Je sais que je m'éloigne du sujet qui me préoccupe le plus. Aurais-je un jour le courage d'annoncer à Drago la vérité sur notre histoire ? Sur celle de notre famille les Black ? Oh Merlin priez pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais ! Pourtant il faudra bien, le jour ou il aimera !_

_Que mon fils reste petit toujours je vous en prie ! Je ne veux pas qu'il connaisse le même sort que moi !! Vivre à jamais enfermé dans mon cœur, prisonnière d'un fou et de sentiments qui me dépassent, de sentiments qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Relique d'un passé oublié mais non éteint. Prise dans la flamme de n'être que la réincarnation de cet autre que je hais autant que j'aime Lucius. Les black… notre famille est maudite depuis tant de siècles, pourquoi a t'il fallut que je naisse sous ce nom hideux ? Noire est notre âme, froide notre vie, et ardente notre passion._

_Mon frère ne me laisse pas un instant de paix, il est toujours derrière moi à vérifier que je m'éloigne pas de lui. J'en ai assez d'être prise pour un jouet fragile qui pourrait ce casser. De toute manière, je suis déjà brisée depuis tellement d'années…_

**_Fin de l'extrait_**

_« # »_

Narcissa Malefoy était assise tranquillement dans un fauteuil à bascule sous la fenêtre et lisait paisiblement. De temps à autre, à travers les rideaux, la lumière d'un éclair filtré, projetant de l'or sur le vernis des meubles anciens. Il était tard pour dormir ou tôt pour être éveillé. Lucius ne tarderait plut trop. Le fauteuil aux accoudoirs en tête de Lion se balançait silencieusement.

Narcissa sourit en pensant au titre du livre. « Amours et Passions interdites chez les sorciers » par Herbert Hund. Le dit Herbert, si sa mémoire était bonne, avait terminé sa vie en prison pour mœurs dissolues… _Sans commentaires mis à part qu'il devait bien connaître son sujet..._

Elle soupira. Aussi dissolues que pouvaient l'être les mœurs d'Herbert jamais il ne dépasserait les Blacks dans le domaine. Sa famille était championne toutes catégories confondues.

Sa famille, la famille Black, les _'Toujours purs'_, possédaient le secret le plus lourd qu'elle est eut à porter. Et aujourd'hui, parce que son fils aimait, parce que son fils était aimé, elle se devait de lui dévoiler.

Une larme naquit au creux de œil, une larme salée qui quitta lentement les yeux pour glisser sur ses joues pâles et tristes.

Un bruit de pas rapides dans l'escalier la fit sursauter.

_Lucius !_

Elle se leva, heureuse. La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle et deux mains enserrèrent sa taille comme un étau. Son sourire disparu plus vite encore qu'il n'était venu.

Prisonnière voilà ce qu'elle était. Prisonnière depuis des années.

Elle se blotti dans les bras de son frère. Le ciel dehors gronda étouffant les pleurs déchirants de la femme.

Remus Lupin _(et là paf ! Vous tombez tous évanouis parce qu'aucun de vous ne s'attendait à ça ! N'est-ce pas ?)_, plongea sa main dans les doux cheveux de sa sœur et attendit qu'elle parle. Il connaissait ce secret, il le connaissait parfaitement et savait comme elle que le temps était venu.

Pourtant, Remus sentait grandir en lui une rage indestructible qui menaçait à chaque instant de le submerger. Il savait que ce jour arriverait, il le savait depuis la première nuit, quand il avait entendu Lucius et Narcissa atteindre l'extase que procure la nuit de noce et l'abandon de son corps aux sentiments. Sa haine grandissait un peu plus à chaque seconde, à chaque coups de reins qu'il donnait à Lucius. Chaque minute passée le rendait un peu plus fou d'amour pour cette sœur si belle qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années.

Il connaissait l'amour de Drago et d'Harry. Oui il savait que ces deux là peut être briserait la malédiction. Mais pour lui ce n'était pas une malédiction. Quand il voyait Narcissa plonger son regard dans le sien, quand il sentait sa peau sous ses mains, quand il baisait Lucius pour respirer l'odeur de sa sœur, il perdait la tête.

Et Salazar pouvait en témoigner, rien ne pouvait être pire.

Mais comme Narcissa avait besoin d'un réconfort plus grand qu'un simple geste fraternel, il abaissa son visage à l'instant ou elle levait le sien et ils s'embrassèrent doucement alors que dans le cœur de Rémus, la folie meurtrière continuait de grandir.

Un éclair traversa le ciel projetant de sombres ombres sur le jardin. La fenêtre s'ouvrit et l'air pluvieux s'engouffra entre les deux personnes qui s'aimaient par delà les lois. Une lumière immense venu de nulle part apparut, les engloba dans une caresse infime et les emporta tous les deux.

_« # »_

Le ciel noir se zébra d'une étrange lumière blanche et durant toute sa traversée, le temps parut suspendre sa course immuable. Les gouttes se figèrent en pleine chute. Puis la lumière disparue au sein d'une montagne, loin par delà les fleuves et les océans, là ou tout est à la fois début et fin, là ou tout ce qui naît vient mourir, là ou tout ce qui meurt, naît. Le temps recommença à s'écouler lentement, inexorablement. Les gouttes reprirent le chemin du sol et le bruit de la pluie éteint la clameur grondante du vent qui gémissait entre les branches des arbres.

Loin, très loin, dans une vallée au climat doux, le brouillard descendait, noyant deux corps enlacés aux cheveux blonds dans un flou humide d'artiste.

Une ombre noire s'approcha des corps posés sur les marches de marbre vert d'une grande bâtisse, se découpant précisément dans la clarté obscure de la lune gibbeuse. Sans bruit, elle agita sa main et les deux corps flottèrent près d'elle avec grâce.

Et l'ombre noire parti disparaissant, ainsi que le bâtiment, dans un brouillard épais.

_« # »_

Quand quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius entra dans le salon, le visage griffé, il s'attendait à voir sa femme, superbe, installée paisiblement dans le fauteuil à bascule. Mais la pièce avait été balayé et le livre gisait à terre, près du fauteuil à bascule fracturé. Les tentures arrachaient pendillées misérablement des murs de pierre anciens telles des loques pendent sur un pauvre misérable.

Alors Lucius comprit que l'heure était venue. Il avança vers un large buffet décoré de scènes de chasses plus ou moins violentes et appuya sur le panneau de bois représentant un homme transpercé par un sanglier. Le panneau pivota sur lui-même puis disparut. Un très léger creux apparut, empli totalement par un coffret en pin. Le coffret n'était ni décoré, ni serti. Il était sans nul doute très vieux car ses bords étaient abîmés et le couvercle griffé. Cependant Lucius fit très attention à ne pas le faire tomber. Il referma le panneau et quitta la pièce en réprimant son envie de pleurer.

Il monta se coucher la tête pleine de questions et de souvenirs du passé.

Advienne que pourra.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit, son esprit embrumé s'inquiétait pour Narcissa et pour Drago. Sa femme, son fils, Remus lui avait tout pris mais il espéra encore, que tout pouvait changer.

_« # »_

Narcissa s'éveilla avant même le lever du jour…

Dans l'obscurité froide de sa chambre, elle laissa ses yeux s'accoutumer et regarda ses draps. Satin rose et couvre lit rouge sang. Elle écarta les rideaux du baldaquin et éclata d'un rire franc.

La chambre entière était rouge, de la peinture aux rideaux, des robes à la lingerie en passant par les cadres des tableaux. Son rire s'éteint quand elle regarda les représentations. Des femmes, nues, mortes ou presque, dans des positions horribles, affreuses, inimaginables. Décapitation, strangulation, viol, hachage, ponçage, lynchage, immolation, brûlées vives, torturées… Une véritable boutique d'idées pour un Jack l'Eventreur en panne de nouveautés. Elle pria secrètement pour que Remus ne voie jamais cette chambre.

Narcissa s'arrêta longuement sur le tableau représentant une femme sur une table se faisant arracher la peau.

Un peu pâle, elle tituba jusqu'à l'armoire de bois rose, prit une serviette et entra dans la salle de bains. Là, elle vomit allégrement avant de se doucher. Le teint cadavérique, elle revint s'effondrer dans un petit canapé bordeaux au moment ou la porte s'ouvrait.

D'un œil éteint, elle contempla la silhouette noire encapuchonnée déposer devant elle un plateau repas puis repartir. Le verrou cliqueta.

Prisonnière encore et toujours. Ca ne changeait pas les habitudes.

Mais alors, d'où venait cette impression de sécurité qu'elle ressentait à l'être ? Peut être qu'ici, Remus ne viendrait pas la torturer comme avant. Peut être que oui, ici, elle serait enfin libre, libre d'être elle-même sans lui obéir.

_« # »_

Le pâle soleil d'octobre étendait ses froids rayons tremblotants sur le flans de la montagne. Quand ses bras eurent gagné en force, ils illuminèrent la grande demeure de pierre et ses colonnes enlacées de clématites rouges.

Sur les marches de marbre vert et noir, habillé d'une longue robe blanche, un homme sans âge fixait le ciel, un trait barrant son front.

La montagne en face de lui s'enflamma de bleu électrique. Quand tout cessa, un château noyé dans la végétation se dressait, fier, miroitant de perles de rosées dans la lumière matinale.

Les gargouilles de pierres perchées sur les gouttières ouvrirent soudainement les yeux.

L'homme sourit et se leva. Il s'approcha en effectuant des mouvements synchronisés. Le bras droit tendu vers le ciel, le pouce vers le haut, il plia un genoux, étendit l'autre jambe, revint en position initiale, fit un tour sur lui-même, éclata de rire. Et il recommença jusqu'au pied du château.

Alors, dans une solennité étrange, presque malsaine, les gargouilles hochèrent la tête. Puis elles déployèrent leurs ailes translucides et s'envolèrent dans l'aube blanche, animaux fantastiques invisibles, perdus dans les nuages cotonneux.

L'hommes sembla les suivre un moment et fini par se détourner pour se fondre brusquement dans le paysage. Le soleil invariablement continua sa lente montée vers le zénith.

_« # »_

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Remus se réveilla. Il voulut bouger mais de grandes lanières de cuir blanc le retenait.

De fins rayons perçaient à travers des soupiraux crasseux. Sa maigre paillasse était remplie de cafards et il aperçut même, un rat mord flottant dans sa soupe.

Un haut le cœur le prit mais il se reteint de vomir juste à temps. Déjà que la propreté n'était pas le fort de la maison, pas besoin d'empirer les choses…

Il tenta de se relever mais trébucha sur une pierre et tomba, ses genoux heurtant le sol froid dans un bruit mat qui le fit gémir. Les lanières de cuir se resserrèrent autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles et ouvrirent des plaies. Le sang coula le long du bras en minuscules filets rouges.

Et Remus éclata de rire.

Son estomac gargouillé depuis une bonne heure quand il parvint à attraper avec ses dents, un rat qui passait rapidement devant lui. Comme quoi être un loup-garou est toujours utile.

Il l'avala vite, brisant les os brutalement. Le goût du sang encore chaud dans sa bouche lui redonna confiance.

Personne jamais n'avait oser l'enfermer et le traiter de la sorte.

Personne jamais ne l'avait séparé de Narcissa.

Remus hurla.

Et la porte du cachot s'ouvrit tandis qu'il croquait son second rat.

_« # »_

Lucius était accoudé à la fenêtre, drapé dans les draps bleus et soyeux. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltaient délicatement au gré de la brise matinale alors qu'il fixait son regard sur les nuages qui fonçaient loin de lui.

Un pop sonore se fit entendre derrière lui suivit d'un second quelques secondes après. L'elfe venait d'apporter son repas. Détournant à contrecœur son regard de l'océan écumeux, il rentra déjeuner. Rapidement, il vida son assiette et but son café en lisant La Gazette du Sorcier. Rien de nouveau à l'horizon, personne ne parlait de la disparition de son fils ni de celle du Survivant. Juste de la dernière attaque de mangemorts.

Que du vieux. Il ricana doucement. Voilà un bon moment maintenant qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de ce cher Voldemort en personne ! A croire que ce dernier avait fini par se lasser de son bras droit… Où lui accordait il simplement des vacances ?

Il replia le journal et le posa sur la table. Puis il enfila une robe bleue nuit et revint s'accouder à la balustrade.

Une heure plus tard, excepté un détour par la salle de bains pour se débarbouiller, Lucius Malefoy était toujours à son balcon. C'est là qu'il les vit arriver.

Elles étaient immenses, avec leurs ailes translucides et leurs corps grisâtres insensibles au soleil brûlant. Elles arrivaient droit sur lui, leurs ailes figées, leurs regards blancs noyés dans le sien…

Il se recula juste à temps pour les laisser rentrer dans sa chambre. Quatre, elles étaient au nombre de quatre. Des créatures étranges, ses gargouilles de pierre grise. Elles avaient une démarche gauche, un pas malhabile, comme des enfants apprenant à marcher. Leur grâce dans le ciel, s'avérait pas de canards sur la terre. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment belles, pas braiment laides non plus. Leurs visages exprimaient la sagesse des siècles passés, la sagesse de ceux qui savent tout mais ne disent rien.

La légende n'en parlait pas. Que devait-il faire maintenant face à ses monstres inexpressifs au regard vide qui semblaient attendre de lui quelque chose ?

L'une d'elle, la plus grande, s'approcha de lui et plongea ses yeux blancs dans ses pupilles.

Il sut.

Aussi vite que possible, il s'empara de la boîte de la veille tandis que les gargouilles montaient sur la balustrade.

Un peu intrigué, peut être aussi un peu inquiet, il s'approcha d'elles.

Déployant leurs ailes deux l'emprisonnèrent dans ses griffes et il s'envola dans les cieux bleus avec elles…

_« # »_

Dans la vallée, la vie s'écoulait paisible. Des dizaines de silhouettes marrons marchaient de-ci de-là, apparaissant, disparaissant dans les rayons du soleil. Elles s'activaient dans les jardins à tailler, arroser, planter et récolter. Dans les couloirs longs et étroits, elles nettoyaient, astiquaient et faisaient briller les meubles.

Tout vivait et se renouvelait.

Là-bas, au fond de la vallée, une jeune biche venait de mettre au monde son premier faon. Entourée du père, elle léchait copieusement le nouveau-né qui la regardait difficilement, les paupières encore collées.

Dans le chêne centenaire, tout au bout de l'allée de peupliers, un écureuil apprenait à ses petits la dure loi de la vie en les chassant du cocon familial.

Quelques branches au-dessus, maman Mésange nourrissait ses enfants, affamés.

Et dans le grand château, le silence régnait, troublé seulement par la paisible respiration de deux jeunes hommes, enfermés dans des chambres séparées. Condamnés à se regarder à travers une baie vitrée, ils ne pouvaient ni se toucher, ni se parler. Juste se regarder. Et ils ne s'en privaient pas.

Les mains posaient au même niveau sur la vitre, ils ne quittaient que peu les yeux de l'autre, se disant par le regard, tout ces mots qu'ils ne pouvaient se dire, tout cet amour qu'ils ne pouvaient se montrer.

Prisonniers.

Trois fois par jour, la porte s'ouvrait et l'homme en blanc leur amenait à manger.

Le reste du temps, les gargouilles de pierres veillaient sur leurs protégés comme des mères couvent leurs enfants.

Et le soleil toujours brillait à travers les persiennes, éclairant d'une touche mélodramatique la scène qui s'offrait, innocente, à lui.

_« # »_

Remus se redressa, le rat au bord de la bouche et regarda l'homme entrer.

Sa robe blanche éveilla en lui un vieux souvenir d'une autre vie. L'homme s'agenouilla près de lui et posa à manger. Il calqua des doigts et les lanières se dénouèrent suffisamment pour qu'il puisse manger.

Comme une bête, Remus se précipita sur le repas classique. Il le dévora en quelques minutes. Durant ce court laps de temps, il ne quitta pas l'homme blanc une seule seconde.

Ce dernier s'était relevé pour s'accouder au mur, le sourcil levé en interrogation.

« Comment vas-tu Algerian ? »

Remus se leva et lui jeta une regard haineux. Puis il tenta de lui sauter dessus, malheureusement pour lui, les lanières se resserrèrent et il gémit quand elles s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans sa peau déjà fortement maltraitée.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être enfermé Remus ? Tu aimes ? »

Le blond grogna et fit claquer ses dents. Si il avait été libre, nul doute qu'il aurait déjà égorgé l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, à quelques mètres.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? Dommage »

Il n'était pas non plus stupide. Personne n'aimait être enfermé, personne !

« Votre nom ? »

L'homme eut un sourire sans joie et s'éloigna du mur pour venir relever le menton de Remus.

« Souviens-toi » murmura t'il

Et Remus s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant. Des images se dressaient devant sa tête, flot de souvenirs vieux de plusieurs siècles qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Des lumières aveuglantes meurtrissaient ses yeux, des lieux apparaissaient sous ses paupières, des sentiments naissaient au creux de ses reins, embrasaient ses sens et éveillaient sa folie.

Les lanières de cuir se muèrent en chaînes et l'emprisonnèrent contre le mur. Une immense douleur déchira sa tête et il sombra dans un sommeil perturbé peuplé de sang, de morts, de douleurs et de gémissements de femmes…

Un air satisfait sur le visage, l'Homme repartit.

_« # »_

L'après-midi était entamée et Narcissa avait déjà mangé depuis deux bonnes heures quand l'homme blanc vint la voir à son tour. Il s'installa face à elle, sur le lit rouge et fit le tour de la pièce en s'arrêtant sur chaque tableaux.

« Désolé pour la décoration »

Narcissa eut un sourire creux. Elle aimait bien cet homme. Elle balaya l'air proche d'un revers de la main.

« Peu m'importe la décoration. Quand Lucius nous rejoindra t'il ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas mais lui fit un clin d'œil. Désarçonnée, Narcissa le vit approcher à pas lents et s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Il ne devrait plus tarder, Ana »

Elle serra ses mains autour de sa taille et frissonna. Lucius lui manquait.

« Bientôt je vous expliquerai »

Elle hocha la tête et détourna son visage de cet homme étrange qui paraissait connaître sa vie mieux que n'importe qui. Il se leva et la força à tourner la tête vers lui.

Quand il eut son attention, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle glissa sur le sol, endormie.

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Narcissa quand l'homme quitta la pièce.

_« # »_

Ce n'est qu'à la nuit noire que Lucius arriva dans la vallée étrange, le corps glacé. Il ne rêvait plus que d'un bon lit bien chaud.

Les gargouilles le laissèrent devant les marches en marbre du bâtiment et il les regarda reprendre leurs places sur les gouttières d'un château immense à la végétation dense. Puis le château disparu et il se retrouva seul, perdu sur ses marches qui scintillaient à la lueur de la lune et des étoiles.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le retourna. L'homme en blanc se tenait devant lui, le dépassant d'une bonne tête. Lucius le suivit sans un mot et se laissa conduire dans une chambre aussi blanche que les habits de l'homme. Aveuglé un instant par tout ce blanc, Lucius ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il était seul et une phrase volait dans sa tête.

« Demain tu verras Narcissa »

L'esprit calme, Lucius se déshabilla et se coucha, sans remarquer les yeux dorés qui brillaient dans l'obscurité pâle de la chambre.

Un rire doux sorti de nul part environna la pièce et raisonna longtemps, bien longtemps après que Lucius se soit endormi.

_« # »_

Dans la vallée, le faon dormait paisiblement, la tête sur le flanc de sa mère. La mésange roucoulait avec son compagnon. Et près du chêne centenaire, les petits écureuils, blottis l'un contre l'autre, tentaient vainement de se réchauffer, perchés sur une branche de peuplier.

Les silhouettes encapuchonnées continuaient de s'affairer, marchant dans un but précis d'un bout à l'autre du jardin. Bientôt, dans l'espace dégagé autour d'une fontaine blanche, un grand brasier fut allumé et un chœur de voix s'éleva, les sons s'envolant dans la nuit noire jusqu'à la lune.

Alors le ciel s'assombrit, le brouillard descendit dans la plaine et tout bruit disparu dans le flou.

_« # »_

_« « # » »_

**_Fin du chapitre 9_**

**__**

**__**

« - »

« # »

« - »**__**

**__**

**Alors quel est le verdict ?**

**A bientôt tout le monde !!!**

**Et si je ne publie pas avant la date fatidique du 31, je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noel et de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !!!**

**  
Alfa toujours et encore…**


	10. L'être aux milles visages

**Salut à tous !!!**

**Avant de commencer les ROM ( Ah oui au passage Rom c'est réponses aux reviews céline. Chapitre 6…) et le chapitre tout simplement, je crois qu'une mise au point s'impose. A première vue pas mal d'entre vous n'ont pas comprit le chapitre précédent. Je me doutais un peu que ce serait le cas c'est pourquoi je vais essayer de vous aider à comprendre mieux tout de suite.**

**Tout d'abord le titre**, Apprendre à voler. **En fait, au début, le chapitre n'était pas sensé se dérouler comme c'est arrivé. J'ai encore changé d'avis en route, je suis désespérante. Bref, le titre à plusieurs significations :**

**_1._ Il s'apparente à la lumière qui emporte Harry et Drago à la fin du chapitre 8, qui emporte ensuite Narcissa et Lucius dans le début du chapitre 9.**

**_2._ Il s'apparente aux gargouilles qui viennent chercher Lucius et qu'ils l'emmènent dans les airs.**

**_3._ Apprendre à voler peut signifier** _(c'est trop bizarre j'ai l'impression de faire de l'analyse de texte comme en français !! Vous me faites faire de ces trucs !),_ **j'en étais où moi ? A oui, peut signifier lâcher prise, larguer les amarres, accepter le passé comme étant une part nécessaire de soi, pardonner les erreurs. Apprendre à voler signifie croire en l'espoir, en la chance qui fait les lendemains meilleurs.**

**Ce chapitre est le prémisse des événements des prochains chapitres. C'est une plongée dans le passé pour comprendre le présent, les personnages, mais aussi, appréhender les événements futurs comme une continuité irrévocable. **_(ça fait vachement intelligent ce que je vient de marquer non ? lol)_

**J'aurais jamais pensé que vous réfléchissiez sur les titres de mes chapitres moi !! lol**

**Et pour les autres questions qui restent en suspens dans le genre ; Quel est la légende exacte des jumeaux ? Pourquoi je suis méchante comme ça avec Pitit Remus ? Le frère jumeau est-il bien mort ? **_(C'est la question la plus simple)_** Et si oui, qui est-il ? Et autres… Je vous demande de descendre plus bas, après les Rom et de lire le chapitre qui vient. Encore une chose : Il n'y a pas réponse à tout dans ce chapitre loin de là. Seulement je vous demande d'attendre patiemment et de me laisser aller au rythme que j'ai prévu. Parce que les chapitres qui viennent sont planifiés et ce serait bien si vous me piquiez pas une crise parce que vous comprenez pas tout. Attendez un peu ok ?**

**Voilà, Maintenant les Rom **_(en parlant de ça vous êtes moins nombreux qu'avant c'est pas juste !! lol)_

**« # »**

**_Melindra :_ **_Cool je t'ai surpris. J'avoue, c'était un peu le but. Et puis je sais pas, l'idée est venue comme ça. Je suis tarée c'est pas une nouveauté !! Sinon, c'est vrai que cette histoire est étrange mais tu comprendras pourquoi elle vient se mettre entre nos deux tourtereaux plus tard. D'ici quelques chapitres ! Je sais que ça risque de pas te plaire ni à toi ni aux autres seulement voilà, il faut que je place l'intrigue nouvelle et par conséquents les réponses auront lieu dans les chapitres suivants. Pas taper moi pitié !! Mais je te rassure je parle de Drago et Harry dans ce chapitre. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça…_

** POUR TOUT LE MONDE :: HARRY ET DRAGO SONT PRESENTS DANS LE CHAPITRE 9 DANS LA PARTIE QUI COMMENCE PAR : **_Dans la vallée, la vie s'écoulait paisible._ **ET SE TERMINE PAR** : _Et le soleil toujours brillait à travers les persiennes, éclairant d'une touche mélodramatique la scène qui s'offrait, innocente, à lui._

_Bisous Melindra. A très vite._

_« « # » »_

**_Onarluca :_** _Mici !!! T'es la seule qui me dit pas qu'elle a rien comprit !! Ca change donc ça fait plaisir lol. Faut dire aussi que depuis le temps que tu me lis rien ne doit t'étonner venant de moi non ? lol. Mici, bonne fêtes de fin d'année à toi aussi. Bisous._

_« « # » »_

**_BoB Chiri :_** _(Alfa prend son souffle et manque de s'évanouir devant la review). Tout d'abord il faut que je te dise que quand je parlais de « petite larve infime », je parlais pas de toi mais du monde en général. Ce n'était pas un cas personnel. Désolée si tu t'es sentie visée c'était absolument pas voulu. Ensuite, étant donné que ta review était d'une taille… impressionnante lol, j'ai du faire un joli copier coller pour comparer avec celle de Céline.s. Vu que la sienne paraissait deux fois plus longue mais plus espacée. Sa review fait exactement 4664 caractères d'après ce cher World. Tandis que la tienne en fait : 6792 !!!_

_Ca se passe de commentaires tu sais ce que ça veut dire : **VIVE TOI !!!!** _(Alfa ouvre la bouteille de champagne et la sabre sur le pc qui fait un sale bruit

_Voilà passons, je te jure que ce n'est pas fait exprès j'ai vraiment comparé, si tu me crois pas t'as qu'à faire la même chose. Et non j'ai pas dit que t'étais une prétentieuse qui juge le monde. Encore une fois je faisais une généralité. Vraiment désolée. Je ne sombrerais jamais dans le LM/HP je te rassure, je veux pas vraiment vomir sur mon pc, je crois qu'il n'apprécierais pas trop !! T'étais un peu sur les nerfs quand t'as écrit la première partie ? lol. Non sérieusement je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai demander de mettre les raisons pour lesquelles il faudrait tuer Lucius. Et pour son passé si t'as lu le chapitre tu dois être d'accord avec moi, ce faire violer tous les soirs n'est pas spécialement une vie heureuse non ? Céline Dion chante noel ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ??? T'as bien fait d'arrêter le massacre. Ah oui, mes petits écureuils. Il faut que je m'explique sur mon délire ? En fait, l'écureuil bleu est un animal sublime qui n'existe, j'en ai bien peur, que dans ma tête. C'est un délire qui naît en cours, je ne sais plus comment et je crois qu'au départ, l'écureuil c'est moi. Voilà tu sais lol. Et je te rassure je t'en veux pas que tu aimes les gars aux cheveux foncés. Je n'ai jamais dit que je préférai les blonds !!! lol. Passons… Oui il fume et alors ? Moi je trouve que ça lui va plutôt pas mal. C'est ça façon d'évacuer le stress. Mais bon ça marche pas trop. Je n'aime pas trop les fumeurs je te l'avoue. Vi, Remus est le frère de Narcissa (j'aime bien surprendre les gens moi !!). Me demande absolument pas comment cette idée est venue dans mon cerveau j'en ai aucune idée. Au départ je voulais qu'ils soient amants. Mais Narcissa aime bien trop Lucius pour le tromper. Et puis je ne sais pas, quand j'ai écrit le chapitre, le mot frère est venu tout de suite sur le pc et je me suis op, après tout pourquoi pas. Et … Enfin bref vais pas te dire comment je pense non plus lol. Remus et Lucius dans le même lit. Et malheureusement c'est pas très chaste ce qu'ils font. Et d'ailleurs, Lucius ne le fait pas par envie. C'est vrai que les gargouilles étaient pas mal dans le bossu de notre dame. Dis moi par hasard juste comme ça, on t'a déjà demandé si t'étais pas un peu tarée sur les bords ? Parce que je me suis un peu posé la question quand j'ai lu ta review. C'est logique que tu comprennes rien, c'est un chapitre qui place l'intrigue. Enfin bref. Algerian et Ana sont deux personnes. Tu va voir qui ils sont. Pour Charlie je crois qu'il est en Angleterre chez sa famille et qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit ? Je m'en souviens plus faudra que je regarde une fois de plus le film. Oui tout le monde termine toujours sur ses escaliers. C'est un lieu de rendez-vous très intéressant. Et puis je l'aime bien cet escalier moi ! Si j'avais le moyen de me payer un escalier en marbre vert comme ça, j'ose pas imaginer la gueule de ma baraque. Mais c'est pas le cas donc j'arrête de rêver tout de suite. Honnêtement tu voudrais te faire violer toi ? Comprends qu'il dise casse-toi. Non je t'abandonne pas c'est promis. Je termine toujours mes fics mais c'est vrai que je suis parfois longue à updater. Evil se casse souvent et du coup, je ne peux plus écrire. Si tu veux voir ce que ça donne quand il prends le contrôle va lire Un Aprem Comme les Autres à Poudlard mais tu risques de ressortir choquée. Pour la réponse Harry et Drago ont t'ils reprit leurs corps respectifs la réponse est… un peu plus bas lol. Et non je ne me mélange pas moi-même. A vrai dire ce n'est pas difficile étant donné que parfois j'écris des passages dans mes fics et je me dit, ce truc sert à rien pourquoi je l'ai mis ? Et puis après quand je veux l'effacer je me rends compte que je ne peux pas parce qu'il me paraît très important sans savoir pour autant pourquoi. Après j'écris la suite et j'utilise ce passage que je voulais supprimer. Et je sais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas supprimé. Mais si tu me le demandes sur le moment je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi je l'ai mis et ce que je vais en faire. Tu comprends ? Bref voilà lol. Et oui t'as vu, le chapitre est publié avant 2005 ! ! Si je suis pas gentille quand même lol. Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**_Alinemcb54 :_** _Mici. Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**_Sefadora Firewood :_**_ Mouai, tu fais des menaces ou je rêve ? Lol Bonne lecture. Bisous._

_« « # » »_

**_miniway _**_: mici_

_« « # » »_

**_zeynel :_** _Merci et oui je sais on va beaucoup les plaindre tous. Enfin exempté ce cher Remus que vous allez sûrement haïr. Pas ma faute c'est prévu comme ça. Il a le rôle du méchant ce qui change puisque dans le bouquin c'est le contraire. Bisous._

_« « # » »_

**_Arlene Machaiveli :_** _Je crois que tu résumes parfaitement bien ce que tout le monde a pensé du chapitre !! lol. Je vais te dire une secret. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire ma fic, je ne savais absolument pas que ça tournerait ainsi. D'ailleurs pour dire la vérité, la seule chose que je savais c'était cette histoire d'échange d'âme. C'est déjà ça tu vas me dire. Finiront-ils un jour heureux ? Tu as le dont de poser les bonnes questions. Au stade ou j'en suis. C'est à dire pas beaucoup plus loin que vous lol, je n'ai qu'une vague idée de comment ça va finir. Et je ne peux malheureusement pas te le dire. Bisous._

_« « # » »_

**_Her-moi-neu :_** _Hé t'inquiète. C'est pas grave si t'es pas sympa pour une fois. Tu n'as pas comprit le chapitre et c'est normal. Alors t'excuses pas. A oui juste comme ça, si ça t'intéresse, tu pourrais m'appeler Aurélie ? C'est mon prénom et je préfère à Alfa. Et si ça a un rapport avec avant. C'est même une suite logique mais tu comprendras mieux d'ici quelques chapitres quand j'aurais tout expliqué. Je suis désolée si je t'ai perturbé. Et j'espère que malgré ce bémol, tu continueras à me lire. Bisous._

_« « # » »_

**_momo13 :_**_ Lol… Vous me faites quand même tous rire un peu. Si j'avais tout expliqué en un seul chapitre il aurait fait 50 pages !!! Je pouvais quand même pas vous abrutir sous un tel poids de lecture !! Je n'explique pas tout, tu me review si tu veux sinon tu ne le fais pas. Je ne tiens pas compte des menaces. Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas tout dire en une fois. Jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours tout expliqué après alors de quoi tu t'inquiètes ? Lis juste lol. Ah oui, Harry et Dray sont malheureusement dans la merde pour encore un petit bout de temps mais ce n'est pas eux qui seront le plus à plaindre. Ils souffrent pas énormément pour le moment. Quelques saignements mais c'est tout. Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**_jessy :_** _Tuer Remus ? T'es la seule qui a suivit le chapitre correctement ? lol. Le tuer peut être, tout dépend si sa folie se calme ou empire. Bon j'avoue, vaudrait peut être mieux l'abattre. Mais je suis embêtée parce que petit Remus, je l'adore moi !!! __Sniif lol. Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**_Céline.s :_** _Salut toi !! Oui on se parle plus beaucoup et en plus tu me fous des vents ! La preuve au moment ou je réponds là, tu m'as mis un vent y a…disons deux petites heures alors que je venais te parler tout en tapant le chapitre ! A croire que tu fais exprès de m'ignorer !! Mais si je t'adore t'inquiète pas pour ça !!! J'ai pas fini de lui en faire du mal à Cissa… Et c'est même pas pour être sadique pour une fois. Ca vient comme ça tout seul. Frère jumeau mort ? Aie aie aie, vraiment d'après toi faut il qu'il soit vivant ou mort pour qu'il y est une intrigue ? Mon Noël ? J'étais chez ma sœur avec toute sa belle-famille. C'était génial on était invité pour 12h30 et on a fini de manger c'était 18h. Je déteste les repas longs !! En plus ils nous ont fait patienter jusqu'au dessert pour ouvrir les cadeaux !! J'aurais pu bouffer ma sœur si je savais pas qu'elle est empoisonnée. Non j'ai pas les mêmes photos chez moi heureusement !! Mais j'ai pensé que ça ferait joli dans la chambre de Cissa non ? Pourquoi t'as pas l'air de mon avis ? Et j'ai jamais marqué que j'allais abattre Narcissa !! Quoi qu'avec une jolie ponceuse je pourrais peut être avoir des idées intéressantes… Je blague. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Remus ? Rien, rien, c'est lui qui n'est pas aussi gentil que tu le croyais c'est tout. Et tu laisses mon Evil près de moi !! Je deviens quoi mois si il me quitte ?! T'es pas gentilles. Pourtant Evil y a des moments ou tu l'aimes bien non ? T'es une méchante, tu m'écris même pas des reviews longues. Vais finir par croire que tu m'aimes pas… Sniiiiiiiiif. La suite ? Tout de suite très chère._

_« « # » »_

**Voilà, voilà, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire :**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

_« # »_

**Chapitre 10**

**_¤ L'être aux milles visages ¤_**

_« - »_

_« # »_

_« - »_

Comme tous les matins, Odyss contemplait le soleil qui descendait sur la montagne, guettant l'embrasement bleu qui la frappait. Quand le château apparut et qu'il distingua les contours d'une silhouette au dernier étage de la tour nord, il sourit et s'avança.

Ils étaient réveillés.

Invariablement depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la mi-août, il leur apportait leurs repas. Jamais il ne parlait avec eux, jamais il ne leur remonté le moral.

Le premier jour, le blond avait tempêté, hurlé, lui avait même sauté dessus.

Le second jour, il avait tenté de le mordre.

Le troisième jour, il s'était contenté de pleurer des larmes amères.

C'est alors qu'Odyss avait mis en place la vitre.

Le brun et le blond s'étaient retrouvés mais ne pouvaient que se contempler au travers de ce morceau de verre.

C'est le brun qui avait alors tenté de le frapper et même de s'enfuir, de changer de chambre, de venir auprès de son aimé.

Odyss avait le cœur déchiré quand il venait leur donner à manger. Les voir ainsi, si proches et savoir qu'il n'était pas en son pouvoir de les rapprocher plus lui arraché le cœur. Il avait mal pour eux comme il avait eut mal pour Lucius et Narcissa lorsque les gargouilles étaient venues lui annoncer, des années plus tôt, le viol de Lucius par Remus.

Cette famille méritait d'être heureuse comme lui aurait dût l'être tant de temps auparavant.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce ce matin là, il pensait voir Drago tranquillement installé en train de contempler Harry. Mais il fut surpris de l'apercevoir assit, dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre à fixer les yeux sur lui dans la semi-pénombre.

Peut être que l'heure des explications était enfin venue.

Odyss s'installa face à Drago et lui donna son plateau. Puis il attendit qu'il parle.

_¤_

Drago cherchait ses mots. Depuis des jours, il ressassait les événements passés dans sa tête. Encore et toujours. il allait finir par devenir fou si il ne tentait pas de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Sans parler qu'Harry semblait tout aussi perdu que lui.

Pour lui aussi il avait besoin de savoir. Deux mois à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, deux longs mois sans communiquer autrement que par gestes. Ne pas pouvoir toucher Harry, ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser ni le serrer dans les bras le rendait dingue !! Par moments, il en venait même à s'effondrer en larmes devant Harry qui ne savait que faire pour le soulager. La seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était pouvoir enfin se perdre dans la douceur infinie des caresses du survivant, pouvoir s'endormir à ses côtés et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle !!

**'Et aussi perdre ta virginité !!'**

'Ferme là imbécile'

Une grimace déchira le visage du blond. Cette satané conscience perverse n'était décidément pas motivée à quitter son cerveau !!

Un toussotement lui parvint au loin et Drago se décida à revenir sur terre. L'homme blanc en face de lui attendait qu'il parle.

Malefoy se tortilla dans le fauteuil. Par où commencer ?

**'Par le début. Demande lui de te rendre Harry pour que vous puissiez enfin…'**

'Une idée intelligente ça t'arrive d'en avoir ?'

**'C'était une idée intelligente !! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne veux pas reconnaître que tu meurs d'envie de sauter sur ce mignon petit gryffondor couturé !!'**

Une image mentale assailli l'esprit de Drago. Harry dénudé devant lui, Harry sous lui, près à subir tous les outrages…

Le rouge monta aux joues du blond qui se mit une gifle légère afin de retrouver des esprits un peu plus chastes.

- Tu voulais me parler Drago ?

'Constatation une : Cet homme sait réfléchir.'

**'Constatation deux : As-tu regarder ses fesses ?'**

'Constatation trois : Quand je sortirais d'ici, je dois me débarrasser de toi !'

**'Constatation quatre : Mon maître est un imbécile'**

'Pas autant que ma conscience. Maintenant tu te tais'

- J'aimerai effectivement si vous le permettez, vous poser quelques questions. _(Savez vu l'éducation ?!! Ca va j'ai compris je me tais)_

- Allez y.

Drago réfléchit quelques instants avant de continuer.

- Où sommes-nous ?

L'homme en blanc sourit doucement.

- Dans un lieu où le temps ne possède pas les mêmes prises qu'ailleurs dans le monde. Dans les vieux écrits sorciers, il se nomme Espéraza.

Le blond fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. La mémoire lui revint soudainement.

- La légende d'Algerian et Ana c'est ça ?

L'homme en blanc acquiesça de la tête.

- Tu es instruit. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant quand on connaît tes parents.

Drago fut prit d'une envie soudaine de se lever. Il s'approcha rapidement de l'homme qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui et l'empoigna par le cou, le soulevant légèrement de son fauteuil.

- Vous savez comment va ma mère ? Dites le moi !!

L'homme en blanc claqua des doigts et Drago fut projeté contre la vitre sur laquelle il s'abattit dans un bruit sourd. Derrière la vitre, Harry se réveilla et se précipita au sol, près de son amour. Mais la vitre avait tenu bon et il ne put que voir le sang dégouliner délicatement de la mâchoire de l'être qu'il aimait.

- Ta mère est ici. Pour le moment tu ne la verras pas. Elle a beaucoup de choses à apprendre avant de pouvoir venir te raconter sa vie. Drago, quoi qu'elle te dise, quoi qu'il puisse arriver dans les jours et les semaines qui viennent, ne la juge pas. Elle a vécu des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

_¤_

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Harry contemplait la scène sans pouvoir y participer. Il se rendit compte de la maturité qu'avait prit le blond depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, chez Guipure, en première année. Le jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos n'avait plus rien en commun avec l'enfant capricieux et égoïste dont il avait fait la connaissance des années plus tôt. En découvrant ce fait, Harry sentit un élan de tendresse immense le submerger et il chancela sur place, étourdit par ses sentiments.

Chaque jour qui s'écoulait, chaque seconde qui passait le rendait encore plus amoureux de son ex ennemi. Et il sentait que ce sentiment n'était pas près de s'inverser. Il avait juste peur que Drago ne le partage pas totalement. Ils n'avaient même pas eut le temps de se parler depuis leur premier baiser ou presque !!

Encore sonné, il vit Drago se relever et se poster devant l'homme blanc et lui hurler des mots qu'il n'entendit pas.

Quand la porte claqua laissant Drago seul et désorienté, Harry tapa doucement à la vitre. Le serpentard se retourna vers lui et un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres boursouflées.

_¤_

Quand Drago vit le regard désolé d'Harry derrière la vitre, toute la haine que l'homme avait naître en lui disparue aussitôt pour laisser place à la quiétude.

Que cet homme joue avec lui si ça lui chante ! Qu'il le frappe, qu'il profite de sa supériorité si ça pouvait l'amuser ! Il se moquait de ce qui pouvait lui arrivait tant qu'il aurait ses yeux avec lui. Tant qu'il sentirait l'amour d'Harry couler dans ses veines, tant qu'il aurait Harry, il subirait tout.

Il l'aimait infiniment.

Sa mère était quelque part non loin. Son père aussi. L'homme l'avait dit. Bientôt ils viendraient et bientôt, Harry et lui seraient réunis, enfin.

'Et je pourrais l'embrasser tout mon soûl et me fondre dans le creux de ses bras…'

Calmé, il s'installa à la table et prit son repas.

_¤_

« Drago j'aimerai tant être près de toi »

Il vit le blond s'installer et entamer son repas. Bon sang ! Ce qu'il aimerait simplement pouvoir prendre son petit déjeuner près de Drago !

Cette satané vitre allait finir par l'énerver pour de bon !

Un plateau apparut sur la table près de lui. Ainsi, l'homme en blanc ne voulait pas tenter une seconde prise de tête…

« Froussard »

Et lui aussi s'installa tranquillement pour manger. Penché sur son bol de thé, il sentit un regard insistant posé sur lui. Il releva la tête pour apercevoir les deux saphirs de son amour qui le fixaient prudemment. Un sourire lui échappa et il lui envoya doucement un baiser.

« Pour toi mon ange »

Ce prenant au jeu, Drago face à lui porta la main à sa joue et sourit.

« L'espoir existe tant qu'on y croit »

Et la journée continua de s'écouler comme les autres jours.

_¤_

Odyss sorti du château sans un regard en arrière. Drago avait bien de la chance d'être l'enfant de Narcissa ! Sinon…

Malgré le calme et le self-control qu'il avait acquis en plusieurs siècles, l'homme menaçait de remonter jeter quelques sorts à ce gamin stupide !!

_Comme si je pouvais changer quelque chose à toute cette foutue histoire !_ Oh bien sur, toute cette histoire était un peu de sa faute, voir entièrement même de sa faute, mais tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr de l'amour de ces deux là, il ne pourrait rien changer.

Une silhouette se matérialisa devant lui.

- La femme est réveillée maître.

Il hocha la tête et la silhouette disparue.

Les couloirs sentaient le bois propre et la cire. Les tableaux le regardaient passer sans parler, trop apeurés pour faire un geste.

Odyss, l'être aux milles visages.

Si il pouvait revenir en arrière, si il pouvait changer le passé, rien de tout cela ne serait en train de se dérouler. Il serait mort depuis longtemps, très longtemps et Drago et Harry n'auraient pas à subir les épreuves qui les attendaient.

Sans compter le combat final contre Voldemort qui approchait à grand pas. Odyss sentait le pouvoir du mage noir grandir à chaque instant. Il voyait les masses de mangemorts s'entraîner et se préparer au grand combat. Il voyais aussi Dumbledore, le vieux fou, assis dans son bureau à pleurer. Sans Harry la guerre était perdue d'avance !

_Pauvre imbécile !_ Ce vieux sorcier ne se rendait même pas compte de la pression qu'il avait posé sur les épaules du jeune brun.

Peut être devrait-il songer à apprendre quelques techniques de combat spécifiques au petit pour empêcher qu'il ne meurt.

Le monde entier dépendait de ce combat.

Il tourna à droite et ouvrit la porte des appartements de Narcissa.

_¤_

Depuis son réveil, tôt dans la matinée, Narcissa attendait la venue de l'homme blanc pour prendre des nouvelles de Drago et Lucius. De Remus aussi si elle y pensait.

Mais quand elle le vit entrer dans sa robe pâle, elle vacilla sur le canapé et s'effondra sur le sol assaillit une fois de plus par des flashs troublants.

Puis aussi précipitamment que les flash étaient venus, ils disparurent laissant place à un mal de tête conséquent.

Elle se leva avec difficulté et arriva vers lui en titubant.

Les yeux embués de larmes, elle se dressa de toute sa taille frêle.

- Pourquoi me faites-vous voir toutes ses horreurs ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour me faire revivre de telles monstruosités ! Croyez-vous donc que je ne sais pas ce que mes ancêtres on subit ? Croyez-vous que j'ignore ce que c'est que de ce donner à un monstre ?!!

Elle trembla sur place et retomba sur un tapis présent sur le sol. L'homme s'agenouilla près d'elle et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille délicate de la dernière des Black.

- Parce que le passé de votre famille est le votre. Vous devez apprendre à vivre avec pour qu'il ne vous hante plus. Vous devez vivre avec ses scènes devant vos yeux pour les expliquer à votre fils. A votre mari. Et peut être alors aurons-nous une chance de croire en la fin de la malédiction.

Narcissa agrippa les jambes de son geôlier et le tira vers elle.

- Mais la malédiction est finie !! Mon second fils est mort !! Sinon comment aurais-je put supporter de laisser l'être que j'aime ce faire violer chaque nuit ! Comment aurais-je put voir Drago grandir !!

Elle se releva et caressa distraitement ces cheveux.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécut ces dernières années. Quand Remus m'a annoncé que l'enfant était mort, qu'il ne restait que Drago. Oh Merlin pardonnez moi !! J'ai été heureuse. Profondément heureuse. Enfin la malédiction était balayée et mon fils n'allait pas payer pour les erreurs que moi et mes ancêtres avions commis.

Elle fixa l'homme dans les yeux et éclata d'un rire cristallin et malsain qui monta dans la pièce et raisonna dans le cristal des lustres.

- MON FILS EST MORT !! LA MALEDICTION N'EST PLUS !!

Sa chevelure blonde retomba devant ses yeux et elle pleura sans retenue.

- Dites moi qu'il est mort. Je vous en supplie, dites le moi…

L'homme s'agenouilla près d'elle et passa doucement la main dans les cheveux de Narcissa qui ce calma petit à petit.

- Vos deux enfants sont en vie. Remus vous à menti.

Il se releva et quitta la pièce alors que Narcissa, assise sur le sol, la tête dans les mains murmurait un :

- Non…

… Quasiment inaudible.

_¤_

Remus jubilait. Debout dans la pénombre des cachots, il se délectait d'un superbe rat de taille relativement impressionnante. Il avait finalement réussit à dénouer les liens qui l'enserraient dans le milieu de la nuit. Sa force musculaire avait considérablement progressé ce qui après réflexion s'avérait normal, la pleine lune approchant rapidement.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle !!

Bientôt il défoncerait la porte de ce cachot sordide dans lequel on l'avait enfermé et il s'échapperait dans la forêt présente dehors. Bien sur il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent qu'il y avait une forêt dehors mais l'odeur des arbres et des animaux lui emplissaient les narines et son flair de loup-garou exacerbé par le goût du sang dans sa bouche n'avait que très peu de chances de se tromper.

Il se réfugierait tranquillement dans la forêt ou il pourrait dévorer à sa guise quelques animaux. Et puis il attendrait de pouvoir tuer cet homme qui ce croyait assez puissant pour le retenir enfermer.

Ensuite ? Ensuite il retournerait voir Narcissa, reprendrait ce qui était sien depuis des années et tuerait Lucius.

Pour les explications envers Drago et Harry ? Ce n'était pas si dur. Il lui suffisait de s'arranger pour qu'Harry et Drago ne reviennent jamais de l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient actuellement…

Bon le plan était bancal, il était le premier à l'avouer. Mais après tout, toute sa vie s'était construite sur le fait que Narcissa croyait dur comme fer que son second fils était mort.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Remus jeta son rat encore dégoulinant et avança à pas de loups _(le jeu de mots n'était absolument pas voulu je vous le promet !! Pour une fois…) _vers la porte.

Il attendit, près à bondir, qu'elle s'ouvre.

L'homme en blanc entra et Remus se jeta sur lui en prenant bien soin, que la porte ne se referme pas complètement.

Remus le fit basculer sur le sol et s'apprêtait à l'assommer quand quatre silhouettes apparurent sans qu'il ne sache comment autour de lui. Il se retrouva projeté contre le mur en face. Puis les événements s'enchaînèrent. Il vit l'homme en blanc se relever, apparemment très énervé et pointer sur lui une baguette. Et aussi vite, il se retrouva ballotté entre le sol et le plafond, violemment.

Un premier coup lui cassa le nez, le second trois côtes. A la fin du supplice, il ne savait plus vraiment si il était accroché au plafond ou bien si il était sur le sol. Tout tournait autour de lui dans une farandole animée et il aperçut même un lapin courant dans un champ de tournesols en criant à tue-tête : Je suis en retard ! En retard !

Tout ça ressemblait à un mauvais film moldu. C'est sur, il allait finir par se réveiller dans le lit de Lucius. Et il pourrait reprendre son rôle de manipulateur sadique…

Un poing s'abattit sur son visage déjà maculé de sang et Remus ne vit plus rien d'autre que du sang devant ses yeux.

C'est sur, il allait se réveiller…

Et il s'évanouit alors qu'un brouhaha de voix s'élevait autour de lui.

_¤_

Odyss marchait à grand pas dans l'aile ouest de la demeure. Ca y est, il était énervé !

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui à le mettre de mauvaise humeur ? Ils s'étaient mis d'accord par télépathie ?

D'abord le gamin qui lui sautait dessus pour avoir des nouvelles de sa mère et revenir auprès de son amour. Ensuite cet imbécile de lycanthrope qui croyait qu'il pourrait s'enfuir si facilement ! Sans parler que sa robe blanche était emplie de sang maintenant !

Oh non, ce n'était pas une bonne journée du tout !

S'enfuir ! Non mais ou est-ce qu'il avait bien pu chercher cette idée l'autre fou ? Il croyait peut être qu'avec ses antécédents familiaux, il serait le premier à essayer ?! Ok, il s'était fait avoir la première fois. C'est à dire il y a environ mille ans de cela ! On allait pas l'avoir deux fois.

Surtout que la dernière fois, il avait bien faillit y laisser la peau.

Non mais pour qui se prennent-ils ces imbéciles à croire que parce qu'il fait beau dehors, tout va bien se passer pour eux ?!

Avec le nombre impressionnant de morts que comptait la vie de Remus Lupin, s'était à se demander comment il faisait à ne pas s'être déjà suicider !

Bon c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une âme tout à fait en état de donner son avis… Peut être même qu'il n'en avait plus… On lui avait souvent raconté étant enfant, donc il y a longtemps de cela, que lorsqu'un homme ou un enfant se faisait mordre par un loup-garou, il perdait son âme et ne réfléchissait plus qu'avec son esprit animal. Le genre, je m'accouple, je couche, je me reproduit et je recommence afin d'avoir une descendance. _(oui je sais il a une façon de penser très particulière le petit Odyss mais je l'aime bien comme ça moi !!! lol)_

Mouai… Remus Lupin n'avait aucune descendance. Et pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il baisait !!! Sans vouloir être vulgaire.

Odyss respira et se força à reprendre une respiration convenable. Il ne devait pas paraître aussi énervé devant Lucius. Après tout ce dernier n'avait strictement rien fait pour prendre à la place des autres. Il avait déjà assez subit…

En parlant de subir depuis combien de temps lui même n'avait pas… Odyss se gifla. C'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

Il regarda sa robe et soupira. Un détour par la salle de bains s'imposait.

_¤_

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se regardaient, assis sur le parquet du château, les paumes à plat contre la vitre, ils s'observaient sans rien dire. L'éternité était devant eux… _(Scuzez moi je sombre dans le romantique… Oubliez ma phrase et celle d'au-dessus, ça parlait d'Harry et Drago…)_

_¤_

Une demi-heure plus tard, Odyss parcourait à nouveau les couloirs de la sombre demeure_. (A croire qu'il a que ça à faire !!! Y en a qui ont de la chance !)_. Sa peau laiteuse sentait bon l'amande douce et le lait de coco et sa robe propre, brillait d'un gris pâle.

Il était calme et reposé. Pour peu, il se serait mis à danser dans le couloir mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Sans parler qu'avec la chance qu'il avait aujourd'hui c'était même pas la peine de croire que la visite à Lucius se passerait bien. A moins que les miracles existent…

La porte en acajou massif se dressa devant lui. Il la franchit sans attendre et entra dans les appartements de Lucius.

Ce qu'il pouvait aimer ces appartements !! Il laissa son regard vagabonder vers le plafond et les moulures dorées qui y étaient présentes. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le sorti de sa contemplation muette et il baissa les yeux pour tomber sur un Lucius en serviette blanche.

Il se demanda subitement, en voyant l'homme debout devant lui, si il était vraiment possible que les humains aient de tels cheveux ?

Pas intimider pour deux mornilles, Lucius s'habilla sans lui prêter plus d'attention qu'à une mouche. Quand ce dernier eut fini de s'habiller, il s'installa dans le canapé et éclata de rire alors qu'Odyss rougissait.

- Vous n'avez jamais vu d'homme nu ?

Odyss émit un mouvement horizontal en s'installant dans un fauteuil près du canapé. Lucius s'amusa énormément de ce comportement.

- Pourtant vous avez du en voir des choses à votre âge !

Il vit l'homme relevait la tête et aperçut un éclair étrange brillait dans ces yeux gris.

- Enfin pas que vous ayez l'air vieux mais…

Odyss leva la main et l'arrêta.

- Je n'avais pas prit ça pour une insulte. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Lucius sourit.

- Alors quand pourrais-je voir ma femme ?

- Je crains malheureusement que ce ne soit pas aujourd'hui.

Lucius se rembrunit. Il n'allait pas lui cacher éternellement sa femme ! Il voulait voir Narcissa et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien !!

- Pourquoi ?

Cracha t'il alors que la sympathie qui venait à peine de naître pour l'homme en gris, disparaissait aussi nettement qu'elle était venue.

Odyss se leva et commença à s'éloigner. La main sur la poignée de la porte, il fit volte-face et darda d'un regard mystérieux Lucius.

- Elle doit encore comprendre ce qu'elle fait ici.

Et il ouvrit la porte. Lucius se précipita et la bloqua avec son pied.

- Donnez au moins ça à Drago, s'il vous plaît !

Il fit apparaître au creux de sa main droite le boîtier abîmé et le tendit à l'homme qui le prit et parti, sans un mot de plus. Lucius revint s'asseoir dans le canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Si demain il ne voyait pas Narcissa, c'est sûr, il risquait de devenir très méchant… très très méchant même.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres fines et il s'assit confortablement.

_¤_

La journée continuait de s'écouler pour Odyss. Il ne retourna pas voir Remus aux cachots. L'expérience l'avait un peu refroidit. Il descendit dans les tréfonds de la demeure et disparut à travers une tenture représentant un paysage vide et désolé nommé : _La Fin d'un temps._

Au crépuscule, alors que les silhouettes encapuchonnées montaient un nouveau bûcher, Odyss s'approcha du château et les gargouilles déployèrent leurs ailes pour venir le voir.

Il caressa l'aile de la plus grande de toutes et lui murmura doucement :

- Allez chercher l'enfant.

Et dans un mouvement synchronisé, les gargouilles s'envolèrent silencieusement dans la nuit naissante.

Odyss repartit et passa devant le bûcher. Il ne jeta qu'un vague regard l'être qui criait tandis que les flammes remontaient le long de son corps.

_¤_

_« # »_

_« « # » »_

**_Fin du chapitre 10_**

_« « « « # » » » » »_

**Voilou !!**

**Z'en pensez quoi ?**

**Z'avez toujours rien compris ? Ou ça va mieux ?**

**Par pitié répondez à la seconde solution je crois que je vais devenir folle si vous ne comprenez pas mieux qu'avant.**

**On sait maintenant qu'Odyss (je suis allée le pêcher ou ce nom ?) est un homme un peu bizarre qui devrait être mort depuis longtemps, que Remus est définitivement pas un gentil chien, et que les jumeaux de la légende se nommaient Algerian et Ana. Alors réfléchissez et devinez ce que voit Narcissa quand les flashs l'assaillent.**

**Les nouvelles questions sont donc : Qui est véritablement Odyss ? Que contient ce mystérieux boîtier ? Qui les gargouilles sont-elles allaient chercher ?**

**Et surtout : Où j'ai foutu mon morceau de Toblerone !!**

**Lol**

**Si vous avez d'autres questions vous savez quoi faire… un petit mot…**

**Là dessus il est 21h33 ça va faire 4h30 aujourd'hui que je suis devant le pc non stop pour vous, j'en peux plus. Sans parler des 6h d'hier. Donc :**

**BONNE ANNEE 2005 A TOUS ET A TOUTES !!!**

**Votre dévouée,**

**Alfa**


	11. Une vie volée

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Alors première chose, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tellement de temps avant de vous pondre une suite (car oui j'appartiens à la catégorie des ovipares !). Au départ, je savais ce que je voulais marquer dans ce chapitre mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Allez comprendre… Enfin voilà, c'est réparé et j'espère que le nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.**

**Deuxième chose, je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu vous aidez à comprendre les chapitres précédents. C'est vrai que le changement était un peu déroutant, mais je ne pense pas avoir dépaysé du monde si ? De toute manière avec moi, il faut tout imaginer.**

**Dernière chose encore, vous avez remarquez que je suis passé au rating supérieur. C'est principalement à cause de mes écarts de langage parfois. Je me suis dit que certaines âmes pourraient êtres choquées. La vie étant ce qu'elle est, je ne pense pas que ça vous dérangera outre mesure. Je passe maintenant aux Rum**

_« « # » »

* * *

_

**_Alinemcb54 : _**_Ouf ! Me voilà rassurée. C'est vrai, ça stresse énormément quand on reçoit 16 reviews qui te disent, on a rien comprit ! Ca inquiète un peu pour la suite. Mais bon, du moment que maintenant tout le monde suit c'est génial. Merci, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant. Bisous._

_« « # » »_

**_crazysnape : _**_Salut toi ! Alors, il paraît que tu conseilles mes fics ? C'est sympa merci. J'espère que je ne vais pas finir par prendre la grosse tête ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave si pour un chapitre tu ne review pas. C'est vrai que j'aime bien quand je vois, d'un chapitrez sur l'autre, que les mêmes continuent de me lire. Ok, il faut dire que c'était le but du chapitre d'éclaircir les choses. Pour moi, quand on change comme ça, il ne faut pas répondre tout de suite aux réponses en un chapitre. Déjà parce que ça casse l'ambiance. Ensuite parce que tout simplement ce n'est pas bon. Tu ne crois pas ? Si toutes les questions on des réponses tout de suite alors à la limite pourquoi on a écrit le chapitre ? Je me comprends lol. Et tu te rassures bien, les réponses arrivent, au compte-goutte mais elles arrivent. Lol, Remus méchant pas courant ? Hum, on ne touche pas trop ce perso. Je trouve ça dommage. Je me suis déjà attaquée à une Hermione méchante et une Pansy angélique dans Frustrations, Remus est le nouveau méchant. Entre nous, je rêve de trouver la trame d'une histoire où se pauvre petit Neville adoré serait un meurtrier. Entre nous, ce serait presque normal. Je veux dire, Neville est un peu le Pettigrow d'Harry. Avec la différence qu'il est courageux lui. Mais son envie folle de vengeance pourrait très bien le faire sombrer dans le côté obscur… - Pour la scène suintante de pus, je n'ai rien pour me défendre. JE plaide coupable. Mais il faut bien innover de temps en temps non ? Même si j'innove dans le gore ! _(Lis le ps et hurle)_ QUOI C'EST TOI QUI A BOUFFER MON TOBLERONE !_ (Indignée)._ T'es pas gentille avec moi ! La prochaine fois, préviens, j'amènerai plusieurs morceaux ! Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**_Lapieuvredudesert : _**_Hello ma vieille ! Comment tu vas depuis le temps ! Je me connecte rarement en ce moment et encore mois en même temps que toi j'ai l'impression. J'ai vu que Rien ne me changera avance sacrément vite. Je suis désolée de ne pas être allée la lire encore. Pour le moment c'est vachement chaud pour moi d'avoir le temps de venir devant le pc pour autre chose que pour bosser, alors lire sur ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Néanmoins, je vais essayer de faire du forcing dans les prochaines semaines, avant mon bac pour te dire ce que j'en pense. Enfin si tu veux bien. Un cachet rose hein ? Oulà, mais tu prends de ces trucs toi ! Doucement ton pauvre neurone risque de ne pas supporter le choc ! lol, Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**_onarluca : _**_Kikou ! Je vais te confier un secret, tu le gardes pour toi hein ? L'enfant sur le bûcher n'est pas le jumeau de Dray. Heureusement d'ailleurs sinon je fais comment moi ? Merci, contente qu'il t'ai plu _(fais un signe devant l'écran en pensant très fort : Pourvu que le prochain lui plaise autant !) _Bisous artemis_

_« « # » »_

**_BoB Chiri : _**_Coucou ma fan préféré ! A ouai Céline.s est ta rivale ? Ne t'inquiète pas de ce côté-là alors. La dernière fois que j'ai eut de ces nouvelles, c'était durant les dernières vacances et elle m'a avoué qu'en ce moment, elle avait plus le temps d'écrire des reviews, longues ou courtes d'ailleurs. Ca me manque un peu. Sur Haine je n'ai eut ni toi, ni elle et j'ai l'impression d'être toute seule. Lol, c'est frot possible. J'avais effectivement crut que tu l'avais prit comme un affront personnel l'histoire de la petite larve infirme. Je suis heureuse de savoir que c'était pour rire. Cool, tu dois être une des rare à avoir suivit tous mes chapitres en captant de quoi je parlais à tous les coups ! T'es sûre que tu ne lis pas dans mon cerveau ? _(Sort une loupe et vérifie…)_. Tu adores Lucius chéri ? Mais c'est parfait ça ! Moi je l'ai toujours bien aimé. Enfin sauf dans certaines fics ou il passe pour un crétin. Je dis pas, il est pas blanc comme neige, mais de nos jours, qui est vraiment tout blanc ou tout noir ? Moi je dis, on est tous dans des nuances de gris. Certains sont juste plus foncés que les autres… Excepté Voldemort qui est pourri jusqu'à la moelle parce qu'on lui a volé sa petite voiture à pédales quand il était petit. (Si si je te jure, je le tiens de sources sûres !) lol. Moi aussi je l'aime bien Odyss. Il est un peu spécial je l'accorde, mais une fois qu'on connaît sa vie, on l'excuse crois moi. T'inquiète, Remus pour l'instant, a été très gentil. Il va commencer à devenir vraiment méchant à partir de… bientôt… _**niark niark niark (**Evil !) _Tuer Remus ? Idée à approfondir, comment tuer un Remus méchant en dix leçons. Leçon 1 : L'attacher sur une table. Leçon 2 : Découper lentement la peau le long de son visage… La suite, je te lance le défi de me l'écrire, si ça me plaît, je l'écrirais en recette de cuisine ! Lol, non Harry n'est pas le jumeau caché de Drago sinon leur histoire, une fois de plus, serait vouait à l'impossible. Sans parler qu'elle entraînerait la fin du monde et plein d'autres trucs un peu dérangeants ! Lucius est un gentil chien fou de Narcissa dans mon histoire. Toutefois, les chiens les plus gentils peuvent mordre et je serais toi, je ne lui donnerai quand même pas le bon dieu sans confession. Et même avec confession d'ailleurs. Ah je savais que quelqu'un comprendrait ce cher Odyss. Attends c'est la fin des haricots pour lui. Sa robe est toute sale alors qu'il l'avait mise toute propre. Si ce n'est pas une catastrophe, je me demande bien ce que c'est ! Le brouaha de voix, c'est Odyss qui s'énerve et les silhouettes qui lui parlent tout simplement. Oui c'est très dommage que Remus ne meurt pas, il te faudra patienter encore un peu pour ça. Je te rassure tout de suite, je ne mettrais pas de Remus repentant de toutes ses fautes à la fin de mon histoire. Je déteste les lâches. Remus est un salop, il le restera et il est en est très fier. En fait, Narcissa est assaillit de flashs de l'existence de ces ancêtres. Ce qu'elle voit ? Je te donne un indice, tu prends les tableaux de la chambre rouge et ce qu'ils représentent, tu le mets en image et tu as ce qu'elle voit. Personnellement, je ne voudrais pas voir la même chose. Et céline.s ne te bat pas, elle n'a même pas laissé de reviews pour ce chapitre. C'est triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiste. Merci, entre nous, je t'adore aussi. T'es aussi tarée que moi et je suis très contente de t'avoir 'rencontré'. J'ai une question indiscrète, tu habites où ? Gros bisous !_

_« « # » »_

**_hermionedu69 : _**_Une chtite nouvelle ! Bienvenue à toi. Ma fic te plaît (fais une révérence courte), m'en voilà fort flattée. Ma fic n'a pas réussi à te faire pleurer ? C'est bien, ça n'était pas vraiment son but. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour que ce soit toujours à ton goût et que tu continues de me donner de tes nouvelles. Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**_Lululle ! _**_Bijour ! T'imagines même pas à quel point ça m'a manqué de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles pendant perpette ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse que la fic te plaise ! Merci infiniment. Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**_feemusty : _**_Hello toi ! Merci, bonne année à toi aussi avec un peu beaucoup de retard ! Encore merci, c'est vrai que je change la donne habituelle. Je n'aime pas rester dans les classiques suivant la rame tracée par cette chère JK Rowling. Et puis, si déjà on pique des perso existants, autant en profiter pour les changer. On ne sait jamais, peut être que certains deviendront vraiment mauvais d'ici le tome 7 ! T'es sur la mauvaise psite, effectivement. Dray et Harry ne sont pas frères. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu les mettre ensembles. Tu imagines ? lol. Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**_émilie :_**_ Salut ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit, tout changement est nécessaire. Non ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont eut l'immense privilège de rencontrer mumus. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il vaut mieux. Tu imagines le pauvre Harry voyant Remus la où il pensait ne jamais le rencontrer ! Non, il serait mort sur place. Bises_

_« « # » »_

**_momo13 : _**_Qui est le frère jumeau de Dray ? T'auras la réponse au prochain chapitre normalement. Je réponds déjà à certaines questions dans celui-là, je ne peux pas tout faire non plus. T'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas de t'être énervée. Surtout que peu on apprécié le chapitre 9. Miciiii et moi aussi z'adore les tis chats ! _

_« « # » »_

**_jessy : _**_Lol, qui voudrait retourner dans la même pièce qu'un mumus fou. Tuer le jumeau de Dray ? Mais d'où te vient cette satanée idée ? Tu le connais pas encore tu veux déjà sa mort ? Méchante. Merci d'aimer la complexité de mon cerveau qui s'exprime librement dans cette histoire. (Entre nous je ne sais pas si y aura un Happy End…). Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**_Oxaline : _**_Lol, le fait d'être perdu est normal je te rassure. La plupart des mots que j'ai reçut pour le chapitre 9 étaient dans le même genre. Personne n'avait suivit et on atterrissait complètement ailleurs. L'essentiel, c'est que ça te plaise toujours. Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**_Yumi4 : _**_Merci et à bientôt._

**_« « # » »_**

**_farahon : _**_Oui Narcissa et Remus sont bien jumeaux. Toutefois ce ne sont pas les jumeaux de la légende. C'est juste leur réincarnation, tu piges ? J'ai fait de Remus un méchant précisément parce qu'on le voit toujours comme un brave loup tout gentil, toujours prêt à rendre service. Un loup est dangereux aussi et lui, il est très dangereux. Quand à savoir si il baise comme un loup, tu peux toujours prendre contact avec Narcissa et Lucius mais je ne sais pas si leurs réponses te conviendront. Lol, ton impatience à dû en prendre un coup avec le temps que j'ai mis à publier. Lol. L'éco c'est bien passé ? Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**_gabi : _**_Mrciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Oui je suis consciente d'être très très méchante avec Harry et Dray mais ça va encore empirer alors… Je vais faire ce que je peux pour les sortir de la merde mais je en te promets rien. Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**_satya : _**_Jour ! Je suis fière que cette histoire te plaise. Bon, vu que t'as fait l'effort de réfléchir aux questions, je vais faire l'effort de te dire si tu as tord ou raison. C'est la moindre des choses, non ? 1. Tu t'approches effectivement de très près de la solution. Je suis sûre qu'en lisant la vérité tu vas te dire : J'en étais sûre ! lol 2. Le petit boîtier… contient… C'est inscrit dans le chapitre ! Lol. 3. Oui les gargouilles sont bien allée chercher le jumeau de Dray. La question était facile je l'avoue. Quand au 4. Ben c'est BoB Chiri qui la mangé ! C'est méchant hein ? Je vais aller porter plainte à la société des morceaux de Toblerone maltraités. Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**_nat88 : _**_Hello, c'est la fête. J'ai carrément l'impression que tu m'obliges à écrire la suite. Quel dommage que je déteste obéir. Et aussi que ça ne dépende pas de moi, juste de mon imagination. Lol, toi ça va, tu n'as à la limite pas trop à attendre à côté des autres. Mais je conçois que vouliez tous me pendre. Nooooooooooooooooooon ne boude pas ! Pitié ! Lol. Tu étais motivée je trouve pour lire les 10 chapitres en une fois. Surtout qu'ils sont quand même relativement longs l'air de rien. Félicitations, pour la peine, je te dédicace le chapitre personnellement. Et voilà la suite. Bisous. _

_« « # » »_

**_zaika :_**_ miciiiiiiiiiiiii. Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**Après ce fastidieux travail, je vais vous laissé à la lecture de ces quelques lignes, qui j'espère satisferont votre longue attente. Merci à tous et toutes de me lire et de m'envoyer ces mots si gentils. Je suis comblée à chaque fois.

* * *

**

**_¤ Une vie volée ¤_**

_« - »_

_« # »_

_« - »_

Les étoiles étincelaient encore vaguement dans l'aube blanche quand Odyss pénétra dans la demeure de pierre. Les gargouilles n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Il marchait lentement, sa robe d'argent brillant dans les sombres couloirs emplis de tableaux étranges et mystérieux. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le petit livre que lui avait donné Lucius la veille. Son état oscillait depuis, entre l'excitation de le lire et la peur de ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir. Il s'arrêta près d'une tenture rouge sang et la souleva, laissant apparaître une porte ancienne cachée aux trois quarts par un lierre envahisseur particulièrement coriace. Dix minutes furent nécessaires pour dégager les larges tiges ligneuses que le végétal avait acquis au cours des années. Puis il ouvrit la porte d'une simple pression et entra.

Lorsqu'il ressortit une bonne heure plus tard, son visage était aussi blanc que le plumage des colombes et une fine pellicule de substance blanche ornait ses cheveux et ses épaules. Il reprit sa marche dans les dédales pour passer dans le quartier des Iris comme il aimait l'appeler en lui-même. C'est ici, après la tenture de la mort du cygne, que vivaient Harry et Drago depuis leur arrivée. Le long des murs s'alignaient des torches où s'entrelaçaient des rosiers orange et des Iris bleus. Odyss franchit la lourde porte de chêne massif, pas très sur, de ce qu'il devait faire.

A peine était il entré que Drago lui sauta dessus, visiblement déterminé à avoir des réponses. Odyss allait les lui donner. A lui et à Harry mais les réponses seraient t'elles seulement satisfaire leurs curiosités respectives ? Eveilleraient t'elles un amour plus profond ou les sépareraient t'elles à jamais ? Les pensées tourbillonnaient et valsaient dans une danse sans fin au milieu de ses neurones affaiblis par les forts taux de travail des derniers jours.

Il se redressa et contempla Drago. Il scruta précautionneusement son visage mais ne trouva que détermination ainsi qu'une furieuse envie de savoir dans le regard acier du blond. Il tourna son regard vers Harry pour y trouver les mêmes sentiments. Décidé, il leva le bras et fit disparaître le mur de verre qui séparait les deux hommes puis, avant même que ces derniers ne puissent se parler ou se toucher, une grande lumière les enveloppa et ils disparurent, emportés vers la vérité.

Odyss sortit de sa poche le petit livre en cuir relié et le jeta sur le sol.

Ensuite, il quitta la pièce.

« « # » »

* * *

Drago atterrit durement sur un sol de pierre brut et sonné, il resta plusieurs minutes allongé avant de lever la tête lentement pour contempler l'endroit ou il se trouvait.

Le chemin de pierre s'étalait tout autour de lui, devant, derrière, à gauche, à droite, quel que soit l'endroit ou ses yeux se portaient, ils n'apercevaient que cette pierre grise et froide au toucher. Aucune porte, aucun mur ne se dressait. Au-dessus de la tête, le noir oppressant que ne troublait nulle lumière ou étincelle. Juste cette couleur qui n'est point couleur et qui vous enveloppe quand la peur obstrue vos pensées et envahit votre esprit.

Drago se redressa et frotta ses genoux endoloris par la chute. Son pantalon de soie noire était gris mais sa chemise blanche était toujours impeccable. Il avait mal au poignet et à la tempe, légèrement. Sa main longue et fine caressa ses cheveux et remis en place une mèche rebelle. Un Malefoy se devait d'être impeccable quelle que soit la circonstance. Il se souvenait de la lumière blanche encore et toujours présente devant ses yeux. Mais il ne savait pas ou il se trouvait ni pourquoi. Il se demandait aussi ce qu'attendait Odyss de lui et d'Harry. D'ailleurs en parlant d'Harry ou pouvait-il être ? Son ange, son merveilleux ange brun, il avait été à quelques mètres de lui, sans cette vitre de verre et il n'avait même pas put en profiter pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Soudain paniqué, Drago jeta un œil aux environs espérant voir apparaître son amour brusquement. Mais le noir au-dessus de lui ne voulut rien jeter. Alors ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il posa un pied devant lui.

La pierre s'éclaira d'une douce lumière violette et un tracé naquit devant lui sinueux et sans fin apparente. Drago prit une grande inspiration et le suivit.

_« « # » »

* * *

_

Voilà des heures qu'Harry marchait dans l'immensité noire qui l'entourait sans savoir ou il se dirigeait. La chaleur ambiante imbibait ses vêtements et la sueur ruisselait sur ses avant-bras découverts. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait remonté les manches de sa chemise bleue. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et passa une main moite dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ses yeux se fermèrent et un pli soucieux barra son front.

Cette étendue infinie de noir avait tendance à lui donner mal au crâne. Où voulait il en venir cet imbécile d'homme en blanc en les envoyant ici ? Bon sang ! Toute cette obscurité le rendait dépressif et nauséeux.

Il souhaitait tout oublier. Cette malédiction, la prophétie stupide qui constituait sa vie entière et même, oublier l'amour qu'il portait chaque jour plus profondément pour Drago. Chaque fois qu'il pensait que rien ne pourrait lui arriver de pire, il lui tombait un autre ennui sur le coin de la figure. Il en avait ras-le-bol de sa vie, plus compliquée à chaque seconde. A quoi lui servait-elle si elle lui enlevait tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux d'enfant solitaire, puis d'adolescent instable qu'il avait été ?

Ses parents, Cédric, Sirius et tous ceux qui par sa faute, étaient voués à mourir pour combattre une cause dont ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment les limites ? Il n'était qu'un jouet entre les mains du destin, une marionnette dont on tirait sur les fils pour la diriger. Ce qu'il pouvait détester sa vie.

Soudain une chose légère et froide, et aussi un peu humide, lui tomba sur le bout du nez, le faisant sortir de ses réflexions sombres. Il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir un flocon noir, volage, s'envoler et s'effondrer sur le sol sans bruit, suivit d'une ribambelle de cousins. Harry oublia momentanément ses préoccupations sentimentales pour ce concentrer sur cet étrange phénomène. Il constata bientôt que les flocons passaient du noir au gris pâle. Etonné, mais plus calme, Harry reprit sa route, tandis que la neige s'installait lentement sur le sol.

Bientôt se dressa autour de lui, un mur de verre, glacé au toucher. Sa main passait sur la surface plane pour la 20ème fois quand une paume de même taille apparut sur l'autre face et suivit le trajet de la main. Harry leva la tête et plongea dans les iris glacés de son ange blond.

_« « # » »

* * *

_

Drago adressa un timide sourire à Harry. Il errait depuis une éternité dans le noir, le recherchant sans cesse et enfin, il était là, devant lui. Son tendre et merveilleux Harry. Sa chemise bleue trempée de sueur lui collait au torse, dessinant ses muscles. Drago déglutit devant cette image de sensualité naturelle à l'état le plus pur et passa inconsciemment la langue sur ses lèvres desséchées.

Harry sourit en voyant la lueur de désir traverser brièvement le regard de son aimé. Il souffla sur la paroi. Rapidement, de la buée se forma, accentuant encore le sourire du brun. Ses doigts coururent littéralement sur la surface pour former des lettres puis la phrase _« I love you »_

Drago sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et il eut l'impression que d'un coup, le monde entier devenait paradis et que le noir se transformait en lumière étincelante. Il écrivit un _« Moi aussi »_ qui arracha à Harry, le plus magnifique et lumineux sourire que Drago ait jamais vu. Le sourire d'Harry transformait sa vie depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser sous la pression engendrée par la vue de ce miracle. Les battements rapides déversaient dans ses veines une douce chaleur, jusqu'alors inconnue de lui. Harry transpirait toujours et son sourire paraissait ne jamais vouloir disparaître.

Etait-cela l'amour ? Drago avait l'impression que bientôt, des ailes pousseraient dans son dos et qu'il s'envolerait en emportant Harry, dans un lieu unique, ou ils seraient seuls, libres de faire ce qui leur plairait.

Puis lentement, le corps d'Harry disparut alors que la paroi se teintait de blanc. Drago laissa échapper un juron. Encore une fois ils étaient séparés l'un de l'autre.

Des images, floues d'abord, se précisèrent devant ses yeux étonnés formant une scène du passé…

_« « # » »

* * *

_

Les pieds pendaient dans le vide noir de la nuit environnante. Puis lentement, l'image dériva pour laisser apparaître des jambes fines et pâles, presque transparentes dans la clarté blanchâtre du croissant de lune. Les jambes se balançaient dans le vide, l'une après l'autre de façon aussi régulière que les aiguilles d'une horloge. Un visage jeune, à peine sortit de l'adolescence naquit devant les yeux étonnés de Drago.

De longs cheveux dorés encadrant un visage doux et souriant, des yeux bleus azur à couper le souffle et cette beauté tranquille sous laquelle se cachait la plus sensible et émouvante des personnes. Narcissa Malefoy a 17 ans.

Un hoquet de surprise sortit de la bouche de Drago. Il s'approcha de la vitre et passa ses doigts sur les joues de sa mère. La froid de la vitre traversa sa peau et se perdit dans ses veines, se changeant en un courant chaud et doux. Il entra à l'intérieur de la scène.

Sa mère était tellement belle ! Elle souriait innocemment, d'un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu dans toute sa courte vie d'enfant Malefoy et d'adolescent sans histoires.

Un bruit de pas dans son dos le fit se retourner en même temps que sa mère. Pour avoir souvent fouiller dans la pensine de son père, il savait qu'il ne pouvait être vu ni entendu par les protagonistes. Toutefois, il n'était pas certain que ces conditions s'appliquent aussi aux murs de verre. La porte de la tour d'astronomie s'ouvrit et une silhouette encapuchonnée s'approcha de Narcissa. Elle sourit et se précipita dans ses bras. La capuche tomba en arrière et il vit son père prendre délicatement le visage de sa mère dans ses mains et l'embrasser.

En d'autres lieux et temps, peut être que Drago aurait détourné le regard. Mais cette scène transpirait tellement d'amour qu'il n'osa regarder ailleurs et tel un voyeur, il continua de fixer l'image offerte de ses parents.

Ainsi, il vit la soirée se dérouler devant ses yeux. Lucius avait préparé un dîner aux chandelles pour Narcissa. Ils fêtaient ce soir, leur 2 ans de couple. L'amour se lisait dans leurs yeux. Ce que Drago avait toujours soupçonné sans en être sur sautait à présent à son regard comme une évidence. Lucius était fou de Narcissa.

Puis d'autres journées se déroulèrent devant lui. Des journées lumineuses, pleines de douceur et d'espoir de lendemains heureux. Malgré la menace grandissante de Voldemort, son père et sa mère trouvaient toujours le temps de se voir, de s'aimer et il s'aperçut que c'était un couple respecté tant parmi les Serpentards, que chez les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors.

Un beau matin, il vit un hibou noir se précipiter sur son père dans la grande salle. Un geste de Lucius fit comprendre à Drago que la nouvelle n'était pas bonne.

Ensuite, il y eut l'entrée dans le cercle des mangemorts. Jamais Drago n'aurait pensé qu'une scène puisse être aussi affreuse. Les postulants étaient testés et ceux qui ne résistaient pas aux sorts se retrouvaient démembrés puis donnés en pâture aux harpies. La vision de ses corps ensanglantés engloutis violemment par ses êtres cauchemardesques le fit vomir.

Quand ce fut le tour de son père, Drago fut tenté de fermer les yeux. Mais une sorte de pervertisme aigu l'empêcha de le faire et il attendit.

Devant Lucius se tenait Voldemort. Moins décrépi qu'aujourd'hui certes, mais toujours aussi laid, avec son nez en fente de serpent et ses yeux rouges aveuglants. Le sang de tous les morts qu'il avait froidement assassiné ressortait dans se yeux. La sauvagerie transpirait de chacun de ses traits, suivi d'un intense sentiment de sadisme pur. Un homme comme lui tuait pour le plaisir et savoir cela, donnait aux gens qui le rencontraient un sentiment de frayeur immense qui bien souvent, suffisait à les conduire à la mort.

Drago connaissait le visage de son père. Il savait qu'il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments. Toutefois, à croire que c'est vraiment les exceptions qui confirment la règle, son père était particulièrement ouvert ce jour là. Un peu trop même au goût de Drago qui ne put jamais oublier l'expression de fierté présente dans ces yeux. Pas plus qu'il ne put oublier la joie aiguë qui envahit le cœur de sa mère quand Lucius fut accepté dans le rang des mangemorts. Enfin, jamais il ne pensa pouvoir oublier le bonheur malsain qui palpitait dans le corps de Narcissa lorsqu'elle tua lâchement une famille entière de moldus en se délectant du spectacle qu'offrait les corps gémissants avec lesquelles elle jouait aveuglement, ignorant leur douleurs et leurs cris qui sans fin se répercutaient dans la tête de Drago. Pour la seconde fois, il vomit sans cérémonie.

Connaître ses parents ne le passionnait somme toute, pas tant que ça. Il avait toujours pensé qu'ils avaient atterri chez Voldemort un peu par erreur. Mais à en croire ce qu'ils faisaient devant ses yeux attristés, ils y avaient bel et bien leur place.

« « # » »

* * *

Odyss se balança une gifle en pleine figure. Aussitôt son pâle visage d'albâtre se colora de rouge et il se maudit.

Il se maudit d'avoir envoyer les enfants dans cette horreur sans fin. Il se maudit d'avoir laissé l'histoire se répéter depuis des siècles. Il se maudit d'avance de ne pas pouvoir consolé les deux jeunes lorsqu'ils reviendraient. Il se maudit d'être lâche et stupide.

Et il se maudit après tant de siècles, d'être encore amoureux d'elle comme au premier jour de sa jeunesse.

Et encore une fois, il se gifla. Sous la violence de l'impact, une petite veine explosa et le sang coula doucement sur sa joue, comme une larme coule sur le visage des condamnés.

Il se souvenait parfaitement des circonstances dans lesquels il l'avait rencontré. A l'époque, il était jeunot et ne connaissait rien ni aux femmes, ni à quoi que ce soit se rapprochant de la sexualité. Bref, il avait 17 ans en 456. A cette époque là, on faisait encore croire aux gamins qu'ils naissaient dans les choux. Bien que chez certaines familles, l'histoire circulait encore !

Ce jour là, il se rendait chez son maître d'apprentissage, un charpentier réputé dans toute la région. Il marchait à pas rapides car il était en retard pour pas changer, quand il bouscula dans la file une personne, chargée jusqu'au cou de paquets. Elle s'écroula et les paquets volèrent en tous sens. Rougissant et s'excusant il entreprit de ramasser les paquets puis il se tourna vers elle pour l'aider à se lever. Mais déjà, elle époussetait sa robe et le regardait d'un air pincé.

Manifestement, elle n'était pas du même monde que lui. Seulement, à la seconde même ou il fixa ses yeux sur son visage parfait et admirable, il tomba amoureux fou d'elle.

Cela aurait pu être une histoire banale, sans conséquence, juste une beauté qui aurait croisé sa route sur le long chemin de sa vie. Il aurait très bien pu s'excuser les yeux baissés et repartir sans se retourner. Il aurait pu finir sa vie marié avec des enfants, et mourir dans son lit quand la mort serait venue le faucher dans sa délicatesse coutumière.

Mais l'histoire ne fut pas banale. Il s'excusa gauchement en tentant de retrouver son calme. Elle portait une robe de flanelle rouge écarlate cintrée et ceinte d'une magnifique ceinture argentée. Sa taille était exceptionnellement fine et ses yeux d'une étrange teinte bleu acier. Ses cheveux, sophistiquement attachés en un sage chignon, brillaient d'une anormale couleur dorée. Sur son visage doux, se lisait de la bonté et un sentiment bien plus profond de gentillesse. Elle lui releva délicatement le menton et il s'aperçut à son grand plaisir que ses mains étaient douces comme une peau d'enfant.

"C'est à moi de m'excuser. Avec tous ces paquets, je n'ai pas prit la peine de regarder où j'allais. Puis-je vous demander de m'accompagner chez moi en m'aidant à tenir toutes ses affaires ?"

Sa voix était chaude et profonde. Imperceptiblement, elle caressa sa joue et lui sourit.

"Vos yeux sont magnifiques."

Alors, juste à cause d'elle, il accepta. Arrivé devant chez elle, il se souvint soudainement de son maître qu'il l'attendait sans nul doute énervé et il se sauva en courant non sans qu'elle lui ait fait promettre de revenir le voir le samedi.

Toute la semaine, il rêva de la sublime et mystérieuse jeune femme qui avait volé son cœur juste par sa présence. Et le samedi, il arriva, vêtu du plus convenablement qu'il le pouvait. Elle l'attendait ravie, admirable dans une robe de satin doré. Ils s'installèrent dans un salon de taille respectable. En réfléchissant, Odyss ne se souvenait pas exactement de la pièce. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Seul perdurait dans sa tête la grandeur et la magnificence de l'endroit. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres. C'était une étrangère. Elle s'était enfuie de son pays en guerre selon ses dires.

Il était jeune. Elle n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui. Elle était belle, lui aussi. Il fut doux et patient. Jour après jour ils se revirent et chaque seconde, ils s'aimèrent un peu plus. Et puis un jour qu'il venait la voir, elle s'approcha de lui une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.

"Odyss, je t'aime"

Et elle l'embrassa avec tendresse. La douceur exquise de ses lèvres rouges l'avait conquit. Oubliant sa réserve prudente, il avait prit ses mains et les avait serré lentement.

"Je vous aime aussi Ana"

Quand, quelques minutes plus tard, il enleva sa robe orange et qu'il admira la blancheur céleste de son corps, il ne se douta pas un instant que l'enfer viendrait vite, trop vite. Deux ans plus tard, habillée d'une robe blanche de pureté, il enfilait à son doigt une délicate alliance d'argent et ils se mariaient. Et le lendemain soir, il se faisait violer sauvagement par Algerian. Algerian et ses yeux dorés de braise incandescente. Algerian et sa troublante beauté noire. Algerian et ses horribles tortures. Au plus fort des nuits d'horreur, il répétait à l'oreille d'Odyss qu'il n'était qu'un jouet pour sa sœur. Qu'elle n'aimerai jamais que lui son frère adoré. Que lui seul pouvait la comprendre véritablement. Chaque mot, il sentait Algerian s'enfonçait plus en lui, détruisant son corps et son âme.

Souillé à jamais.

Plus tard, lorsque Ana accoucha de leurs premiers enfants, Odyss apprit la véritable raison de son départ d'Angleterre. Elle lui raconta la malédiction. Et devant lui, elle tua l'un de ses enfants pour éviter que d'autres ne souffrent comme eux souffraient.

Les malédictions sorcières ont la vie dure. Et ils eurent à nouveau des jumeaux. Cette fois là, Odyss ne pu se résoudre à tuer les enfants. Alors ils grandirent. Ana et lui se rendirent compte trop tard qu'ils s'aimaient plus que de raison. Un jour cependant, la petite voulut quitter le pays en compagnie d'Ana pour ne plus revoir son frère, qui l'empêchait d'aimer l'homme qu'elle voulait. Mais mis au courant par Algerian, le frère vint en pleine nuit mettre le feu à la maison.

Il revoyait encore le sourire sardonique d'Algerian qui lui souhaitait bon vent et à ses côtés, son fils qui riait à gorge déployé, une lueur démente dans le regard. Odyss se tourna vers Ana qui saignait loin de lui bloquée sous une poutre en flamme. Lui-même ne pouvait se déplacer, la jambe droite coincée sous une immense armoire de plusieurs centaines de kilos. Il assista seul à l'enflamment de la robe de sa femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il entendit ses cris alors que les flammes brûlaient son visage et que la peau se désagrégeait laissant place à la chair puis aux os.

Déchiré par la douleur, Odyss comprit subitement à travers sa tristesse, que les flammes prenaient soin de l'épargner. Il vit Algerian se précipiter sur le corps de sa sœur. Il aperçut la poutre qui s'effondra sur lui et les cris.

Et alors qu'il attendait la mort comme une délivrance, alors que sans cesse, lancinante, la douleur s'enfonçait en lui comme un couteau dans du beurre mou, la lumière blanche apparut et l'emporta.

Et depuis plus de 1500 ans, il attendait que la malédiction cesse pour enfin pleurer sa femme, sa fille, son amour perdu et pour mourir. Enfin atteindre le repos de l'âme, s'endormir à jamais.

Retrouvé celle qu'il n'avait depuis le temps, jamais cesser d'aimer.

Si jamais il entendait quelqu'un dire que la première fois, on n'offre pas son âme à l'autre mais seulement son corps, il tuerait cette personne sans remords. Lui son malheur précisément, avait été d'être le second…

_« « # » »

* * *

_

_Un bisou se promenait dans l'herbe fraîche du printemps quand il rencontra un petit ange qui pleurait à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Pour le consoler, il s'installa sur sa joue et ne la quitta plus._

_Dédicace privée à un ange_

_« « # » »

* * *

_

Tel de grands oiseaux célestes, les gargouilles déposèrent leur précieux passager sur le seuil de la demeure de pierre. Il se releva prestement et épousseta son manteau noir dans un geste calculé. Derrière lui, les gargouilles redéployèrent leurs ailes et s'envolèrent, leur transparence se noyant dans l'horizon fuyant. La silhouette laissa échapper quelques fragments de mèches blondes de sa capuche et gravit lentement les marches. Devant elle, la porte de chêne massif s'ouvrit actionnée magiquement. A pas lents et précautionneux, elle s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de la demeure.

Sous la blondeur angélique de sa chevelure, sous la finesse admirable de ses traits nobles, se cachait-il vraiment le même monstre que Remus ? Ou juste un être perdu au milieu de tant de mystère et de beauté ?

Marchant dans les couloirs sombres, la silhouette ne faisait pas de bruit. Comme un aigle guettant sa proie, elle se fondait dans les dédales sans soulever la moindre molécule de poussière. Les tournants sans cesse se succédaient donnant presque le vertige et jamais la silhouette ne fit mine de s'arrêter. Parfaitement à son aise, du moins en apparence, elle suivait son chemin guidait Odyss seul savait par qui.

Elle parvint bientôt devant les portes d'un appartement. Calmement, une main gantée de noir sorti du manteau et actionna la poignée. La porte lentement s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une seconde, une toison de tons bleu. Puis la silhouette entra et referma la porte.

A l'extérieur, tapie dans l'ombre, une silhouette marron se distingua une seconde, avant de se fondre à nouveau dans la masse ténébreuse de la nuit, partant vers une destination connue d'elle seule.

Le silence à peine troublé reprit sa place et inexorablement, la nuit poursuivit sa route.

_« « # » »

* * *

_

Remus se réveilla douloureusement sur le sol glacé. Son corps tout entier l'élançait et un goût âcre de sang séché persistait à s'installer dans sa bouche. Passant ces doigts sur ses lèvres délicatement, il s'aperçut qu'elles étaient boursouflées. De nombreuses croûtes à peines formées s'étalées sur sa bouche, autrefois douce.

Quand il tenta de se relever, un gémissement lui échappa. Chacune des articulations le torturait de la façon la plus immorale possible. Il regarda ses vêtements et à l'aide des quelques rayons de la lune, qui perçaient à travers les maigres fenêtres, il contempla l'ampleur des dégâts. Déchirés, en lambeau, il ressemblait plus à de ces mendiants stupides qu'il avait quelquefois tué dans un excès de colère, qu'à un sublime et avenant homme.

_« De toute manière,_ songea t'il avec ironie, _je n'ai jamais été avenant. »_

Et son rire se répercuta sur les parois de sa misérable cellule. Il continua son inspection. Quatre plaies peu profondes ornaient ses bras. Deux autres, ses jambes. Sans parler du nombre impressionnant de griffures faites par les pierres lors de la petite altercation de la veille…

Il se releva précautionneusement en prenant appui sur le mur. Ses jambes flageolantes subissaient le contrecoup d'une journée passée sans se nourrir, et il dû attendre plusieurs minutes avant qu'elles ne consentent à le porter.

Quelques rats plus tard, il commença à se sentir un peu mieux. Le sang encore chaud qu'il venait d'avaler lui remontait le moral et éclaircissait ses idées. Déjà, il pensait à élaborer un plan, consistant cette fois-çi, pour sortir de ce sordide trou à rats. Ensuite il irait faire sa fête à l'autre dégénéré mental qui l'appelait Algérian. D'abord, son ancêtre était décédé depuis longtemps. De plus, cette histoire de malédiction, c'était de la bêtise. Il n'y avait jamais eut de malédiction. Depuis son enfance, on lui avait raconté cette histoire dans se famille d'accueil. Et quand il avait rencontré Narcissa et qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, il ne s'avait pas qui elle était. Même si il l'avait su, rien n'aurait été changé.

L'amour ne se maîtrise pas. On ne peut pas changer la donne. Depuis la nuit des temps jusqu'à la fin du monde, son âme et celle de sa tendre sœur étaient liées pour ne faire qu'une. Si à travers les siècles, les descendants n'avaient pas cherchés à aller contre cette attirance astrale, tant de morts auraient été épargnés.

Il secoua la tête. Tant de sang avait coulé sur les sols du monde entier, tant de familles avaient pleuré, tant de tortures qu'il n'avait pu se réjouir d'infliger.

Remus n'était pas méchant. Il souhaitait juste vivre avec sa sœur. Et sa sœur devait vouloir vivre avec lui. Après tout, n'avait-il pas été le premier ? Personne n'était capable de le comprendre, de les comprendre. Personne n'avait la moindre idée des années passées à être battu jusqu'au sang, des heures vécues dans le noir à attendre dans l'angoisse, le retour de son père adoptif ivre, qui le frappait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne possède plus la force d'hurler. Personne ne pouvait comprendre les heures tristes et douloureuses qu'avait connue Narcissa lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que son amour, son cher Lucius bien aimé, couchait avec une pauvre petite pétasse. Il avait été là pour la protéger, toujours, et si il avait dû la forcer pour qu'enfin, ils atteignent la plénitude ensemble, ce n'était que par soucis de la consoler.

Oui, il avait violé Lucius durant des nuits, des années mais il ne l'avait fait que pour venger sa sœur trahie. Cet homme le révulsait au plus haut point. Il se disait aimer sa sœur et se laissait transpercer par sa verge toutes les nuits en silence, crispant juste les poings et la mâchoire. Et sa sœur ne voulait pas comprendre ! Sa sœur le traitait de monstre ! Elle l'avait rejeté brusquement pour épouser cet imbécile qui l'avait détruite ! Il se devait de réagir, de protéger sa petite jonquille ! Elle était si innocente, si douce avant que Lucius n'entre dans sa vie. Après, après elle avait changé, par sa faute ! Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait cela. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'avait jamais comprit et ne comprendrais jamais que pour elle, il était prêt à tout sacrifier.

Et puisqu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, alors personne ne l'aurait plus jamais. Elle n'appartenait qu'à lui et lorsque Remus Lupin avait quelque chose, il le gardait. Si le jouet essayait de s'enfuir alors…

Il fit un geste brusque autour de son cou, mimant l'étranglement. On ne quittait pas Remus Lupin, lui seul décidait de votre départ… Dans des raffineries de cruauté… Quand a Harry et Drago, que le diable les emporte, les égorge et s'abreuve de leur vie !

Remus éclata de rire une fois de plus. Le diable, c'était lui…

_« « # » »

* * *

_

Au fin fond de la demeure, allongé dans des draps de soie grise, Odyss dormait paisiblement. Son visage détendu semblait rajeunir encore sa vie et son apparence à l'instant, s'approchait plus de celle d'un jeune adulte que de celle, véritable, d'un vieillard.

Les échos lointains d'un rire le sortir de ses rêves cotonneux et il se redressa dans son lit, les yeux hagards. Aussitôt, il s'inquiéta pour Narcissa et Lucius. Rapidement, il enfila un manteau aussi gris que ses draps et quitta son appartement en courant.

Un coup d'œil dans la chambre rouge le rassura. Enlacés tendrement, Lucius et Narcissa se reposaient, inconscients de l'épée de Damoclès qui pesait sur eux. Il les avait laissés se revoir dans l'après-midi et n'avait pas eut le courage de les séparer. Malgré les épreuves qu'avait déjà vécu ses deux êtres malheureux, la plus grande restait sûrement à subir. Odyss couru vers les cachots, s'arrêtant à peine devant l'appartement bleu d'où une lumière filtrait. Ainsi, l'invité était arrivé. Il résista à la tentation imposante qui le taraudait d'aller voir de plus près et continua son chemin. Arrivé devant la porte noire du cachot de Remus, il fit apparaître un trou et regarda.

Debout au centre de la pièce, ses vêtements gisant sur le sol froid, Remus riait à gorge déployée. Ses croûtes s'étaient rouvertes et du sang s'en écoulait béatement. Un rayon de lune oblique frappa le visage de l'homme, dont les yeux injectés de sang, semblaient rire autant que la bouche. Odyss recula contre le mur opposé, tenant à mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et le monstre qui riait à quelques mètres à peine. Un pli soucieux barra son front. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et toute étincelle de malice quitta ses yeux. Après tant d'années, l'âme noire d'Algérian possédait encore de quoi le surprendre…

Le pas lourd, Odyss fit demi tour et retourna se glisser dans ses draps gris sans s'apercevoir qu'une grande flaque rouge s'étalait au pied du lit. Cette nuit là, ses rêves s'emplirent de cris de femmes à l'agonie souffrant le martyre d'une malédiction éternelle…

Et l'ombre grandissante de la mort plana au-dessus du lieu, toujours plus bas, toujours plus proche…

_« « # » »_

**_¤ Fin du chapitre 11 ¤_**

_« « # » »

* * *

_

**Et voilà c'est fini. Nos chers amoureux se sont enfin retrouvés, pour mieux se séparer. La scène était un peu cliché ou pas ? J'avais des doutes. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Pour la dédicace, laissez tomber, c'est un délire personnel entre moi et le fameux petit ange. Drago est donc plongé dans les souvenirs de Narcissa. Souvenirs, pour le moins glauques. Mais c'est sa vie, pas la mienne ! Et Remus est définitivement fou. Enfin, Odyss est dont l'homme qu'aimait Ana. Cela justifie donc la haine qu'il a envers Remus.**

**Je récapitule les nouvelles questions.**

**Qui est le jumeau de Dray ? Est-il maléfique ou non ?**

**Pourquoi Remus rit-il ? De quoi à peur exactement Odyss ? Le loup va-t-il réussir à s'enfuir de son cachot sordide et dégoûtant ?**

**Que va encore apprendre Drago sur ses parents ?**

Où est Harry ?

**Et la plus importante de toutes, me pardonnez-vous du retard immense de parution ?

* * *

**

**Je vous embrasse tous**

**Alfa**


	12. L'aube du commencement

_(S'éclaircit la voix)** Hello !**_

**Allez vous tous bien ! On termine aujourd'hui la deuxième partie de l'histoire. Afin de satisfaire votre curiosité croissante, on apprends le passé de plusieurs personnes : Remus, Narcissa, Odyss et Drago. Le prochain chapitre entamera la troisième et dernière partie de l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours.**

**_Les RUM_**

**__**

_« « # » »_

**__**

**_Alinemcb54 :_ **_Non Harry n'est pas le jumeau de Dray, l'idée ne m'a d'ailleurs même pas effleuré l'esprit qu'il puisse l'être. Mon but c'est de faire un happy end, enfin avec des morts mais dans l'ensemble je ne veux pas séparer Drago et Harry. Hors, si l'un est le jumeau de l'autre, la malédiction continue. Quelque part, Odyss a sans doute peur de Remus c'est vrai, mais c'est surtout son passé qui remonte quand il voit le loup devant lui. C'est un personnage très torturé. Lol. Et mumus, ben t'as raison, il est dément. Oui, la vérité est même loin d'être belle si tu veux mon avis. Et même si c'est tes parents et qu'on idéalise tous un peu sa famille, il va avoir un choc. Lol, Harry n'est pas dans les bras de Drago pour le moment. Merci beaucoup mais tu n'as pas mit la réponse à la dernière question, tu me pardonnes le retard de parution ? Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**_onarluca :_**_ Merci artemis. Toujours contente de te lire partout, c'est un vrai plaisir. Bises._

_« « # » »_

**_momo13 :_ **_Sorry, qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Je te plains seulement si tu ne me dis pas depuis combien de temps t'es perdu, je vais avoir un peu de mal à te venir en aide. A vrai dire que Remus soit ridé ou pas, je crois que je m'en fous. Pour moi il est dément, et le rire lui convient donc parfaitement._

****

**_« « # » »_**

**_lapieuvredudesert :_ **_Hello ! Pardonne moi pitié de te faire attendre comme ça ! Lol, c'est pas grave si tu sais pas répondre, c'est juste pour vous faire réfléchir que je met ces questions à la fin du chapitre. Maintenant le fais que tu sois obligé d'attendre la suite c'est bien, au moins j'aurais encore de tes nouvelles lol. Sorry je m'en veux de plus te lire mais les derniers mois on été véritablement des courses. Entre le bac à réviser quand même un peu (si tu savais mes notes, tu tomberait carrément à la renverse même moi j'en suis pas revenue ! Heureusement j'étais assise lol), les week end que je passais pas chez moi et toutes les autres choses qui venaient ce mettre au milieu, j'ai pas eut beaucoup de temps pour taper des chapitres. Alors pour lire c'était encore pire. Il faut vraiment que je prenne un peu de temps pour aller lire ta fic. Kiss_

_« « # » »_

**_BoB Chiri :_ **_Oui oui je sais, je suis extrêmement longue à paraître, j'ai honte je file me cacher ! Lol. Mais si je fais ça t'auras jamais la suite… C'est peut être pas une bonne idée. Pour le résumé des chapitres passés, le jumeau de Drago est donc en vie et une mystérieuse silhouette est arrivée dans le château. Odyss entendant un soir Remus rire, prends peur et repense au passé. En gros c'est à peu près ça. La personne en question est très contente que cette dédicace vous ai plus (même si elle pensait pas que j'oserais publié cette partie lol. C'est mal me connaître). Bise et à bientôt !_

_« « # » »_

**_satya :_**_ Tout ce que tu as marqué n'est pas complètement faux. Harry est bien derrière la vitre, ce n'était pas le plus sorcier à deviner. Ensuite effectivement ce pauvre mumus est taré, c'est la vie. Et Odyss est un trouillard, c'est aussi la vie. Chacun a sa croix à porter. Je vais racourcir les délais de parution j'espère durant ces vacances. Après on verra à la rentrée, vu que je rentre en Bts et que j'aurais sûrement encore moins de temps qu'avant à consacrer à l'écriture. (vive les vacances !). Bisous_

_« « # » »_

**_Lululle !_ **_Alors c'est bon t'as put suivre le fil ? Parce que t'avais quand même loupé les premiers chapitre toi ! Le problème étant que j'adore Narcissa, donc je ne vais pas marquer qu'elle sent pas bon sinon ça collerait pas au personnage. Je crois que Narcissa est un personnage que tout le monde aime bien en fait. Vivement le tome 6, il paraît qu'elle prends dedans un rôle plus important. Enfin entre les rumeurs et la vérité il y a de la marge. Je suis fière que ça te plaise, moi qui aime tellement ce que tu écris ! C'est presque un honneur… Non en fait s'en est un, merci infiniment._

_« « # » »_

**_farahon :_ **_Lol. C'est pas grave pour l'éco, de toute manière c'était surtout pour satisfaire ma curiosité un peu trop vive ces derniers temps ! Quand au jumeau… Je répondrais pas lol. Kiss_

_« « # » »_

**_Yogane :_ **_Merci beaucoup, régale toi ! Bises._

_« « # » »_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_« ¤ »_**

**_¤ L'aube du commencement ¤_**

_« - »_

_« # »_

_« - »_

Une fois de plus, la nuit laissait place au jour. Lentement, l'aube s'installerait éloignant la nuit comme la lumière dans une chambre d'enfant, éloigne les mauvais rêves.

Figé devant les images qui brûlaient ses pupilles, Drago était inconscient du défilement du temps. Perdu dans les souvenirs passés de sa mère, il ignorait la faim et la fatigue qui tenaillaient son corps, se contentant de regarder droit devant lui.

Dans l'obscurité d'un sordide cachot, Remus et Narcissa étaient assis. Elle pleurait dans ses bras, mouillant sa chemise, ses cheveux blonds brillants dans la pénombre. Il la tapotait délicatement, la suppliant de se calmer. Les yeux emplis de cristal liquide, elle leva les yeux vers lui et vrilla son regard dans celui de Remus.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent au ralenti, se touchèrent, les mains s'égarèrent sous sa robe fine. Il caressa son dos, mordilla la chair tendre du cou, la faisant frissonner sous l'assaut délicieusement brûlant de ses lèvres sanguines. Les yeux fermés, elle s'abandonna. Et le long de ses joues, les larmes continuèrent silencieusement leur descente sur ses joues pâles et creusées. La langue s'attaqua à sa clavicule droite et elle gémit doucement, ouvrant les yeux instantanément.

La bretelle tomba sur l'épaule. Elle leva ses mains et les posa sur le torse de Remus pour le repousser. Il grogna, obligé d'arrêter son occupation passionnante pour la questionner du regard.

- Remus, s'il te plaît… non.

Elle tremblait et sa voix chevrotait. Une leur démente apparut dans les yeux de Remus et elle recula contre le mur, ne reconnaissant plus l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un ami. Il l'attrapa durement, la plaqua férocement sur le sol, emprisonnant d'une main, ses bras fins. De l'autre, il saisit sa baguette et fit apparaître des chaînes qui griffèrent ses bras et ses chevilles. Il jeta un sort de silence à la pièce.

- Non…

Mais déjà, une langue puissante pénétra sa cavité buccale, noyant un sanglot de stupeur. D'une main, il arracha la robe fine et apposa des dents, une longue marque rouge d'une extrémité à l'autre du cou, laissant un sillon translucide sur sa peau vierge.

Il empoigna ses seins subitement et enfoui sa tête entre eux, léchant, suçant et mordillant, la peau sensible. Il s'enivra de son odeur et de la peur qui suintait d'elle. Il la mordit, la faisant saigner, tandis que des mains expertes forçaient brusquement le barrage foisonnant de ses poils pubiens pour pénétrer dans son vagin sans douceur, griffant les parois. Elle hurla et pleura de plus belle, déchirée par la douleur, tandis qu'il se débarrassait de ses vêtements et se dressait devant elle, nu comme un ver.

Que ressent-on quand on va se faire violer ? Que ressent-on à l'idée de donner son corps et son âme à un monstre en sachant que c'est la première fois, qu'on ne pourra rien y faire ? Qu'hurler ou bouger ne sert à rien à part à accentuer la douleur ? Que ressent-on quand impuissante, on assiste à sa propre destruction ?

La verge s'enfonça violemment en elle, détruisant son cœur. Par vagues successives, il se coula à l'intérieur, brisant tous les barrages. Il malmena sa chair, déchira les tissus et lorsque enfin, au bout d'une éternité de souffrance, il lâcha sa semence, les larmes coulaient toujours sur le visage de Narcissa. Il se retira pour revenir avec ses doigts et recueillir le liquide brûlant. Lui ouvrant la bouche, il la força à avaler et à lécher consciencieusement, alors qu'il se frottait lascivement contre elle. Elle sentit la queue se gorger une nouvelle fois de sang contre son corps. Et quand il lui releva les jambes et la pénétra par l'arrière, elle ferma juste les yeux, trop fatiguée pour pleurer encore.

Lorsqu'il la viola pour la troisième fois, elle s'évanouit, les jambes sanglantes…

Le soleil de l'aube la réveilla. Elle gisait nue dans une mare de sang. Elle se releva, retomba et se releva une fois de plus. Ses jambes tremblaient et atteindre la porte lui prit plusieurs heures. La flaque de sang coagulé s'étalait sur le sol, marécage morbide, souvenir de la nuit innommable qu'elle avait vécue. Sur la table près de la porte, un mot.

_« Je suis tellement désolé. Puisses-tu un jour me pardonner. Remus. »_

Elle jeta le parchemin par la fenêtre et quitta la pièce en titubant, le corps marqué de plaies sanguinolentes. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et pleura des heures et des jours durant. Milles fois elle se doucha, griffant son corps pour faire disparaître l'atroce sensation de d'horreur et de dégoût qui la submergeait. Mais toujours le sentiment revenait, malgré les blessures qu'elle s'infligeait, malgré le temps qui s'écoulait…

**_« # »_**

Longtemps après que les images et la vitre eurent disparues, à genoux sur le sol de pierre, Drago pleura.

Tellement concentré par la douleur qui le submergeait, il sentit à peine les deux bras qui l'encerclèrent.

**_« # »_**

Harry tremblait encore, secoué par les révélations qu'il avait appris les derniers jours. Lorsque la vitre s'effaça, il resta un moment debout à regarder droit devant lui, sans vraiment voir, son cerveau à milles lieues de là. C'était étrange, savoir tout cela sur Remus. Toute cette enfance maltraitée et voir le monstre qu'il était devenu après… La bestialité avec laquelle il avait violé Narcissa, plusieurs fois… En détail en plus ! Toute cette tristesse.

Il se sentait à la fois déçu, en colère mais surtout profondément dégoûté. L'homme que son parrain et ses parents considéraient comme un gentil loup inoffensif, celui que tout le monde aimait, n'était en fait qu'un individu calculateur, masochiste et foncièrement mauvais. L'envie de vomir se fit plus présente en lui mais il la ravala.

Amèrement, Harry pensa que finalement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait berner par un être qu'il appréciait. L'épisode Maugrey avait été un joli exemple de sa naïveté. Mais savoir que Remus avait réussit à berner Sirius et ses parents ! C'était le comble. Et malgré la prise d'habitude, il ne réussit pas à éviter que de lourdes larmes tombent sur le sol.

Quand son égaux fut enfin revenu à la normale, il cligna des yeux, essayant de se rappeler quel était l'endroit où il se trouvait. Puis son regard descendit sur le sol et il aperçut Drago, à moins d'un mètre devant lui, et visiblement en train de pleurer.

**_« Pleurer ? »_**

Le cerveau d'Harry fit la connexion. Si lui avait vu l'enfance de Remus puis le viol de Narcissa, Drago avait du voir l'enfance de sa mère et son viol !

Il se précipita vers le blond et tomba à genoux sur le sol, encerclant le jeune homme de ses bras. Ce dernier ne réagit pas immédiatement, inquiétant Harry un peu plus. Il sentait les sanglots secouaient le corps frêle de l'homme qui l'aimait et devinait la douleur qu'il devait ressentir.

Drago n'était pas aussi préparé que lui à voir sa vie changer radicalement de vue. Enfin, au bout d'une éternité de sanglots et de larmes, Drago bougea légèrement leva un regard embué vers Harry. Ce dernier senti automatiquement son cœur se serrer.

Une grosse boule lui obstrua la gorge et avaler lui sembla soudain demander une force considérable. Toutefois, il y arriva finalement et leva la main vers le blond qui parut un instant apeuré, mais ce laissa finalement toucher. Harry essuya les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur le visage maintenant pâle de Drago. Les sanglots avaient cessé cependant, la douleur du jeune homme paraissait encore plus visible qu'auparavant.

Lentement, Harry baissa son regard sur Drago. Ils se croisèrent, océan tourmenté s'engouffrant dans une prairie sécurisante. Harry aurait voulu parler. Trouver les mots pour consoler l'autre, lui rendre le sourire si précieux qu'il avait perdu. Mais certaine choses demandent du temps, beaucoup de temps…Et tous les mots du dictionnaire n'auraient pas suffit à alléger la peine de Drago.

Alors, il resserra la prise autour de la taille de Malefoy et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Les mèches du blond chatouillèrent son nez et il respira à pleins poumons le parfum de vanille.

**_« « # » »_**

Drago hésita un instant puis fit de même. Il monta ses bras et les noua autour des épaules du brun. Ensuite, il se perdit dans l'odeur boisée qu'Harry dégageait.

Il oublia un temps sa douleur. Il oublia l'horreur que les images avaient éveillées dans son esprit, les heures de torture enfantine qu'il avait vécu, seul, enfermé dans un cachot solitaire, prisonnier de lui même et de sa marraine, Bellatrix. Il oublia les coups de pieds, de poings, les doloris et les supplices chinois qu'elle prenait plaisir à expérimenter sur lui quand il désobéissait aux principes, au combien aimés et vénérés, qu'elle lui imposait. Il oublia aussi l'endroit où il se trouvait. En bref, plus rien ne compta à part ce souffle doux sur la peau, ses battements calmes contre sa peau, ces bras entourant sa taille…

Et le temps passa ainsi. Peut être une heure, peut être deux, peut être plus, il ne savait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs il s'en moquait. Quelques heures de paix et de plénitude dans une vie de douleurs était-ce trop demander ?

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et bientôt, un toussotement les sépara. Ils étaient revenus dans la chambre et tapant du pied sur le sol, Odyss les regardaient, un air contrit sur le visage. Dans sa robe noire, contrastant singulièrement avec son teint pâle et sa respiration précipitée, il ressemblait à un prêtre assistant à un enterrement.

_Un prêtre aux allures de bourreau_, pensa amèrement Drago.

Inhaler l'air renfermé de la pièce lui donnait mal au ventre. Que n'aurait-il pas donner pour rester dans les bras du brun ! Une seconde ou deux, il repensa à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, à tout ce qu'il venait de voir. Il se rendit compte qu'il aimait sa mère plus encore. Et il aima plus fort encore son père, d'avoir sauvé Narcissa.

Un sentiment étrange monta en lui, mélange de colère, de pitié, de dégoût et de haine. Il savait qu'Harry était au courant et il le remerciait de ne pas en avoir parlé. de toute manière, qu'aurait-il put dire ? Seulement que pensait le brun actuellement du dernier homme représentant une famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue ? Jamais connue ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation risible. Au départ tout cela ne devait pas arriver. Harry et lui auraient échangé leurs corps durant un mois, avec un peu de chance, il serait tomber amoureux de lui, réalisant ainsi son plus grand rêve depuis plus de 6 ans, et tout aurait été pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

' Putain de Pangloss ! '

Puis il se dit que finalement, puisque tout effet entraîne sa cause, alors il devait simplement être maudit. Il ignorait à quel point ces pensées étaient vraies…

Harry se releva et lui prit la main pour l'aider. Une fois remit sur deux pattes, il ne lâchèrent pas la main de l'autre. D'un mouvement égal, ils avancèrent vers leur geôlier.

**_« # »_**

Dehors le soleil brillait, apportant chaleur et force aux arbres, faisant s'évaporer les gouttes de rosée qui s'envolaient, légères, en spirales de vapeur…

Assis sur un banc, la silhouette contemplait les rayons du soleil qui, en touchant les feuilles, éclatait en une myriade de parcelles éclatantes jouant avec les couleurs environnantes, créant des reflets miroitants.

La beauté du monde n'avait jamais cesser de l'émerveiller. Aujourd'hui encore, en voyant le vent ondulant les branches, faisant tomber les fleurs délicates en un tourbillon coloré, il se demandait où était sa place dans l'univers.

Il aimait observer la vie s'éveiller autour de lui. Souvent, dans le jardin du manoir, il restait des heures à fixer une famille d'écureuils vivre paisiblement. Il trouvait que les animaux, valaient mille fois mieux que les hommes. Ils ne convoitaient pas le bien des autres, ils ne souhaitaient pas avoir plus de nourriture, plus de brindilles pour faire un cocon plus doux que celui du voisin.

Les animaux n'étaient pas envieux.

Contrairement aux hommes.

Les animaux ne cherchaient qu'à satisfaire leurs besoins primaires. Se nourrire, manger, boire, dormir. Les besoins secondaires, dit aussi de plaisir ou de confort, n'existaient pas. Pour eux, il juste survivre et reproduire la petite famille.

Si après le cocon était doux et la nourriture abondante, c'était juste un plus. Mais ils s'en passaient très bien. Et si la femelle était soumise et très imaginative, ils s'en foutaient royalement.

Il aimait aussi simplement respirer l'air et la brise légère qu'amenait le vent, pleine de graines et d'odeurs grisantes. Son rêve aurait été de vivre reclus dans une grotte au fin fond d'une forêt profonde. Enfin ça, c'était avant.

Maintenant, ces envies et ces besoins avaient changés.

Il soupira et inspira longuement. L'air ainsi avalé se précipita dans sa paroi nasale puis descendit dans ses poumons et passa dans le sang. De là, il revint plusieurs battements plus tard, chargé de gaz carbonique et ressorti, par là ou il était entré.

Une heure passa. Finalement, la silhouette se leva et, après un dernier regard, s'éloigna en direction de la demeure de pierre, le pas lent.

**_« # »_**

Lucius émergeait sereinement. Les souvenirs de la veille lui apparaissaient lointains et flous, comme vu aux travers d'un voile opaque.

Il sentait encore la haine envers Odyss qui courait dans ses veines. Il se rappelait où l'homme avait osé envoyer son fils et Potter.. et il frémissait à la seule idée de ce qu'ils avaient vus.

Quand, des années plus tôt, Narcissa était venue lui expliquer la vérité, il aurait put tuer Remus. Mais la puissance sourde qui suintait de tous les pores du loup-garou l'en avait empêché. En fait, la malédiction n'en était pas à proprement parler une. Il s'agissait simplement d'expliquer la lâcheté des gens à se rebeller contre leur bourreau. La preuve était là, depuis des années, il laissait Remus le prendre toutes les nuits, dans toutes les positions, de toutes les manières existantes et même quelques unes inédites, juste par peur des représailles.

La vérité c'était qu'il était lâche, affreusement lâche, terriblement lâche. Il aimait Narcissa mais il avait trop peur de Remus pour tenter quelque chose. Il aurait pu lui jeter des sorts bien sur, seulement ça n'aurait pas suffit. Quand vous avez le diable en face de vous, l'espoir s'enfuit en courant et la peur sinueuse, s'insinue en vous comme un poison.

Au début vous ne vous rendez compte de rien. Vous vous dites, ça passera. Et chaque nuit, quand il entre vous, vous fermez les yeux et vous partez ailleurs. Vous vous concentrez uniquement sur les souvenirs heureux, sur les moments passés avec les êtres que vous aimez et que vous chérissez. Vous oubliez cette verge qui vous transperce. C'est à la fois un acte lâche, et courageux. Parce que vous les protégez, sans le faire vraiment.

Et petit à petit vos gestes changent. Vous l'homme fier de lui, commencez à trembler, à être nerveux. Vous fumez, vous buvez, vous sombrez. C'est un sentiment délicieusement diabolique.

Un jour, vous ne pouvez plus vous regardez dans le miroir. C'est là je crois, que l'on s'aperçoit qu'on est plus rien. La peur nous a envahit complètement et elle vit en nous, contrôlant nos gestes et nos mouvements.

Commence alors un combat difficile, celui de reconquérir votre propre corps, votre propre cerveau. Parce que vous réalisez enfin ce que vous êtes devenus. Vous êtes un animal aux abois, traqué sans cesse, obligé de se réfugier au confins de vous même. Vous avez la trouille, et vous êtes tout seul.

Alors, jour après jour, avec la lenteur d'une tortue, vous essayez de contrôler cette peur, de la canaliser. En fait, le courage c'est juste ça, de la peur maîtrisée. Les héros ne sont pas des gens qui ignorent la peur, ce sont au contraire des gens qui en sont envahis, jusqu'au plus profond d'eux. Mais ils font fasse à cette peur et ils l'affrontent en eux même. Les plus grand combats ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on mène face aux autres. Ceux sont ceux que nous menont face à nous même.

C'est ce qui rend Remus si puissant. Lui n'a pas peur de lui-même, il affronte ces propres démons. Ou plutôt il les laisse l'envahir. Ce qui ne le rend pas courageux, mais le rends plus fort.

C'est le principe fondamental : _Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rends plus fort_

Vu que ni lui ni Narcissa ne sont morts, ils devraient être aussi fort que Voldemort à l'heure actuelle.

Lucius se gifla mentalement en se traitant d'imbécile. _Si Voldemort était plus faible que lui, il le saurait depuis longtemps !_

Il pencha un peu la tête vers son épaule droite et soupira. Il ferma les yeux, tenta vainement de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Soudain, une main se posa sur sa cuisse. Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui. Narcissa, le regardait, un discret sourire installé sur le visage.

Lucius savait ce que ce geste signifiait. Pas besoin de s'en vouloir, ce n'était pas sa faute. Il changea de position pour poser sa longue main sur la joue de sa femme. Celle-ci le regarda faire sans rien dire. Et sans la quitter des yeux, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il passa sa seconde main derrière la nuque de Narcissa et la rapprocha de lui. Elle se plaqua contre son corps, passa au-dessus de lui et le bloqua contre le matelas. Heureux pour une fois d'être dominé, il la laissa mener la danse.

Langoureusement, en continuant à l'embrasser, elle retira sa chemise de nuit et s'attaqua ensuite à son torse.

Précautionneusement, elle descendit tout le long de cette chair fraîche et blanche, ou les années avaient laissées des cicatrices. Des sillons humides restèrent, comme des empreintes de souvenirs. Elle mordilla amoureusement ses mamelons et s'attarda sur chaque entaille faite par Remus. Ses cheveux blonds chatouillaient les hanches de Lucius quand elle caressa son entrejambe à travers le boxer, l'emmenant au septième ciel.

Et puis, la porte s'ouvrit.

**_« # »_**

Elle senti monter en elle se sentiment si bien connu et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Tout en elle grondait comme le tonnerre. Chaque parcelle de son corps tremblait, son poil se hérissait et elle avait l'impression que son corps se vidait lentement de son sang. _(Avant d'aller plus loin, vous pensez à quoi ?)_. Alors, furtivement, elle sortie les griffes et se prépara mentalement au terrible combat. Et le ventre noyé dans un sentiment d'angoisse grandissant, la pauvre bête sentait s'approcher la fin et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Déjà les yeux dorés apparaissaient à quelques centimètres de son corps. Que pourraient faire ses petits crocs et ses minuscules griffes contre ce monstre ? L'attente était pire que le combat. Elle voulait mourir vite, dignement. Surmontant sa frayeur, elle attaqua. Mais l'autre attendait et déviant le coup, envoya d'une patte, valser le rat qui s'écrasa contre le mur dans un bruit mat. Gisant à côté des ossements, le sang s'écoulait par la plaie béante, doucement. Et cette fois l'animal savait que ce n'était pas qu'une simple impression. L'issue fatale lui apparue déchirante ; il allait mourir.

**_« # »_**

Remus chopa le rat et l'avala, encore vivant.

Petit à petit, comme l'oiseau faisant son nid, il reprenait des forces. Après s'être enfui de sa prison grise, il s'était réfugié ici, dans cette petite maison de briques rouges. Ce n'était pas le palais des milles et une nuit bien sur, mais ça suffisait. La maison se composait de trois pièces. Une presque vide à droite de l'entrée, où seule une paillasse putride demeurait, emplie d'une vie grouillante. Il devait d'ailleurs songer à la changer, les piqûres l'empêchant de dormir. A gauche, une étroite pièce lui servait de cuisine. Pour l'instant elle était vide, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. Le reste était occupé par une pièce principale, de taille moyenne lui servant de salon. Pour l'instant il dormait là. une cheminée lui apportant la chaleur et le feu nécessaire pour cuire ses aliments. Même si ces maigres forces ne lui permettaient pas encore de se nourrir autrement que de chair crue.

La malchance le poursuivait depuis sa fuite. D'abord il y ait eut ces plaies qui l'avait considérablement ralenti, ensuite, alors qu'il ralentissait son rythme, un sanglier au galop était sorti d'un fourré et avait foncé droit sur lui, lui déchirant la hanche droite. Aveuglé par la douleur, il s'était traîné des heures pour arriver jusqu'à cette maison. A peine, la porte s'était-elle ouverte, qu'il s'était effondré sur le seuil, évanouit.

Les deux jours qui s'étaient écoulés après lui parvenaient par le biais de rêves bizarres peuplés de cris et de sang. Il avait déliré et la fièvre empirant, il avait été sujet à de longues illusions cauchemardesques où des hommes au visage masqués de monstres abominables couraient autour de lui dans une farandole animée, hurlant et psalmodiant des litanies incessantes.

Enfin, tout avait cessé. Et à l'aube du troisième jour, il s'était éveillé calme et avait pu visiter la maison. En plusieurs étapes toutefois, sa blessure suintante, le lançant douloureusement.

L'énergie causée par l'engloutissement du petit rongeur affluait dans ses veines, apportant un regain de vitalité. Il pencha alors sa tête pour juger de l'état exact de sa blessure.

Longue de 35 cm, elle partait de la cuisse pour remonter sur la hanche et se perdre dans le bas de son dos. Par endroits, des croûtes de sang séché mêlées à un mélange de poussière et de brindilles, avaient recouverts la plaie. A d'autres endroit, le sang s'écoulait, additionné d'une substance verdâtre apparenté à du pus.

Il grimaça, conscient que ce n'était pas très joli à voir. Puisant dans ses faibles forces, il se leva en titubant pour sortir du refuge. Derrière, à quelques mètres, il entendit et sentit l'eau qui s'écoulait. Tremblant, il s'effondra sur le sol boueux, à quelques millimètres de la source.

En rampant, il réussit à mettre sa tête dans l'eau claire et avala de grandes gorgées fraîches et revitalisantes. La source n'était pas très large, ni très importante, mais elle lui suffirait pour boire. Elle coulait doucement sur la pente quasi inexistante et serpentait, formant des méandres de cristal, pour aller se perdre plus loin, disparaissant sous des buissons épineux.

Vaguement, il regarda les rayons du soleil frapper cette petite étendue vive avant de sombrer une fois de plus.

Quand, il se réveilla, le soleil amorçait sa descente, embrasant les feuilles des arbres dans un feu flamboyant qui l'éblouit. Arrachant un morceau de sa chemise maintenant en lambeaux, il trempa le tissu dans l'eau et entreprit patiemment de nettoyer ses plaies. Les croûtes minces partirent et il se remit à saigner. Enlevant totalement sa chemise, il l'engloutit dans l'eau et en la déchirant, réussit à en faire des bandes de 5 à 7 cm de large. Repérant rapidement près de lui, un acacia, il en détacha avec les ongles, un bout d'écorce qu'il broya consciencieusement. Additionné d'eau, l'écorce broyée forma une pâte à laquelle il ajouta, quelques tiges de chèvrefeuilles, broyées elles aussi. La texture faite, il l'appliqua en couche épaisse sur sa blessure. Le pouvoir cicatrisant de l'acacia commença à agir sur les plaies.

Satisfait, il se traîna près d'un arbre et s'endormit.

**_« # »_**

Odyss sursauta en voyant l'air mauvais qu'affichait ses deux pensionnaires. Comprenant clairement la menace, il pivota de 180° en direction de la porte et sortit dans un doux bruissement de robe.

- Suivez moi.

Les bruits de pas qui emboîtèrent le sien confirmèrent sa pensée. Les jeunes avaient décidés de le suivre. Il sourit et parti à l'assaut des couloirs étroits qui transformaient la demeure en gruyère.

Bientôt, il trouva l'ambiance carrément lugubre. Les tableaux les regardaient passer, l'œil sévère et solennel. Il trouva cela étrange. Ces tableaux avaient toujours été de vraies pipelettes ! De plus, les couloirs dans lesquels ils passaient avait subi a dégradation lente du temps et de nombreuses tapisseries tombaient en lambeau de poussière sur le sol. Le moment approchait.

Bref, comme disait Pépin l'inventeur du petit parapluie _(nda : laissez tomber c'est une expression à ma mère), _quand il faut, il faut. Il respira donc un grand coup et installa un sourire dentifrice sur ses lèvres. Ses zygomatiques émirent une douleur de protestation, pensant déjà à enclencher un mouvement de grève pour déclenchement abusif en dehors des horaires de travail _(jours ouvrables le samedi midi à 12h01 durant 15 secondes une fois par mois)_, mais laissèrent finalement tomber. De toute manière, personne ne les écoutait jamais.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent donc dans le silence et la tension jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à une ancienne porte, au bout d'un couloir tout aussi ancien. L'enduit de plâtre tombait en lambeau, rompant l'harmonie tranquille des fresques colorées. Les mosaïques avaient perdues leurs couleurs pour laisser place à des teintes fissurées et jaunies. La splendeur de jadis avait disparu, noyée par les années et les siècles d'abandon.

Odyss détestait venir dans ces lieux. Il les avait connu personnellement et à chaque fois, espérait ne jamais y revenir. Enfin, vu qu'il n'était pas le chef, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Devant eux, venant de l'opposé, un moine encapuchonné s'avancer, flottant sur le sol carrelé. Près de lui, une autre silhouette cachée le suivait, toute de noire vêtue.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent ensemble la porte, le moine et Odyss se fixèrent, puis le moine repartit. Odyss enleva son sourire, au grand soulagement de ses zygomatiques exténuées, et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent dans l'ombre et s'y fondirent.

La porte claqua dans un bruit sourd. Il tapa dans ses mains et la lumière se fit. La salle était vaste et circulaire. Soutenue par 13 colonnes de marbres noires, elles abritaient des loges où siégeaient douze moines. De lourdes tentures aux scènes macabres animaient les murs de marbre noir veiné de blanc. Cette salle, Odyss l'appelait la salle des horreurs. Tout simplement parce qu'il y avait été torturé des jours avant de mourir, épuisé. Et de revivre, exactement au même endroit quelques minutes après réanimait par un moine. Sa vie s'était terminée là, et avait commencé là. Il était mort dans son propre sang, et son propre sang l'avait ramené à la vie. Au centre, une série de fauteuil en velours rouge semblaient les attendre. Après un discret regard, Drago et Harry s'avancèrent et prirent place. La silhouette les rejoint vite.

Odyss sentit le malaise atteindre un cran de plus. Nerveusement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Narcissa et Lucius. Le temps passait et ils n'arrivaient toujours pas. Pensant à la fuite de Remus, trois ou quatre jours plus tôt, il trembla. Et si ce monstre les avait kidnappé ? La peur le prit à la gorge. Connaissant Remus, Narcissa et Lucius devaient hurler de terreur sous les tortures toutes plus ignobles de l'homme.

Il réfléchit un peu sur sa vie. Il s'était éveillé dans cette salle après qu'on l'eu miraculeusement sauvé de l'incendie. Là, il avait apprit al mort de sa femme, dont le corps calciné avait put être dégagé des décombres.

Les moines l'avaient ensuite installé sur une chaise et l'avaient nourris. Cachés par ces manteaux bruns, ils étaient restés muets à ces questions. Puis, IL était arrivé. Odyss l'appelait, le Tueur. C'était un homme sans âge, sans barbe et sans cheveux, aux mains ridées. Il l'avait frappé à la joue tellement fort qu'une veine avait explosé sous la puissance.

Le sang coulait le long de sa joue mais il refusa de se laisser dominer et fixa fièrement l'homme qu'il haïrait jusqu'à la fin de sa première et seconde vie.

Les tortures avaient commencées. Subtilement, l'homme avait passé toutes ses barrières de protection, pour le laisser à nu. Sa douleur suite à la mort d'Ana avait été démantelée patiemment par des milliers de couteaux s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Durant des heures, il avait été incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son propre corps meurtri et saignant de toutes parts.

On avait brûlait son dos, lui laissant une peau tuméfié et fragile. Aujourd'hui encore, après 500 ans, il en gardait encore la cicatrice. Ensuite, alors qu'il menaçait de s'évanouir, on l'avait installé sur une vulgaire chaise en osier et on avait placé en dessous de la chaise, un bac contenant un rat. Heures après heures, pour s'enfuir, le rat avait mangé l'osier, puis s'était attaqué à son postérieur.

Les hurlements qu'il avait alors poussé le poursuivaient encore dans ses cauchemars.

Finalement, on l'avait posé sur le sol et il était mort là, son cœur n'ayant plus de sang à pomper… Et tout ça juste pour qu'il sache ce qui attendait ces futures descendants et descendantes !

Merci, il s'en serait bien passé. Bon lui au moins n'était pas mort décapité, ni empalé, ni battu, ni des suites d'une chute de 150 m de haut au bord d'une falaise à pic avec rochers pointus à la réception.

Mais sa mort n'avait pas non plus été des plus douces !

Ce qui à son goût, justifiait amplement sa peur de la pièce et son malaise grandissant. Le bruit de la porte le sorti de ses pensées, oh combien joyeuses et il se redressa. Le visage rouge et les yeux fuyants, le couple s'installa près des autres prisonniers. Le silence s'installa.

**_« # »_**

**_'Je me demande pourquoi ils sont rouges comme ça ?_**

'Papa maman, que faisiez vous avant de venir ?'

**_'Que peuvent bien faire un homme et une femme dans un lit ?'_**

Image mentale effrayante de sa mère et son père en train de faire l'amour. Leurs corps nus entremêlés, mêlant leurs salives… Nausée grandissante dans le corps de Drago.

'Ne me demande plus jamais d'imaginer des trucs pareils !'

**_'D'accord, imagine alors de ce que tu pourrais faire toi, dans une chambre, dans un lit, avec Harry à ta merci…'_**

Drago eut soudainement, très très chaud. Il tira sur le col de sa chemise et déboutonna les trois premiers boutons s'attirant le regard perplexe d'Harry.

Des images continuaient d'envahir son esprit, dans un flot ininterrompu. Refusant de penser plus longtemps à ce que donnerait un Harry nu dans son lit et à portée de main, Drago détourna les yeux, rougissant.

**_« # »_**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Harry posa sa main sur le bras de Drago mais celui le retira vivement, comme brûlé.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil et Harry saisit une expression de souffrance additionné à un désir mal dissimulé. Il réprima un sourire amusé.

« Alors c'est ça le problème ? »

Et il défit distraitement les boutons de sa chemise, en se passant rêveusement la langue sur les lèvres. A côté de lui, Drago fut saisi d'un petit hoquet de surprise.

Une voix s'éleva de l'ombre, arrêtant là ses pensées lubriques, toutes tournées vers une idée principale, à savoir, comment sortir d'ici rapidement afin de satisfaire l'envie absolument naturelle d'embrasser le petit blond jusqu'à l'assoiffer et l'emmener dans une chambre pour le libérer de ses vêtements qui visiblement, le gênait beaucoup. Et que personne ne s'y trompe, c'était pour une raison totalement chaste et pure !

- Où est Remus, Odyss ?

**_« # »_**

Il se recroquevilla à la mention de son nom. IL était là. Il rassembla son courage trouillard et s'installa à son tour dans un fauteuil. Ensuite, il lissa angéliquement sa robe noire en se demandant si il était prudent de répondre. Réfléchissant, il admit que non, mais aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et emmerder le Tueur était limite jouissant.

- Notre cher prisonnier s'est enfui messieurs.

Un oh ! exclamatif suivit sa phrase. Ravit de son petit effet, Odyss s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Le temps qu'ils se remettent, il pouvait bien dormir un peu.

Un bruissement de cape près de lui aurait du éveiller sa prudence. Mais il somnolait déjà rêvant à des plages de sables fin ou il courait après un hypothétique ballon lorsqu'une voix parla, brisant le silence.

- Peut-on enfin me dire ce que je fais ici ?

La voix aristocratique et hautaine fut suivie du cri de quatre personnes qui s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

- BLAISE ?

_« - »_

**_« # » ¤ Fin du chapitre 12 ¤ « # »_**

_« - »_

**Et voilà ! J'attend vos commentaires avec joie !**

**Alfa**


	13. Déploiement

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bien donc c'est un début de semaine, même si j'avais au départ prévu de publier la semaine dernière et non cette semaine. Vous m'en voulez ? Bon je fais vite désolée, je n'ai que très peu de temps aujourd'hui.**

_« ¤ »_

**_RUM :_**

****

_« ¤ »_

**_Onarluca :_**_ Coucou toi lol. Oui je suis une sale petite méchante qui écrit toujours des fins très méchantes juste pour traumatiser ces chers petits lecteurs. Est-ce pour cela que j'ai moins de reviews ces derniers chapitres ? __That is the question. Oui Blaise est bien le jumeau de Dray. Je sais c'est un peu choquant. Mais c'est la vie, avec moi il faut s'attendre à tout. Bonne lecture à toi. Bises._

« ¤ »

**_Nat88 :_** _Hello ! Lol c'est pas grave je t'en veux pas. Il faut dire que je ne publie pas régulièrement et qu'il est donc facile de perdre le fil. Cette année est passée à la vitesse de l'éclair et j'ai parfois la sensation d'avoir loupé pleins de moments importants, de ne pas avoir profité assez des jours avec mes amies. Je ne sais pas quand je les reverrais. Et puis je me dis souvent que je ne profite pas assez des moments de ma vie que je juge inestimable. Certaines heures la nuit, alors que je regarde la personne qui dors près de moi je me dis que je suis un monstre parce que je ne lui dit pas assez combien je l'aime et à quel point elle est importante pour moi. Tu crois que je suis une peste ? Enfin ça n'avait rien à avoir, je ne sais pas pourquoi je raconte ça. Mais bon, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir loupé deux Chapitres. Bisous_

« ¤ »

**_Lapieuvredudesert : _**_Kikou. Je suis contente que tu es lu, et désolée que mumus soit méchant. Surtout qu'il est vraiment très très pas gentil. Bises_

« ¤ »

**_Lovely A :_** _Aie aie aie ! __Il va me falloir du temps pour te répondre lol. Avant tout merci et félicitations. Lire les douze chapitres d'un coup, il fallait que tu sois motivée. Ou très intéressée. Enfin tu me rassures, mon histoire est cohérente, parfois je dois t'avouais que j'en doutais sérieusement. Je crois que c'est impossible pour moi de ne pas sombrer dans une histoire moins colorée. Je suis incapable d'écrire une histoire entre Harry et Drago sans tomber dans le noir. Je pense qu'il est impossible à ces deux là de s'aimer dans des conditions normales. Après tout leurs vie respectives ne sont pas précisément celles de la Belle et son prince Charmant. Enfin passons. Eh ! Les pervers ne lâchent pas quelque soit la situation( et crois moi je sais de quoi je parle…) Pour mumus, je ne sais pas comment j'ai trouvé cette histoire en fait. Je voulais avant tout surprendre, et trouver un personnage dont personne ne soupçonnerai ce côté méchant. Remus s'est imposé simplement. Même si au début, il n'était sensé qu'être l'amant de cissa, je me suis rendue compte après qu'elle aimait trop Lucius pour lui faire ça. Des fois je me demande si c'est moi ou les personnages qui écrivent ! Qui te dit que Blaise est méchant ? Je n'ai pas oublié le carnet et la boîte de Lucius. Odyss lit le contenu du carnet qui s'avère être le journal de Narcisse. Et il les envoie dans ce lieu bizarre ou il neige. Et la couleur de la neige est fonction des sentiments qu'Harry porte à Drago. C'est pour ça qu'elle change de couleur. J'avoue ne pas l'avoir marqué. J'aurais peut être du préciser. Si il y a autre chose que tu ne comprends pas fait signe. Euh pour tout t'avouer, je suis parfois dans l'incapacité de comprendre pourquoi j'écris une chose plutôt qu'une autre. je suis comme possédée quand j'écris et lorsque j'ai finit et que je me relit, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir écrit. Etrange. Voilà à toute._

« ¤ »

**_Satya :_**_ lol. Et oui, le grand blaisounet est arrivé ! Bises_

_« ¤ »_

**_Lululle :_**_ coucou ! Je m'en veux de pas te parler plus sur msn. Mais je me connecte rarement. Personne à qui parler… Obsédée ? Mais oui j'adore narcissa ! Mais j'aime aussi Remus et regarde ce que j'en ai fait… Je suis une sadique avec les gens mais aussi les personnages. Sinon je suis quelqu'un de très gentil, j'aceuille pas les gens avec des couteaux dans les mains. Par contre j'en ai dans toutes les pièces… (Rougit) C'est peut être pas un honneur, mais c'est un très grand plaisir et je suis flattée que tu me lises parce que j'adore ce que tu fais tout simplement. + Bises_

_« ¤ »_

**_Lunathelunatique :_**_ Euh… Il manque un bout non ? Lol_

_« ¤ »_

**_Alinemcn54 :_**_ Oui je te pardonne pour avoir mis tellement de temps à lire mon histoire. Je suis contente de te lire, alors je ne vais pas pleurer parce que tu as mis du temps à m'écrire. Je suis mal placée pour faire des remarques vu que je ne suis pas la plus à l'heure … dans l'écriture. Lol En fait Dray connaît cette histoire de malédiction, mais Harry non. Ce qui pose quelques petits problèmes. Bisous_

_« ¤ »_

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

_« ¤ »_

**__**

**_¤ Déploiement ¤_**

_« - »_

_« # »_

_« - »_

Un silence religieux emplit la pièce. L'air s'alourdit. Blaise se rassit, profitant de la stupeur des autres, un pâle sourire mesquin se dessinant sur ses lèvres rubis. Plutôt satisfait de lui-même, il espéra qu'enfin, il obtiendrait les réponses à ses questions.

Odyss, qui avait sursauté à l'entente de sa voix, se demandait comment sortir de ce merdier sans s'octroyer d'avance, quelques cicatrices supplémentaires sur son corps d'albâtre. Mais grandissante en lui, une ancienne voix sage montait, grondante comme le tonnerre, brusque comme une pluie de printemps. Blaise était-il bon ou mauvais ?

Les autres moines, aux visages fermées, n'exprimaient ni surprise ni colère. En fait, ils n'exprimaient rien, ce contentant de rester stoïques et d'assister au déferlement des évènements. Les bras croisés, ils attendaient que les sentiments explosent et se révèlent à tous.

Drago était abasourdit. Il contemplait Blaise, le regard exorbité. Son cerveau déjà, examinait les connections, refusant la vérité qui s'imposait à lui. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il serrait déjà fortement la main d'Harry avec la sienne, cherchant dans la force de son aimé, le réconfort et la puissance nécessaire à accepter la véracité qui grouillait dans son cœur.

Il est bien difficile de laisser notre tête gouverner, surtout lorsqu'elle est en totale contradiction avec vos sentiments.

Narcissa arborait un air mi-inquiet, mi-catastrophé. Elle observait pour la première fois les traits du meilleur ami de son fils et bientôt, la ressemblance de traits, l'emporta. Son fils, son fils adoré n'était pas mort. Celui qu'elle pensait mort né, était debout devant elle. Et durant des années, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Où du moins, avait-elle refusé de voir la vérité. Dans son cœur de mère, Narcissa savait depuis toujours que cet enfant était de sa chair, de son sang. Mais avouer cela, c'était accepter que la malédiction ne soit pas finie, que son Drago doive souffrir. Alors, elle avait réfuté les arguments que son cœur lui apposait, les uns après les autres, se mentant à elle-même pour continuer à vivre.

Il n'est pas plus grand aveugle que celui qui refuse de voir.

Lucius et Harry n'avaient pas tourné la tête vers Blaise. Le premier, parce qu'il refusait de pensait qu'il était devenu le parrain de son fils… Le second, parce qu'il ignorait tout simplement ce que Blase foutait là. Il ne savait même pas ce que lui faisait là alors… La légende d'Algérian et Ana… Depuis des jours, il se demandait ce que c'était mais il l'ignorait encore, n'ayant pas vraiment eut le temps de poser ses questions. Mais à en voir les sentiments des autres, cette légende était la clé de sa présence ici. Le tout était de comprendre ce qu'elle représenté. Il lâcha la main de Drago et se leva, faisant tourner les têtes présentes.

- Excusez moi mais je suis comme Blaise, j'aimerai comprendre la raison de ma présence sur ses lieux.

Drago sursauta et se leva à son tour, comme piqué par une guêpe.

- Tu n'as pas compris ? La légende ? Le lien ?

Le brun secoua la tête négativement.

- Ecoute, t'oublies que j'ai pas vécu chez les sorciers toute mon enfance moi, je connais même pas cette légende.

Un moine tapa dans ses mains en sortant de l'ombre. Il portait une longue soutane rouge entremêlée de fils d'argent et une épaisse chaîne en or blanc pendait autour de son cou, représentant un œuf duquel sortait une vipère aux yeux diamantés.

- Un peu de calme je vous prit. Vous êtes convoqués ici pour être jugés selon les antiques lois sorcières.

Les uns après les autres, chacun des moines sortit de l'ombre, dévoilant ainsi leurs visages et leurs corpulences. Leurs robes étaient toutes rouges, sans exception bien mais de couture moins belles que celle du moins central. Ils prirent la parole calmement, suivant un rituel réglé avec minutie.

- Narcissa Malefoy née Black, vous avez mis au monde il y a 17 ans, des jumeaux, ici présents nommés, Drago et Blaise. Ai-je raison ?

Tremblante, Narcissa acquiesce. Un autre moine s'avança.

- Lucius Malefoy, vous êtes bien le père de ces deux enfants ?

Nerveux, Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais déjà un autre prêtre parlait.

- Drago Malefoy, vous vivez depuis des années en ignorant que Blaise Zabini est votre frère n'est-ce pas ?

Drago avala et approuva.

- Harry Potter, vous êtes ici en tant que petit ami de Drago Malefoy. Devant cette assemblée, être vous prêt à jurer que vous l'aimez et que jamais, vous n'abuserez de lui, de quelque manière que ce soit ?

Harry accepta, un peu sonné. Blaise de son côté regardait ses 'parents', plus qu'étonné. C'était quoi cette histoire de frères jumeaux ? Et la légende ? _Pourquoi oncle Remus n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ?_

_« « # » »_

Le fameux oncle Remus croquait à pleines dents une belle pomme. Il avait trouvé derrière la maisonnette, une petite cave dans laquelle de la nourriture était entreposée. Cette maison n'était plus habitée depuis peu, et les pommes dataient de l'été. Sucrées et douces, elles lui rappelaient la saveur de Narcissa.

Il lécha ses lèvres inconsciemment pour attraper le jus qui déjà s'enfuyait. Ensuite, il s'installa sur le sol, et dormit.

La lumière de la lune le réveilla. La nuit déjà avait installée ses quartiers. Vaguement, il se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire à l'heure actuelle ces deux petits agneaux effrayés. Ils se tarissaient sûrement dans un coin du château attendant l'heure ou le grand méchant loup les dévorerait…

Il ria fortement, d'un rire long de fou, ses yeux rouges injectés de sang. Un bruit de branches attira son attention et il se calma. Dressant ses oreilles, il regarda sortit de la forêt, un immense loup gris aux yeux dorés.

Le pas majestueux, la démarche hautaine, le loup s'approcha. Remus l'appela doucement.

- Viens mon beau, mon ami, approche.

Le loup s'arrêta à quelques mètres puis vint taper sa tête contre les jambes de Remus. Au dessus d'eux, un nuage dévoila la lune ronde et pleine. Un peu plus loin, un cadavre gisait immobile éclairé par un rayon de lune abyssin. La lente transformation était entamée et toute cette chair ce décomposait, grouillante d'une faune hétéroclite. Le ventre vivait, respirait, emplie d'une vie festoyante qui dévorait le corps. Les mains de l'Homme se couvrirent de poils roux, ses oreilles et son nez s'allongèrent. Ses yeux dorés prirent une teinte rouge sanguine. Quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées et déjà, le loup-garou hurlait à pleine gueule.

_« « # » »_

Allongé dans les draps de satin blanc de sa chambre, Harry fixait le plafond. La nuit était calme et une légère brise agitait les arbres au dehors, berçant son cerveau nerveux. Il se faisait violence pour rester immobile, malgré sa furieuse envie de se lever et de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

Comme d'habitude, personne ne lui avait rien expliqué. Après les supers questions du vieux babouin, ils avaient tous été séparé et conduits dans des appartements. Il n'avait pas revu Drago, ni qui que se soit d'autre. Résultat une fois de plus, il se retrouvait enfermé, sans savoir le pourquoi du comment. C'était à se demander pourquoi il espérait encore qu'après tant d'années d'enfermement, un changement se produirait.

Amèrement, il se dit que finalement, quelles que soit les raisons, il finissait toujours en prison. Durant onze années, les Dursley l'avaient enfermés dans un placard pour faire disparaître son anormalité, puis depuis sept ans, Dumbledore le tenait ignorant des actions portaient contre lui, afin soit disant de le protéger. Et ici, on voulait le juger pour il ne savait quel crime qu'il n'avait même pas commis. Au final par peur ou par amour, la raison changeait, mais l'action était la même.

Il se tourna sur le côté en soupirant.

Pourquoi invariablement tout se terminait ainsi ? C'est vrai quoi, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait pleinement heureux, il se sentait lui-même. Il était amoureux du type le plus formidable qu'il ai jamais rencontré, il avait partagé ses pensées, ses états d'âmes, il avait même partagé son corps ! Pourquoi s'acharnait-on contre lui ? N'avait-il pas le droit d'être juste heureux une fois avant d'affronter l'autre face radioactive ? Déjà qu'il était certain de mourir…

Vie de merde, existence de merde… Un jour il leur prouverait qu'on ne retenait impunément Harry Potter enfermé entre quatre murs !

Mouai… Un jour…

Et il s'endormi, rêvant de douces lèvres roses pâles posées sur les siennes, l'enivrant de leur senteur vanillée…

_« « # » »_

Drago gémissait dans son sommeil. Ses cheveux étaient collés de sueur, ses draps rejetés sur le bas de ses jambes. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, ses traits contractés par des tics nerveux.

Soudain, le jeune homme hurla et se réveilla, tremblant. Il s'assit dans le lit, tentant de retrouver une respiration correcte. Ses bras étaient couverts de chair de poule et un frisson parcourut rapidement son corps nu.

S'entourant du drap, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains et s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée. Un sursaut lui échappa quand il contempla sa tête. Sa peau était tirée et d'épaisses cernes s'étalées sur son visage.

**'On dirait un cadavre.'**

'Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi'

**'Tu es toujours de mon avis, le problème c'est que tu ne me laisse pas faire. Du coup, les choses n'avancent pas.'**

'Si je t'écoutais j'aurais déjà sauté sur Harry depuis longtemps'

**'Ouai, t'aurais prit ton pied, vous auriez recommencez plusieurs fois et je serais plus vierge. Honnêtement je me demande ou est le problème. Il m'a l'air bien prêt lui. A moins que ce soit **_toi_** le problème ?'**

Drago ne répondit pas. Il laissa tomber le drap vert émeraude, ce drap qui lui rappelait tellement la couleur d'un regard bien connu. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et caressa quelques secondes la soie douce et satinée, un sourire rêveur incrusté sur ses traits. Il aurait tout donné pour être quelques secondes dans les bras d'Harry. Tout donné pour quelques baisers sur la peau cuivrée de son cou, pour inhaler l'odeur d'anis mentholée de son épiderme. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

Puis il se releva souplement et ouvrit la porte de la douche. Il entra en refermant derrière lui. L'eau fraîche éloigna son stress et calma son esprit tourmenté. Les yeux fermés, Drago apprécia l'eau qui s'écoulait en cascade le long de son corps mince. Il prit le temps de se savonner lentement.

Encore dégoulinant il sortit et s'enroula dans une serviette couleur chair. La douceur de la fibre de bambou acheva de l'apaiser. Il regagna son lit doucement, les yeux fermés, appréciant la saveur du vent sur sa peau humide.

Le surprenant, une main se posa sur son épaule dénudée, une main glacée. Drago se retourna, et se figea à la vue des iris bleus qui le regardaient, visiblement inquiets.

Reconnaissant Blaise, la peur de Drago ne fit que s'accroître. Autrefois, durant de longues années, ce garçon avait été son ami. Mais savoir aujourd'hui qu'il était son frère jumeau, qu'ils étaient les descendants d'une famille maudite et que normalement, Blaise était fou, lui faisait légèrement perdre son sang froid légendaire.

Il recula et rencontra un des montants du lit. Tournant rapidement la tête, il réalisa qu'il était coincé. En sortant de la salle de bains, il avait longé le mur et bloqué entre lui et le montant, il ne lui restait guère de choix à part celui de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

Tremblant, il contempla son ami qu'il ne savait plus comment appeler à présent. Après quelques instants qui parurent extrêmement lents à Drago, Blaise ce détourna de lui et s'approcha d'une petite table. Il tira un fauteuil et s'installa.

Bientôt, la curiosité l'emportant sur sa peur, le blond fit de même. Tel deux bêtes farouches, ils s'observèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Ensuite, Blaise parla.

- Ecoute Dray, il faut que tu saches. Je ne t'aime pas. C'est clair ?

Drago écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

- Quelque part c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ? Continua le jeune homme, fermant consciemment les yeux devant la tête de son frère. Comme ça tu peux rester avec Harry.

'Bonne nouvelle ! Ca pour en être une s'en est une !'

**'Tu l'as dit bouffi. POTTER AMENE TOI FAUT QUE JE TE D…'**

'Tu la boucles. HARRY ! JE T'AIME !'

_« « # » »_

Dans une chambre proche, le jeune brun se réveilla. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder les draps qu'il avait froissé à force de les serrer de ses poings, ni de regarder par la fenêtre au-dehors…

« Drago ! »

Il enfila rapidement une veste de soie blanche pour couvrir son torse dénudé et sortit à pas pressés dans les couloirs obscurs. Arrivé là, il regarda à droite, à gauche et s'aperçut alors de sa stupidité. Comment savoir derrière quelle porte ce cachait son Drago ?

« Où es-tu ? »

Il posa sa paume à plat sur le mur à l'enduit de plâtre blanc et ferma les yeux. Quittant son corps, une étincelle dorée passa dans le mur et se propagea autour de son point de contact. Quand Harry souleva à nouveau ses paupières, le couloir était plongé dans une lumière or qui filait vers la droite.

Il inspira fortement et se mit à courir dans la direction indiquée.

_« « # » »_

Deux loups galopaient dans la forêt, évitant les branches griffantes, sautant au-dessus des troncs morts. A la lumière blanchâtre de la lune, on aurait put croire qu'ils volaient tant ils allaient vite. La nuit était leur alliée, maîtresse au cœur de pierre, cachant en son sein cadavres et diamant, pourriture et naissance, amants et meurtriers...

Bientôt, ils atteignirent l'orée de la forêt. Devant eux, l'ombre bleue marine de l'immense bâtisse s'élevait. Le plus grand des deux loups se tourna vers l'autre et baissa la tête, lui présentant l'arrière de son cou en signe de respect. Lentement, le loup gris fit de même. Puis il se détourna et fila dans l'obscurité aussi silencieusement qu'il était apparut à Remus.

Le loup blanc fixa sans ciller la demeure, reniflant l'air jusqu'à trouver le parfum qui l'intéressait. Une délicate senteur de cannelle empli ses narines dilatées. Narcissa était quelque part, non loin de lui.

Les murs ne l'arrêteraient pas. Tandis qu'il allait s'élancer, un craquement de brindilles attira son attention sur sa gauche, suivit rapidement de plusieurs autres. Il huma une nouvelle fois l'air et étira les canines en une sorte de sourire.

Sortant des buissons, trois meutes s'approchèrent de lui, menaient par le loup gris qui l'avait déjà aidé.

Oui, tout n'était qu'une question de minutes maintenant.

Et la horde s'élança…

_« « # » »_

Arrivé devant une porte du troisième étage, Odyss serra un instant le satin de sa robe bleue et bronze avant de poser la main sur la poignée de platine d'une porte… qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Lucius Malefoy vêtu en tout et pour tout, d'un boxer rose fushia qu'il finissait de mettre.

Odyss rougit mais entra tout de même quand l'homme s'effaça pour lui indiquer que sa venue était tolérée. Narcissa se releva et s'enroula dans le drap de soie rouge. Puis elle tendit élégamment une main vers lui, main qu'il s'empressa de baiser.

Lucius toussa fort peu discrètement et Odyss sursauta. Se souvenant du but de sa venue, il durcit son expression et se releva.

- Préparez-vous, les anciens veulent vous voir.

Et il fit apparaître une tasse fumante ainsi qu'un fauteuil et une petite table. Sans les regarder plus, il s'installa et entreprit d'avaler goulûment son thé vert.

Il entendait autour de lui les allées et venues du couple aristocratique, si peu différent en réfléchissant bien, de celui que lui-même avait un jour formait avec Ana. Cette histoire était sa vie. Pourtant aujourd'hui, après ces siècles passés à attendre le jour ou tout serait fini, à attendre le moment ou enfin, il pourrait la rejoindre et se perdre dans son corps, il se demandait si il en avait encore réellement envie. Il l'aimait encore, probablement l'aimerait-il toujours, mais avec la venue d'Harry et Drago, il remettait sa vie en question. Ces deux jeunes gens si amoureux briseraient la malédiction, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais combien de temps ?

Odyss ne leur donnait pas un an de bonheur avant que Voldemort ne les attaque de front et tue le jeune Potter. Entraîner aussi peu et aussi mal, il n'envisageait pas une solution différente. Tuer ou être tué, telle était la question. Shakespeare s'était simplement trompé de verbe.

Il reremplit sa tasse nonchalamment et la porta une fois de plus à ses lèvres. Si on lui laissait le choix, il aimerait bien s'occuper du petit. Sa puissance pourrait être phénoménale une fois contrôlée. Et puis, il s'éclaterait bien. La mort l'attendait depuis 500 ans, elle pouvait bien attendre quelques années encore.

Un toussotement lui fit lever la tête. Lucius et Narcissa l'attendaient. Il vida sa tasse et en soupirant les précéda pour quitter la pièce.

_« « # » »_

La salle ronde à colonnes noires étincelait d'un éclat puissant dans la nuit sombre. Assit en lâches qu'ils étaient, le Tueur et ses seconds attendaient Mrs et Mr Malefoy. Les lustres en cristal de Venise lançaient des miroitements aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, balayant les murs comme des milliers de lueurs boréales.

Ensachés dans leurs robes couleurs sang, la tête dodelinant du chef dans leurs fauteuils de velours noirs, ils somnolaient béatement, sans réfléchir à la suite des événements. Seul comptait le moment présent, seul comptait le sentiment d'extase qui montait dans leurs veines. Cette adrénaline qui abreuvait leur corps avant chaque torture, chaque hurlement.

Dehors déjà se préparait le bûcher. Au fin fond d'un cachot obscur et dépourvu de fenêtres, une jeune vierge aux cheveux aussi blonds que les blés mûrs, priait le ciel que sa mort soit douce. Elle priait pour éviter de penser au sang qui tachait sa robe fine et blanche. Elle priait pour ne pas réfléchir à la flaque sous elle. Elle priait pour ne pas savoir pourquoi malgré ce lac rouge autour, elle était encore en vie.

Et dans leurs sommeils dégoulinant de tranquillité, les moines déjà dégustaient son corps frêle et sa chair rosée, caressaient sa poitrine et violaient son intimité déjà malmenée par les longs couteaux de chasse qui lui avaient patiemment enfoncés. Et l'odeur de la peau humaine brûlant à la flamme d'un brasier envahissait leurs narines, fugitif souvenir qu'ils recréaient chaque nuit afin de continuer à vivre. Afin de juger chaque jour, du malheur des familles qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes maudites depuis plus de mille ans…

Lorsque Odyss ouvrit la porte amenant avec lui le couple qu'ils attendaient, ils passèrent tous leur langue sur les lèvres, se demandant déjà quel goût pouvait avoir le sang de Lucius…

Et tandis que la porte se refermait, tandis qu'une fois de plus ils s'apprêtaient à détruire une famille pour assouvir une pulsion meurtrière, une pulsion damnée, en toute sécurité, ce fut le chaos.

Sortant de derrière toutes les tentures des moines, des dizaines de loups sautèrent aux gorges des moines, ôtant en une demi seconde, des vies de plus de mille ans. Ils arrachèrent la peau diaphane de leurs cous, et le sang coula de la jugulaire ouverte. Un immense loup gris sauta par-dessus les autres et jeta Odyss sur le sol, lui lacérant la poitrine à l'aide de ses pattes avant. Bientôt, l'homme cessa de bouger, inanimé.

Alors le loup fit un signe à ses compagnons qui partirent silencieusement, laissant les treize cadavres derrière eux, sans éprouver le moindre remords.

Ce tournant vers le Narcissa et Lucius il leur asséna deux coups de pattes précis et ses derniers, déjà au sol, tombèrent dans un bruit sourd. Satisfait, le loup s'installa sur Narcissa et enfouie son museau dans son cou.

_« « # » »_

Harry ouvrit la porte violemment et cette dernière partie taper contre le mur. Blaise et Drago tournèrent la tête d'un même geste avant que le blond ne s'élance pour enlacer tendrement le brun.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mais le jade rencontra le saphir et ils se perdirent dans l'océan de leurs sentiments. Ils s'embrassèrent brusquement et leurs langues furieuses d'avoir étaient si longtemps séparées se rencontrèrent, cherchant à soumettre l'autre dans un tango exalté. Harry posa une main sur la nuque de Drago et l'attira plus près de lui tandis que de l'autre, il caressait langoureusement ses hanches. Le blond gémit et se rapprocha instinctivement, serrant Harry de toutes ses forces.

Les mains déjà s'égaraient dans le creux des reins quand un toussotement les rappela à la raison. Rougissant, les yeux emplis d'un désir fortement imprimé en eux, ils se séparèrent légèrement, la main toujours sur la hanche de l'autre.

Blaise à leur grande surprise, éclata de rire.

- Ok, je vois que vous ne perdez pas votre temps. Si je dérange dites le, je vous laisse.

Il passa à côté d'eux toujours riant et s'éloigna dans le couloir, sa silhouette indistincte à la lueur des appliques de cristal.

Harry regarda Drago, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Il ferma la porte d'un revers de main et s'éloigna sans un mot en direction de la table. Le blond le rejoignit, déstabilisé par le soudain sérieux qui étreignait son aimé. Il entoura les épaules musclées et larges du Survivant de ses bras et se pencha pour déposer au creux du cou, des petits baisers tendres. Le contact des lèvres douces de Drago firent frissonner Harry qui se retint à grand peine de se retourner pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui. Sentant la peau frémir sous ses baisers, Drago souffla délicatement dessous, provoquant des vagues de plaisir à la chair frémissante. Il remplaça bientôt sa bouche par sa langue et balaya paisiblement chaque centimètre de cette peau qui lui faisait perdre pied.

La main d'Harry agrippa son bras lorsqu'il mordilla l'épiderme sensible déjà tant malmené. Lentement, Drago entrepris de marquer son territoire et rapidement, des myriades de traces rouges apparurent. Et Harry craqua.

Il se tourna brusquement et la langue de Drago rencontra les lèvres du Survivant. Ce dernier ouvrit instantanément la bouche et ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine en gémissant doucement. Les mains du brun attirèrent Drago à lui et l'installèrent sur ses genoux. Le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer le temps de reprendre une respiration avant de se reprendre à nouveau plus passionnément encore.

Plus rien ne comptait. Les mains fines du blond enlevèrent la veste de soie blanche qui cachait le corps d'Harry et la laissèrent glisser lentement le long des bras, avant de la lâcher pour qu'elle s'écrase sans bruit sur le sol. Il posa les mains sur le torse et darda un regard amoureux sur le brun. Et tandis que les doigts agiles redessinaient les contours de ses pectoraux, Harry inclina la tête et lécha le lobe délicat de l'oreille.

Drago se figea. Un autre coup de langue le fit gémir. Il pencha la tête en avant dégageant ainsi l'espace pour Harry qui mordit l'oreille alors que sa main descendait déjà le long du dos, desserrant la mince serviette. Puis il agrippa les fesses fermes de Drago au moment même ou ce dernier, reprenant ses esprits, lécha les tétons durcis de désir d'Harry. Un gémissement étouffé sortis à l'unisson de leurs bouches qui se rejoignirent une fois de plus dans un affrontement délicieusement pervers.

Drago se releva et attrapant la main d'Harry, il le conduisit jusqu'au lit ou il le jeta quasiment avant de s'allonger, tremblant, sur lui. La chaleur de leurs corps augmenta encore quand le blond ondula du bassin sur le brun, déjà fortement excité.

Drago posa ses mains sur l'élastique du boxer d'Harry et l'enlevèrent tendrement, caressant au passage, la courbe nette des cuisses. Complètement perdu dans ses sentiments, le brun ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres quand le blond caressa timidement son intimité brûlante. Une goutte de sang s'échappa de la lèvre supérieure. Drago embrassa la lèvre abîmée, comme s'excusant avant de repartir à l'attaque. Lentement, il caressa la totalité du sexe gonflé de désir. Quand il embrassa l'extrémité du gland, Harry empoigna sa chevelure et caressa les mèches humides en gémissant.

Drago savourait le goût de la peau tendue sur ses lèvres. Il avala en entier la verge et sourit quand Harry bougea sous lui, appuyant un peu sur sa nuque pour qu'il aille plus loin. Rapidement, une goutte de sperme perla et l'un comme l'autre accélèrent leurs mouvements. La semence sortie en une vague précise que Drago s'empressa d'avaler.

Les lèvres enflées, il remonta embrasser Harry qui le serra dans ses bras. Ils basculèrent sur le côté. Drago se nicha dans le creux du cou et ils s'endormirent.

_« « # » »_

Les loups entrèrent dans la chambre paisible quelques minutes après. Devant le couple nu qui dormait, ils se figèrent, sentant dans l'air l'odeur chargée de transpirations mêlées, reste du plaisir qui les avait étreints un peu plus tôt.

Ils avancèrent prudemment, puis le loup blanc aux yeux dorés s'avança et s'installa au pied du lit. Les autres suivirent et se roulèrent en boule pour dormir.

_« « # » »_

Dehors, les nuages défilèrent, se chargeant d'électricité statique, couvrant le ciel qui déjà rougissait, s'apprêtant une fois de plus à quitter son amante la nuit pour rencontrer la chaleur brûlante du soleil flamboyant de novembre.

Le vent s'éleva, soufflant une brise légère qui parti caresser le visage endormi et crispé d'Hermione qui dormait, seule, dans son grand lit…

La lumière du soleil réchauffa les cheveux roux de Ron qui s'éveilla, d'épaisses cernes sous les yeux.

Tristement, le jeune homme se leva et enfila à la va vite des habits correctes avant de se plonger dans un livre épais et poussiéreux. Sur la tranche apparaissait en lettres d'or : _La légendes des amants maudits._

_¤_

_« # »_

_« « # » »_

****

**_Fin du chapitre 13_**

****

**_« ¤ »_**

****

**Bien bien… Alors ?**

**Si vous aimez, appuyé sur le bouton violet en bas à gauche, si vous n'avez pas aimé, appuyé aussi sur le bouton en bas à gauche et si vous pensez quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec ce que vous avez lu, questions ou autres, appuyé aussi sur le bouton en bas gauche.**

**A bientôt !**

**Alfa qui vous adore**


	14. L'aube noire et rouge

_**Coucou à tous !**_

_**Je vais bien, j'ai eut beaucoup de boulots et j'ai pas eut moyen de m'approcher de l'ordi pour publier. Et j'ai eut des problèmes personnels et familiaux en plus de tout Voilà pourquoi le dernier chapitre d'Echange d'âmes paraît avec tant de retard. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**_

_**Je ne répond pas aux reviews sinon vous n'aurez pas le chapitre avant le mois de mars et je m'en veux déjà assez d'avoir autant traîner. Je vous embrasse tous et remercie :**_

_onarluca, celine.s, alinemcb54, Lululle, satya, Lovely A, sabrinafandelp, Lapieuvredudesert, nat88, Tcheuer Teufel, miss booyaka, sophie_

_**pour m'avoir lu malgré les fautes et les temps de publication, pour m'avoir soutenue toujours et pour tout le bonheur que vous mettez dans ma vie.**_

_« - »_

_« # »_

_« - »_

_**¤ L'aube noire et rouge ¤**_

_« - »_

_« # »_

_« - »_

La nuit n'était pas encore finie lorsque Harry s'éveilla. Il lui sembla que son esprit flottait dans un épais mélange cotonneux. Il se visualisa mentalement la scène tout en y ajoutant quelques petits moutons en barbe à papa sautant par dessus le coton. Tout à son délire, il décida aussi d'attendre un peu pour ouvrir les yeux. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte d'un chaleur toute proche de lui. Les souvenirs affleurèrent à sa mémoire comme éclairés sous un jour neuf. Il se sentait si bien qu'il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir la réalité.

Sa main quitta celle de Drago et vint se poser sur le visage de son aimé. Il parcourut rapidement le front noble, le nez à l'arrête droite et il soupira. Ainsi tout n'était pas qu'un rêve… Toutefois, Harry étant habitué à s'adapter aux situations d'urgence, il ne se sentit pas longtemps désorienté. Et les yeux toujours fermés, il continua quelques minutes à caresser la joue de Dray, qui dormait paisiblement contre lui.

Ce dernier remua en produisant un doux gémissement qui fit sourire le brun. C'est à cet instant que des présences hostiles affolèrent les sens d'Harry. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et saisit sa baguette.

Immédiatement son regard atterrit sur le grand loup posé au pied du lit. Puis aux autres. Il se demanda vaguement ce qui pouvait bien encore ce passer. Doucement, il se pencha sur Drago et tenta de le réveiller en déposant sur son visage, une série de baisers rapprochés.

Le blond ouvrit des yeux voilés de fatigue et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Le devançant, Harry posa sa main devant et désigna de la tête, la troupe de loups qui dormaient.

Les deux jeunes hommes se consultèrent rapidement puis d'un commun accord, tentèrent de se lever pour sortir de la pièce.

Ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas hors du lit que le plus grand des loups ouvrit les yeux, rapidement suivit de tous les autres.

_« Zut »_ Pensa Harry

Au même instant la porte s'ouvrit et Blaise entra, une longue épée en main. La lame rutilante brillait dans un reflet de lune laissant miroiter des pierres précieuses aussi brillantes que le feu. Avant que les loups n'aient eut le temps d'analyser la menace avec précision, il se précipita sur eux.

Des glapissements s'élevèrent mais la rapidité de Blaise était stupéfiante. Il transperça deux loups d'un coup puis ressorti la lame pour trancher la jugulaire d'un troisième. Jetant rapidement un coup d'œil aux deux jeunes, il leur lança d'une voix bourrue.

- Tirez-vous de là espèce d'imbéciles !

Sortant enfin de leur sommeil, les deux jeunes attrapèrent au passage un boxer et une veste d'appartement et ni une ni deux, ce retrouvèrent dans le couloir en quelques secondes. Derrière eux, Blaise finissait de teindre la moquette blanche de rouge. Enfin, le dernier loup s'effondra sur le sol.

Essuyant la lame, Blaise rengaina l'épée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient parsemés de taches sanglantes mais il ne paraissait pas blessé. Devant l'air interrogateur de son frère et d'Harry, il haussa les épaules et commença à s'éloigner sur la pointe des pieds, sa lame devant lui en position d'attaque.

- Après vous avoir laissé à vos… occupations je suis retourné dans ma chambre. J'ai été très surpris d'y trouver un comité d'accueil. Mais étant donné que je suis tombé dans la chambre des horreurs, j'ai put me saisir de cette – il contempla l'arme d'un air dégoûté – chose et j'ai fait le ménage. Ensuite j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de venir voir ou vous en étiez. J'étais quasiment sur de vous trouvez en pleine activité. Il eut un regard lubrique…Dommage que ça est pas été le cas.

Drago grommela un :

- Si tu mates encore une fois Harry je t'éclate.

Au quel Blaise répondit par un éclat de rire discret.

- T'occupes, je ne regarde pas le postérieur d'Harry ni aucune autre partie de son corps. Je suis raide dingue d'une autre personne. Du sexe féminin pour être précis alors ton cher petit saint n'a rien à craindre.

Il leur lança un clin d'œil et ajouta plus bas.

- Même si je doute qu'il soit encore innocent…

Ils marchèrent un moment dans les couloirs vides, éclairaient uniquement par la lumière de l'astre solitaire qui perçait à travers les étroites fenêtres. Bientôt, ils parvinrent devant une porte en ébène ou ils s'arrêtèrent.

Blaise ouvrit la poignée et entra. Le sol était jonché de cadavres de loups disloqués et sanguinolents. Déstabilisé, Harry resta un instant paralysé devant cette vision pour le moins atroce.

Où que se tourne son regard, il ne voyait que des loups et du sang, tellement de sang.

_Trop de sang._

A peine cette pensée l'avait elle effleurée qu'il sentit l'odeur emplir ses narines jusqu'à l'étouffer. Il se mit à tousser puis à suffoquer, attirant les yeux inquiets de Drago et ceux perplexes de Blaise. Il s'appuya rapidement au mur proche de lui tenta de reprendre son souffle. En lui venait de se réveiller son envie de tuer et il se força à la réfréner.

Leur indiquant bientôt de ne pas s'inquiéter, il s'avança dans la chambre en enjambant les cadavres. Il s'assit sur le lit et posa son regard sur la pièce.

- La déco est intéressante Blaise. Fais moi penser à t'appeler le jour ou je m'installe.

Blaise éclata de rire et rejoint Harry sur le lit. Resté près de la porte, Drago les regarda affolés. Harry lui sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher. Alors que Drago secouait vainement la tête, un souffle frais près de son oreille siffla et il se sentit soulever dans les airs pour atterrir directement sur les jambes d'Harry qui passa ses bras autour de la taille fine du blond.

Une aura étrange émanait du brun et Drago se mit involontairement à frissonner. Connaissait-il vraiment son aimé ?

- Bien. Blaise tu as une idée pour la suite ?

Zabini se leva et marcha dans la pièce, tapant quelques cadavres au passage. Il passa dans une pièce attenante et revint les mains chargés d'objets hétéroclites.

- Je pense que oui. Harry tu aimes attaquer si je me souviens bien. Ici, je pense que ta magie ne t'aidera pas totalement à gagner les combats.

Il lui jeta un long katana de plus d'un mètre de long entièrement rouge. Le long du manche, un dragon en or avait été ajouté. Harry regarda un moment le manche et dégaina l'arme. Des inscriptions en araméen avait été ajoutés sur toute la surface. Il caressa le tranchant et sourit.

- Ca me va. Merci Blaise.

- Drago tu préfères te défendre. Attrape !

Blaise lui jeta deux sabres courts et un nunchaku. Couleurs sable les sabres étincelaient. Drago les observa un moment puis donna son approbation.

- Ok alors maintenant cherchez des fringues et changez-vous. Il faut pas traîner ici.

Harry sauta du lit et avança vers l'armoire qui s'ouvrit toute seule. Les deux blonds dans la pièce échangèrent un long regard. Une aura tintait dans l'air. La puissance magique d'Harry bruissait autour de lui… Et elle les étouffait.

Inconscient de l'effet de sa magie sur les deux hommes, le brun se déshabilla et se changea. Habillé entièrement de cuir noir, il attacha son arme et se tourna vers eux, leur jetant d'une voix froide, une phrase qui resta suspendue entre eux.

- Vous attendez quoi ?

Aussitôt Blaise et Drago se précipitèrent sur l'armoire et se changèrent. Dans leur dos, Harry souriait d'un air malsain. Bientôt les trois hommes furent prêt. Blaise portait une tunique verte et par dessus, une longue veste noire en cuir. Il avait relevé ses cheveux fins en une queue de cheval haute. Du côté gauche de son corps, pendait sa longue épée noire dans son fourreau d'argent. Un dard de scorpion en bronze orné d'une émeraude brillait. Drago était vêtu d'un ensemble beige et bronze. Ses deux katana courts étaient attachés dans son dos et le nunchaku pendait à sa taille, retenu par une ceinture marron. Il avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, à peine retenue par un léger lacet bronze. Ils passèrent la porte et s'éloignèrent dans la nuit.

_« Que le jeu commence »_

Les couloirs se succédaient dans la monotonie. Les trois hommes couraient silencieusement telles des ombres, se noyant dans la ténébreuse épaisseur de la nuit troublée par quelques rayons de lune. Passant devant un fenêtre, Harry jeta un coup d'œil et tressaillit. La lune ronde et peine était entourée d'un halo rouge. Il pensa à Remus qui dormait là, quelque part dans une des pièces de ce château, probablement au milieu de cadavres, dans son corps de loup.

Il accéléra sa vitesse. Peinant pour le suivre les deux autres hommes ne se plaignirent pas pour autant. Ils grimacèrent juste. Rapidement il arrivèrent à une intersection. Trois couloirs se présentaient à eux.

Harry posa la main sur le mur et comme plus tôt dans la soirée, de longues lignes dorées apparurent sur les pierres, traçant des arabesques. Le brun sourit et se dirigea à gauche. Drago et Blaise suivirent.

Soudain à un coude du couloir, il s'arrêta la main levée. Blaise faillit lui rentrer dedans. Harry attrapa la main de Drago et la serra rapidement dans la sienne.

- Ne bougez pas murmura t'il puis il ajouta encore plus bas, comme pour lui-même ceux là sont à moi

Et il tourna en dégainant son épée. Deux sifflements se firent entendre puis deux bruits sourds sur le sol. Drago et Blaise se précipitèrent. Sur le sol, deux silhouettes cagoulées gisaient, sans vie. Harry se battait actuellement avec une troisième.

La silhouette en robe brune aperçut les deux hommes. L'égarement lui fut fatal. Prenant appui sur le mur, le brun opéra un retourné brusque et trancha net la capuche puis la tête de l'homme qui partit rouler un peu plus loin.

Le brun sourit et se pencha pour nettoyer sa lame. Il rangea l'épée et ils reprirent leur chemin.

- Potter t'as apprit où à te battre comme ça ?

Harry sourit à Blaise alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer.

- Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores de moi Blaise.

Derrière eux Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser la même chose.

Des torches enflammées éclairèrent leur chemin au détour d'un couloir. Drago sentit des auras proches et ses pas reprirent de la vigueur. Ses parents n'étaient plus très loin. Mais dans quels états les trouveraient t-ils ?

Les portes noires de la salle ronde se dressaient devant eux, sorties de leurs gonds et éventrées. Harry enjamba les morceaux silencieusement et s'arrêta. Drago et Blaise firent de même.

Les juges avaient été jugés… Leurs robes de sang avaient pris une teinte pourpre et gluante. Et l'odeur du sang séché emplissait la pièce. Harry secoua la tête pour chasser le démon qui s'éveillait en lui. Il fit signe aux deux autres de récupérer Lucius et Narcissa. A leur vue, Drago avait tremblé mais il sentait leur aura vibrante.

Les loups s'éveillèrent et levèrent leurs yeux dorés vers les intrus. Ils se transformèrent devant eux en homme. Le loup blanc qu'était Remus fit de même. Le loup-garou eut un sourire en voyant Harry, debout près de lui, empli de calme.

Des épées sortirent de nulle part pour s'enchaîner aux hommes. Tout les arts martiaux semblaient réunis dans la pièce.

Dégainant leurs armes, les trois hommes se mirent en position de combat. Et l'attaque commença. Ils se séparèrent, Harry essayant de tuer le plus de gens possible en un minimum de temps, Blaise attendant les attaques et Drago fonçant sur ses parents.

Pendant plusieurs minutes tout ne fut plus que bruits de lames s'entrechoquant et du tumulte des cris des blessés. Drago réussit tant bien que mal à approcher ses parents en faisant preuve d'une agilité hors du commun. Ses armes dansaient dans les airs alors qu'il sautait et tranchait tout corps humain à proximité. Il mourrait d'envie de tourner la tête vers Harry et Blaise, surtout Harry, mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le temps au risque d'y laisser la vie. Deux hommes entouraient ses parents. Il trancha les jambes du premier et enfonça ses épées en croix dans le ventre du second. Il enjamba leurs corps et murmura rapidement :

- Venez avec moi. Il faut sortir d'ici.

Il s'éloigna avec eux traçant à coups de lames et de coups de pieds, un chemin droit vers la sortie. L'air transpirait de sang et de sueur. L'air transpirait l'odeur de la mort qui s'infiltrait en lui, à travers ses habits. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, il se retourna et regarda une dernière fois l'immense salle noire. Des langues de sang avaient giclés sur les colonnes de marbre et le noir brillait de traînées rougeâtres. Blaise au fond de la salle paraissait en difficulté.

Drago se précipita dans la mêlée, après avoir fait dit à Lucius qu'il les rejoindraient dehors. Il lança une épée à son père et repartit dans la salle.

Il arriva près de son frère à la seconde même ou il perdait son épée et se retrouvait au sol devant son ennemi. Drago attaqua violemment l'homme sans réfléchir. Se dernier contra sa lame et lui fit une estafilade à la joue. Le blond contre attaqua et lui trancha un bras. A sa surprise, l'homme sourit et devant eux, son bras repoussa.

_« Oh Oh ! »_

Drago jeta son arme sur le sol et sortit son nunchaku. Bizarrement il comprit tout de suite son fonctionnement. Courant autour de lui sur un rythme rapide, il désarma son adversaire. Effectuant un roulet boulet rapide il ramassa sa propre lame puis celle de son ennemi et se retrouva sous les jambes de l'homme. Il leva son bras et enfonça sa lame courte entre les jambes de l'homme qui cette fois, hurla de douleur. Drago glissa sous lui et se redressa dans le dos de l'homme qui s'effondrait à genoux. Drago fit un salto et trancha la tête de l'homme, se délectant de la souffrance présente dans les yeux bleus de l'homme.

Il se retourna pour emmener Blaise mais ce dernier était déjà retourné se battre. Drago se retourna et partir en courant rejoindre ses parents, l'arme de l'homme encore dans ses mains.

Inconscient de tout cela, Harry se battait toujours au centre de la salle. Des hommes affluaient maintenant de tous les côtés, sortant des teintures et descendant même du plafond. Des moines venant les aider et des hommes, manifestement moins aimables. Odyss, qui s'était réveillé en même temps que Lucius et Narcissa se battait à ses côtés. Muni d'une longue épée blanche, il virevoltait et un certain nombre de cadavres jonchaient déjà le sol près de lui. L'odeur du sang rendait la rage d'Harry plus combative, surtout depuis le départ de Drago. Il ferma les yeux et l'air de la pièce devint étouffant. Une aura noire et rouge apparut autour de lui et quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses derniers étaient rouge comme le sang. Il éclata de rire et Odyss recula dans son combat.

Harry attrapa la tête d'un ennemi proche d'une main et de l'autre, lui trancha la main tenant l'épée. Il sourit en se penchant sur lui.

- As-tu senti, le souffle de la mort ?

Et il tira un coup sec, tuant l'homme. Il jeta le corps par terre et recommença son combat. Son aura meurtrière encore plus présente.

De son côté Blaise avait réussit à atteindre Remus et se battait à présent avec lui. Sa haine décuplait ses forces malgré les blessures nombreuses qui l'affaiblissait. De son côté Remus se battait avec férocité ne pensant qu'à Narcissa, qui s'était une fois de plus enfuie loin de lui. Se battant près du mur, Harry fit tomber une torche sur les tentures qui prirent feu. sans y prendre garde, Harry continua le combat.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Blaise et Remus à se battre. Harry et Odyss s'approchèrent pour aider Blaise mais celui leur cria :

- Partez ! C'est mon combat.

Harry regarda le feu qui léchait le sol et enflammait les cadavres, emplissant l'air d'une odeur de braise et de chair brûlée. Il voulut désobéir mais Blaise, empli de haine l'en dissuada.

- Si tu t'approches je te tue Harry. Va rejoindre Drago et ses parents. Partez loin d'ici sans vous retournez. Je vous rejoindrez.

Harry voulut protester mais Odyss lui prit le bras et le tira avec lui vers la sortie. Une poutre en feu tomba à quelques mètres d'eux alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte.

Dehors, Drago et ses parents s'étaient réfugiés dans un bosquet du parc. Pour les rejoindre, il avait du abattre quelques personnes et le chemin jusqu'à eux était parsemé de morts. Il respirait doucement, guettant la sortie d'Harry et de Blaise en fixant la porte d'entrée du château. Le château brûlait maintenant de toutes parts.

Et deux silhouettes se soutenant mutuellement franchirent les portes en chêne. Drago sortit de l'ombre et se précipita à leur rencontre. Harry portait Odyss, dont les jambes brûlées grièvement avaient bien du mal à le porter. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui ne semblait même pas égratigné, à peine roussi par endroits.

- Où est Blaise ?

Harry plongea ses pupilles dans celles de Drago et lui passa Odyss. Il se retourna et allait pour partir quand Drago attrapa sa main.

- Harry non ! N'y va pas !

Le brun l'attira à lui et l'embrassa sauvagement avant de s'éloigner à nouveau vers la bâtisse. Une silhouette sortie à son tour des flammes, donnant à sa carrure un côté maléfique. Remus trébucha mais s'avança vers eux, son épée brandit.

Harry se mit en position d'attaque mais un bruit fendant les airs se fit entendre. Et il vit venir la lame argentée de Blaise se nicher dans le dos de Remus, à la position de son cœur.

Le loup-garou s'effondra sur le sol, mort.

Blaise sortit des flammes en rampant. Blessé de tout les côtés, laissant des traînées de sang dans son silos, il finit par ne plus avancer du tout, à quelques mètres d'eux. Harry et Drago se précipitèrent sur lui et se penchèrent pour l'aider. Mais il leva la main et murmura :

- Partez. C'est trop tard. Partez…

Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa main retomba. Drago voulut s'agenouiller mais Harry le traîna loin alors que venant de la battisse, un grand bruit retentit et une gerbe de feu monta dans le ciel. Ils tournèrent le dos au brasier et s'approchèrent de Narcissa et Lucius, qui étaient sortis à leur rencontre.

Drago s'effondra dans les bras d'Harry en pleurant. Le brun caressa les cheveux blonds de son aimé distraitement, en contemplant le brasier gigantesque qui se consumait devant lui. Narcissa et Lucius se postèrent à se côtés, posant chacun une main sur une de ses épaules, les yeux portés eux aussi sur la bâtisse. Un peu plus loin Odyss nettoyait son épée.

Et le ciel déjà rougeoyait projetant des flammes sur l'herbe brillante de rosée.

« « # » »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Hermione pleurait silencieusement. Ron avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. A l'opposé, Rogue se tenait appuyé contre le mur, indifférent. Harry contemplait les gens là, devant lui.

Drago affichait une profonde tristesse mais il n'avait pas pleuré. Peut être son quota de larmes était il fini. Ou bien la douleur avait dépassé le stade affichable. Le brun soupira longuement.

Remus avait été un de ces mentor. Bien sur il y avait eut Sirius, Dumbledore… Mais Remus était l'ami bienveillant, le confident. Il avait été là du temps de ces parents, si calme et pondéré, si aimé… Apprendre le mal qui vivait en lui, sous cette carapace de bon et loyaux sentiments le torturait.

Pas une nuit ne passait sans que ces rêves ne soient peuplés des horreurs de Remus. Il voyait le regard de chaque homme que Lupin avait tué, chaque rire et ce plaisir qui sortait de chaque pore de sa peau lorsqu'il sentait la souffrance des autres… Remus lui avait appris à se défendre des détraqueurs, Remus lui avait enseigné le courage, l'honneur, le combat. Et cet homme si bon, devait rester dans leurs cœurs à jamais comme un assassin sans sentiments ?

Quand dans ses rêves, il ressentait l'odeur du sang dans l'air comme si il était encore là-bas, Harry pensait que malgré tout, il aurai aimé que Remus soit encore là. Que tout ne soit qu'un rêve.

Et puis il y avait Blaise, ce bon vieux Blaise. Frère ou pas de Drago, c'était un chic gars. Un peu pervers c'est vrai, mais sympa. Drago avait du mal à s'en remettre. Souvent la nuit Harry entendait le blond appeler son ami dans ses cauchemars. Le temps aurait du mal à effacer les plaies toutefois Harry savait qu'il finirait par s'en remettre. Comme lui se remettrait de la mort de Sirius et de Remus et de tous ses hommes qui chaque jours mouraient sous les avada des mangemorts.

Mais il y avait une chose qui rendait Harry heureux. Tellement heureux d'ailleurs que les morts ne parvenaient pas à l'occulter. Il avait Drago près de lui. Et c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse lui faire.

Enfin, le dernier Eclair de feu, un cadeau offert par Tonks, était aussi un atout non négligeable…

_**« « Fin » »**_

**Et voilà. Après 144 pages d'histoire, de rires, de délires et de pleurs, l'histoire s'achève. Je ne sais pas si ma fin est bonne ou mauvaise, et je ne sais d'ailleurs pas grand chose. Mais en relisant le chapitre écrit il y a plusieurs mois déjà (la dernière fois que j'ai eut la chance d'accéder à un ordinateur), je n'ai pas réussit à changer quelques chose. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont lues depuis le début, qu'elles m'est écrient ou pas et je vous embrasse très fort. Je n'aurais jamais crut avoir autant de lecteurs au début. Et pourtant…**

**Merci infiniment à vous tous.**

**Et à très bientôt ! (à tenter que je puisse m'approcher de cet ordi !)**

_**Alfa**_


End file.
